Cariño, te he comprado un anillo
by bars-9
Summary: AH,AU : Edward Cullen es el novio perfecto. Hasta que decide comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio a Bella Swan, alérgica a las bodas para más señas. Continuación de Cinco razones para no enamorarse. TERMINADO
1. Regalos brillantes y ostentosos

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el pequeño descanso que os he dado? Espero que hayais descansado de mi Edward y mi Bella de _Cinco razones para no enamorarse_ porque este es el primer capi de la continuación y no quiero que os empacheis.

Os cuento un poco cómo va a ir más o menos el fic. Va a ser bastante más largo que _Cinco razones..._ y en los capis voy a mezclar el POV de Edward y de Bella, aunque este primero está narrado solo desde el punto de vista de Edward. Además, va a haber un poco más de drama. No demasiado, ya sabeis que lo mío es la comedia, pero en el siguiente capi ya entendereis a lo que me refiero.

Y por si hay algún lector nuevo por aquí, os digo que aunque sea la continuación de otro fic mío, _Cinco razones para no enamorarse_, no es imprescindible habérselo leído antes. Si sería recomendable, para comprender más a los personajes, la relación que tienen y cómo han llegado al punto en el que están en este primer capítulo, pero no es totalmente necesario. Digamos que la trama de este fic es bastante independiente, aunque hay varios puntos de conexión con _Cinco razones..._

Ah, y otra novedad. Diana Prenze ha hecho de beta y le ha echado un vistazo al capi para que no sea tan desastre XD. Muchas gracias por echarme una mano con el fic =)

Ahora sí, hechas todas las advertencias previas, creo que ya podeis empezar a leer. ¡Espero que os guste!

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

_[AH, AU]: Edward Cullen es el novio perfecto. Hasta que decide comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio a Bella Swan, alérgica a las bodas para más señas._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1. REGALOS BRILLANTES Y OSTENTOSOS.

**Edward Cullen**

_Pi. Pi. Pi._

Gruñí internamente mientras rebuscaba por toda la sala mi maldito busca. Después de varios segundos, unos cuantos molestos pitidos más y otro gruñido, finalmente lo encontré, cubierto por antiguos partes médicos y carpetas amarillentas llenas de informes desfasados. Rápidamente, pulsé el botón que acabaría con aquel irritante pitido.

_Pi. Pi. P…_

- ¿Sí? – respondí, sin molestarme en ocultar mi irritación.

- Edward – llamó una voz femenina excesivamente acaramelada al otro lado del aparato – Te necesitan en consulta.

Un nuevo gruñido brotó de mi pecho sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

- ¿Ahora? Lauren, mi turno acaba en cinco minutos, ¿no hay nadie más que pueda encargarse de ello?

- Negativo. Se trata de la señora Woods y sabes lo insistente que es siempre para que seas tú el único que la atienda.

Sin más explicaciones y sin ni siquiera darme una oportunidad para escaparme de las garras de la señora Woods, Lauren cortó la comunicación. Murmuré entre dientes una sarta de insultos, sin saber exactamente a cuál de las dos mujeres iban dirigidos, y traté de prepararme mentalmente para la tortura que me esperaba en la sala de consultas. En cualquier situación normal, el hecho de que un paciente tan solo aceptara ser atendido por mí podría tomarse como un halago, pero no cuando el paciente en cuestión aprovechaba la más mínima ocasión para alargar la mano y tomar por sí misma una lección de anatomía. Y sí, eso era precisamente lo que hacía la señora Woods cada vez que me veía obligado a pasarle consulta.

Y por supuesto, tampoco era nada halagador teniendo en cuenta que mi turno prácticamente había terminado ya y que en escasos cincuenta minutos Carlisle y Esme Cullen daban una fiesta en su mansión. Fiesta a la que, por supuesto, tal y como Alice se había encargado de recordarme hasta la saciedad, estaba obligado a ir.

Inconvenientes de ser hijo de los Cullen, supongo.

Me detuve unos segundos delante de la puerta de la sala de consultas y respiré hondo varias veces. Tras haberme prometido a mí mismo que, bajo ningún concepto, perdería los nervios, apoyé la mano en el picaporte y empujé la puerta. Asomé la cabeza con cautela y me encontré con la imponente figura de la señora Woods, envuelta en su abrigo de piel, esperándome sentada en una de las incómodas sillas que el hospital había puesto frente a mi escritorio. En cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse a mis espaldas, la señora Woods se dio la vuelta con rapidez y me dio la bienvenida, esbozando una gran sonrisa que supuse debería ser cálida y seductora al mismo tiempo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al contemplar aquella mueca.

- Buenas tardes, doctor Cullen – saludó con su voz azucarada y sin borrar su siniestra expresión.

Correspondí a su saludo con una media sonrisa nerviosa, sin poder ocultar totalmente el temor que la señora Woods despertaba en mí, y rodeé mi escritorio rápidamente para sentarme en mi sillón, tratando en todo momento de mantener la mayor distancia posible entre mi paciente y yo.

_Como si eso me fuera a librar de la tortura_, pensé con pesimismo.

Comencé a pasar las hojas de su historial médico con parsimonia, en un intento desesperado por ganar algo más de tiempo, antes de levantar la mirada lentamente y mirarla directamente a los ojos con severidad. Al fin y al cabo, yo era su médico. Es el médico quien intimida al paciente, y no al contrario.

- Señora Woods – pronuncié con claridad. La mueca sonriente de la señora Woods se amplió al escuchar su nombre salir de mi boca.

- Sabe que puede llamarme Lillian, doctor Cullen.

- Señora Woods – repetí el formalismo, impasible - ¿Qué la trae por aquí esta vez?

La señora Woods arrastró la silla en la que estaba sentada con la intención de separarla unos centímetros de mi escritorio, y levantó su falda más de lo socialmente aceptado en una consulta para mostrarme sus muslos.

- Mis piernas – dijo, como si su movimiento no hubiera sido lo suficientemente aclaratorio – Ya sabe usted que paso demasiadas horas de pie al día y…

- ¿Está tomando la medicación que le receté la última vez? – pregunté, interrumpiendo su explicación. Había escuchado las mismas palabras demasiadas veces; la señora Woods debería ir pensando en una excusa nueva para obligarme a pasarle consulta.

La señora Woods compuso una falsa mueca de culpabilidad.

- Lo cierto es que no – abrí la boca, pero esa vez fue mi paciente quien me interrumpió – Le prometo que lo he intentado, doctor Cullen. Pero esas pastillas son demasiado fuertes para mi delicado estómago.

Con un suspiro de resignación, rebusqué en uno de los cajones de mi mesa y saqué una libreta. Apunté el nombre de un nuevo medicamento en la hoja de recetas y se la tendí a la señora Woods.

- Este protector de estómago le vendrá bien.

Mientras la señora Woods tomaba entre sus manos la hoja de recetas y la guardaba en su bolso, eché un rápido vistazo al reloj que colgaba en la pared opuesta. Hacía trece minutos que mi turno había acabado. Si por cada tres minutos de retraso, recibía en mi móvil una llamada perdida de Alice, la cuenta me salía a…

- ¿Y no sería mejor algún remedio más… manual? – preguntó la señora Woods, interrumpiendo mis cálculos mentales. Alcé las cejas sin comprender lo que me estaba intentando decir – Quizás unos masajes me ayudarían a recuperar toda la movilidad de mis piernas.

- Puedo darle un volante para que pida cita para el fisioterapeuta, si es lo que quiere.

- En realidad estaba pensando en usted, doctor Cullen. Esas manos de pianista deben de hacer milagros.

La señora Woods adelantó una de sus manos para acariciar el dorso de la mía, pero a esas alturas de mi experiencia como médico residente conocía demasiado bien sus tácticas de seducción. Adivinando sus movimientos, retiré rápidamente mis manos y las escondí debajo de mi mesa, completamente a salvo de sus garras.

- La última vez que lo comprobé, mi título universitario decía que soy licenciado en Medicina y no en Fisioterapia, señora Woods. Creo que desde entonces mi currículo no ha cambiado – me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la puerta – Y ahora si me disculpa, mi turno acabó hace casi veinte minutos. La enfermera se encargará de pedirle cita para un verdadero fisioterapeuta. Si quiere terminar con sus dolores musculares, le aconsejo que se tome las medicinas que le he recetado. Buenas tardes.

Sin darle ni siquiera la oportunidad para despedirse, me escabullí de la sala de consultas antes de que le diera tiempo a procesar mis palabras. Sabía de sobra que la señora Woods no se iba a tomar las medicinas, dudaba incluso de que esos dolores musculares fueran ciertos. Si tenía un poco de suerte, en dos semanas como plazo máximo la tendría de nuevo en el hospital, exigiendo a todo el personal que fuera yo, y solamente yo, quien le pasara consulta.

Lo primero que hice al llegar al vestuario fue recuperar mi teléfono móvil, escondido en mi taquilla, y revisar las últimas llamadas. Siete llamadas perdidas de Alice. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios al comprobar que mi turno había terminado hacía exactamente veintiún minutos; la pequeña duende a veces era demasiado predecible.

A pesar de eso, sabía que una Alice enfadada, además de predecible, podía ser temible. Y esas siete llamadas perdidas demostraban que su estado de ánimo en esos momentos no era precisamente de felicidad. Y todo gracias a mí. Me deshice de mi uniforme lo más rápido que pude y me coloqué los pantalones de vestir y la camisa verde que Alice me había obligado a llevar esa noche. Tras despedirme de mis compañeros, los desgraciados a los que ese día les tocaba cubrir el turno de noche en el hospital, saqué mi Volvo del garaje. Apenas veinticinco minutos después, estacionaba el coche delante de la mansión familiar, a las afueras de Washington.

Sin ni siquiera darme tiempo para desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad, la puerta del lado del conductor se abrió y me encontré cara a cara con Alice.

Una Alice de brazos cruzados y mirada crispada, para más señas.

- Llegas tarde – me informó con voz contenida. Por alguna extraña razón, prefería que me gritara a que utilizara ese tono bajo y peligroso.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me bajé del coche. Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta ya de que llegaba tarde.

- ¿Dónde está Bella?

Alice apretó los labios con fuerza y me miró con más ira todavía, como si es que eso era posible.

- Si de verdad esperas que tenga un poco de compasión y no descargue toda mi cólera sobre ti, esa no es precisamente la pregunta adecuada, Edward.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté, de pronto alarmado, ignorando su poco sutil amenaza.

- ¿Que qué ha pasado? – preguntó Alice con incredulidad, descruzando los brazos y llevándolos a sus caderas – Me he pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos intentando colocarle un vestido bonito a Bella y ella se ha negado a vestirse hasta que no le explicara por qué no aparecías. Te he llamado siete veces a tu teléfono pero el señor doctor "estoy-demasiado-ocupado-y-no-tengo-tiempo-para-ir-a-las-fiestas-de-mis-padres-ni-para-responder-a-mis-llamadas" Cullen no se ha dignado a contestar. Finalmente, he tenido que amenazar a Bella con una sesión de depilación completa a la cera para conseguir que se vistiera. Eso es lo que ha pasado, Edward.

Sin percatarse de ello, durante su amenazador discurso Alice se había ido acercando a mí y había acabado acentuando cada una de sus palabras con un golpe en mi pecho. Apenas medía 1'60, pero realmente, cuando esos 160 centímetros estaban llenos de ira, Alice era terrorífica.

Sin embargo, tras veinte minutos encerrado en la sala de consulta con la señora Woods y tratando de bloquear todos sus intentos de seducción, no me quedaba el suficiente sentido común como para temer a Alice. Lo único que sentía en esos momentos era enfado.

- Lo siento, Alice, pero he hecho todo lo que me habías pedido. Me he puesto la ropa que tú querías y me he venido para aquí en cuanto he salido del hospital. No es mi culpa si las reglas para los empleados no nos permiten tener el teléfono móvil con nosotros en horario de trabajo y tampoco es mi culpa que una de las pacientes del hospital esté obsesionada con que sea yo quien la atienda y me hayan obligado a pasarle consulta cuando mi turno ya había terminado.

Respiré agitadamente, sintiéndome extrañamente liberado tras haber expulsado toda la frustración de la tarde en esas palabras. Alice me observó con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Vamos, Cullen – dijo, tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia la puerta trasera de la casa – Te llevaré hasta donde está tu irritante novia. Quizás entre los dos encontréis una manera de liberar todas vuestras frustraciones sin molestar al resto del mundo.

Me llevó a través de las escaleras hasta mi antigua habitación, en el último piso de la casa, y me empujó dentro. Bella se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros, apoyada en la barandilla del pequeño balcón que daba al jardín trasero, y no nos había oído llegar. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas y la única fuente de claridad provenía de los farolillos que mi madre había colocado por todo el jardín con ayuda de Alice. Me quedé observando a Bella en silencio unos segundos hasta que un golpe en mi brazo me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

- Está irritada después de nuestra sesión así que ya sabes, suave Cullen – me advirtió Alice, mirándome seriamente.

Esbocé una media sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

- Esa es mi especialidad, Alice.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco antes de dejar escapar una pequeña risita y abandonar la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y dejándonos completamente a solas.

Bella aún no se había percatado de mi presencia, por lo que di unos cuantos pasos silenciosos hasta que alcancé la puerta de la terraza y me posicioné tras ella. Observé como un ligero temblor recorría su espalda y me pregunté si se había dado cuenta ya de que estaba aquí, y en lugar de saludarme estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para no querer dirigirme la palabra. Coloqué las manos en la barandilla, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y deposité un pequeño beso en su hombro desnudo, justo al lado del fino tirante del vestido que Alice había conseguido colocarle.

Bella suspiró e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, dándome un acceso más fácil a su piel. Comencé a besar lentamente la sensible piel de su cuello y sentí su cuerpo estremecerse entre mis brazos. Esa vez no tuve dudas de _quién_ era la causa de sus temblores, por lo que no pude evitar que una sonrisa de autocomplacencia se dibujara en mis labios.

- Llegas tarde – susurró Bella.

Apoyé la frente en su hombro y suspiré.

- Lo sé – admití en un tono igualmente susurrante – La tarde se complicó en el hospital y tuve que pasar consulta cuando mi turno estaba a punto de terminar. ¿Estás enfadada?

Levanté la cabeza para dejar que Bella se diera la vuelta y se acomodara entre mis brazos de nuevo, esta vez de frente a mí. Me miró en silencio durante unos instantes antes de comenzar a jugar distraídamente con uno de los botones de la camisa que Alice me había obligado a ponerme.

- Bonita camisa – comentó, ignorando deliberadamente mi pregunta - ¿Alice?

Asentí con la cabeza, cauteloso.

- ¿Estás enfadada? – repetí.

Bella levantó la mirada hacia mis ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de lado a lado.

- No, pero me has abandonado en medio de una de las sesiones de Alice y eso no es fácil de perdonar – bromeó.

Reí entre dientes, aliviado de que Bella no se hubiera tomado mi retraso de una forma tan melodramática como Alice. Me separé unos cuantos centímetros de ella para admirar lo que el duende maléfico había hecho con Bella. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba envuelto por un sencillo vestido de color azul marino que resaltaba sus curvas en los lugares precisos, y calzaba unos zapatos negros. Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado y comprobé que los zapatos eran de tacón. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño; la experiencia me había enseñado que Bella y tacones no eran una buena combinación. Alice debería saberlo.

Tras mi análisis, fijé mi mirada de nuevo en sus ojos y esbocé una media sonrisa.

- Bonito vestido – dije finalmente, imitando sus palabras.

Bella rodó los ojos, pero aún así sonrió. Sin previo aviso, me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me acercó a ella. Sus labios rozaron mi lóbulo cuando abrió la boca para hablar.

- ¿Cuándo piensas darme un beso de saludo en condiciones?

Sonreí de nuevo, dispuesto a complacer su petición inmediatamente. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, acercándola más a mí cuando…

_¡Bum!_

Un sonoro golpe en la puerta de mi habitación interrumpió todos mis movimientos.

- ¡Hermano Cullen 1 llamando a hermano Cullen 2!

La voz atronadora de Emmett nos llegó desde el pasillo. Con un gruñido de desesperación, tomé a Bella de la mano y la saqué del balcón, llevándola hacia la puerta. La abrí con más ímpetu del necesario para encontrarme con la mueca burlona de Emmett.

- ¡Hermano Cullen 2! – exclamó de nuevo, utilizando ese exasperante código con el que había decidido nombrarnos desde que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo le había convencido para tragarse juntos todas las temporadas de una estúpida serie de ciencia ficción de los 80 – Esme se preguntaba si habías muerto de aburrimiento en tu habitación o si finalmente habías decidido dejar de ser un Cullen para dejarme a mí toda la herencia.

Bella rió a mis espaldas por las palabras de Emmett. Yo solo pude poner los ojos en blanco.

- Dudo mucho que esas palabras hayan salido de la boca de Esme.

- En realidad se estaba preguntando en voz alta porqué su hijo pequeño aún no había ido a saludarla, pero todos sabemos que era eso lo que quería decir – explicó Emmett.

Bella volvió a soltar una carcajada. Me soltó la mano y se adelantó, saliendo al pasillo y tomando uno de los enormes brazos de mi hermano entre sus pequeñas manos.

- Deja de desvariar, Emmett. Deberías estar abajo, bloqueando a todos los incautos invitados que intenten ligar con tu Rosie.

Emmett se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

- Pueden intentarlo todo lo que quieran, pero todos saben que mi Rosie nunca me dejaría. Soy demasiado bueno en la cama.

Y como si con ese comentario Emmett estuviera reclamando la presencia de su novia, la rubia cabeza de Rosalie apareció en ese mismo momento por las escaleras. Y a juzgar por su expresión, había escuchado con total claridad las palabras de mi hermano. Nada más acercarse a nosotros, golpeó a Emmett en la cabeza y le miró sin compasión.

- Yo que tú no daría nada por seguro, Cullen – le advirtió, destilando ira en cada palabra.

Emmett ya había abierto la boca para disculparse, dejando toda su dignidad a un lado, cuando la aguda voz de Alice nos llegó por el hueco de la escalera con total claridad, como si estuviera gritando directamente en nuestros oídos y no desde tres pisos más abajo.

- ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Tu madre está esperando a que su hijo prodigo se digne a bajar y saludarla como es debido! ¿No crees que nueve meses ya fueron suficiente espera para verte la cara de una vez?

En cuanto los gritos de Alice dejaron de oírse, Bella, Emmett y Rosalie estallaron en carcajadas sin disimulo alguno.

- Creo que eso significa que bajes. Ya – dijo Rosalie, logrando hacerse oír entre las histéricas risas.

- Yo que tú no la haría esperar – me aconsejó Bella, al tiempo que apretaba los labios con fuerza para contener un nuevo ataque de risotadas – Creo que fui yo quien agotó su paciencia cuando la hice pasarse casi una hora intentando que me vistiera. Desde entonces está _un poco_ irascible.

- Ya me había dado cuenta – murmuré entre dientes, provocando una nueva ola de carcajadas.

Murmurando insultos sin sentido, comencé a bajar las escaleras seguido de Bella, Emmett y Rosalie, que continuaban riéndose a mandíbula batiente. Al pie de la escalera, Alice me esperaba de brazos cruzados y con la misma mirada iracunda con la que me había recibido al llegar del hospital. Al comprobar que su cólera, en una escala del uno al diez, estaba ya en el nivel once y camino del doce, imploré internamente para que Jasper se dignara a aparecer. En esos momentos, él era el único capaz de aplacar a su novia.

_Maldito amigo traidor_.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero Alice me cortó.

- En la cocina – informó, sin esperar a que formulara la pregunta.

Giré rápidamente y me encaminé hacia la cocina, seguido por Bella, mientras Emmett y Rosalie se quedaban en el hall echándose unas risas a mis expensas. Confiaba en que mi experta maniobra fuera suficiente para ahuyentar a Alice, pero me di cuenta de mi error cuando apenas había caminado dos pasos y la oí gritar a mis espaldas:

- ¡No pienses que te has librado de mí, Cullen!

Escuché como Bella reía entre dientes a mi derecha.

- Si yo fuera tú, no me reiría tanto – murmuré sombríamente – Es posible que esta noche tu novio no logre llegar a casa de una sola pieza.

Mis palabras parecieron tener el efecto contrario al que buscaba, ya que las disimuladas risitas de Bella se convirtieron en abiertas carcajadas. Cuando llegamos a la cocina, Bella aún continuaba carcajeándose de mí, por lo que Esme nos observó con una sonrisa entre divertida y complacida.

- ¿A qué viene tanta risa? – preguntó mi madre.

Negué con la cabeza y las risas de Bella aumentaron de intensidad. Cuando por fin logró calmarse un poco, murmuró un apenas audible "Alice". Mi madre sonrió de nuevo, comprensiva, antes de darnos la bienvenida con un cálido abrazo a cada uno.

- ¿Mucho lío en el hospital? – se interesó.

- Demasiado – respondí, suspirando con cansancio – Hay una paciente en concreto cuyo principal hobbie parece ser hacerme la vida imposible. Se inventa enfermedades para aparecer por el hospital cada semana, exigiendo siempre que sea yo quien le pase consulta.

- ¿La señora Woods?

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con la figura de mi padre apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una sonrisilla condescendiente en los labios.

- ¿Tienes el placer de conocerla? – quise saber, imprimiéndole una nota de sarcasmo a mi voz al pronunciar la palabra "placer".

Mi padre asintió, sin borrar su mueca sonriente, y dio dos pasos hacia nosotros para envolver a Bella en un abrazo y darme dos golpes cariñosos en la espalda a modo de saludo.

- De vez en cuando se pasa por mi consulta pidiéndome que le practique un aumento de pecho – explicó – Parece que no le importa el hecho de que yo no sea un cirujano plástico y que no esté capacitado para realizar ese tipo de operaciones.

Había abierto la boca ya para mostrar mi alivio, ya que la fijación de la señora Woods parecía ser con el gen Cullen en general y no solo conmigo, pero mi madre me interrumpió.

- Vamos, vosotros dos. Hoy está prohibido hablar de trabajo. Carlisle, ¿por qué no me acompañas a saludar a los últimos invitados y dejamos a los chicos un momento solos?

Esme tomó a Carlisle del brazo y le condujo hacia la puerta, guiñándonos un ojo en señal de complicidad mientras salían de la cocina. Puse los ojos en blanco, pero aún así no pude esconder una pequeña sonrisa al comprobar que mi madre todavía creía que debía hacer de casamentera entre Bella y yo.

Sentí la pequeña mano de Bella posarse sobre mi brazo e instantes después, sus suaves labios moverse contra mi oreja al tiempo que hablaba en un susurro.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos solos. ¿Por qué no me saludas en condiciones de una vez?

Reí suavemente mientras me giraba y capturaba su cintura entre mis brazos. Acerqué mi boca a su oído para susurrar mis palabras, consciente de que ese era uno de mis trucos del que Bella parecía disfrutar más.

- ¿Tan impaciente estás por saludarme?

Bella gruñó entre dientes y cerró sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, forzándome para que me acercara más a ella.

- No es muy agradable ver cómo saludas a todo el mundo y dejas a tu novia para el último lugar.

Sin decir una palabra más y sin ni siquiera esperar a que pudiera moverme ni un centímetro, Bella tomó la iniciativa y aplicó más fuerza sobre mi cuello, chocando sus labios contra los míos. Me deleité durante unos segundos en la familiar y maravillosa sensación de sus labios moviéndose contra los míos, dejando que fuera ella quien marcara el ritmo, pero cuando estaba decidido ya a tomar el control del beso, Bella se separó de mí.

Coloqué una mano en su nuca y la acerqué hacia mí, pidiendo más, pero ella se libró hábilmente de mi agarre. Un gruñido de queja brotó del fondo de mi garganta y Bella rió.

- No te emociones demasiado, Edward, y resérvate para la noche – me aconsejó con esa sonrisilla condescendiente bailando en sus labios – Además, ya sabes que no me gusta demasiado el exhibicionismo – añadió, señalando con la cabeza hacia el salón, desde donde llegaba ya el murmullo de las conversaciones de los invitados a la fiesta.

Me tomó de la manó, arrastrándome fuera de la cocina. Me dejé llevar, dispuesto a recordarle más tarde lo mucho que me había reservado para la noche en el caso de que a Bella se le olvidara su promesa.

* * * * * *

La fiesta había resultado ser una especie de tortura china para mí. Mi madre y Alice se habían compinchado para secuestrar a Bella, en contra de su voluntad y de la mía, y darle el correspondiente tour social, presentándole a todos los invitados. Mi padre tenía como única misión que tomara parte en las discusiones médicas con sus colegas cirujanos (pasando por alto la prohibición que nos había impuesto Esme sobre nada de trabajo esa noche). Para rematar la faena, Rosalie parecía haberse tomado la noche libre y se las había arreglado para empaquetarme la tarea de hacer de niñero de Emmett y evitar que se pasara con las cervezas. Y con el tequila, el ron, la tarta de whisky y cualquier alimento o bebida que contuviera un mínimo de alcohol.

Sin mencionar, claro, que Jasper había desaparecido hábilmente y era prácticamente imposible dar con él y lograr que vigilara a Emmett durante dos minutos.

Revolví distraídamente el contenido de mi copa, con la atención fija unos cuantos metros por delante de mí, donde Esme, Alice y Bella estaban enfrascadas en una conversación con dos amigas de mi madre. Mientras, vigilaba a Emmett por el rabillo del ojo en un intento desesperado por evitar que cayera en un coma etílico y la furia de Rosalie se descargara sobre mí en toda su gloria.

Cuando el brazo de mi hermano se extendió por quinta vez en lo que llevábamos de noche en busca de una cerveza, decidí que por el bien de mi integridad física, lo mejor sería intervenir urgentemente.

- Em, ¿no crees que te estás pasando?

Emmett siseó y me miró con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados al tiempo que trataba en vano de abrir la botella de cerveza.

- Pshhh… yo controlo, Eddie – me aseguró, arrastrando levemente las palabras. Primer síntoma de que Emmett estaba pasando al feliz mundo de la intoxicación por alcohol.

- Emmett, por tu bien y por el mío, sería mejor que dejaras esa cerveza antes de que Rose se entere de la borrachera que estás pillando - le recomendé.

- Psshh – volvió a sisear – Rosie me quiere, Eddie, nunca me haría daño. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero?

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré con resignación. Segundo síntoma de su elevado nivel de alcohol en sangre: Emmett declarándole su amor incondicional a su hermano pequeño. Había vivido demasiadas borracheras con mi hermano como para no saber cuál sería el siguiente paso. Y no, sospechaba que observar cómo Emmett trataba de seducir a Rosalie en medio de la fiesta organizada por nuestros padres no era precisamente el perfecto final que Esme se había imaginado para una velada como aquella.

Agarré el brazo de Emmett con fuerza y logré arrebatarle la botella de cerveza. Mi hermano se revolvió, tratando de recuperarla, pero conseguí esconderla lejos de su alcance. Le empujé hacia la silla más cercana, obligándole a que se sentara.

- ¿Crees que serás capaz de quedarte aquí sentado un par de minutos?

Emmett frunció el ceño en señal de concentración, antes de asentir.

- Está bien. Iré a por un vaso de agua para ti, ¡no te muevas!

Me encaminé hacia la mesa de bebidas que mi madre había preparado en uno de los laterales del jardín, pero mientras buscaba algo de agua para Emmett, me vi distraído por una risa familiar a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Bella conversando alegremente con el jefe de cirugía de mi padre. Inconscientemente, dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo y me crucé de brazos, observándola mientras una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujaba en mis labios.

- ¿Pensando en comprarle un anillo?

Me giré, sorprendido por la inesperada interrupción, encontrándome con la enorme sonrisa de Alice. Fruncí levemente el ceño, confuso por sus palabras.

- ¿Un anillo? – repetí, sin saber a qué se refería – Alice, ya sabes que Bella odia los regalos. Y más si son ostentosos y brillantes.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y me golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

- No me refería a un anillo cualquiera, sino a EL anillo, Edward. ¿Me sigues?

La observé durante unos segundos con la misma confusión reflejada en mi cara.

- Creo que no – reconocí.

Alice suspiró con desesperación.

- El anillo, Edward – repitió insistentemente, sin poder creer que todavía no supiera a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente – El anillo que le regalas a alguien cuando le propones matrimonio.

Las palabras de Alice comenzaron a tomar forma lentamente en mi cerebro. Alcé las cejas, sorprendido y aún confuso. Alice no podía estar hablando de… _eso_. ¿Verdad?

- ¿Matrimonio? – repetí, sin poder evitar una leve nota de terror en mi voz - ¿Estás hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando? ¿Casarme? ¿Yo? ¿Con… Bella?

Alice se cruzó de brazos y me miró con el ceño fruncido, golpeando con insistencia el pie contra el suelo.

- A no ser que tengas una amante escondida, de la que no tengamos noticia y con la que quieras casarte – Alice me observó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de volver a golpearme en el brazo, esta vez con mucha más fuerza - ¡Claro que con Bella! ¿Con quién sino? Por si tú y tu obtusa mente aún no os habíais dado cuenta, lleváis dos años y medio siendo pareja, casi dos viviendo juntos y estáis tan colados el uno por el otro que incluso a mí hay veces que me sacáis de quicio. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres para darte cuenta de que Bella es lo único que vas a necesitar en tu vida?

Tras su discurso improvisado, Alice se quedó en silencio, con los brazos aún cruzados con fuerza a la altura del pecho y observándome con esa intensidad que solo ella podía imprimir a sus miradas.

Abrumado por sus palabras y por la fuerza con la que me estaba analizando, giré la cabeza ligeramente para volver a centrar mi atención sobre Bella. Estaba todavía inmersa en su charla con el jefe de mi padre y por su lenguaje corporal, podía adivinar que se encontraba ligeramente incómoda por ser el centro de atención, pero aún así exhibía su sonrisa más agradable y educada.

Alice tenía razón. Hacía mucho que tenía claro que Bella era todo lo que necesitaba. Estaba seguro de que íbamos a pasar juntos el resto de nuestra vida, así que…

¿Por qué no empezar ya a hacerlo _oficialmente_?

Me volví hacia Alice. No tuve ni siquiera que abrir la boca para que Alice supiera exactamente lo que acababa de pasar por mi mente. En cuanto echó un rápido vistazo a mi expresión, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa entre complacida y excitada. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al darme cuenta del lío en el que me había metido.

Alice tenía una misión y estaba dispuesta a cumplirla.

- Entonces, ¿cuándo estás libre para venirte conmigo a buscar el anillo perfecto? He visto uno precioso en Tiffany's que creo que a Bella le va a encantar…

Había abierto la boca ya para poner algunas condiciones cuando fui interrumpido por la voz de Emmett, que retumbó a nuestras espaldas.

- Vamos, Rosie. ¡Sabes que no te puedes negar a mis encantos de seductor!

Alice y yo nos giramos al mismo tiempo para encontrarnos a Emmett agarrado a Rosalie en medio del jardín, rodeados de un pequeño grupo de curiosos que les observaban entre divertidos y escandalizados.

- Mierda – susurré para mí mismo.

Había olvidado por completo que había dejado a un Emmett alcoholizado y dispuesto a seducir en público a Rosalie sin vigilancia. La mirada mortífera que me dirigió Rose desde el otro lado del jardín me hizo saber que estaba en problemas.

_Serios_ problemas.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Ya sé que no nos hemos metido mucho en el lío, pero los primeros capítulos son siempre de introducción.

Las actualizaciones en principio van a ser una vez por semana. Me gustaría poder actualizar con más frecuencia, pero estoy preparando a la vez otro fic que quiero tener escrito entero antes de publicarlo y mi cabeza no da para más.

Así que ya sabeis, si os ha gustado, si lo habeis odiado, si creeis que el título apesta (lo cual sería bastante comprensible)... lo que sea, un review y os estaré muuuy agradecida.

Hasta el próximo capi.

Bars.


	2. Esas tres palabras

No me puedo creer que me hayais dejado 37 reviews en el primer capítulo! Muchas gracias, no me esperaba empezar taaaaan bien con el fic.

Espero que lo que viene a continuación no se os atragante demasiado, yo solo os aconsejo que os agarreis porque vienen curvas en este capi. Y hay que darle la bienvenida al POV de Bella porque desde el capítulo 10 de _Cinco razones..._ la teníamos abandonada.

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight son míos._

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

_[AH, AU]: Edward Cullen es el novio perfecto. Hasta que decide comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio a Bella Swan, alérgica a las bodas para más señas._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2. ESAS TRES PALABRAS.

**Bella Swan**

"_Las olas rompían furiosamente contra la arena. En la orilla, la figura solitaria de Evelyn observaba la tempestad que agitaba el mar esa tarde, mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte…"._

_Coma, punto y seguido. Aquí, punto y aparte, y comenzamos en nuevo párrafo. ¿Quién le ha enseñado a esta chica las reglas de puntuación?_

Dejé el manuscrito sobre la mesa de café y me recosté sobre los cojines del sofá, exhalando un pequeño suspiro de cansancio. Corregir este primer borrador que me habían encargado revisar estaba resultando ser una tarea bastante más dura de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Me concedí unos segundos de descanso antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, pero mi mente pareció perder su concentración y voló hacia lugares bastante alejados de la pila de hojas escritas a mano que esperaba mi corrección.

Hacía nueve meses que había finalizado mis estudios en lengua inglesa en la universidad de Washington.

_¡Por fin!_ Esas fueron las palabras que mi madre me dedicó en cuanto la llamé para darle la buena noticia. Qué puedo decir, no hay nada como el orgullo de una madre.

Apenas tres meses después, encontré mi primera oportunidad para comenzar a trabajar en una pequeña editorial de la ciudad. Aún no me podía creer mi buena suerte ese primer día, cuando visité por primera vez la pequeña sede de Johnson Ed., situada en el norte de Washington. Llegué ilusionada, con la cabeza llena de posibles escenarios en los que ese primer día me encargarían supervisar un futuro superventas, pero me encontré con una gran cafetera con la que prepararle el tentempié a los jefazos, y una enorme pila de cartas para repartir por toda la oficina.

Afortunadamente, mis días como becaria habían terminado. O por lo menos, eso me gustaba pensar. Finalmente, me habían encargado la corrección de una pequeña novela escrita por una joven e incipiente autora. Sospechaba que se trataba de la prueba definitiva para o bien promocionarme en la editorial o, por el contrario, relegarme al puesto de becaria para el resto de mi vida. Mi sentido común había captado el mensaje, pero mi cerebro y mi concentración no parecían estar por la labor de colaborar para superar así esa prueba con éxito.

El hecho de que la novela fuera un pestiño romanticón y excesivamente pasteloso tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Y esto viniendo de Bella—adoro-las-comedias-románticas-sin-sentido—Swan eran palabras mayores.

Volví a suspirar, intentando de nuevo centrar toda mi atención en el montón de hojas. Dos comas mal puestas después, mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse con pesadez. Agité la cabeza bruscamente antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo de mi taza de café, tratando de mantener el sueño a raya y reprochándome a mí misma mi falta de concentración.

Volví la vista hacia la página 25, en la que parecía haberme quedado atascada de por vida.

"_Los colores pastel del atardecer le recordaban a la calidez de los ojos de André, siempre rebosantes de vida y de sentimientos que…"_

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – murmuré entre dientes, echando mano de mi bolígrafo rojo para corregir otros cuantos signos de puntuación – Aunque se lo propusiera, creo que no podría escribir algo más azucarado.

"_La mente de Evelyn se llenó de los recuerdos más felices que guardaba de André, sus innumerables sonrisas y el inconfundible sonido de su voz, sus palabras siempre acertadas y el brillo de sus ojos. Evelyn se vio incapaz de contener una sonrisa y su pecho se hinchó de felicidad mientras dibujaba en su mente el perfecto rostro de André…"_

_¿Qué estará haciendo Edward?_

Gruñí, enfadada conmigo misma. ¿Es que no podía mantener la atención ni durante un párrafo seguido? Vale, nunca había sido una pro en esto de mantener mi concentración fija en una sola tarea durante demasiado tiempo, pero esto era pasarse ya de la raya.

Además, Edward estaría haciendo lo mismo que las otras 54 veces en las que me había hecho la misma pregunta. Acabando su turno en el hospital, pasando por un día duro más de sus meses como médico residente. Siendo profesional mientras yo me quedaba en casa, aparentando trabajar, pero pensando sobre cualquier majadería no relacionada con el taco de hojas que tenía que corregir…

Oh. No, no. Eso no estaba ayudando en absoluto.

Fijé los ojos, una vez más (y ya había perdido la cuenta de las que iban) en mi trabajo. Debía convencerme de que no había motivos suficientes para desconcentrarme, Edward estaría aquí en unos… le eché un rápido vistazo a mi reloj de muñeca.

_¡Mierda! Dos minutos_.

Me había pasado la tarde haciendo básicamente nada y Edward estaba ya a punto de llegar. _Vale, que no cunda el pánico. Si me lo propongo, en estos dos minutos puedo ser eficiente y productiva. Puedo corregir un mínimo de diez páginas, cinco por minuto. Eso significaría llegar hoy hasta la página 35, de modo que mañana podría…_

Mis rápidos cálculos mentales se vieron interrumpidos por el tintineo de unas llaves y el crujido de la puerta del ático al abrirse.

- ¡Bella!

Cerré los ojos y golpeé mi cabeza suavemente contra el respaldo del sofá. Lo de llegar hasta la página 35 iba a quedarse en un simple sueño utópico.

Edward asomó la cabeza por la puerta del salón y una brillante sonrisa iluminó su cara al verme. Me levanté rápidamente del sofá y corrí hacia él, colgándome de su cuello mientras él estallaba en carcajadas a causa de mi efusiva bienvenida. El taco de hojas que aún me quedaban por revisar quedó olvidado sin que yo sintiera el más mínimo remordimiento por ello.

Qué puedo decir. Además de mis hormonas, Edward altera todos mis procesos mentales.

- ¿A qué viene este recibimiento? – quiso saber Edward, el humor filtrándose en su voz.

Me separé de él y le observé con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Es que no puedo saludar a mi novio con un abrazo? – pregunté, utilizando un falso tono ofendido. Edward alzó una ceja, por lo que suspiré y admití mi patética verdad – Está bien. Te he echado de menos, ¿contento?

Edward esbozó su típica sonrisa torcida y, sin previo aviso, me atrapó entre sus brazos y me elevó unos centímetros del suelo. Pude sentir el aliento de su risa contra mi cuello antes de que depositara un pequeño beso sobre mi piel.

- Muy contento – admitió, exhibiendo una gran sonrisa una vez que me hubo depositado de nuevo en la seguridad del suelo.

Rodé los ojos ante su exasperante mueca, provocando una nueva carcajada de Edward como respuesta.

Después de dejar su abrigo y su maletín sobre el sofá, Edward se encaminó hacia nuestra habitación. Me acomodé de nuevo en el sofá, con la intención de intentar al menos adelantar algo de trabajo, pero la voz de Edward interrumpió por enésima vez mis frustrados intentos de emplear mi tiempo en una actividad productiva.

- ¿Qué hay de cenar?

Puse los ojos en blanco, a pesar de que Edward no podía verme.

_Siempre la misma historia._

- Hoy te tocaba a ti encargarte de la cena – le informé.

Edward se asomó por la puerta del salón luciendo una expresión incrédula.

- ¿En serio?

Asentí con la cabeza solemnemente.

- ¿Estás segura? – insistió él.

- Completamente – aseguré, resistiendo la tentación de volver a poner los ojos en blanco. Porqué a Edward le costaba tanto creer que había noches en las que le tocaba hacerse cargo de la cena, era algo que escapaba de mi comprensión.

- En ese caso… - le oí murmurar, antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Apenas medio minuto después, Edward reapareció en el salón con el teléfono inalámbrico en una mano y el menú de nuestra pizzería favorita, ese que normalmente estaba sujeto al frigorífico con un imán, en la otra. Edward se acomodó en el sofá y me miró con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia dibujada en sus labios, como si estuviera retándome a que comentara algo al respecto.

- Edward – dije, en un tono intencionadamente condescendiente, como si estuviera tratando de hacer entender a un niño particularmente corto de entendederas que dos más dos no eran ni tres ni cinco – El concepto "hoy te toca a ti hacer la cena" no quiere decir que llames a un restaurante de comida rápida para salir del paso. Quiere decir, precisamente, que hoy eres tú quien tiene que hacer la cena. Y por hacer, se entiende _cocinar_. ¿Qué parte de todo esto no entiendes?

Edward volvió a observarme en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de decidir que en una situación como aquella lo mejor era ignorarme y proseguir con su plan inicial.

Media hora y una llamada de teléfono después, Edward exhibía su más brillante sonrisa mientras colocaba sobre la mesa del salón sus dos pizzas favoritas. Me crucé de brazos, en un intento por hacerle saber de mi enfado, pero el delicioso olor de la comida era cada vez más difícil de ignorar.

Edward retomó su sitió en el sofá y le dio un buen bocado a su trozo de pizza, sin dejar en todo momento de observarme y sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara.

- Cierra la boca cuando comes – le aconsejé en un gruñido.

Como toda respuesta, la sonrisa de Edward se amplió aún más. Si es que eso era posible.

- Vamos, Bella. En lugar de quedarte ahí de brazos cruzados y poniendo morritos, deberías disfrutar de esta pizza casera.

- ¿Casera? – pregunté, alzando las cejas con incredulidad.

- Claro, casera – repitió – Yo no la he cocinado, pero alguien la habrá hecho, ¿verdad? Esta pizza es casera.

Sin encontrar la manera adecuada para refutar su aplastante lógica, llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor era ceder. Si Edward había decidido jugar sucio, al menos debería disfrutar yo también, ¿no? Tomé un trozo de pizza antes de que se enfriara y Edward se quedara con toda la diversión.

Edward me dedicó esa mueca autosuficiente que tanto me exasperaba, pero afortunadamente optó por no decir nada.

- Por cierto – murmuré entre bocado y bocado – Yo no pongo morritos.

Edward rió entre dientes. Había abierto la boca ya para replicar, pero le corté, reconduciendo la conversación hacia otros temas menos molestos.

- ¿Qué tal el día en el hospital?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

- Bien. He tenido que pasarle consulta a un niño con la varicela que me ha vomitado encima – explicó, volviéndose a encogerse de hombros y esbozando una rápida sonrisa despreocupada – Nada fuera de lo normal.

Mi cara se contorsionó en una mueca de asco y me vi obligada a apartar mi trozo de pizza a un lado, para evitar así que Edward recibiera la segunda vomitona del día. Y no, sospechaba que vaciar el contenido de mi estómago en el salón no iba a ser la forma idónea de terminar mi jornada.

Con la comida alejada de mí y las nauseas bajo control, me vi capaz de abrir la boca para hablar sin peligro de derramamiento.

- Argh, Edward – gruñí, sin borrar mi mueca – Deberías guardarte tus adorables historietas para cuando no haya comida en un radio de dos metros, por lo menos.

Edward continuó masticando sin alterarse en absoluto.

- No preguntes, entonces – aconsejó - ¿Qué tal tu día?

- He intentando corregir al menos un capítulo más de la novela, pero no he pasado de las cinco páginas.

La cara de Edward reflejó una mueca similar a la que había exhibido yo segundos antes.

- Por favor, no me cuentes esas historias. Sufro peligro de morir por aburrimiento.

- No preguntes, entonces – dije, devolviéndole sus palabras previas y luciendo una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando Edward hubo recogido los restos de lo que en un futuro recordaríamos como su "fabulosa cena casera" y el salón había quedado completamente limpio, nos acomodamos en el sofá. Edward se hizo rápidamente con el mando a distancia, en busca de algo decente para ver en la televisión esa noche. Sobra decir que aquello era misión imposible, pero él lo intentaba cada noche.

Le observé en silencio mientras pulsaba los botones del mando y fruncía levemente el ceño, provocando que una pequeña arruga se formara en su frente. Al observar su creciente irritación, una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en mis labios. Aquella noche no se alejaba ni un milímetro de nuestra habitual rutina. Cena, contarnos mutuamente cómo nos había ido el día, y algo de televisión antes de irnos a la cama. Lejos de aburrirme y resultarme tediosa, nuestras noches rutinarias eran mi parte favorita del día. La rutina me proporcionaba estabilidad, confort y la seguridad de saber que al menos, todas las noches tenía a Edward solo para mí.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward y cerré los ojos, aspirando su familiar olor y sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

- ¿Sigue en pie la comida del miércoles? – pregunté, aún con los ojos cerrados.

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros durante unos segundos, interrumpido tan solo por el bajo murmullo de las imágenes en televisión. Extrañada por la falta de respuesta, teniendo en cuenta que las comidas de los miércoles se habían convertido casi en una nueva rutina, abrí los ojos y levanté la cabeza para poder mirar a Edward directamente.

Él, sin embargo, continuaba con la vista fija en la pantalla de televisión. Le toqué suavemente el hombro para llamar su atención y él me miró con expresión distraída.

Arrugué levemente la frente ante su actitud. Algo olía definitivamente _mal_.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Mmm? – murmuró él, de nuevo con ese falso aire distraído que me daba tan mal presentimiento.

- La comida del miércoles – repetí con impaciencia - ¿Estás libre o la cancelamos?

Edward frunció el ceño y desvió la vista, fijando sus ojos por encima de mi hombro, como si estuviera tratando de conectar mis palabras. Sin embargo, le conocía ya lo suficientemente bien como para saber que cuando Edward rehuía mi mirada, es que escondía algo.

- Sí, claro – respondió finalmente.

No se me escapó el ligero matiz dubitativo de su voz. Le observé en silencio durante unos segundos, pero opté por guardarme mis comentarios y dejar que volviera a fijar toda su atención en la televisión.

Pero en ese momento, estaba ya al cien por cien segura de que Edward estaba tramando _algo_. No sabía exactamente el qué. De hecho, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por dónde podrían ir los tiros. Tan solo esperaba que Alice no estuviera metida en el ajo porque de lo contrario, ya podía comenzar a temblar.

Dos días después, Rosalie apareció a la hora de la comida por la oficina de Johnson Editorial, interrumpiendo una acalorada discusión entre mi jefe y yo en la que, no muy civilizadamente, intercambiábamos nuestros puntos de vista sobre la novela que me había encargado revisar. Mientras él pensaba que se trataba de la "obra maestra de una autora puntera y futuro best-seller", yo prefería calificarla como "un tostón moñas que no valdría ni como base para hacer el guión de una telenovela de sobremesa".

En cuanto Rosalie me informó de que Edward había tenido que cancelar la comida de ese día porque el día en el hospital se había complicado demasiado, tuve la certeza de que, efectivamente, Alice estaba implicada en lo-que-fuera que estuvieran tramando esos tres.

Llegados a ese punto de la historia, tan solo me quedaba la opción de implorar para salir bien parada de todo aquel lío.

Y esperar que alguien escuchar mis peticiones y se apiadara de mí, claro.

* * * * *

**Edward Cullen**

Tan solo me bastó echarle un rápido vistazo al edificio que se extendía ante mis ojos para comprender que, a pesar de los límites que me había esforzado en imponer antes de lanzarme a la búsqueda del anillo perfecto para Bella, Alice había logrado cazarme entre sus redes una vez más. Las elegantes puertas, coronadas por el logo de Tiffany & Co. se abrieron, empujadas por las pequeñas y emocionadas manos de Alice. La maléfica duende se coló en la tienda, moviéndose por la enorme estancia como si se tratara de su casa, por lo que no tuve más remedio que seguirla mientras repetía en mi cabeza mi frase de auto-ayuda una y otra vez.

_No mires los precios. No mires los precios._

_Bajo ningún concepto se te ocurra mirar los precios._

Mis ojos, sin embargo, no parecieron captar la orden que mi cerebro les estaba enviando. Por el rabillo del ojo capté la imagen de un precio de cinco cifras y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

Una palabra resumía mi situación. Estaba total y completamente _jodido_.

Alice detuvo la marcha, dándose la vuelta y mirándome con impaciencia ante la indecisión de mis movimientos. Estaba seguro de que incluso mi cara había adquirido una tonalidad bastante más pálida de la habitual.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Que si ocurre algo? – repetí alzando las cejas, incrédulo – Pues ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Ocurre algo. Ocurre que me has traído a una de las joyerías más ostentosas de todo el país, en la que por descontado no vamos a encontrar nada del estilo de Bella. Sin mencionar, claro, que cualquier precio que supere las cuatro cifras se sale totalmente de mi presupuesto.

Alice frunció el ceño con furia y dio dos pasos hacia delante, colocándose justo enfrente de mí con las manos firmemente colocadas sobre sus caderas y los ojos destilando ira dirigida exclusivamente hacia mí. Si me esforzaba, podía incluso distinguir como su menudo cuerpo temblaba ligeramente con toda la furia que burbujeaba en su interior.

Al instante, me arrepentí de mi pequeño arrebato. Tenía la absoluta certeza de que Alice me devolvería el golpe con un pequeño discurso de su propia invención con el que conseguiría, no solo que entrara en la tienda de una vez y sonriera ante cualquier anillo que me mostraran, sino que comprara la exacta joya que a ella se le antojara sin ni siquiera atreverme a rechistar.

Suspirando con resignación, esperé a que el torrente cayera sobre mí sin piedad. Sabía que era algo inevitable e incluso logré que no me importaran las cabezas que ya comenzaban a girarse hacia nosotros para presenciar la escena que estábamos a punto de protagonizar.

- Dos cosas, Cullen. Uno – siseó Alice, golpeando con fuerza mi pecho – Tiffany's no es una joyería ostentosa, sino que es la máxima representación del buen gusto y la sofisticación, donde te aseguro que vamos a encontrar el anillo perfecto para que Bella se olvide de que la mayor parte del tiempo resultas ser un dolor en el culo y acepte casarse contigo. Y dos – continuó, acentuando sus palabras con un nuevo golpe, más insistente aún que el anterior – parece mentira que un hombre enamorado como tú no esté dispuesto a pagar lo-que-sea por el anillo perfecto con el que proponerle matrimonio al amor de su vida.

Alice se dio media vuelta, sin ni siquiera dignarse a observar mi atónita expresión y analizar cuan hondo había calado su discurso improvisado. Sin embargo, apenas había dado dos pasos cuando pareció arrepentirse de su trayectoria. Volvió a girar su menudo cuerpo hacia mí, por lo que tuve la oportunidad de comprobar que su mirada asesina aún no había desaparecido de su rostro.

- Además, - añadió, bajando su tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un siseo prácticamente inaudible – si estás pelado y no tienes dinero para proponerle matrimonio a tu novia como Dios manda, lo cual dudo mucho viendo donde trabajas, pídele ayuda a tus padres. No sé si lo sabías, pero Esme está como loca porque te cases de una vez con Bella y dejéis de vivir en pecado.

Tras esa afirmación lapidaria, la cual ponía seriamente en duda teniendo en cuenta que Esme no entraba precisamente en _esa_ categoría de madres, Alice reemprendió la marcha. Una vez más, me vi obligado a perseguirla por el enorme vestíbulo hasta llegar a otro par de dobles puertas, coronadas también por el logo de la famosa marca. Traspasé los portones y automáticamente me vi inmerso en un mundo de lujo, precios exorbitantes y piezas de joyería extremadamente brillantes, mundo en el que Alice parecía moverse como pez en el agua. Y a pesar de que Alice afirmara con fervor que aquello era el máximo exponente de la elegancia y la sofisticación, las joyas en general y los pedruscos en particular me parecían ostentosos y demasiado… ¿brillantes?

Negué ligeramente con la cabeza mientras una pequeña media sonrisa involuntaria se dibujaba en mis labios. Definitivamente, comenzaba ya a notar la influencia de Bella y su aversión por los regalos caros.

Antes de que pudiera continuar elaborando mis pensamientos, un hombre trajeado y con una brillante sonrisa colgada en su cara salió a nuestro paso desde detrás de uno de los mostradores.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – preguntó, su voz destilando la amabilidad propia de un vendedor a punto de cazar a su presa. Una simple mirada a mi expresión asustada le bastó para saber que la presa era aún más débil de lo que había imaginado en un principio.

Alice dio un paso hacia delante y recibió al dependiente con una sonrisa no menos falsa y azucarada, que me hizo dudar seriamente sobre _quién_ era en realidad el cazador y quién la presa.

- Estábamos buscando un anillo de compromiso – anunció, hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

La mueca sonriente del vendedor se ensanchó hasta límites insospechados, e incluso pude vislumbrar como se frotaba ligeramente las manos. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna al verme rodeado de dos criaturas tan peligrosas con un mismo objetivo: sacarme el máximo dinero posible y que me llevara en una caja el pedrusco más grande de toda la tienda.

- ¿Tenían pensado algo en especial?

Alice se llevó una mano al mentón con expresión pensativa, mientras sus ojos recorrían frenéticamente todas las joyas expuestas en el mostrador al que el dependiente nos había logrado arrastrar sin que ni siquiera me diera cuenta de ello.

- En realidad, ya le había echado un vistazo a uno en concreto… - murmuró para sí misma. De repente, sus ojos se iluminaron y su brazo señaló una de las piezas – Ese.

El dependiente asintió sonriente y procedió a mostrárnoslo más de cerca. Lo examiné en silencio y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido durante varios segundos. Se trataba de un pequeño anillo coronado por tres diamantes tallados en forma de esmeralda. El tono plateado del platino le restaba ostentosidad, pero aún así me parecía demasiado para Bella. No, definitivamente no la veía con aquello puesto en el dedo y una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, mostrándoselo a todos sus compañeros de trabajo y esperando que se murieran de envidia.

Alice, incapaz de aguantar mi silencioso escrutinio un instante más, se inclinó sobre mí con la mirada llena de energía y emoción mal contenidas.

- Creo que es perfecto para ella.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – pregunté, frunciendo un poco más el ceño. Cuanto más lo miraba, menos apropiado me parecía.

- Que los diamantes están tallados como si fueran esmeraldas. Esmeraldas – repitió, mirándome con impaciencia - ¿Lo pillas?

Negué con la cabeza, provocando que un suspiro frustrado se escapara de sus labios.

- Tus ojos son verdes, el color de la esmeralda. Cada vez que mire este anillo, se acordará de ti.

- Esperaba que, al mirar su anillo de compromiso, Bella se acordara de mí porque me he gastado una cantidad inhumana de dinero en él y porque le he pedido matrimonio. No porque su anillo tenga la forma de una joya del exacto mismo color de mis ojos – expliqué, sin molestarme lo más mínimo por esconder el evidente tonillo sarcástico que destilaban mis palabras – Además, Bella ya va a ser lo bastante reticente para lucir un solo diamante, como para presentarme con un anillo que lleva tres.

- Por lo que veo, a su novia no le gusta demasiado llamar la atención, ¿no es así? – intervino el dependiente.

Alice bufó, ya que claramente aquella afirmación referida a Bella era un verdadero eufemismo. Yo tan solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza. El dependiente rebuscó entre uno de los cajones del mostrador con la intención de mostrarnos un nuevo anillo.

- Entonces creo que tengo exactamente lo que buscan. Elegante, romántico y a la vez discreto.

El dependiente abrió una pequeña caja y observé detenidamente la segunda pieza de la tarde. Mucho más sencillo que el anterior, ciertamente podría calificarse como elegante y discreto, pero la forma en la que estaba tallado el único diamante…

- ¿Un corazón? – pregunté, alzando las cejas.

- Normalmente eso las vuelve locas – confesó él con tono conspiratorio y un pequeño guiño.

Suprimí la necesidad de poner los ojos al escuchar su afirmación, pero a mi lado, Alice no logró contener del todo sus pequeñas risas histéricas.

- Creo que eso con Bella no funcionará. No le va demasiado el estilo ñoño, ¿comprende? Sin ofender, por supuesto.

El dependiente asintió antes de retomar su tarea de buscar el anillo perfecto para unos clientes tan difíciles de complacer como nosotros. Aunque, realmente, la difícil de complacer era Bella y los que estábamos quedando como unos pedigüeños insatisfechos éramos Alice y yo.

Me encogí de hombros imperceptiblemente ante mis propios pensamientos. Al fin y al cabo, el que iba a soltar el dinero era yo; tenía todo el derecho a pedir incluso que me enseñaran todo el catálogo de anillos de compromiso si se me antojaba.

Suspiré con algo de cansancio y entrecerré por un instante los ojos, mientras el dependiente continuaba con la difícil búsqueda del anillo perfecto para Bella y Alice se entretenía paseando la vista por toda la tienda y salivando ante la cantidad de joyas que se llevaría a casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si tuviera la cuenta corriente necesaria para ello. Aquel inesperado momento de paz fue interrumpido por un chillido agudo y levemente histérico, acompañado por el rítmico sonido de las palmas de Alice.

Giré la cabeza hacia la derecha para encontrarme con la figura de Alice, botando sobre el suelo y señalando una joya en concreto.

- ¡Ese! – exclamó, abriendo los ojos en la dirección que marcaba su brazo extendido – Ese es el anillo perfecto. Fíjate, Edward – llamó mi atención con un codazo – Si lo miras bien, creo que incluso tiene el nombre de Isabella Swan escrito por encima. ¿Y no lo oyes? ¿No oyes esa voz que te ordena llevártelo a casa?

Puse los ojos en blanco ante las alucinaciones de Alice, aunque parte de mí se encontraba preocupada por su salud mental. Aún así, decidí hacerla caso y fijé mis ojos sobre el anillo que Alice me indicaba. Un pequeño y rápido vistazo fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que esa joya enmarcaba todo lo que Bella _no_ quería: atención desmedida, banda de oro, tres diamantes y un precio de cinco cifras.

Sin mencionar, claro, que el precio de cinco cifras tampoco entraba dentro de la definición de mi anillo ideal.

- Alice – comencé, armándome de infinita paciencia - ¿Qué parte de la frase "Bella no quiere un anillo de compromiso con tres diamantes del tamaño de pedruscos" no entiendes?

Mientras Alice meditaba su respuesta y la manera perfecta para engañarme y conseguir que acabara llevándome el anillo con el que ella se había encaprichado, dejé que por primera vez desde que habíamos comenzado con aquella infructuosa búsqueda, mis ojos vagaran libremente por la superficie del mostrador. Veinte segundos fueron suficientes para toparme con la pieza perfecta.

Un único diamante tallado en forma de lágrima invertida y engarzado en una sencilla banda de platino sin más ornamento. Elegante, sofisticado y discreto. Quizás comenzaba a sufrir ya las alucinaciones de Alice, pero aquella joya exclamaba _Bella_ por todas partes. Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que mi cerebro las registrara, y la seguridad con las que las pronuncié me sorprendió a mí mismo.

- Quiero este – afirmé, señalando el anillo.

El dependiente siguió con la mirada la dirección que marcaba mi brazo y asintió de manera apreciativa una vez que hubo reconocido la joya.

- Estupenda elección.

Alice me tomó del brazo, con una sonrisa enorme iluminando su rostro, y me sacudió ligeramente, incapaz de contener la excitación de ver cómo su discípulo había logrado hacerse con el anillo indicado.

- Es perfecto para Bella – susurró, sin borrar su gigantesca sonrisa.

Diez minutos después, salí de la tienda con Alice dando botes a mi lado, una caja que contenía un anillo de compromiso dentro guardada en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón, y un considerable agujero en mi cuenta corriente.

- Ya puedes pensar bien en cómo se lo vas a proponer, porque un anillo como ese necesita la mejor puesta en escena – me advirtió Alice.

A juzgar por la sonrisa peligrosa que bailaba en sus labios y la manera en que entrecerraba los ojos, estaba seguro de que su hiperactiva cabeza estaba ya maquinando el plan perfecto para proponerle matrimonio a Bella. Solo esperaba que no me dejara en ridículo más de lo imprescindible.

Porque ponerme de rodillas e intentar que Bella se colocara un anillo en el dedo iba a resultar ya _demasiado_ difícil.

* * * * * * *

**Bella Swan**

- Bella, ya te lo he explicado – repitió Edward por enésima vez, comenzando a perder una pequeña pizca de su paciencia.

O quizás gran parte de ella. Nunca se sabe.

Ignorando la nota desesperada de su voz, me crucé de brazos en actitud defensiva y me planté en el quicio de la puerta, sin tener la menor intención de abandonar el ático para pasar la noche fuera, tal y como Edward me había propuesto.

El hecho de que estuviera ya vestida servía tan solo para darle dramatismo a la escena.

- Todavía no me ha quedado claro qué es eso que estáis tramando Alice y tú, que te ha obligado a dejarme plantada en nuestra comida el miércoles. ¿Te creías que no iba a notar la diferencia entre Rose y tú?

Edward gruñó y se paso una mano por la cara, antes de apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta y dedicarme su más perfeccionada mirada de cordero degollado. Tuve que apartar mis ojos de él o, de lo contrario, accedería a sus peticiones en 0,2 segundos.

- Bella, por favor – suspiró. Mierda. Incluso el sonido de su voz lograba hacer flaquear mi voluntad – Por enésima vez, el hospital se llenó de varios niños intoxicados por mayonesa caducada que había ingerido en el comedor del colegio, así que no pude abandonar mi puesto para irme a comer. ¿De verdad eso te hace pensar que Alice y yo estamos tramando algo?

Observé cuidadosamente su expresión. Calma, una pizca de cansancio, grandes dosis de desesperación y ni rastro de mentira. Eso era todo lo que reflejaba su rostro en aquel momento. Tras varios segundos de silencioso análisis, llegué a la conclusión de que, o bien Edward estaba diciendo la verdad y yo estaba comenzando a convertirme en una irritante novia paranoica que veía conspiraciones por todas partes o, por el contrario, Alice le había dado un cursillo intensivo sobre el noble arte de mentir con excelentes resultados.

De cualquier manera, continuar con mi actitud cabezota ya no era una opción. Relajé mi postura tensa y Edward pareció suspirar con alivio ante mi cambio de actitud.

- ¿Me permites ya llevarme a mi novia a cenar a su restaurante favorito para compensarle no poder haber comido con ella el miércoles? – preguntó utilizando un falso tono servicial.

Me encogí de hombros con fingida indiferencia.

- Supongo que sí.

Edward negó levemente con la cabeza y rió entre dientes, indicándome que saliera del ático para cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

_La Tua Cantante_ se había convertido en mi restaurante favorito de todo Washington desde aquel primer y lejano día en el que Alice y yo habíamos llegado a la gran ciudad, recién graduadas de Forks High School y con la rutina de la vida en un pequeño pueblo todavía demasiado arraigada en nosotras. Desde entonces, mis preferencias culinarias no habían variado ni un ápice. Y aunque podría resultar demasiado predecible el hecho de que Edward hubiera reservado mesa para dos en aquel restaurante con la intención de redimirse por el plantón que me había dado, lo cierto es que un plato de buena pasta italiana aumentaba exponencialmente las probabilidades de que le perdonara sin demasiado dramatismo de por medio.

Y el muy bastardo era plenamente consciente de su pequeño truco. La sonrisa complacida y burlona que lucía desde que entramos al restaurante, y que aún no había borrado cuando nos sirvieron nuestro pedido, era una buena prueba de ello.

- ¿Te has enterado ya de la última locura de tu hermano? – pregunté conversacionalmente, mientras esperábamos por los postres.

Edward arrugó ligeramente la frente.

- ¿Te refieres a su idea de pintar todo su apartamento con los colores de los Washington Wizards?

Una pequeña risa se escapó de mis labios. Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

- No exactamente, aunque eso sí que podría calificarse como _locura_.

Edward alzó las cejas con curiosidad, invitándome a que continuara.

- Por lo visto Emmett está pensando en proponerle matrimonio a Rose. _Matrimonio_ – solté un bufido burlón al repetir _esa_ palabra en mi mente y relacionarla con Emmett - ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Como toda respuesta, Edward se quedó en completo silencio y apretó los labios con fuerza hasta formar una fina línea, apartando la mirada de mis ojos y fijándola en algún punto lejano por encima de mi hombro izquierdo. Conocía perfectamente aquella expresión. La máscara vacía de todo sentimiento e impasible solo aparecía en el rostro de Edward cuando se sentía extremadamente decepcionado o molesto por algo. Sin embargo, aquella mueca no cuadraba con la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. ¿Qué podía haberle enfadado de una manera tan repentina?

Carraspeé suavemente para llamar su atención. Sus ojos volvieron a mí, pero sus facciones aún conservaban aquel gesto tan indescifrable.

- No entiendo porqué encuentras tan inverosímil la imagen de Em proponiéndole matrimonio a Rose – afirmó, utilizando un tono de voz tan difícil de leer como su expresión.

- Edward, por favor. Se serio. ¿De verdad ves a Emmett preparado para casarse? Matrimonio es una palabra que no hay que tomarse a la ligera. Y no siempre es la mejor solución para cualquier relación.

- ¿Por qué no voy a creer que Emmett está preparado para casarse? – rebatió Edward, borrando poco a poco su máscara indescifrable mientras sus ojos y su voz cobraban algo de intensidad – Emmett y Rose llevan siglos juntos. Y se quieren. A su manera, pero lo hacen. Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que el matrimonio no es el siguiente paso natural para cualquier relación?

Suspiré pesadamente, reflexionando sobre sus palabras y sobre mi respuesta a la pregunta que me acababa de formular. Aparte de por el inesperado giro que había tomado la conversación en cuestión de segundos y sin que ni siquiera yo fuera consciente de ello, estaba confusa por la actitud de Edward. Dudar del matrimonio parecía haber tocado una fibra sensible en él hasta ese momento desconocida para mí. ¿Quizás le educación que le habían dado Carlisle y Esme tenía algo que ver en todo este asunto? Porque, por lo menos en mi caso, la educación que había recibido tenía absolutamente _todo_ que ver con mi idea sobre el matrimonio.

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza en un intento por aclarar mi mente, antes de darle a Edward una respuesta ambigua pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente satisfactoria como para no tener que ahondar demasiado en el tema.

- Es solo que… tengo ideas encontradas respecto al matrimonio – expliqué finalmente.

Edward asintió con severidad, sin comentar nada más. De nuevo, me sentí completamente confundida y sorprendida por su extraño comportamiento.

Por desgracia, no tuve que esperar demasiado para descubrir la verdadera razón que había impulsado a Edward a actuar de una manera tan inesperada.

Y cuánto desearía no haberlo hecho y haber continuado en mi feliz estado de ignorancia.

De vuelta en el ático, Edward insistió en que me acomodara en el sofá mientras él me servía una copa de champán. Al preguntarle el motivo por el cual celebrábamos, Edward tan solo se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa misteriosa que no alivió en absoluto mi curiosidad. Tomó su copa de champán y se dirigió hacia los enormes ventanales del salón. Con su espalda vuelta hacia mí, observó durante varios instantes y en silencio la magnífica vista nocturna de Washington, antes de darse la vuelta y observarme con tal intensidad que sentí mis piernas flaquear.

Cubrió el espacio que nos separaba y dejó su copa de champán sobre la mesa de té, sentándose a mi lado al tiempo que tomaba mis manos entre las suyas, observando en silencio cómo sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos.

Y entonces levantó la mirada y abrió la boca para hablar.

Y la tormenta se desató.

- Bella – comenzó, utilizando un tono nervioso nada habitual en él. Carraspeó antes de continuar – Le he dado mil vueltas, intentando encontrar la manera perfecta para hacer esto. Me he imaginado miles de escenarios, algunos estridentes e inusuales, otros románticos, y otros pastelosos y demasiado utilizados ya… - Edward hizo un alto en su discurso para reír entre dientes – Pero creo que este es el mejor lugar posible. En nuestro ático, delante de los ventanales, justo donde tomamos la decisión de irnos a vivir juntos.

Edward tomó aire y se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar un pequeño bulto de él. Extendió la palma de su mano para mostrarme una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo con el símbolo de Tiffany & Co. estampado en ella. Edward abrió la diminuta caja y ante mis ojos apareció un precioso anillo de platino, coronado por un único diamante tallado en forma de lágrima invertida. La joya tan solo podía describirse con una palabra: elegante.

Y por si todavía me quedaba alguna duda sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Edward hincó una rodilla en el suelo y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa bailando en sus perfectos labios. El aire se me quedó atrapado en la garganta cuando le vi inspirar profundamente y abrir la boca para hablar.

Por favor, que no sean esas tres palabras.

_Por favor, que no sean esas tres palabras._

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Solté un grito ahogado. La mirada llena de felicidad y nerviosismo de Edward fue transformándose en una expresión de preocupación y duda a medida que avanzaban los minutos y yo continuaba clavada en el sofá, totalmente paralizada e incapaz de hacer que de mi boca saliera algún sonido.

- Edward… - comencé. Mi voz sonó ronca e irreconocible incluso en mis propios oídos.

Cerré los ojos y tomé aire. Sabía que me iba a odiar a mí misma toda la vida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Creo… creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo.

* * *

Porfavorporfavorporfavor no descarguéis toda vuestra ira sobre mí, guardadla para más tarde porque en los próximos capítulos va a haber altas dosis de comportamientos estúpidos (por parte de ambos) que puede que os enfurezcan. Pero como dije al principio del capítulo, era necesario hacer esto porque digamos que sin conflicto básicamente no hay historia. Además, supongo que teniendo en cuenta el resumen de la historia todos veíais ya venir algo parecido a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Os prometo que las razones de Bella para tomar esa decisión son bastante razonables. O por lo menos todo lo razonables que se puede esperar de ella, teniendo en cuenta que no es precisamente una lumbreras en esto de las relaciones de pareja. ¿Tenéis alguna idea de por dónde pueden ir los tiros? La conversación en el restaurante es una pista gigannnnntesca sobre porqué Bella hizo lo que hizo.

Y aunque puede que muchos estéis enfadados, molestos y/o con ganas de tirarme por una ventana después de leer este capítulo, ¿a qué Edward en busca del anillo perfecto se merece un bonito review?

Nos leemos dentro de una semana.

Bars.


	3. Retirada forzosa

He tardado un poco más de lo previsto en actualizar, pero tengo excusa. Al final he resumido en un solo capítulo lo que pretendía contar en dos para darle un poco más de ritmo a la trama, y como resultado me ha salido un capi enorme. Y cuando digo enorme quiero decir monstruoso. 20 páginas de word, un récord para mí.

Espero que esto aclare bastante todo lo que pasa por la aturullada mente de Bella. Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews, por supuesto. Dos capis y a punto de llegar a los 100, sois geniales =)

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight son míos._

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

_[AH, AU]: Edward Cullen es el novio perfecto. Hasta que decide comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio a Bella Swan, alérgica a las bodas para más señas._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3. RETIRADA FORZOSA.

**Bella Swan**

Me llamo Isabella Swan y soy alérgica al matrimonio. Puedo comprometerme en cualquier nivel con mi trabajo, mis amigos, un proyecto… pero cuando se trata de mi pareja y hay una anillo de compromiso de por medio, soy incapaz de dar el gran paso.

La culpable de este miedo irracional es Renée. Mi madre y la más acérrima defensora de la vida en pareja fuera del matrimonio.

Esa sería mi presentación en el hipotético caso de que existiera un club de "Arruinadores de Relaciones de Pareja Perfectas Anónimos". Pero en lugar de sesiones semanales de una hora en las que contar cómo me las había arreglado yo solita para destrozar mi perfecta relación con Edward, me tenía que conformar con un tanque tamaño XXL de helado de chocolate, una película romántica ñoña y cantidades industriales de pañuelos de papel. Además, claro, de las esporádicas llamadas de Alice para recordarme lo infinitamente imbécil que soy.

Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta ya.

Sin embargo, tras mis numerosas sesiones de autocompasión, mi dedo acusador continuaba apuntando a una única culpable: mi madre. Renée Higginbotham, divorciada, hija de divorciada y nieta de divorciada. Mi madre se casó con Charlie a los dieciocho años, cuando ambos aún eran ingenuos e inocentes y tras varios años siendo la perfecta pareja de instituto. Me gustaría pensar que la boda no se celebró de penalti, pero el hecho de que en todas las fotos de la ceremonia mi madre aparezca ya con una barriga del tamaño de una pelota de playa, no hace más que confirmar mis sospechas de que, efectivamente, mis padres se vieron forzados a casarse para evitar así traer una hija al mundo mientras vivían en pecado. Y estoy segura de que esa presión vino por parte de los padres de Charlie ya que, tras dos generaciones de matrimonios fracasados, lo más probable es que el consejo de mi abuela materna fuera el de mantenerse lo más lejos posible del matrimonio.

Apenas dos años y medio más tarde, mi madre comprobó en sus propias carnes cómo los consejos de su madre y de su abuela había resultado ser demasiado acertados. Unos papeles de divorcio firmados y una idílica relación rota después, Renée comprendió una verdad que a partir de ese momento se convirtió en una de sus máximas, esas frases que no cesaba de repetir una y otra vez siempre que se presentaba la oportunidad: el matrimonio es la principal causa de los divorcios.

Con la lección aprendida y una inocente hija totalmente ajena a la maldición que constituía para ella el matrimonio, Renée se dispuso a instruir a su pequeña criatura. El primer sermón llegó cuando apenas acababa de cumplir los cinco años y le conté a mi madre que me había echado mi primer novio. Y por novio, cuando todavía estás en la guardería, se entiende el único niño que no se dedica a pegarte plastilina en el pelo y con el que te puedes agarrar de la mano cuando nadie está mirando. Fue entonces cuando mi madre creyó estar ante la oportunidad perfecta para darle a su hija una lección que no debería olvidar durante el resto de su vida: el matrimonio es capaz de destruir la relación más perfecta. Tres generaciones de mujeres Higginbotham atestiguan que, si lo que quieres es destruir una estupenda relación, lo único que tienes que hacer es casarte.

Esa máxima se fue repitiendo en numerosas ocasiones durante mi adolescencia. Con Renée, la famosa CHARLA que por lo menos una vez en la vida mantienen madre e hija, no trataba sobre los peligros de que un chico te meta mano o los beneficios del sexo seguro. No, con Renée, la CHARLA te recordaba que, hagas lo que hagas, tienes que mantenerte lo más lejos posible de anillos de diamantes y preguntas comprometedoras.

Es muy probable que la noción de Renée sobre el matrimonio fuera irracional y basada en una serie de malas experiencias y prejuicios heredados sin fundamento alguno. Pero tras escuchar la misma lección una y otra vez, sus palabras comenzaron a hacerse hueco en mi cabeza. Y lo cierto es que lo que veía a mi alrededor apoyaba con hechos las enseñanzas de mi madre. Sus amigas, con las que se reunía todos los miércoles en nuestra casa para tomar café, acabaron todas, una tras otra como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara, divorciadas. Mi abuela y la abuela de mi madre, ambas divorciadas. Sin olvidar, por supuesto, que tras una perfecta relación de cinco años durante su etapa en el instituto, bastó una ceremonia en la iglesia de Forks y pronunciar las palabras "sí, quiero", para que las cosas entre Charlie y Renée comenzaran a desgastarse.

Así que, cuando Edward se plantó delante de mí, de rodillas y con un anillo de compromiso en la mano, no pude evitar que las sabias enseñanzas de Renée volvieran a reproducirse en mi cabeza.

Y pensándolo en frío, sé que todos esos miedos y esas ideas preconcebidas son tan irracionales que, de habérselos explicado a Edward, no me extrañaría que se hubiera reído de mí. Pero en ese momento, lo último que se me pasó por la cabeza fue remontarme a las penosas experiencias de las mujeres de mi familia con el matrimonio y rememorar todas las lecciones de mi madre. No. En ese momento lo que creí ver fue la prueba definitiva de que Renée tenía toda la razón del mundo. El pánico se apoderó de mí y estuve completamente segura de que si aceptaba casarme con Edward, estaría arruinando la relación más perfecta de mi vida.

Así que me fui.

Sin decir adiós. Sin decirle que estaba siendo una estúpida y una cobarde. Sin recordarle que le quería y que, sin querer resultar demasiado ñoña, era el hombre de mi vida.

Simplemente, me fui. Tomé la decisión más radical y le pedí un tiempo. Podría haberle explicado mis temores infundados y haber tratado de llegar a una solución juntos. Podría haber intentado convencerle de que continuáramos como estábamos, con nuestra perfecta vida y ya nos ocuparíamos más adelante de matrimonios y ceremonias varias. Incluso podría haberme librado de mis prejuicios y haberle dicho que sí, que me casaba con él y que al demonio con todo lo que mi madre me había enseñado desde que era niña. Porque, honestamente, tras dos años y medio con Edward, no tenía ya ninguna duda de que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Sin embargo, lo único que hice fue dejarme llevar por el miedo y alejarme de él lo más rápido posible.

Lo que había desembocado en quince días de aislamiento forzoso del resto del mundo, sin noticias de Edward y tratando de sonsacarle a Alice el más mínimo detalle sobre cómo se encontraba.

Al día siguiente a aquella noche desastrosa, y de nuevo actuando por impulsos y dominada por el pánico, trasladé todas mis cosas del ático al pequeño piso cerca del campus que habíamos compartido Alice y yo cuando aún estábamos en la universidad. El piso en el que había comenzado todo con Edward y que me traía unos recuerdos demasiado bonitos y lacrimógenos para mi estado depresivo. Pero tras mi maniobra cobarde, continuar compartiendo el ático con Edward ya no era una opción.

Emmett y Alice me ayudaron con la mudanza. Mientras Alice me dio todo un discurso sobre por qué no hacer caso a las enseñanzas amorosas que nos dan las madres para no caer en sus mismos errores, Emmett tan solo me dedicó una rápida sonrisa, sin volver a abrir la boca durante toda la mañana. Sobra decir que la actitud indiferente de Emmett dolió mil veces más que el interminable sermón de Alice. No quería ni imaginarme lo que pensaría Rosalie en cuanto se enterara de la noticia, pero me extrañaba que no se hubiera presentado ya en mi casa con la intención de arrancarme la cabeza.

_- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?_

_Levanté la cabeza y le lancé una mirada asesina a Alice. Ella, sin embargo, no captó mis intenciones mortíferas ya que continuó sacando ropa de una de las cajas de cartón, colocándola cuidadosamente en el armario sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirarme de reojo, como si no estuviera esperando mi respuesta._

_- Supongo que eso es una pregunta retórica – gruñí, sin ganas de reconocer mi error en voz alta._

_Alice suspiró antes de alzar la mirada hacia mí._

_- Tan solo quiero estar segura de que sabes que estás cometiendo un grave error – explicó con semblante serio - Uno más que añadir a tu lista cada vez más larga de meteduras de pata en lo que a Edward se refiere._

_- Demasiado tarde – murmuré entre dientes - ¿Emmett sigue abajo?_

_Alice frunció ligeramente el ceño ante mi brusco cambio de tema de conversación, pero aún así asintió con la cabeza. Me fijé en su expresión aún austera y en la fina línea que formaban sus labios apretados. Aquella mueca era tan inusual en Alice que, sabiendo quién la había causado, no pude evitar suspirar con desgana._

_- ¿Crees que está enfadado? – pregunté con un hilo de voz, no muy segura de querer conocer la respuesta._

_El ceño levemente fruncido de Alice se acentuó._

_- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? – quiso saber, con una leve nota histérica en su voz - ¿Quieres saber si Emmett está enfadado? Bella, acabas de dejar plantado a tu novio el día en que él se ha decidido a proponerte matrimonio. ¿No deberías estar más preocupada por haber dejado a Edward solo en vuestro ático, con la nevera llena de cervezas y un anillo de compromiso que su novia ha rechazado?_

_Esa vez fui yo quien frunció el ceño ante la imagen mental que Alice me había dibujado._

_- Gracias, Alice. En las últimas 24 horas, he intentando por todos los medios no pensar que probablemente he cometido el error más grande de mi vida. Lo único que necesitaba era la imagen mental del desastre que seguramente he provocado. Muchas gracias, de verdad – repetí, sin sentirme culpable por el tono sarcástico y agresivo de mis palabras._

_Alice me observó en silencio durante unos segundos. Intenté rehuir de su inquisitiva mirada, pero, tras unos instantes de silencioso análisis, Alice apartó las cajas de la mudanza que estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación y se acercó a mí. Me tomó suavemente por los hombros y me miró, de nuevo con esa expresión seria tan poco habitual en ella dibujada en su rostro._

_- Bella – comenzó, en voz baja – Tú le quieres, ¿verdad?_

_Resistí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco._

_- ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?_

_- ¿Y qué clase de respuesta estúpida es la que le diste tú a Edward? – contraatacó ella - ¿Deberíamos darnos un tiempo? – me recordó, en una pésima imitación de mi voz._

_- Alice, yo… - comencé a explicarme._

_- Sí, ya sé lo que me vas a decir – cortó ella, levantando una mano para indicarme que no siguiera – Por si no te acordabas, somos amigas desde que somos niñas, así que me conozco al dedillo la historia de tu madre y el sagrado matrimonio. Pero, sinceramente, creí que eras lo suficientemente lista como para no dejar que sus prejuicios te afectaran a ti también. ¿Nunca te han dicho que, en el tema amoroso, no es bueno seguir los consejos de tu madre si no quieres cometer sus mismos errores?_

_Bajé la cabeza, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Objetivamente, Alice tenía razón, pero las palabras de mi madre sí habían hecho efecto en mí. Y tras más de veinte años escuchando sus sermones, había llegado a un punto en el que compartía al cien por cien su idea sobre el matrimonio._

_Alice le echó un rápido vistazo al reloj, antes de anunciar que tenía que irse._

_- ¿Vas a verle? – pregunté, intentando aparentar indiferencia y sin tener que especificar a _quién_ me refería._

_- Sí – afirmó Alice con un suspiro – Bella, él también es mi amigo y…_

_- Lo sé, Alice. Y lo entiendo. De verdad – le aseguré, interrumpiendo sus explicaciones – Tan solo dile… - me quedé en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que le querría decir a Edward si lo tuviera delante. ¿Lo siento? ¿Soy una idiota sin posibilidad de arreglo? – tan solo asegúrate de que está bien._

_Alice asintió, sin añadir nada más. La acompañé hasta la puerta para despedirme de ella y agradecerle por haberme echado una mano con la mudanza y por haber sido tan comprensiva, a pesar de que sabía que en ese momento Alice se moría de ganas por gritarme lo estúpida que estaba siendo._

_- Esto no se queda aquí – me advirtió, antes de salir por la puerta – Sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿verdad?_

_Asentí, esperando impaciente por primera vez en mi vida un sermón de Alice. Quizás ella lograría hacerme entrar en razón._

Las dos semanas de aislamiento total se fueron convirtiendo lentamente en un mes. Un mes completo sin noticias de Edward. Treinta días agonizantes de intentos fracasados para sonsacarle la más mínima información a Alice sobre cómo se encontraba Edward. Parecía mentira que una persona tan charlatana y con la lengua tan suelta, tuviera una voluntad tan férrea para quedarse en silencio cuando se tocaba el tema prohibido.

El sentido común me decía que, si quería tener noticias frescas de Edward, lo único que tenía que hacer era descolgar el teléfono y marcar su número. Supongo que es cortesía dar tú el primer paso cuando has dejado plantada a la otra parte. Pero, realmente, ¿con qué cara iba a presentarme yo ante Edward? Tras un mes separados, estábamos todavía en un punto muerto. O, mejor dicho, mi mente aún continuaba en el limbo. Sin saber exactamente qué decirle, aparte de una retahíla interminable de insultos dirigidos hacia mí, opté de nuevo por la decisión más cobarde: agachar la cabeza y esconderme en mi pequeño apartamento.

Mayo dio paso a junio y, con los primeros días de verdadero calor en la ciudad, comencé a sentirme agobiada. Washington me oprimía, además de que la idea de saber que Edward se encontraba a escasos metros de mí y que aún así no podía ponerme en contacto con él, tan solo contribuía a aumentar mi sensación de claustrofobia.

A principios de mes, logré terminar de revisar la novela que me habían encargado en la editorial. Y la verdad, fue un verdadero alivio librarme de ese encargo, porque corregir párrafos y párrafos de una novela romántica no era precisamente el mejor remedio para mi depresión. Afortunadamente, los jefazos de la editorial consideraron que hice un buen trabajo, por lo que cuando dos días más tarde me encargaron revisar una corta novela negra con la que estaban particularmente ilusionados, declaré que mis días como becaria habían terminado oficialmente.

Con un nuevo taco de hojas bajo el brazo y aquella horrible sensación de opresión, concluí que lo mejor era alejarme de Washington durante una temporada. Tomé entonces una decisión que años atrás juré no volver a tomar: volverme a Forks para pasar el verano en la casa de mi padre. Varias horas y un agotador viaje en coche después, el viejo cártel corroído que indicaba haber llegado a Forks y el olor a tierra mojada me daban la bienvenida al pueblo de mi infancia. Le eché un rápido vistazo a mi reloj de muñeca mientras aparcaba mi vieja camioneta enfrente de la casa de mi padre.

_Qué apropiado. Llego justo a la hora de la cena._

Bajé del coche y saqué con cuidado la única maleta que había cargado en el maletero. Alice se horrorizaría si se enterara de la poca ropa que había empaquetado para casi tres meses, pero el clima de Forks tampoco dejaba demasiadas opciones. Chubasquero, botas de agua y un par de jerséis eran siempre la apuesta más segura cuando iba a visitar a mi padre, independientemente de la época del año en la que me encontrara. Cargué la maleta hasta el porche y abrí la puerta con el juego de llaves que aún llevaba siempre encima.

- ¡Papá! – exclamé al entrar.

Dejé la maleta en el vestíbulo antes de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas. Le eché un rápido vistazo a mis alrededores y comprobé que, a pesar de no haber estado allí desde las pasadas Navidades, todo seguía igual que siempre.

Charlie apareció a mi derecha, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del salón.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó, sin ocultar su expresión confusa.

- ¿Has cenado ya? – quise saber, tratando de evitar la parte de la conversación en la que mi padre trataría de averiguar qué demonios hacía en Forks.

Charlie me señaló el teléfono que llevaba en la mano.

- Estaba a punto de pedir una pizza.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me dirigía a la cocina. _Hombres_. ¿Todos tienen la misma idea sobre el concepto "cena"? ¿No se han dado cuenta de que también hay vida más allá de la comida rápida?

- Deja ese teléfono donde estaba. Te prepararé algo, estoy segura de que no has comido nada decente desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

Comencé a abrir los armarios de la cocina, satisfecha al comprobar que todo seguía en su sitio y aliviada al descubrir que, al menos, la nevera no estaba completamente vacía. Escuché como Charlie me siguió hasta la cocina, dejando el teléfono sobre la vieja mesa de madera. Una de las sillas crujió bajo su peso cuando se sentó sobre ella.

Le oí carraspear ligeramente a mis espaldas, por lo que me preparé para lo que venía a continuación. La parte en la que me tocaba explicarme.

- Bella, no es que no me alegre de que estés aquí pero… - comenzó, con aire dubitativo.

- He venido para pasar el verano en Forks – le corté, sin darme la vuelta para mirarle – En la editorial me han encargado revisar un nuevo libro y últimamente en Washington no conseguía concentrarme. ¿Es mucho inconveniente que pase aquí un par de meses?

- No, claro que no – contestó Charlie rápidamente – Ya sabes que esta es tú casa, puedes venir siempre que quieras.

Asentí con la cabeza y fijé la vista en las patatas que estaba pelando. La cocina se sumió en un absoluto silencio durante varios minutos, pero cuando escuché como Charlie volvía a tomar aire de nuevo para hablar, cerré los ojos. Las palabras que llevaban flotando por encima de nosotros desde que había entrado por la puerta, estaban a punto de salir de su boca.

- ¿Y Edward?

Respiré hondo antes de colocar mi máscara de máxima indiferencia y darme la vuelta para responder.

- Es complicado – expliqué vagamente, deseando cerrar esa parte de la conversación lo antes posible.

Charlie asintió, sin añadir nada más. Por enésima vez, di gracias por el carácter retraído de mi padre. Si en su lugar se tratara de Renée, estaba convencida de que no hubiera podido escapar de la cocina antes de haberle explicado con todo lujo de detalles porqué la situación entre Edward y yo era "complicada".

* * * * * * *

- ¿Complicado? – repitió Jacob, alzando las cejas en un gesto de evidente incredulidad - ¿Me estás diciendo que las cosas con tu novio son complicadas? ¿El mismo novio por el que estabas tan colada que casi ni has venido a hacerme una visita en el tiempo que llevas con él?

Resistí a duras penas la tentación de fruncir el ceño y regalarle mi mirada más mortífera. En lugar de eso, miré hacia otro lado mientras le daba un largo trago a mi lata de Coca Cola. Dejé que mi mirada vagara sin prisas por el garaje de Billy Black y allí, sentada en la última pieza de chatarra que Jacob tenía la intención de convertir en un coche en movimiento, tuve la extraña sensación de volver a atrás en el tiempo, a las innumerables tardes que Jacob y yo pasamos en ese mismo lugar siendo niños. Todo continuaba exactamente igual que hacía años, y el olor a aceite y hamburguesas en bolsas de papel parecía tener las palabras "infancia de Bella Swan" escritas por encima.

A mi lado, el bufido impaciente de Jacob me sacó de mi momentáneo viaje al pasado. Reacia a dar información por mi propia cuenta, dejé que fuera él quien continuara con la conversación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Bells?

Suspiré levemente con cansancio, antes de girar la cabeza para encontrarme con sus curiosos ojos negros.

- ¿Quieres la versión extendida o la resumida?

Pude ver cómo Jacob apretaba los labios con fuerza para disimular la risa que pugnaba por salir. Y, a pesar del tema tan delicado que estaba a punto de tocar, la simple visión de Jake tratando de aguantarse la risa logró colocarme una sincera sonrisa en los labios.

- Sabes que me gusta enterarme de lo que ocurre en tu vida, pero creo que con la versión resumida me las apañaré.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, con la misma sonrisa fácil todavía dibujada en los labios. Sin embargo, la extraña sensación de alegría que me invadía cada vez que Jacob y yo pasábamos la tarde juntos, se desvaneció en cuanto reflexioné sobre la respuesta que iba a darle.

- En pocas palabras, Edward me propuso matrimonio y yo le dije que no. Le pedí que nos diéramos un tiempo y llevamos mes y medio sin saber nada el uno del otro – expliqué apresuradamente, como si pronunciar las palabras lo más rápido posible fuera a hacer que mi reacción pareciera menos absurda – Me he venido a pasar el verano en Forks porque no aguanto estar en Washington, sabiendo que él también está ahí y que no puedo ponerme en contacto con él.

Miré hacia delante mientras pronunciaba mi rápida explicación. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era encontrarme con la mirada de Jacob. Incomprensión, sorpresa y, sobre todo, compasión. Eso sería seguramente lo que encontraría en sus ojos. Y, tras dos semanas de aislamiento en Forks sin nada más interesante que hacer que ocupar mi tiempo en intensas sesiones de auto-flagelación, tenía el cupo de la compasión más que cubierto.

Sin embargo, después de varios minutos de absoluto silencio, la curiosidad pudo conmigo. Volví la cabeza lentamente, reacia a encontrarme con los ojos de Jacob, pero extrañada por su largo silencio. Jacob no era precisamente el tipo de persona que se quedaba sin palabras fácilmente. Al mirarle a los ojos y comprobar que su expresión tan solo reflejaba sorpresa, suspiré aliviada.

- ¿Le dijiste que no? – repitió, saliendo finalmente de su asombro.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, sin ganas de elaborar mi explicación sobre lo ocurrido aquella fatídica noche.

- Entonces… ¿no quieres casarte con él? – continuó Jacob con su ronda de preguntas. Había arrugado la frente y parecía estar sumamente concentrado, como si tratara de adivinar la respuesta a un complicado enigma.

- Evidentemente, Jake – respondí con paciencia, abriendo los ojos exageradamente.

La expresión de pura concentración de Jacob se intensificó aún más mientras reflexionaba sobre qué pregunta hacerme a continuación.

- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó de nuevo. Por su mueca, parecía haber encontrado la solución al enigma, pero la respuesta no parecía encajarle - ¿No le quieres?

- ¡Claro que le quiero! – exclamé automáticamente. ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa?

Jacob dejó escapar el aire en un bufido frustrado. Miró al frente y apoyó pesadamente su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento del conductor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y respirando profundamente. Continuó en ese estado de pseudo-meditación durante varios instantes, por lo que minutos después, harta de su actitud pasiva, le miré irritada. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? No es que Jacob fuera un lumbreras, pero si esa era la postura que adoptaba siempre que intentaba _pensar_, no me extrañaba que no lo hiciera con demasiado frecuencia.

Había abierto ya la boca para soltar un comentario sarcástico que le sacara de su mundo feliz, pero Jacob me interrumpió.

- No lo entiendo, Bells.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. ¿En todo ese tiempo había estado intentado comprender mi reacción? La historia tampoco tenía demasiado misterio: mi estupendo novio, con el que llevaba dos años y medio de perfecta relación, me había pedido matrimonio. Yo le había dicho que no porque, como en multitud de momentos importantes en mi vida, mi cerebro se empeñó en funcionar en una frecuencia diferente a la del resto de los mortales. Pero eso no significaba que no le quisiera. Tampoco era tan difícil de comprender.

¿_Verdad_?

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que no entiendes, Jake? – pregunté, armándome de infinita paciencia. Esta conversación se complicaba por momentos.

Jacob se revolvió en el asiento hasta quedar colocado de frente a mí. Arrugó la frente de nuevo en ese gesto de suma concentración antes de hablar.

- Pues nada. No entiendo absolutamente nada. Se supone que eres feliz con tu novio y que estás coladísima por él. Te propone matrimonio y le dices que no. Pero, ¿le sigues queriendo? – asentí con la cabeza, sin saber dónde quería llegar – Entonces, ¿me puedes explicar por qué coño le has dicho que no?

- Es complicado – suspiré, queriendo evadir esa parte de la conversación.

- Ah, sí. Creo que ya he oído esas palabras _antes_ – murmuró él, sin disimular el tono irritado de sus palabras.

Logré esconder una pequeña sonrisa justo a tiempo. Por lo visto, a Jacob no le gustaba demasiado escuchar la que se había convertido en mi respuesta estándar para todas las preguntas difíciles.

- Tengo ideas encontradas respecto al matrimonio, Jake – expliqué, repitiendo exactamente las mismas palabras que le había dado a Edward la noche del desastre.

Jacob me observó durante unos segundos con la misma expresión confusa reflejada en su rostro. De improviso, sus ojos se iluminaron con comprensión.

- Oh. _Oh_ – murmuró, más para sí mismo que para mí – Ya lo entiendo.

Esa vez fui yo quien frunció el ceño, descolocada por el improvisto rayo de comprensión que parecía haber alcanzado a mi amigo. Una cosa es que Alice, que estaba al corriente de todos los detalles de mi vida casi mejor que yo misma, se conociera al dedillo todas las viejas historias de divorciadas y los prejuicios que mi madre había transmitido a su hija. Y otra muy diferente era que Jacob, la persona más obtusa del mundo en lo que a relaciones de pareja se refiere, tuviera alguna idea del miedo irracional a los anillos de compromiso que había heredado de Renée.

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, el matrimonio nunca fue precisamente un tema recurrente de conversación durante nuestra infancia. Ni siquiera en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos como pareja, nuestras charlas se alejaban de los dos temas básicos: coches y locuras que hacer en La Push sin que nuestros padres se enteraran.

- ¿Lo entiendes? – repetí, alzando las cejas con incredulidad - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que entiendes?

- Vamos, Bells – rió él, agitando una mano, como queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto – Todo el mundo en Forks sabe que Renée no se casó con el jefe Swan precisamente porque era una ferviente creyente en el sagrado matrimonio, sino porque venía con sorpresa incorporada – explicó, gesticulando con las manos y con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios. Puse los ojos en blanco ante sus gestos; como si no supiera ya con qué clase de _sorpresa_ venía mi madre – Además, por La Push corren historias muy curiosas sobre una especie de maldición y las mujeres casadas de tu familia.

- Eso último es broma, ¿verdad?

Jacob negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin borrar de su rostro esa sonrisilla exasperante.

- Estupendo. Ahora incluso las leyendas me dan la razón – murmuré en tono sombrío - ¿Entiendes ahora por qué hice lo que hice?

- ¿Te refieres a dejar plantado a tu novio, por el que estás tan colada que a veces me dais ganas de vomitar, solo porque tu madre tuvo una mala experiencia con el matrimonio?

Asentí en silencio, aunque puesto en palabras, todo aquello sonaba mucho peor que en mi mente. Aparte de que mi abuela y mi bisabuela también habían tenido una mala experiencia con el matrimonio; eso también debería contar como antecedentes de riesgo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo absurdo que suena todo?

Me encogí de hombros, reticente a darle la razón. Jacob suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara con desesperación.

- Me parece increíble que esté a punto de darte consejos amorosos, pero si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para que entres en razón…

Jake suspiró de nuevo. Me tomó firmemente por los hombros y me miró con una expresión tan seria y tan poco habitual en él, que mi estómago se encogió con aprensión. ¿De verdad estaba a punto de recibir una charla amorosa de boca de Jake? ¿Jacob-no-tengo-ni-puñetera-idea-de-cómo-tratar-a-mi-novia-Black?

- Tú quieres a tu novio – afirmó, sin borrar esa mueca seria – Le echas de menos y te sientes miserable por estar lejos de él y por no tener el valor suficiente para coger el teléfono y llamarle.

Asentí, arrugando la frente por las palabras de mi amigo. _Gracias, Jake, por recordarme en voz alta lo asquerosamente mal que me siento_.

- ¿Y te ves dentro de muchos años, sentada en una mecedora destartalada, a la sombra de un porche y con un viejo y decrépito Edmund a tu lado?

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mis labios al visualizar en mi mente las palabras de Jacob. Por muy cliché que fuera aquella imagen, así era exactamente como quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Al lado de Edward.

- Se llama Edward – corregí, entre pequeñas risas – Y sí, así es como me veo dentro de muchos años. Así es como _quiero_ verme dentro de muchos años.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que eso es lo que verdaderamente hace que dos personas se comprometan? – preguntó Jacob, recobrando su gesto adusto – La idea de querer pasar el resto de su vida juntos es lo que de verdad hace a una pareja. Mientras esa intención continúe, no importa si están casados, si viven en pecado, si duermen cada uno en una cama o si no pueden pasar juntos todo el tiempo que les gustaría. ¿Te das cuenta, Bells? – insistió.

Asentí sin saber qué decir, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a las palabras que acababan de salir de boca de Jacob. Su pequeño discurso tenía sentido. Si me apurabas, tenía incluso mucho más sentido que todas las experiencias fallidas de matrimonio de las que había sido testigo a lo largo de mi vida.

Quizás mis padres no tenía esa intención de construir toda una vida juntos cuando se casaron. Al fin y al cabo, acababan de salir del instituto; eran volátiles, adolescentes y con ideas cambiantes. En pocas palabras, aún no tenían mucha idea de lo que significaba _vivir _por su cuenta, mucho menos de lo que significaba vivir con alguien a tu lado. O quizás sí tenían esa intención de acabar sus días juntos, pero en un punto, a lo largo del camino, la perdieron. Y si ese fue su caso, comenzaba a comprender que la habrían perdido de cualquier manera, estando casados o no.

- Me comprendes, ¿verdad? – insistió Jacob, obligándome a asentir una vez más – Entonces, ¿qué más te da ceder y decirle que sí? Déjale que te compre un anillo y que se enfrente al jefe Swan y a su escopeta cuando le anuncie que os vais a casar.

Me reí al escuchar las palabras de Jacob. Al mirarle directamente a los ojos, descubrí que estos brillaban con una intensidad extraña. La curiosidad pudo conmigo y las palabras se escaparon de mi boca antes de que pudiera retenerlas.

- Jacob, ¿hablas de todo esto por experiencia?

Jacob apartó sus ojos de mí, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que su postura falsamente desganada ocultaba algo más.

- ¿Va todo bien con Leah?

Un bufido se escapó de sus labios.

- Si por bien entiendes que mi novia me haya puesto los cuernos con mi mejor amigo entonces sí, todo va bien con Leah.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida por la inesperada noticia. La relación de Jacob y Leah había sido siempre de todo menos sencilla, pero de ahí a que ella se liara con el mejor amigo de Jake había un abismo.

- ¿En serio?

Jacob asintió, bufando de nuevo.

- Totalmente. La semana pasada me los encontré en el salón de su casa. Sam estaba en el sofá y ella encima. No necesité ver demasiado para darme cuenta de que estaban foll…

- Vale, Jacob. Lo pillo – le corté, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde - ¿Nunca te han enseñado lo que significa el concepto "demasiada información"?

Jacob soltó una carcajada despreocupada, y me sentí aliviada al comprobar que seguía sabiendo cómo afrontar las dificultades con humor. Una virtud que siempre le había envidiado. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me estrechó contra él.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo jodidos que estamos los dos? – preguntó, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

- Creo que me hago una ligera idea – le aseguré.

* * * * * * *

**Edward Cullen**

_Tengo ideas encontradas respecto al matrimonio._

Debería haberlo visto venir.

Cuando tu novia, a la que estás a punto de pedirle que se case contigo y a la que nunca le has preguntado cómo se siente respecto a la idea de comprometerse, te dice que tiene ideas encontradas respecto al matrimonio, deberías empezar a pensar que algo va mal. Quizás lo que estás a punto de pedirle esa noche no es lo más adecuado. Quizás deberías esperar un tiempo, posponerlo todo hasta que estés seguro de que es algo con lo que ella está de acuerdo. Quizás deberías tantear el terreno o hacerte un buen seguro de vida, antes de tirarte a la piscina sin asegurarte de si hay agua o si por el contrario te vas a pegar el tortazo del siglo.

Pero siendo el cabezota obtuso que soy, opté por la única solución que me iba a asegurar acabar de la peor manera posible: decidí continuar con mi plan, ponerme de rodillas con un anillo de compromiso en la mano y pedirle matrimonio a mi novia. La misma que _tenía ideas encontradas respecto al matrimonio_.

Así que cuando Bella me dio su respuesta, parte de mí se esperaba el rechazo. La otra parte estaba horrorizada y sorprendida porque Bella, _Bella_, me hubiera pedido tiempo.

Lo que ninguna de las dos partes se esperaba en absoluto era que al día siguiente, Bella recogiera todas sus cosas y se mudara al pequeño apartamento cerca del campus que habían compartido Alice y ella antes de que decidiéramos irnos a vivir juntos.

- ¿Matrimonio? ¿De verdad, Eddie? – preguntó con incredulidad una voz detrás de mí.

No necesité darme la vuelta para saber que Emmett acababa de entrar en el ático. Escuché el crujido de la puerta al cerrarse y, segundos después, el sofá se hundió bajo el peso de mi hermano cuando este se sentó a mi lado. Me observó en silencio durante unos instantes antes de decidirse a hablar.

- ¿Sabes que estaba pensando pedirle a Rose que se casara conmigo? No puedo creer que seas tan celoso como para no dejarme que lo hiciera yo primero – rió él, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

A pesar del reproche, el tono burlón con el que había pronunciado sus palabras me hizo saber que Emmett tan solo estaba bromeando. No le pregunté, pero supe que acababa de llegar de la nueva casa de Bella, tras ayudarla con la mudanza. Resistí a duras penas el impulso de preguntarle por ella.

- Ojalá hubiera esperado, Em – murmuré, maldiciendo por enésima vez a mí y a mi estúpida idea de actuar por impulsos – Por una vez, creo que tienes razón.

Emmett me miró, alzando las cejas y con una media sonrisa en los labios.

- Siempre suelo tener la razón, ¿pero en qué he acertado esta vez?

- En que a veces soy un exagerado. Si no me hubiese dejado llevar por mis tendencias melodramáticas y por mi afición por los grandes gestos, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Si me hubiera asegurado antes de que Bella…

- Edward – me interrumpió mi hermano – Creo que esta vez no eres tú quien tiene la culpa.

Por primera vez desde el rechazo de Bella apenas veinticuatro horas antes, pude sentir algo diferente a la autocompasión y el reproche. Giré la cabeza hacia Emmett, sorprendido por su confesión.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

- Hermano, ya sé que acabas de aprender una importante lección: nunca le pidas a tu novia que se case contigo antes de asegurarte si tiene fobia al matrimonio – me aconsejó sabiamente – Pero aún así, y aunque Bella tenía todo el derecho a decirte que no, creo que tomó el camino más fácil. Podría haberte dicho simplemente que no estaba preparada, y estoy seguro que tú lo habrías entendido. Pero en lugar de eso, prefirió escapar de aquí lo más rápido posible.

- Em, puede que… - comencé a intentar disculpar a Bella. Aquí el único que había actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias era yo.

- No, Edward – volvió a cortarme él – Sabes que quiero a Bella como si fuera mi hermana, pero eso no impide que a veces no esté de acuerdo con lo que hace. Y dejar plantado a mi hermano sin darle más explicaciones, no es precisamente algo con lo que pueda estar de acuerdo.

Había abierto la boca ya para replicar, pero el crujido de la puerta del ático al abrirse volvió a resonar por todo el salón, interrumpiéndome de nuevo. La rubia cabeza de Rosalie asomó por la puerta, y un simple vistazo a su expresión fue suficiente para que Emmett y yo agacháramos la cabeza ligeramente. Ninguno de los dos sabía si en esa ocasión su ira estaba dirigida a mí, a Bella, a Em o al mundo en general, pero en una situación como esa sabíamos que lo mejor era cerrar la boca para evitar posteriores complicaciones.

- ¿Se ha ido ya? – quiso saber Rose nada más entrar, destilando furia en cada palabra.

No fue necesario que especificara a quién se refería, por lo que tanto mi hermano como yo asentimos y suspiramos con alivio al comprobar que ninguno de los dos era el blanco de su cabreo monumental.

Rose se acercó hacia nosotros. Dejó el bolso sobre una de las sillas del comedor y se sentó en el sofá al lado de su novio, sin borrar en ningún momento su expresión mortífera.

- Perfecto – murmuró entre dientes – Quiero a Bella, pero en este momento la odio demasiado como para encontrármela y comportarme civilizadamente con ella.

Emmett y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice, preguntándonos cuánto tardaría en explotar de verdad.

- ¡¿En qué coño estaba pensando?!

Por lo visto, no demasiado.

Emmett y yo cruzamos miradas de nuevo, pero la voz de Rose interrumpió nuestro pequeño momento de comprensión de hermanos.

- En serio, ¿en qué estaba pensando Bella? – preguntó a nadie en particular, mirando al frente y gesticulando exageradamente con las manos. Se volvió hacia mí y me miró a los ojos antes de hablar - ¿En qué crees que estaba pensando, Edward? ¿Tan desastrosa fue la noche que preparaste? ¿Tan feo era el anillo que le compraste como para que te dijera que no?

Emmett trató de calmar los ánimos de Rose rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus enormes brazos, pero ella continuó respirando agitadamente, dispuesta a proseguir con su apresurado discurso.

- Rose, creo que Bella tenía todo el derecho a decir que no – intenté explicarle – Puede que ella no se sintiera a gusto con la idea de casarse y…

- ¡Edward! ¡Despierta! – exclamó ella, con una mirada de incredulidad – El problema no es que haya dicho que no, el problema es que haya huido. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? En los momentos difíciles Bella. Siempre. Huye – afirmó Rosalie, puntualizando sus últimas palabras con un golpe en la mesa.

- Rose, ella no…

- No, Edward. Escucha – volvió a cortarme Rosalie con seriedad - ¿Recuerdas lo que paso justo antes de que empezarais a salir juntos? ¿Cuando tú le contaste todo lo que sentías por ella y te pidió tiempo?

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza. Apenas habían pasado dos años y medio, pero parecía toda una vida. De repente, al analizar las palabras de Rosalie, una fuerte sensación de déjà vu me invadió. Por lo visto, había olvidado que aquella no era la primera vez que Bella me pedía tiempo en circunstancias similares…

- ¿Quién te crees que le abrió los ojos entonces, Edward? – prosiguió Rose – Quién sabe lo que ronda ahora por su cabeza, pero por la razón que sea, Bella ha vuelto a huir como lo hizo aquella vez. Solo espero que se dé cuenta a tiempo de su error. Por lo menos antes de que saques a pasear tu vena melodramática – añadió, esbozando una rápida sonrisa.

Los siguientes días pasaron como una nebulosa lenta y aburrida y, por explicar la situación en palabras de Rosalie, Bella parecía no haber entrado en razón todavía. Quince días después sin noticias directas de Bella, aparte de la escasa información que conseguía sonsacarle de vez en cuando a Alice, mis pensamientos comenzaron a cambiar de dirección sin que yo me diera cuenta de ello en un principio. A los discursos de auto-reproche por haber actuado impulsivamente, se fue añadiendo una extraña sensación de rencor hacia Bella. Sin mi consentimiento, las palabras de Emmett y Rose comenzaron a hacerse un hueco en mi cabeza y, antes de que fuera plenamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, parte de mi subconsciente les daba la razón. El rencor se fue extendiendo lentamente, como si se tratara de veneno adentrándose por la abertura de una herida, y en pocos días consiguió alcanzar a Bella, a su reacción, a su precipitada huída y a lo que parecía ser su falta de confianza en nuestra relación.

Sin embargo, mi vena melodramática surgió a la superficie antes de que pudiera reprimirla. Junto con mis tendencias masoquistas, desconocidas para mí hasta ese momento. De otra manera, no entendía cómo me las apañaba cada mañana de camino al hospital para pasar por delante del bloque de apartamentos en el que se había reinstalado Bella. Evitaba confesar a nadie esa extraña costumbre en voz alta, por temor a desvelar la inestabilidad de mi salud mental; pero ver cada mañana la destartalada furgoneta roja de Bella aparcada enfrente de su portal, me ayudaba a convencerme de que, a pesar de la falta de noticias, Bella no había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Por eso, cuando apenas un mes después de la desastrosa noche en la que le pedí matrimonio descubrí que la camioneta de Bella había desaparecido de su habitual lugar, me temí lo peor. Seguramente habría una explicación razonable para ello. Quizás había salido más pronto a comprar el pan o simplemente se la había llevado al taller, pero algo me decía que Bella se había tomado lo de su huída demasiado en serio.

Una vez en el hospital, tan solo aguanté hasta el descanso de media mañana. Diez minutos y un café echado a perder después, hice caso a mis impulsos y rescaté mi teléfono móvil del fondo de mi taquilla.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Edward? – preguntó Alice con tono cansado nada más descolgar, sin darme ni siquiera la oportunidad para saludarla y hacerle un poco la pelota. Dorarle la píldora aumentaba siempre exponencialmente mis posibilidades de sonsacarle algo de información sobre Bella.

Sin embargo, situaciones desesperadas requieren siempre medidas desesperadas. Sin permitirme el lujo de ponerla en situación, fui directo al grano.

- ¿Dónde está Bella?

El suspiro exasperado de Alice me llegó desde el otro lado de la línea, pero conseguí interrumpirla antes de que pudiera escabullirse a la parte de las evasivas.

- Alice, no quiero sonar grosero, pero después de un mes aguantando tus excusas no estoy de humor. Dime dónde está Bella.

- Está bien – cedió ella finalmente – Se ha ido. A Forks, a pasar el verano. En la editorial le han encargado revisar una nueva novela, dice que aquí no se concentra bien y… bueno, se ha ido. No hay mucho más que explicar.

Colgué el teléfono, sin ni siquiera despedirme. En esos momentos odiaba tener razón, pero mis temores habían sido totalmente acertados.

Sin molestarme por reprimirlo, el rencor comenzó a expandirse. Respiré profundamente varias veces, en un intento vano por calmar la ira que burbujeaba en mi interior. En fin, había tratado de comprender a Bella. Había puesto toda la culpa en mí. Había esperado, había respetado su petición de darnos un tiempo, y había vuelto a esperar. ¿Y qué había recibido a cambio? Absolutamente nada. Aparte de una huída precipitada hacia Forks y la perspectiva de varios meses más sin noticias de ella.

- ¿Perdido en tu propio mundo, Edward?

Me di la vuelta, sabiendo exactamente a quién pertenecía esa voz, pero si ninguna gana de encontrarme cara a cara con su dueña. Ojos azules, larga melena rubia y una enorme sonrisa plastificada en la cara me dieron la bienvenida en cuanto me giré por completo.

- Tanya – murmuré con desgana – Tan solo estaba… hmm… pensando.

El haber elegido la misma carrera que Tanya hacía inevitable que nuestros caminos se entrecruzaran de vez en cuando. El trabajar como médicos residentes en el mismo hospital tan solo contribuía aumentar las probabilidades de un encuentro fortuito. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que Tanya se había especializado en la rama de la oncología, resultaba extraño encontrársela en la zona de pediatría, donde pasaba gran parte de mis horas en el hospital.

- ¿Va todo bien?

- Sí, claro – respondí distraídamente – Tan solo me siento cansado. Ya sabes, hay días en los que la jornada en el hospital resulta agotadora.

Tanya asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras alcanzaba uno de los vasos de plástico y se servía algo de café. Se apoyó sobre la mesa y me observó de brazos cruzados y con una extraña mueca en su rostro. Fingí estar ocupado, releyendo el historial de un paciente que ya me sabía de memoria, en un desesperado intento por hacer que Tanya desistiera de pronunciar en voz alta lo que fuera que estuviera dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Cuando segundos después Tanya abrió la boca para hablar, me di cuenta de que mis tácticas evasivas resultaban completamente inservibles.

- Cansado, ¿eh? – repitió, esbozando una sonrisa sinuosa.

Había relegado los recuerdos del tiempo que Tanya y yo pasamos juntos al rincón más apartado de mi memoria, pero conocía demasiado bien aquella mueca. Esa misma que parecía decir "_tengo planes para ti, Edward, y no te van a gustar en absoluto_".

- Tengo exactamente lo que necesitas – anunció orgullosa.

Parecía mentira que después de tantos años, Tanya resultara tan predecible como siempre. Me limité a gruñir de una manera no muy educada, indicándole que continuara.

- Algunos de los residentes hemos quedado esta noche para tomar algo. Deberías venir con nosotros.

¿Noche de copas con mis compañeros? No, gracias. Prefería una de mis interminables noches solitarias de autocompasión.

Dios. Aquello sonaba patético hasta en mi mente.

- Creo que no estoy de humor, Tanya. Pero gracias por la invitación.

- Vamos, Edward. Te lo pasarás bien – insistió ella, sin parecer darse por vencida – Además, si lo que temes es que te ataque, te recuerdo que va a haber mucha más gente alrededor. Me comportaré – bromeó.

Levanté la vista de los papeles con los que fingía estar ocupado para fijarme en Tanya. Lo cierto es que comenzaba a hartarme de mi aburrida rutina y, al fin y al cabo, me merecía un respiro. Bella había vuelto a huir de mí sin darme más explicaciones, por lo que podía salir una noche para olvidarme del desastre en el que se había convertido mi vida sin tener la necesidad de sentirme culpable por ello.

- Está bien – acepté finalmente.

La sonrisa de Tanya aumentó y no pude evitar que un pequeño escalofrío se extendiera por toda mi columna al ver aquella mueca.

Confiaba no haberme metido en un buen lío.

* * * * * * *

**Bella Swan**

- Entonces, ¿estás segura de que vas a venir? ¿No lo dices para que me quede tranquila y hacer luego lo que te dé la gana?

Suspiré y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Incluso por teléfono, Alice podía resultar más insistente de lo socialmente aceptable. Le había asegurado por activa y por pasiva que iba a volver a Washington justo a tiempo para su fiesta de cumpleaños a finales de agosto, ¿qué le hacía pensar que estaba mintiendo?

Vale. Puede que en el pasado hubiera utilizado esa táctica como despiste para escaparme de alguna de las innumerables fiestas que Alice había organizado. Pero en aquella ocasión, esa no era mi intención. Realmente, tenía ganas de volver a Washington para poner orden de una vez por todas en el caos en el que se había convertido mi vida.

- Estoy segura, Alice – repetí por enésima vez – Llegaré a tiempo para la cena, con un regalo estupendo para ti y una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Contenta?

Alice pareció reflexionar durante unos segundos sobre la sinceridad de mi promesa.

- Sí, contenta – cedió finalmente – Sabes que Edward va a estar aquí, ¿verdad?

_Edward._

A pesar del tiempo que habíamos pasado separados, todavía no podía evitar el pinchazo de culpabilidad cada vez que escuchaba su nombre.

Sin embargo, después de casi tres meses de reclusión en Forks, me gustaba pensar que había cambiado. Jacob y yo no habíamos vuelto a tener una de esas charlas trascendentales como aquella que mantuvimos a principios de verano, pero no pude evitar repetir en mi mente sus palabras una y otra vez durante semanas. Parecía mentira, pero Jacob había sido quien finalmente había conseguido abrirme los ojos.

Jacob y lo muchísimo que echaba de menos a Edward, claro.

- Lo sé – suspiré tras unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Quieres que le avise?

- No – negué rápidamente – Prefiero que sea una sorpresa.

- ¿Sorpresa buena o mala? – intentó indagar Alice.

No pude evitar la pequeña risa que se escapó de mis labios.

- Creo que buena.

No necesitaba estar cara a cara con Alice para saber que una enorme sonrisa acababa de iluminar su rostro. Y tampoco necesitaba elaborar más mi explicación, estaba segura de que Alice sabía exactamente a qué me refería.

- Me alegro de que hayas entrado en razón, Bella.

- Yo también me alegro, Alice.

Colgué el teléfono, exhibiendo aún aquella sonrisa complacida que parecía no poder borrar desde que había tomado mi decisión definitiva. Había necesitado casi cuatro meses, recluida en Forks y sin ningún pasatiempo en el que ocupar mi tiempo aparte de darle vueltas una y otra vez a la respuesta que le había dado a Edward, a mis miedos irracionales heredados y a las sabias palabras de Jacob. Cuatro meses echando de menos a Edward y castigándome por mi cobarde reacción. Y puede que mi cerebro funcionara a un ritmo más lento de lo normal, pero por fin podía decir convencida que volvía a Washington con las ideas claras.

Y sí. Eso quería decir que estaba dispuesta a casarme mañana mismo con Edward si eso era lo que él quería.

* * *

Espero que con esto hayais perdonado más o menos a Bella. Aunque no os relajeis demasiado, porque es ahora cuando empieza lo bueno de verdad. A partir del siguiente capítulo va a haber más comedia y más lío, pero puede que algunos comportamientos de los personajes os estresen un poco =)

Para el siguiente capi espero continuar con el ritmo normal de actualizaciones, así que espero poder subirlo el miércoles o el jueves.

Y ya para terminar, ¿a que Bella deshaciendo sus líos mentales en solo un capítulo se merece un bonito review?

Bars.


	4. ¡He vuelto! ¿Y esa qué hace aquí?

Losientolosientolosiento. Parece que siempre digo lo mismo, pero me ha sido imposible actualizar antes. Estoy preparando otro fic a la vez que este que me come bastante tiempo, y cuando me pongo con este los capítulos parecen tomar vida propia y al final acabó escribiendo capis mucho más largos de lo que pretendía en un principio. Así que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones en vez de cada miércoles serán cada fin de semana, a ver si así puedo llevarlo todo al día.

En el último capi no tuve tiempo de responder a vuestros reviews, así que aquí toca insertar otra retahíla de lo sientos XD. Pero aún así me encantan todos, los leo con mucha ilusión y no me puedo creer todavía que con tres capis hayamos pasado de los 100 reviews, muchas gracias!

Por lo que me habéis escrito en los reviews ya veo que le teneis muy poca fe a Edward y la mayoría pensais que le va a poner los cuernos a Bella con Tanya. Aaaayy mujeres de poca fe ;) Veremos lo que pasa.

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight son míos._

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

_[AH, AU]: Edward Cullen es el novio perfecto. Hasta que decide comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio a Bella Swan, alérgica a las bodas para más señas._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4. ¡HE VUELTO!... ¿Y ESA QUÉ HACE AQUÍ?

**Bella Swan**

- Todavía no entiendo cómo has conseguido convencerme para que venga.

Me revolví incómoda en el asiento de la camioneta. Las horas de viaje por carretera comenzaban a acumularse y a hacer mella en mí, sentía el cuerpo pesado y empezaba ya a tener dificultades para mantener los párpados abiertos. Hacía horas que habíamos dejado atrás Forks, pero el paisaje continuaba sin cambiar un ápice. Los enormes árboles verdes y frondosos se sucedían unos a otros a ambos lados de la carretera, dándome la impresión de que por muchas horas que lleváramos de viaje, apenas habíamos conseguido avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros.

Giré ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha para echarle un rápido vistazo a mi acompañante. Mi reticente y cansino acompañante, para más señas. Encorvado sobre el asiento del pasajero, en el que a duras penas había conseguido encajar su enorme cuerpo, Jacob miraba fijamente al frente, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados fuertemente a la altura del pecho, mientras murmuraba entre dientes palabras ininteligibles. Probablemente, insultos dirigidos hacia mí. Tampoco es que me sintiera demasiado ansiosa por escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

Estiré la mano hacia la palanca de cambios, apretando el acelerador con fuerza. Quizás el gruñido renqueante del motor consiguiera ahogar el murmullo ininterrumpido de las quejas de Jacob antes de que su paciencia y la mía llegaran al punto de no retorno y acabáramos gritándonos mutuamente en medio de una carretera desierta y perdida en la nada.

Mala suerte. Ni siquiera el quejido de la camioneta era suficiente para acallar por completo la voz profunda de mi amigo.

- En serio, Bella – continuó Jacob con su retahíla de quejas, al parecer sin darse por aludido por mi actitud de completa ignorancia – No sé qué coño pinto en el cumpleaños de tu amiga.

Llegados a ese punto, había dos maneras de afrontar la situación: ignorar por completo a Jacob hasta que se cansara de sus propias quejas y decidiera emplear su boca en actividades más productivas, como por ejemplo cerrarla y no volver a abrirla nunca más; o, por el contrario, hacerle comprender que unas semanas en Washington, alejado de su ex novia y su ex amigo, sería una distracción bastante útil.

Teniendo en cuando que llevaba todo el viaje desde Forks poniendo en práctica la primera práctica, decidí intentarlo por la vía racional.

- Jacob – suspiré, armándome de toda la paciencia posible. Que, en mi caso, tampoco es que fuera demasiada – Para empezar, unos días alejado del drama que tienes montado en La Push te vendrán bien. Y para seguir, Alice no es tan solo mi amiga. Por si no lo recuerdas, la conoces desde que tenemos nueve años. Aquel día que la lleve de pesca con Charlie y te empeñaste en tirarla de la barca, ¿te suena?

- Tenía un timbre de voz demasiado agudo y no paraba de hablar – trató Jacob de excusarse – Pensé que un buen remojón le ayudaría a calmarse.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero aún así no pude evitar que las comisuras de mis labios se curvaran ligeramente en una sonrisa involuntaria.

- Claro, Jacob – dije, sin ocultar mi tono condescendiente – Pero a pesar de vuestro primer encuentro, estoy segura de que Alice se alegrará de verte en la cena. Ya sabes, por suerte para ti Alice es de las que piensan que en una fiesta, cuantos más, mejor.

Afortunadamente, la táctica de hacer razonar a Jacob pareció surtir efecto. El último tramo del viaje hacia Washington transcurrió en un apacible silencio sin más quejas, aparte de una apresurada llamada de Alice para asegurarse de que llegaríamos a tiempo a la cena.

Apenas veinte minutos antes de la hora en la que Alice nos había prácticamente obligado a estar en su casa, conseguimos alcanzar las afueras de Washington. Lo ideal hubiera sido llegar con tiempo suficiente para hacer una pequeña visita a mi apartamento en el campus y dejar las maletas, pero teniendo en cuenta que Alice y Jasper vivían en la otra punta de la ciudad y que un viernes a aquellas horas de la noche nos iba a resultar casi imposible atravesar la ciudad sin encontrarnos por lo menos con un atasco, decidí llevar la camioneta directamente a casa de mi amiga. Mala suerte. Tendría que reencontrarme con Edward con la misma ropa del largo viaje y sin haberme podido dar una ducha refrescante.

Aparqué la camioneta delante del portal, con el tiempo justo para llegar puntual. Saqué casi a rastras del coche a Jacob, al que por lo visto le había invadido el miedo escénico repentinamente y había comenzado de nuevo con su retahíla interminable de quejas. Conseguí llevarle hasta el ascensor, con la esperanza de poder empaquetárselo a Emmett o a Jasper durante la cena y librarme así de él. Adoraba a Jacob, pero cuando se ponía insoportable resultaba simplemente eso. Insoportable.

En cuanto pulsé el timbre del apartamento de Alice y Jasper y apenas dos segundos después la puerta se abrió, todas mis preocupaciones sobre el estado irritable de Jacob desaparecieron de un plumazo, sustituidas por una necesidad mucho más acuciante y vital: intentar respirar. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para ver quién se me había abalanzado encima, pero estaba segura de quién se trataba a juzgar por la efusividad con la que un par de pequeños brazos se ceñían alrededor de mi cuello.

Tan solo había dos personas en el mundo capaces de propinar el genuino abrazo del oso. Y teniendo en cuenta las uñas perfectamente limadas que se aferraban a mis hombros, estaba segura de que no era precisamente Emmett el culpable de un recibimiento tan asfixiante.

- Alice… - conseguí murmurar a duras penas.

Alice se separó de mí para dedicarme una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Bella! No sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas podido llegar a tiempo, ¡te he echado mucho de menos! ¿Qué tal el verano? ¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Y Forks? ¿Sigue todo como siempre? ¿Terminaste de revisar la novela que te habían encargado? Ven, pasa por aquí No he preparado gran cosa. Solo una cena pequeña, puede que luego salgamos a un bar del que me han hablado maravillas… te apetece salir, ¿verdad?

- Alice, Alice – interrumpí su interminable lista de cuestiones – Una pregunta cada vez, por favor.

Alice estalló en pequeñas risas, envolviéndome en un nuevo abrazo y contagiándome con su inagotable alegría. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos a mi amiga. Habíamos estado constantemente en contacto durante todo el verano, y ella había sido siempre la primera en enterarse de mis pequeños avances en relación a mi bloqueo mental, pero aún así había echado en falta tenerla a mi lado cada día.

- Todavía no ha llegado, pero debe de estar a punto – susurró en mi oído, todavía sin soltarme - ¿Estás preparada?

- Más que nunca – respondí sin dudar.

No hizo falta explicar de _quién_ estábamos hablando. Alice tan solo asintió y me liberó de su abrazo, esbozando una sonrisa complacida.

Escuché un carraspeo profundo a mis espaldas que rompió nuestro pequeño momento de entendimiento silencioso. Alice alzó la mirada y sonrió cálidamente al encontrarse con la enorme figura de Jacob. A pesar de que durante nuestra infancia en Forks no habían sido los mejores amigos del mundo, ambos habían aguantado muchas tardes juntos por mi culpa y a lo largo de los años habían aprendido a combinar dos personalidades tan distintas.

Sin olvidar, claro, que Alice era la perfecta anfitriona. Capaz de recibir a cualquiera en su casa con una gran sonrisa de bienvenida.

- Jacob – saludó con un tono de voz igualmente cálido – Me alegra que Bella haya conseguido sacarte de La Push. Verás como unos días en la ciudad te vienen bien.

Alice enseguida atrapó a Jake, ansiosa por ponerse al día sobre los últimos cotilleos del pueblo. Lástima que Jacob fuera el protagonista de uno de ellos. Le dirigí una falsa mirada de disculpa antes de darme la vuelta para encaminarme hacia la cocina. Una pena. Si en el viaje en coche se hubiera portado mejor, quizás hubiera intentado salvarle de las garras de Alice.

Abrí cuidadosamente la puerta de la cocina, temiendo lo que podría encontrarme dentro. En cuanto se percataron de mi llegada, la conversación de Jasper, Emmett y Rose se congeló en el aire. Sentí tres pares de ojos sobre mí mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia delante con precaución. Hasta ese momento, nunca me había sentido incómoda o cohibida delante de mis amigos, pero realmente no sabía en qué punto se encontraba nuestra relación. ¿Habían conseguido perdonarme o se encontraban todavía en la fase de odio irracional por haber dejado plantado a Edward?

Clavé mis ojos sobre los dos hombres, incapaz todavía de enfrentarme a la mirada de Rosalie.

- Hola, chicos – saludé tímidamente.

Tras unos interminables segundos de tenso silencio, Jasper fue el primero en romper el hielo y dar dos pasos hacia delante para saludarme con un cálido abrazo. Me relajé contra su cuerpo, aliviada de que al menos uno de los tres no me odiara de por vida.

- Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Bella – susurró en mi oído.

Le estreché en señal de agradecimiento antes de separarme de él. Un obstáculo menos. Me giré lentamente hacia Rosalie y Emmett, pero antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar cómo abordar la situación, los enormes brazos de Emmett ya me habían envuelto en un aplastante abrazo. No necesité más explicaciones para saber que él también había perdonado mi monumental cuelgue mental. Cuando Emmett daba el abrazo del oso, lo daba de corazón.

Al separarme de Emmett, me preparé mentalmente para lo que venía a continuación. Rosalie sería por supuesto la piedra más dura en mi camino hacia el perdón. Sí, aquello había sonado demasiado dramático, pero después del plantón a Edward y mi posterior huída, tan solo me quedaba como opción hacer penitencia. Suspiré para infundirme valor a mí misma antes de atreverme a cruzar miradas por primera vez en toda la noche con Rose. Por lo visto, ella levaba observando todos mis movimientos desde mi llegada.

Con los brazos cruzados fuertemente a la altura del pecho, me miró a los ojos con las cejas alzadas mientras yo dudaba entre abrir la boca o salir corriendo de allí antes de que Rosalie descargara toda su ira sobre mí.

- Bella – suspiró finalmente, descruzado los brazos y colocándolos sobre sus caderas – No lo vas a tener tan fácil conmigo como con estas dos nenazas pero… bueno, se te ha echado de menos.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa tímida al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que me quedaba una larga conversación pendiente con Rose, pero por lo menos ella parecía receptiva a perdonarme y no intentar arrancarme la cabeza en el proceso.

- Chicos, ¿por qué no salís a poner la mesa? No quiero que Alice se ponga nerviosa – intervino Jasper.

- Si querías quedarte a solas con Bella, tan solo tenías que pedirlo, Jazz – aseguró Emmett, sonriendo burlón y poniendo una mano en la espalda de Rosalie mientras la conducía hacia la puerta.

Sonreí con algo de nerviosismo una vez que nos quedamos solos.

- Sutil, ¿eh?

No pude evitar ironizar; los nervios me hacen siempre hablar más de lo necesario. Jasper se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

- Por experiencia he aprendido que no es muy aconsejable tratar temas serios delante de Emmett – confesó.

Me senté en uno de los taburetes y Jasper se apoyó contra la encimera, enfrente de mí. Me crucé de brazos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellos, mientras mis nervios aumentaban exponencialmente ante la conversación que se me echaba encima. Sorprendentemente, una pequeña sonrisa de Jasper fue suficiente para apaciguar mi ansiedad.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Bella? – preguntó, imprimiéndole una nota calmante a su ya de por sí suave tono de voz.

- ¿A tu mejor amigo le he dejado plantado el día que pretendía proponerme matrimonio y quieres saber qué tal me encuentro _yo_? Creo que te equivocas de persona a la que hacerle esa pregunta, Jasper.

- Créeme, Bella. Le he hecho esa pregunta más veces de las que pueda recordar – aseguró Jasper, suspirando pesadamente – Ahora quiero saber cómo lo has llevado _tú_.

Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia y sin saber exactamente de dónde salía mi actitud defensiva.

- ¿Y a quién le importa? Al fin y al cabo yo soy la mala de la película.

Intenté contenerme, pero en cuanto las palabras se escaparon de mi boca no pude evitar el tono cortante y resentido con el que vinieron acompañadas. Era consciente de que realmente yo había sido la mala de toda esta historia y que no tenía verdadero derecho a quejarme, pero esos largos cuatro meses también habían resultado ser una pesadilla para mí.

Jasper descruzó los brazos, apoyando los codos sobre la encimera de mármol. Se recostó hacia atrás, fijando sus ojos sobre mí con demasiada intensidad. Tan solo pude aguantar unos pocos segundos de su silencioso análisis antes de apartar mi mirada de él, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para que mi pelo ocultara mi rostro de la mirada inquisitiva de Jasper. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero con tan solo mirarme directamente a los ojos, Jasper parecía capaz de traspasar mi fachada de falsa indiferencia sin apenas esfuerzo.

- Bella.

Tras el largo lapso de silencio, el sonido de su voz pronunciando mi nombre reverberó por toda la cocina con más intensidad de la que esperaba. Continué con la cabeza agachada, en un vano intento por saltarme esta parte de la conversación – o, mejor dicho, la conversación entera -, hasta que se me hizo imposible seguir aplazando lo inevitable.

- Estoy bien, Jasper. De verdad. Ya te lo he dicho, no es por mí por quien debes preocuparte – aseguré, levantando brevemente la cabeza para echarle un fugaz vistazo a su expresión. Jasper había alzado las cejas, claramente en señal de incredulidad, por lo que me vi en la obligación de elaborar mi explicación – Tan solo necesitaba un tiempo alejada de la ciudad – _y de las estupideces que he cometido aquí_, añadí mentalmente – Ya sabes, un poco de soledad siempre es buena para darte cuenta de tus errores.

Jasper asintió, aunque a juzgar por su expresión no parecía demasiado convencido por mis palabras. Vacilé décimas de segundo, antes de atreverme a formular en voz alta la pregunta que llevaba atormentándome desde mi vuelta a Washington.

- ¿Cómo… cómo se lo ha tomado él?

Un suspiro difícil de interpretar se escapó de los labios de Jasper mientras este meditaba su respuesta.

- No te voy a mentir, Bella. Edward estuvo bastante afectado.

Resistí el impulso de repetir la palabra en voz alta. ¿_Estuvo_? No sabía si el hecho de que Jasper hubiera conjugado el verbo en pasado era una buena señal. ¿Significaba eso que Edward había aceptado que mi nivel de estupidez superaba con mucho al de la media y había aprendido a vivir con ello; o que, por el contrario, había continuado con su vida, dejándonos definitivamente atrás a mí y a mis estúpidas decisiones?

- Tampoco es que él se haya prodigado en demasiadas explicaciones – prosiguió Jasper, totalmente ajeno a mi debate interno – Los primeros días fue un auténtico desastre, pero después de eso… bueno, después de esos primeros días el tema está prohibido en sus conversaciones – finalizó, dirigiéndome una mirada de disculpa.

Cerré los ojos brevemente, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Jasper. Si en este lapso de cuatro meses Edward había decido finalmente seguir con su vida… bueno, aquello trastocaba todos los planes que me habían llevado de vuelta a Washington.

Pero tampoco podía decir que no me lo mereciera.

- ¿Qué te parece si llevamos todos estos platos al comedor? – propuso Jasper, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos – Emmett y Rose salieron a poner la mesa, pero por lo visto se olvidaron todos los utensilios aquí dentro – añadió, alzando las cejas dramáticamente y guiñándome un ojo.

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí levemente, agradecida por la interrupción. El camino que estaban tomando mis pensamientos no era el más adecuado teniendo en cuenta que me encontraba a escasos minutos de volver a ver a Edward.

Cargué unos cuantos platos entre mis brazos y seguí a Jasper hacia el comedor. Allí, apoyado contra la moderna mesa de diseño que dominaba toda la estancia, elegida expresamente por Alice, se encontraba Jacob, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido de manera pronunciada. Me acerqué hacia él y comencé a depositar los platos sobre la mesa, cada uno en su lugar correspondiente.

- ¿Qué tal va la noche? – pregunté, ocultando a duras penas una sonrisa.

Jacob bufó y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como fruncía aún más la frente.

- Genial. Absolutamente genial – respondió, destilando sarcasmo en cada palabra – Alice me ha sometido al tercer grado y no se ha dado por satisfecha hasta que admití haberme encontrado a mi novia tirándose a mi mejor amigo en el salón de su casa. Ese tío grande de ahí – prosiguió, señalando con la cabeza a Emmett sin demasiado disimulo – me ha saludado con un abrazo asfixiante, y por un momento creí que me había mutilado un pulmón. Y su novia…

Interrumpí durante un momento mi tarea de colocar los platos para alzar la mirada hacia Jacob, curiosa por conocer la idea que se había hecho de Rose en su primer encuentro.

- ¿Su novia qué?

- Ya sabes – siseó Jake en tono conspiratorio – Es _rubia_ – explicó, como si aquello fuera el peor defecto del mundo.

- ¿Qué problema hay que con que sea…?

Dejé la frase incompleta al darme cuenta de un error. Reconté mentalmente los invitados a la cena, mientras pasaba mis ojos por cada uno de ellos. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Jake y yo.

Siete.

¿Por qué entonces había ocho sillas alrededor de la mesa?

Alcé la vista hacia Alice, sin darme cuenta que dejar a Jacob con una queja a medias nunca había sido una buena idea.

- ¡Alice!

Alice interrumpió su animada conversación con Rose y se dio la vuelta hacia mí.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Fruncí el ceño, haciendo de nuevo la cuenta mental.

- ¿Por qué has puesto ocho sillas si somos siete?

Alice cruzó una mirada culpable con Rosalie antes de volverse de nuevo hacia mí y abrir la boca para responder.

- Bella – comenzó, utilizando ese tono de voz que tan solo ponía en práctica cada vez que había metido la pata y buscaba mi perdón – Puedo explicártelo, pero por favor no te enfades.

Sin embargo, antes de que Alice pudiera disculparse por una metedura de pata de la que aún no tenía conocimiento, la puerta principal se abrió. Tragué con dificultad al saber exactamente quién era el nuevo recién llegado, antes incluso de que este hubiera puesto un pie dentro. En cuanto vislumbre la mata desordenada de pelo, de un inconfundible color bronce, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado en mi pecho sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Mi respiración se aceleró de una manera alarmante, como si quisiera competir con el ritmo que había impuesto mi corazón, y en el momento en el que Edward apareció tras la puerta y entró por fin en mi campo de visión por completo, estaba segura de que yo ya había pasado a la fase de hiperventilación.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de todo. De lo estúpido de mi decisión, de lo cobarde de mi huída, del daño que los cuatro meses separados podría haber hecho a nuestra relación – o a lo que quedara de ella. Pero sobre todo, me di cuenta de la poca justicia que le había hecho mi memoria. Su imagen al natural, no solo la que podía rescatar de mis recuerdos, era mucho más gloriosa e intimidante al mismo tiempo. Su cabello era más desordenado, su nariz más recta, su mandíbula más definida y sus ojos… sus ojos mucho más verdes y profundos de lo que recordaba. En el momento en el que hicieron contacto con los míos, mi corazón y mi respiración parecieron interrumpir por un momento la carrera desbocada que habían emprendido.

Sin embargo, la impresión que me produjo esa primera mirada no fue el shock más grande de la noche.

No.

Porque la cabeza rubia, el pecho voluptuoso y las largas piernas que aparecieron detrás de Edward eclipsaron por un momento todas las emociones que se habían despertado dentro de mí al ver de nuevo a Edward, sustituidas por ira.

Ira pura y sin adulterar.

La octava invitada de la noche era la causa de que mis adormilados instintos homicidas se hubiera despertado en tiempo récord.

La Barbie recauchutada.

Tanya.

_¿Qué coño hacía ella aquí?_

* * * * * *

**Edward Cullen**

Suspiré con cansancio y un sonido sordo resonó por todo el pasillo en cuanto eché la cabeza hacia atrás y esta entró en contacto con la pared. Cerré los ojos, contando mentalmente hasta diez, antes de repetir por enésima vez la misma pregunta.

- ¿Te queda mucho, Tanya?

Supe su respuesta antes incluso de que su voz pronunciara las palabras al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡No! ¡Ya casi estoy!

Un nuevo suspiro se escapó de mis labios. No es que fuera un experto en chicas y el tiempo que estas tardaban en arreglarse antes de salir – estaba seguro de que en un tema tan complicado como aquel era necesario hacer un máster -, pero sospechaba que Tanya estaba actuando con demasiada parsimonia. Durante los años que estuvimos juntos, Bella nunca…

Sacudí la cabeza con brusquedad, reprimiéndome mentalmente por querer seguir con esa línea de pensamiento que sabía de sobra estaba prohibida.

En lugar de eso, traté de comprender cómo había acabado en medio de una situación tan absurda y tan… fuera de carácter para mí. Si hace un año… qué coño, si hace tres meses me hubieran dicho que acabaría en el piso de Tanya, al otro lado de su habitación, esperando a que se arreglara para llevármela a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice, probablemente hubiera acabado en el suelo, muerto de risa.

Y sin embargo, había acabado aquí, esperando por una mujer que despertaba sentimientos encontrados en mí y de la que ni siquiera estaba seguro que me cayera especialmente _bien_. Todo por culpa de la homenajeada, por supuesto.

Alice.

¿Quién si no?

Aquella primera noche la que decidí esconder la culpabilidad en mi taquilla y salir con mis compañeros del hospital, Tanya había sido la instigadora. Y a aquella salida, le siguieron unas cuantas más, siendo siempre Tanya quien hacía el primer ofrecimiento. La situación era extraña. Ninguno de los dos había olvidado nuestra frustrada relación y el modo en que terminó. Los reproches, su egoísmo, mi desgana y el hecho de que simplemente no estábamos hechos para estar juntos. Sin embargo, logramos pasar tiempo juntos de manera amistosa, rodeados de nuestros compañeros, e ignorando deliberadamente cualquier tema espinoso. Tanya se esforzó en obligarme a salir más a menudo y a que tomara un papel más activo entre mis compañeros, y cuando conseguía no comportarse como la niña caprichosa que había sido durante toda su adolescencia, sorprendentemente lográbamos llevarnos… bien. Civilizadamente.

Y eso, hablando de Tanya y de mí, eran palabras mayores.

Así que cuando Alice se enteró de que Tanya era la culpable de que no hubiera pasado los últimos dos meses encerrado en mi casa, quiso agradecérselo a su manera. Y la manera de Alice es, por supuesto, invitar a una perfecta desconocida a su fiesta de cumpleaños. El día anterior, Tanya había tenido que dejar su coche en el taller a causa de una avería, por lo que Alice había sutilmente sugerido que pasara a buscarla y la llevara hasta su casa – y por sutil se entiende que me lo había ordenado directamente.

De ese modo había acabado metido en el apartamento de Tanya, que en ningún momento había tenido necesidad de visitar, esperando por ella para llevarla a una fiesta de cumpleaños en la que no conocía prácticamente a nadie (aparte de mi hermano y su novia), y en la que estaba seguro que recibiría miradas inquisitivas por presentarme con una acompañante femenina que casualmente resultaba ser mi ex-novia.

Aquella noche tenía todas las papeletas para acabar siendo un perfecto desastre. Suspiré por enésima vez en apenas una hora, justo en el momento en el que la puerta de la habitación de Tanya se abría.

- Ya estoy – anunció innecesariamente.

A duras penas logré reprimir un "por fin", dándome la vuelta y encabezando la marcha hacia la puerta. Logré que llegáramos en menos de un minuto a la calle, localizando el Volvo aparcado al otro lado de la calzada. Apreté el paso, asegurándome de que Tanya me siguiera.

- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? – jadeó Tanya casi sin aliento, una vez que nos montamos en el coche.

Me encogí de hombros, mientras introducía la llave en el contacto y el motor cobraba vida. El suave ronroneo que inundó la cabina del coche calmó mis nervios durante unos segundos, pero la ansiedad se volvió a apoderar de mí en cuanto, nada más ponernos en marcha, le eché un rápido vistazo al reloj y comprobé que llegábamos tarde.

- Tanya, hay dos cosas básicas que deberías saber sobre Alice. La primera es que todos sus zapatos tienen que ser de diseño. Y la segunda es que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, puedes llegar tarde a una fiesta organizada por ella. A no ser, claro, que quieras sufrir en tus propias carnes el poder de su ira.

Tanya rió entre dientes a mi lado, claramente tomándose a broma mi consejo. Bien. No sería yo quien la librara de las garras de Alice en caso de emergencia.

Quince minutos después de la hora en que se suponía que deberíamos estar ya en casa de Alice y Jasper, conseguí aparcar el coche delante de su bloque de apartamentos. Durante el corto viaje en ascensor hasta el noveno piso, Tanya no paró de atusarse el pelo y morderse las uñas. Fruncí levemente el ceño, extrañado por el repentino nerviosismo de Tanya, pero comprendí que la perspectiva de reencontrarse con Rosalie no debía de resultar demasiado alentadora para ella. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, Rose nunca se preocupó lo más mínimo por intentar disimular que Tanya no era precisamente de su agrado.

Después de pulsar el timbre y mientras esperábamos que alguien nos abriera la puerta, traté de tranquilizar a Tanya con algunas palabras calmantes. Sin embargo, mi intento se quedó en el tintero en cuanto Jasper nos abrió la puerta. Apenas unas décimas de segundo fueron necesarias para percatarme de que algo iba _mal_. Unas décimas de segundo y la sonrisa culpable con la que Alice me dio la bienvenida, claro.

Escaneé el salón rápidamente con los ojos en busca de aquello que había provocado la expresión culpable con la que Alice me había recibido. Y entonces, la vi.

O, mejor dicho, les vi.

En el lado opuesto del salón, petrificada delante de la mesa del comedor y con su mirada clavada sobre mí, se encontraba Bella. En contra de mi voluntad y de lo que llevaba repitiéndome una y otra vez desde que abandonó Washington, no encontré en mí la fuerza necesaria ni para sentirme molesto con ella ni para apartar mis ojos de los suyos. De lo único que parecía ser consciente en ese momento era de sus enormes e inocentes ojos marrones fijados en mí y del hecho de que a pesar de que físicamente continuaba igual de perfecta que siempre, todo en ella parecía ser radicalmente _diferente_.

Sin embargo, en cuanto mis ojos lograron enfocar algo que no fuera Bella, todo el enfado y el resentimiento que había acumulado en esos cuatro meses y que había logrado controlar mientras miraba a los ojos a Bella, comenzó a burbujear en mi interior en cuanto me di cuenta de que no venía sola. Por lo visto se había traído un pequeño _souvenir_ de su huída a Forks. Un _souvenir_ de casi dos metros de altura, brazos del tamaño de columnas y que resultaba ser su ex-novio, para más señas.

_Jacob Black._

Le miré entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los puños, pero él tan solo se limitó a hundir las manos en los bolsillos y encogerse de hombros con indiferencia, como si todo aquel asunto no fuera con él.

- Edward, Tanya. Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir – intervino Alice con un tono de voz falsamente alegre y con una ligera nota de histeria - ¿Por qué no pasáis al comedor y nos sentamos a cenar?

Si no hubiera estado tan furioso, seguramente habría esbozado una sonrisa de autocomplacencia al comprobar que Alice ni siquiera se había atrevido a mencionar nuestra falta de puntualidad. Por desgracia, el hecho de que Jacob Black se encontrara a menos de dos metros de distancia de Bella anulaba toda mi capacidad para reír, sonreír o simplemente pensar en algo que no fuera cerrar mis manos con fuerza alrededor de su cuello.

Tomé a Tanya del codo ligeramente con la intención de guiarla hacia el comedor. Como respuesta a nuestra pequeña muestra de contacto físico, por el rabillo del ojo pude comprobar que Bella entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño, en una mueca furiosa que seguramente era un reflejo casi exacto de la mía. Estaba seguro de que Bella ya había reconocido a Tanya, y podría jurar que su retorcida cabecita ya estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas y erróneas que debería corregir por el bien de su salud mental. Pero si ella había decido traer como animal de compañía a Jacob Black, no iba a ser yo quien la sacara de su error.

En cuanto Bella se dio media vuelta para conducir a Jacob hacia el comedor, dejé escapar un suspiro frustrado. Realmente aquella noche tenía todas las papeletas para convertirse en la peor cena de cumpleaños en la historia de las cenas de cumpleaños desastrosas. Una vez sentado a la mesa, al descubrir quién se encontraba a mi lado y enfrente, tuve la certeza de que al día siguiente abriríamos la sección de sucesos de todos los periódicos nacionales.

A mi izquierda se encontraba Tanya. Enfrente de ella, el perro. También conocido como Jacob Black. Y a su izquierda, y por lo tanto justo enfrente de mí, Bella.

Si aquello no era incitar al homicidio múltiple, que baje Dios y lo vea.

Por si la situación no fuera ya sangrienta de por sí, poco después de que Alice nos sirviera el primer plato, Tanya decidió abrir la boca y soltar uno de sus oportunos comentarios.

- Bella, ¿puedes presentarme a tu acompañante?

- Es Jacob – intervino Alice, antes de que Bella pudiera abrir la boca y llegara la sangre al río – Ha venido a pasar unos días en Washington porque su ex-nov…

- Es un amigo – interrumpió Bella, dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada a Alice – Ha venido porque le invitado a Washington para pasar unos días juntos.

Las palabras se escaparon de mi boca antes de que fuera capaz de retenerlas. Y de haber podido hacerlo, tampoco es que a esas alturas de la noche tuviera demasiada intención de quedarme callado.

- ¿Juntos? – repetí, alzando las cejas de manera cínica.

- Sí, juntos – afirmó Bella, dirigiéndose directamente a mí por primera vez en cuatro meses - ¿Qué parte no entiendes, Edward?

- No entiendo la parte en la que decides traerte a tu ex-novio al cumpleaños de tu amiga – expliqué, ignorando la mirada de advertencia que Rose me dirigió desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- Lo cierto es que… - comenzó Jacob a meter baza, ajeno a la amenaza de muerte que planeaba sobre su cabeza - no vengo en calidad de ex, sino más bien como amig… ¡ouch!

Jacob giró la cabeza hacia Bella con una expresión indignada en la cara, pero ella le ignoró por completo mientras manteníamos nuestro particular duelo de miradas. No sé ni siquiera porqué se molestaba, sabía de sobra que en ese tipo de batallas siempre. Ganaba. Yo.

- Le he invitado porque he querido, pero curioso comentario viniendo de ti – añadió Bella, señalando con la cabeza a Tanya.

Me mordí la lengua, consciente de que Bella tenía razón, aunque por supuesto no le iba a dar la satisfacción de admitirlo en voz alta. Puede que yo hubiera pasado por alto que Tanya también era mi ex-novia, pero qué coño, no había sido yo el que había dejado plantado a su pareja el día en que le proponen matrimonio, había huido y cuatro meses después había regresado acompañado de un ex.

* * * * * * *

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Edward?

No, Tanya. No te estoy escuchando en absoluto. El hecho de que la mujer de mi vida esté a escasos metros de mí, pegada a su ex-novio como si la vida le fuera en ello anula toda mi capacidad auditiva.

Suspiré, consciente de que pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta sería una total falta de respeto. En lugar de eso, desvié mi atención de Bella y Jacob, que conversaban animadamente cerca de la barra del bar y apenas a unos metros de mí. Volví la cabeza hacia Tanya, controlando en todo momento cualquier movimiento de Bella por el rabillo del ojo.

Dios. Me estaba convirtiendo en una especie de acosador patético.

- Lo siento, Tanya. Es solo que me siento algo cansado.

A pesar de que tan solo se trataba de una excusa, aquello era cierto. Alice se había empeñado en salir a un nuevo local del que le habían hablado maravillas después de que termináramos de cenar. Posiblemente, si no me encontrara de tan mal humor, podría apreciar que se trataba de un buen lugar, pero aquella noche la música me parecía demasiado ruidosa, la gente demasiado molesta, los camareros demasiado antipáticos.

Y Jacob un sobón inaguantable que debería mantener la distancia de seguridad mientras conversaba con Bella. O directamente largarse de aquí y no volver a hablar con ella nunca más.

- Cansado, ¿eh? Repites esa excusa con demasiada frecuencia, Edward. ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? – negué con la cabeza, por lo que Tanya continuó – Tu problema es que tienes demasiado tensión sexual acumulada. ¿Hace cuánto que no echas un buen polvo?

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido por el inesperado giro que había tomado la conversación.

- ¿Cómo?

- Olvídalo, no es necesario que hubiera sido bueno – pidió Tanya, agitando la mano para restarle importancia - ¿Hace cuánto que no echas un polvo? ¿Aunque sea mediocre?

- No creo que ese sea mi problema, Tanya – respondí cuidadosamente, plenamente consciente de que discutir con Tanya mi vida sexual, o falta de ella, era casi tan peligroso como decidirse a hacer puenting sin gomas. Un suicidio, vamos.

Tanya continuó hablando, pero desconecté esa parte de mi cerebro que todavía la escuchaba por cortesía para volver a centrar toda mi atención en Bella. Cada vez que les miraba, parecía que Jacob se había acercado unos cuantos centímetros a ella. Vale que el volumen de la música fuera altísimo, ¿pero era absolutamente necesario acercarse tanto para hablar? Mis nervios estaban ya de punta y apenas llevábamos allí una hora.

Si todos lográbamos salir vivos del bar, aquello sería un milagro.

A mí lado, Tanya proseguía con su discurso carente de interés, por lo visto sin darse cuenta de que nadie la escuchaba. Volví a prestarle algo de atención para cortar la conversación educadamente, pero me quedé inmóvil al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

- … y por eso creo que deberíamos darnos otra oportunidad.

La miré, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir. Creí que había quedado lo suficientemente claro que entre los dos no iba a ocurrir nada. Nunca. Ni en sueños. Ni aunque fuera la última mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra. Tanya y yo estábamos condenados al fracaso. Eso sin mencionar que mi único objetivo en la vida era rescatar a Bella de las garras del perro inoportuno.

Había abierto la boca para poner esos pensamientos en palabras, pero me encontré con los labios de Tanya. Por lo visto dos meses jugando a ser la amiga comprensiva habían resultado ser demasiado para ella y finalmente había explotado. La aparté de mí con cuidado, antes de que el beso fuera a mayores, y con la intención de explicarle que intentar besarme cuando la mujer de mi vida se encontraba a escasos metros de mí no era la mejor idea si pretendía salir de aquí con vida.

Sin embargo, las palabras se quedaron congeladas en mi boca en cuanto alcé la vista y delante de mí vi materializarse mi peor pesadilla. Jacob, el perro sarnoso, se había cansado de poner en práctica su poco sutil táctica de sigiloso acercamiento para sacar la artillería pesada. En otras palabras, había aprovechado el menor descuido para colar su lengua en la boca de Bella.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Mi chica. MI chica besándose con otro tío.

Bien.

_Bien_.

Esto es la guerra.

* * *

Puessss... eso es todo. Por ahora. Os avisé de que era posible que algunas decisiones de Edward os sacaran de quicio también. Y ahí está la prueba.

Espero que haya quedado claro que ni Edward está con Tanya, ni Bella está con Jacob. Pero esto es lo que pasa cuando hay falta de comunicación y cuando ves que la persona con la que te has dado un tiempo aparece acompañado de su ex-pareja. Sacas conclusiones precipitadas y decides que la decisión más inteligente es darse celos a saco.

Pues aquí es donde empieza el lío y la comedia de verdad, los malentendidos, las situaciones absurdas... vamos, lo que me gusta a mí. Y no me digais que Edward celoso no se merece un review XD.

Nos leemos la semana que viene.

Bars.


	5. Guerra no declarada

Sé que soy un desastre, en el último capi solo respondí a la mitad de los reviews, lo siento por lo que os quedasteis sin respuesta. Estoy trabajando en ello, a ver si en este capi soy capaz de responder a todos. Soy una cansina, lo sé XD. Pero aún así ya sabeis que me encantan absolutamente todos.

Y como siempre digo en estos capis, agarraos porque vienen curvas. A ver qué os parece este capi.

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que nis los personajes ni el universo Twilight son míos._

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

_[AH, AU]: Edward Cullen es el novio perfecto. Hasta que decide comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio a Bella Swan, alérgica a las bodas para más señas._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5. GUERRA NO DECLARADA

**Bella Swan**

Por cada minuto avanzado, el grado de absurdez de la situación en la que me encontraba se multiplicaba por diez. Lo que en un principio parecía ser una noche estupenda con mis amigos, celebrando el cumpleaños de Alice y tratando de conseguir el perdón de Edward, se había convertido en la reproducción exacta de mi peor pesadilla. Todo ello sin que ni siquiera tuviera el control de mis propios actos.

Ni de los de la Barbie recauchutada, que por lo visto poseía una vena suicida hasta entonces desconocida. De lo contrario, no me explicaba cómo se atrevía a hablar con Edward en mi presencia y sin respetar la distancia de seguridad mínima de cinco metros.

- ¿En serio ves necesario que se acerquen tanto para hablar?

Jacob se giró para observar los avances de Tanya. Mientras todo el mundo podría pensar que tan solo se encontraban charlando inocentemente, yo había sido testigo de demasiadas maniobras de seducción como para saber que lo que Tanya estaba intentando en realidad era meterse en sus pantalones antes de que acabara la noche.

Consciente de que actuar con disimulo no era una de las virtudes de Jake, le golpeé en el brazo para que dejara de mirarles tan abiertamente. Él se dio la vuelta hacia mí con una expresión de desesperación pintada en el rostro.

- Puede que no estén hablando, Bells.

Le miré interrogante, sin comprender lo que quería decir.

- Puede que tu Eddie no te haya tratado como debería y que no estés demasiado familiarizada con el término, pero existe algo que se llama _preliminares_ – explicó burlón. Volví a propinarle un manotazo, un silencioso aviso para que se dejara de bromas facilonas – En serio, Bella. En las discotecas, mucha gente utiliza la excusa de que no escuchan bien por culpa de la música para así poder acercarse más a su objetivo.

- ¿Por mucha gente quieres decir tú?

Jacob se encogió de hombros y le dio un largo trago a su copa antes de responder.

- Yo no necesito excusas estúpidas para ligar, Bella. Voy directo a por mi presa – explicó. Puse los ojos en blanco antes su falta de modestia, pero Jake me ignoró – Y parece que tu Eddie tampoco las necesita y eso – dijo, señalando a Edward, Tanya y la mínima distancia que les separaba – es tan solo un preludio a lo que va a pasar después.

Le miré, dominada por completo por la incredulidad. ¿De verdad esas palabras acababan de salir de la boca de Jake? ¿Mi mejor amigo? ¿El que se suponía que debería estar animándome y asegurándome que lo que había visto durante la cena era tan solo producto de mi imaginación y que Edward no se había enrollado con su ex – novia mientras nos estábamos dando un tiempo?

_Ten amigos para esto._

- ¡Jacob! Sabes de sobra que no están juntos.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – contraatacó Jake.

- Pues porque… porque… - vacilé, tratando de encontrar una explicación plausible a pesar del hecho de que durante la cena, Edward y Tanya se hubieran comportado en todo momento como si estuvieran juntos – porque Edward no es así. Le conozco y sé que él nunca se enrollaría con otra chica mientras se suponía que nos estábamos dando un tiempo. Eso sería como… ¡como ponerme los cuernos!

- Oh sí, la excusa de darse un tiempo. Creo que ya la había escuchado antes – murmuró Jake con ironía.

Jacob me observó con una expresión indescifrable. Le dio otro largo trago a su copa para vaciarla y se apoyó contra la barra del bar. El estúpido bar al que Alice se había empeñado en llevarnos y que le había dado a Tanya la oportunidad perfecta para pegarse a Edward como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- Bells, lo de darse un tiempo deja a la relación en suspenso, ¿entiendes? Queda todo como en el limbo, nadie sabe exactamente en qué punto se está, si se ha terminado, si hay posibilidad de seguir juntos… - explicó – Además, desapareciste cuatro meses sin dar explicaciones o hacer al menos una llamada. Por muy santo que sea tu Edward, estoy seguro de que no es de piedra.

Reflexioné sobre las palabras de Jacob durante unos instantes. Puede que tuviera razón. Puede que las cosas hubiera quedado demasiado en suspenso después de mi huida. Pero de ahí a que Edward hubiera aprovechado el pequeño lapso en nuestra relación para enrollarse nada más y nada menos que con Tanya, esa ex a la que siempre había odiado tanto, había un trecho demasiado grande.

Así que de igual manera que yo había aparecido con Jake en la cena sin que eso significara que estuviéramos juntos, y al ver a Edward llegar con Tanya había aprovechado el despiste y no le había aclarado que entre Jake y yo no había nada, estaba segura de que Edward estaba utilizando la misma táctica.

- Jake, estoy segura de que no están juntos. No me preguntes porqué, pero lo sé – afirmé con convicción.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó él, alzando las cejas - ¿Entonces por qué la rubia le está metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla a tu Eddie en este momento?

Giré el cuello con tanta rapidez que lo milagroso fue no habérmelo roto y haber acabado la noche en urgencias. Tras el brusco movimiento, enfoqué los ojos en el espacio que se abría delante de mí y a escasos tres metros lo vi; el espectáculo más vomitivo que pudiera imaginar: Edward, la Barbie recauchutada sobona y un espacio de separación inexistente entre sus bocas.

Aquello era una señal divina macabra y con muy mala leche de que Edward efectivamente había aprovechado el tiempo durante mi ausencia. Alguien ahí arriba debía de odiarme demasiado.

Agarré a Jake bruscamente del cuello y le acerqué hacia mí sin la más mínima delicadeza. Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, temeroso de lo que podría estar tramando como contraataque.

Bien, Jacob. Haces bien en tenerme miedo. Una mujer celosa siempre es un peligro.

- Sígueme la corriente – siseé entre dientes – Muévete como si lo estuvieras disfrutando y ni se te ocurra utilizar la lengua.

Sin darle ni siquiera tiempo para captar el significado de mis palabras, le acerqué todavía más a mí y choque mis labios contra los suyos. Le obligué a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro para que pareciera un beso apasionado, en lugar de un simple choque de labios con la boca cerrada y cada lengua en su sitio, y tras lo que me pareció un tiempo razonable, me separé de él.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué…?

Ignoré los jadeos sorprendidos de Jake. En lugar de darle una explicación sobre mi maniobra suicida, me limité a levantar la cabeza por encima de su hombro para encontrarme con los furiosos ojos de Edward, que ya estaban fijos sobre mí desde la otra punta de la barra. Me crucé de brazos y alcé las cejas en un gesto desafiante. ¿Se atrevía a hacerse el ofendido cuando había sido él el primero en meter su lengua en una boca ajena?

Edward imitó mi postura, cruzando los brazos con fuerza a la altura del pecho y sin disminuir ni un ápice la intensidad de su airada mirada.

Bien, Cullen. Si quieres jugar, jugaremos.

Pero no te lamentes cuando te des cuentas de que llevas todas las de perder.

* * * * * * *

Alice Brandon es conocida por su afición a los zapatos de diseño y a festejar desmesuradamente cualquier acontecimiento especial en general y su propio cumpleaños en particular. Por eso, todos sus amigos saben que después de la cena con la que siempre celebra el maravilloso día en el que vino a este mundo, al día siguiente la cita obligada es acudir a su comida post-cumpleaños. Aquel año, nada había cambiado en sus costumbres celebratorias, por lo que después de la desastrosa cena en la que Edward y yo nos declaramos silenciosamente la guerra, Alice tentó a la suerte y nos reunió a la mañana siguiente en su casa para comer juntos en amor y compañía.

- ¿Alice es siempre tan extravagante con las celebraciones? – quiso saber Jacob de camino al piso de mi amiga.

- ¿Recuerdas aquel año cuando su madre casi montó un circo entero en el jardín de su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños? – Jacob asintió – Pues digamos la extravagancia la llevan en los genes todas las mujeres de su familia.

Nada más poner un pie en el apartamento de Alice y Jasper, Jacob se escabulló hacia la cocina antes de que pudiera cazarle y utilizarle como conejillo de indias para algún experimento descabellado como había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Aunque quise mostrarme enfadada por su rápida huída, no pude culparle. La situación a la que le había arrastrado besándole para dar celos a Edward había sido demasiado incómoda, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta nuestro pasado como pareja y el hecho de que ambos estábamos coladísimos por nuestros ex. A pesar de que en teoría Edward y yo tan solo nos habíamos dado un tiempo de descanso, por lo que me negaba a pensar que él era mi ex. Alguien debería enseñarles a los hombres que cuando te das un tiempo con tu novia, eso no implica necesariamente que puedas liarte con el primer par de piernas largas que te encuentres en tu camino.

Suspiré con pesadez, dándome cuenta por enésima vez que darle vueltas al mismo tema una y otra vez solo iba a contribuir a aumentar mi dolor de cabeza. Recogí la cazadora que Jake había dejado sobre el sofá y la llevé junto a mi abrigo hasta la habitación de Alice y Jasper. Pero en cuanto abrí la puerta y le eché un rápido vistazo a su interior, me topé con lo único que podía empeorar mi ya de por sí penosa mañana.

Unas espaldas anchas coronadas por una gruesa mata de pelo de color bronce.

Inspiré profundamente por la nariz antes de dar un paso hacia delante y cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Bien. Edward y yo solos en una habitación. ¿Alguien dudaba todavía de que nada bueno podía salir de ahí?

Edward continuaba de espaldas a mí, por lo que carraspeé sonoramente para llamar su atención. Él se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, con su teléfono móvil en una mano y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

- Edward – saludé fríamente.

- Bella – correspondió él con el mismo tono carente de emoción que tanto odiaba escucharle utilizar, sobre todo si iba dirigido a mí.

Abrí el armario y tomé dos perchas en las que colocar los abrigos, mientras él volvió a centrarse en su teléfono. No supe porqué, pero el hecho de que ni siquiera se dignara a prestarme dos segundos de su atención me fastidió en extremo, y las palabras se escaparon de mi boca antes de que pudiera retenerlas.

- ¿Releyendo los mensajitos románticos que te envía tu amiga Tanya?

Edward volvió a darse la vuelta, esta vez con mucha más lentitud, y en cuanto me miró directamente a los ojos me sentí satisfecha al descubrir que, mientras el resto de su expresión continuaba impasible, sus ojos brillaban con furia.

- No, Bella. Estoy releyendo los que le envío yo.

Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquella mentira tan descarada. ¿Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer? Esperaba que la competencia fuera más dura.

- Vamos, Edward, inténtalo otra vez. Los dos sabemos que los mensajes románticos nunca fueron lo tuyo – le recordé – Siempre preferías llamar y decir de palabra lo que pensabas.

Odié el pequeño tinte de debilidad que adoptaron mis palabras al final de la frase, pero no pude evitar la ola de tristeza que me invadió al recordar las espontáneas llamadas de teléfono de Edward para decirme simplemente que me quería.

- Muchas cosas han cambiado mientras estabas fuera, Bella – aseguró Edward con tono duro, por lo visto indiferente a mi pequeño momento de debilidad – Puede que las fotos sugerentes que me envía Tanya sean extremadamente… inspiradoras.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Edward no estaba insinuando que la Barbie recauchutada le enviaba mensajes con fotos ligerita de ropa, ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

Los dedos de mis manos temblaron ligeramente, como queriendo ceñirse alrededor del cuello de alguien.

De Edward. De Tanya. Del directivo de la compañía telefónica por permitir que sus usuarios se enviaran mensajitos porno.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…?

- ¿Encantador? – propuso Edward, esbozando una sonrisilla tan inocente como falsa.

- Traidor – sentencié.

La mueca sonriente de Edward se transformó en cuanto la palabra salió de mis labios, sustituida por aquella expresión carente de emoción a excepción de sus ojos, que volvían a ser de nuevo un reflejo de la ira que bullía en su interior.

- Así que traidor, ¿eh? – murmuró tan suavemente que por un momento creí haberme imaginado sus palabras - ¿Te atreves a pronunciar esa palabra después de dejarme en la estacada durante cuatro meses y regresar acompañada de tu ex – novio?

Aparté rápidamente mis ojos de los suyos, temerosa de no ser capaz de ocultarle la culpabilidad que sentía en esos momentos. Escuché el suave sonido de sus pisadas sobre la gruesa alfombra que cubría el suelo de la habitación y, segundos después, tuve la suerte de poder sentir una vez más, después de tanto tiempo, la proximidad de su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del mío y el calor de su respiración contra mi piel.

No tenía ni idea de cuál podría ser su próximo movimiento, pero mi cuerpo le recordaba y le anhelaba más de lo que me gustaría. Y por supuesto, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir en voz alta. Como por acto reflejo, mi propio cuerpo se inclinó hacia él, buscando aún más proximidad y sentí mi piel vibrar con emoción, expectante ante lo que podría venir a continuación.

- No creo que seas la más indicada para hablar de traición, Bella – susurró con su voz aterciopelada.

Mi nombre en sus labios sonó como si se tratara de una caricia de sus manos sobre mi piel. Cerré los ojos ante la avalancha de recuerdos que inundó mi mente, y no me atreví a abrirlos, o ni siquiera a hacer el más mínimo movimiento, hasta que escuché la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas.

Me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el enorme colchón, suspirando y sin importarme la bronca que me esperaba cuando Alice se enterara de que había deshecho su impecable cama. Tenía ganas de hacer demasiadas cosas a la vez, pero en ese momento tan solo encontré fuerzas para concentrarme en una única emoción: el odio.

Odiaba que a pesar de que lo que me acusaba era mentira, Edward tuviera razón. Pero sobre todo me odiaba a mí misma por no tener la más mínima intención de sacarle de su error y de romper el círculo vicioso en el que estábamos metidos.

Porque una cosa tenía clara. Mientras Edward continuara pavoneándose con Tanya alrededor mío, no tenía ninguna prisa por aclararle que Jacob y yo no estábamos juntos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos dedicados a calmar mis hiperactivos nervios, me vi con las fuerzas suficientes para salir de la habitación y encarar a Edward con una sonrisa hipócrita plastificada en mi cara durante las próximas horas. Claro, que nadie me había avisado de que mis instintos homicidas, esos que en las últimas veinticuatro horas tanto me había costado mantener ocultos, se iban a disparar sin control en cuanto puse un pie en el salón y vislumbré la cabeza rubia de la Barbie recauchutada. A estas alturas del juego, ¿todavía dudaba de que Edward se la hubiera traído a la comida?

Escaneé rápidamente el salón con los ojos hasta que descubrí la figura de Alice al lado de la ventana, asegurándose meticulosamente de que sus sillas de diseño se encontraran perfectamente alineadas alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Me acerqué a ella, tomándola bruscamente del brazo y juntando mi cabeza con la suya para iniciar una discusión en susurros.

- Alice, ¿qué significa esto? – pregunté, señalando con la cabeza hacia Tanya que, sentada cómodamente en el sofá como si se encontrara en su propia casa, reía tontamente ante algún comentario de Edward.

_Nosoyviolentanosoyviolenta…_ como se ría una vez más de las bromas de mi Edward, le rapo su melena de Barbie al cero.

- ¿Te has marcada como objetivo del mes arruinarme la vida? – continué con mis airados susurros.

Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, en un gesto que pretendía ser inocente pero que tan solo logró cabrearme aún más. Mal, Alice. La mirada de cordero degollado no va a funcionar conmigo esta vez.

- Bella, te aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con esto. No tenía ni idea de que Tanya iba a estar aquí hoy.

- ¿Ah, no? – murmuré, sin creerme ni una sola palabra - ¿Y tampoco tenías ni idea ayer? No me digas que ahora dejas que Edward sea el que haga la lista de invitados a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Alice.

- Vale, puede que ayer fuera yo la que invitara a la cena – concedió a regañadientes. Abrí los ojos sorprendida porque hubiera cedido tan pronto y dispuesta a recitarle todos los sinónimos de "amiga traidora", pero ella me interrumpió – Pero en mi defensa no sabía que Tanya era la famosa ex de Edward. Solo sabía que era una compañera del hospital y la principal culpable de que durante el tiempo que estuviste en Forks, Edward no se hubiera recluido en el ático. Tan solo quería agradecerle la ayuda.

- Yo en tu lugar la creería, Bella.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con la figura de Rosalie apoyada contra la mesa del comedor, observando nuestro "pacífico" intercambio de opiniones con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios. Es alentador saber que por lo menos mis desgracias sirven como entretenimiento a alguien.

Y sí. Estaba siendo sarcástica.

- Te puedo asegurar que Alice no sabía quién era Tanya hasta que apareció ayer en la cena y yo le informé del lío en el que se había metido – explicó Rose, sin borrar esa mueca entre divertida y condescendiente.

- Bonita manera de arruinar mi vuelta triunfal – murmuré entre dientes.

Alice mantuvo en su lugar esa expresión inocente, pero pude ver como se mordía la lengua para no soltar una réplica desafortunada.

- Oh, vamos, Bella. Sabes de sobra que tu vuelta no tenía nada de triunfal – me recordó Rose, recobrando por un instante su tono de voz duro – Además, Alice ya se ha impuesto su propio auto-castigo. ¿O acaso no te has dado cuenta de que todavía no ha comentado nada sobre el estúpido juego que os traéis entre manos Jacob y tú?

- Pero por lo que veo tú no estás dispuesta a guardarte tus opiniones, ¿verdad?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, demasiado orgullosa de sí misma.

- Por supuesto que no. A estas alturas deberías saber ya que soy la voz de la sabiduría – afirmó en un tono condescendiente. Y como si su ego no fuera ya lo suficientemente grande, Alice la secundó agitando la cabeza de arriba abajo fervientemente - ¿Se puede saber qué coño estáis haciendo Jacob y tú, jugando a las parejitas? No sé cómo sería vuestra relación en el pasado, pero aparte de que es obvio que entre vosotros dos no hay química, se te ven las intenciones, Bella.

- ¿Y cuáles son exactamente mis intenciones?

- Lo estás haciendo para darle celos a Edward – intervino Alice, como si mi fachada fuera transparente y todo el mundo, incluido Edward, se hubiera dado cuenta ya de mis verdaderos motivos.

- Muy bien, señoritas sabelotodo. Me alegra que estéis en poder de la verdad absoluta, pero mientras mi plan siga funcionando con Edward, no quiero que lo arruinéis todo abriendo la boca, ¿entendido? – siseé – Mientras él siga jugando con Tanya, yo no estoy dispuesta a quedarme con el papel de la ex solterona.

Taladré a Rose con la mirada, como desafiándola a que objetara algo, pero ella tan solo cruzó las brazos aún con más fuerza y asintió con la cabeza una única vez. En cuanto fijé mis ojos en Alice, para confirmar también su silencio, me encontré con su mirada nerviosa y con que se estaba mordiendo las uñas. Al instante, me di cuenta de que algo iba muy mal.

Alice tan solo se arriesgaba a estropear su perfecta manicura en dos ocasiones: cuando su madre venía de visita a Washington y cuando tenía una noticia muy gorda entre manos.

Había abierto ya la boca para preguntar qué demonios le pasaba, pero fue entonces cuando reparé en el objeto que adornaba su mano derecho. No podía ser… eso no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, ¿verdad?

- ¡Alice! – exclamé - ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la mano?

La expresión culpable que se adueñó del rostro de mi amiga confirmó todas mis sospechas. Rosalie nos miró con curiosidad, pero en cuanto sus ojos azules siguieron la dirección que marcaba mi mirada, el entendimiento brilló en su rostro. Frunció el ceño y tomó la mano de Alice para examinar el objeto más de cerca.

- Alice, ¿esto es un anillo de compromiso?

Alice retiró su mano y la escondió detrás de su espalda, mordiéndose el labio y mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo, pero sin atreverse a fijar sus ojos en ninguna de nosotras dos.

- Hmm… sí, bueno… el otro día Jasper… - comenzó a balbucear – No os había comentado nada porque se suponía que era una especie de sorpresa… lo íbamos a anunciar hoy en la comida…

- ¿Os casáis? – pregunté en un tono una octava más alta de lo normal, sin poder dar crédito a lo que Alice nos acababa de confesar.

- Sssshh – me ordenó Alice, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor de manera paranoica – Se supone que no deberíais saber nada. Jasper quería que fuera una sorpresa, así que cuando os lo anunciemos después de la comida, más os vale fingir que no sabíais nada.

Abrí la boca y la cerré unas cuantas veces, pero no conseguí articular palabra alguna. ¿De dónde había salido esa repentina fiebre por el matrimonio? Primero Emmett, luego Edward y ahora Jasper. ¿Los hombres también tenían reloj biológico o qué?

- Pero, ¿os casáis? ¿De verdad?

A mi derecha, Rose bufó con impaciencia.

- Bella, aunque no te lo creas, a veces la gente compra anillos de compromiso cuando quiere proponerle matrimonio a su pareja. Otra cosa completamente diferente es que la otra parte acepte.

Ignoré deliberadamente la pulla nada disimulada de Rose, y continué con mi interrogatorio.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Dos semanas – murmuró Alice.

- ¿Dos semanas? – exclamé, elevando el tono de voz de nuevo sin ser consciente de ello.

- ¡Bella! Baja la voz – siseó Alice – Sí, dos semanas. Jasper quería hacerlo ya y quince días es el tiempo que necesito para organizar algo decente.

Algo decente. En el lenguaje de Alice, aquello quería decir "el mayor evento social del otoño en Washington". Y tan solo necesitaba quince días para organizar un bodorrio en toda regla.

Le eché un vistazo a Rose, que observaba a Alice de nuevo con aquella sonrisa divertida en los labios.

- ¿Tú sabías algo? – pregunté, suspicaz.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Te lo veías venir?

- Por supuesto que sí – aseguró, como si la duda le ofendiera. Se volvió hacia Alice para preguntar - ¿Crees que es el momento adecuado para hacerlo? Con la proposición fallida tan reciente, – recordó, dirigiéndome una sonrisilla sarcástica que opté por ignorar – estos dos jugando al gato y al ratón, y sus ex revoloteando por aquí…

Alice tan solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

- Dicen que de una boda siempre sale otra boda.

Bufé al escuchar su respuesta, sin creerme todavía que después de haber visto a Tanya besando a Edward la noche anterior, mi vida pudiera ir a peor.

Pero sí. Porque si el hecho de haber rechazado casarme con el hombre de mi vida, haber huido durante cuatro meses y haber vuelto para aceptar su petición y encontrármelo intercambiando saliva con su perfecta ex fuera poco, alguien por ahí arriba que me odiaba demasiado había decidido añadir a la peligrosa mezcla la inminente boda de mi mejor amiga.

¿En qué punto exacto perdí el control de mis actos y mi vida se convirtió en una terrorífica montaña rusa?

* * * * * *

**Edward Cullen**

- ¿Tanto me odiáis los dos como para querer robarme mis maravillosas ideas y quedaros con todo el prestigio?

Emmett se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, por lo visto ajeno al hecho de que su enorme masa muscular requería que se moviera con mucho más cuidado. Sobre todo cuando había personas, con huesos susceptibles de romperse, a su alrededor. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y comprobé que, efectivamente, el salón estaba vacío; Jacob había convencido a Em para que le dejara dar una vuelta en su enorme Jeep y las chicas se habían llevado a Tanya a la habitación de Alice para enseñarle su vestidor, tal y como habían prometido.

O en este caso, sería mejor utilizar la palabra amenazado. ¿Bella y Tanya encerradas en menos de tres metros cuadrados? Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al imaginar la multitud de escenarios terribles en los que podría acabar aquella tarde.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Emmett? – preguntó Jasper a mi izquierda.

- ¿Cómo que qué quiero decir? – quiso saber mi hermano, alzando las cejas de manera exagerada – El anillo, tío. El anillo. Ese pedazo de pedrusco que le has regalado a Alice. Se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de pedirle matrimonio a mi Rosie, ¿y qué me encuentro? Que mi hermano se me adelanta y me roba la idea, y que meses después tú haces lo mismo.

Oh, sí. El anillo. El anuncio. La boda de Jasper y Alice. Cerré los ojos brevemente, todavía confuso y sin saber exactamente cómo sentirme ante la inesperada noticia. No es que no me alegrara por ellos dos, pero… bueno, el tema del matrimonio todavía era un asunto delicado para mí.

Y dudaba mucho que mientras Bella continuara revoloteando alrededor mío con Jacob, dejara de serlo en un futuro cercano. Y por futuro cercano se entiende las escasas dos semanas que quedaban para que mis dos amigos juraran pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas. ¿A quién se le ocurre anunciar una boda con tan poca antelación?

- Em, hermano, la idea se te pasó por la cabeza una sola vez. Y nunca tuviste el valor necesario para ponerla en práctica – le recordé - ¿Ahora para proponerle matrimonio a tu chica resulta que hay que pagarte derechos de autor?

Emmett había abierto la boca para replicar, seguramente con la intención de asegurarse de que su hombría y su valor no quedaran puestos en duda por mi comentario, pero Jasper le interrumpió.

- ¿Te molesta que queramos hacerlo tan pronto después de lo que pasó con Bella? – dijo, con una leve nota de preocupación – Ya sé que ahora mismo la situación es algo delicada, pero puede que en mi empresa me den el traslado y tenga que pasar una temporada fuera de Washington y alejado de Alice… creo que ahora es el momento perfecto.

- No te preocupes, Jazz. Lo entiendo, de verdad – le aseguré, forzando una sonrisa.

- ¿Te vas a llevar a Tanya como tu pareja a la boda? – metió baza Emmett, exagerando su tono burlón.

Rodé los ojos, decidiendo que ignorar su pregunta sería el mejor castigo. Pero Emmett, siendo Emmett, no se dio por vencido.

- En serio, Eddie. ¿Qué os traéis entre manos vosotros dos? – inquirió mi hermano con genuina curiosidad – No solo me lo pregunto yo, Jasper dice que no es lo suficientemente entrometido como para preguntar, pero sé que él también se muere de curiosidad.

- Yo no necesito preguntar. Sé que lo hace para darle celos a Bella – aseguró Jasper con rotundidad.

Le miré sin poder disimular mi sorpresa. Tras unos cuantos meses disfrutando de la más absoluta privacidad, los poderes paranormales de Jasper que utilizaba siempre que quería averiguar lo que se escondía tras mis mentiras, habían vuelto a aparecer.

Eso, o yo era demasiado transparente.

- ¿Para dar celos a Bella? ¡Pero eso es absurdo! – exclamó Emmett - ¿Por qué querrías darle celos a Bella?

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, Bella ha regresado después de cuatro meses acompañada por su ex – novio. ¿Alguna idea de qué puede significar eso? – ironicé.

Para mi sorpresa, Emmett estalló en incontrolables carcajadas.

- ¿Crees que Jacob y Bella están _juntos_? – logró articular cuando por fin fue capaz de controlar su risa.

Arrugué la frente, sin comprender qué encontraba de divertido en todo este asunto. Obviamente, Emmett no estaba al corriente de la escenita de la noche anterior en la discoteca. Y no iba a ser yo el que le sacara de su ignorancia, admitiendo haber visto a Bella besándose con su ex enfrente de mis propias narices.

Demasiado humillante.

- No lo creo, lo sé – sentencié – Me apostaría mi coche a que están juntos.

Horas después, sentado en ese mismo coche que había estado dispuesto a apostar y de camino al apartamento de Tanya, deseé con todas mis fuerzas haberme equivocado.

Aparqué el Volvo justo delante de la puerta de su portal y esperé a que saliera del coche, mirando al frente y sin la menor intención de prolongar la situación más de lo necesario con una charla vacía. Lo único que me apetecía en ese momento era regresar al ático y planear la táctica perfecta para hacer que Jacob volviera a su casa y no apareciera por aquí nunca más.

Pero Tanya, aficionada siempre a llevarme la contraria, parecía tener otra idea completamente distinta.

- Muchas gracias por traerme – murmuró desde el asiento del pasajero, y por lo visto sin la más mínima intención de salir todavía del coche.

Asentí brevemente con la cabeza, con la mirada aún fija en el otro lado de la calle. Escuché el crujido del cuero mientras ella se removía en el asiento. De reojo, comprobé que se había sentado de manera que su cuerpo quedaba mucho más cerca del mío, y lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente fue de sus manos agarrando mi barbilla para encararla y de la peligrosa proximidad de su boca. Giré la cabeza justo a tiempo para evitar el desastre, y finalmente sus labios acabaron haciendo contacto con mi mejilla.

Tanya suspiró contra mi piel antes de apartarse y devolverme mi ansiado espacio personal.

- Edward, ya sé que estás confuso con el regreso de Bella y todo eso… pero realmente me estás enviando señales mezcladas. Un día me besas, al día siguiente me llevas a comer con tus amigos y ahora parece que no quieras saber nada de mí… ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Volvemos a estar juntos o no?

Resistí las ganas de aclararle que yo no la había besado, sino que había sido ella la que se había lanzado sin invitación previa. Pero aunque odiara admitirlo, Tanya tenía razón. Mi comportamiento no estaba siendo el más adecuado, y le debía una explicación. Tenía que dejarle las cosas claras y solo entonces, esperar a que ella estuviera dispuesta a ayudarme.

Pero justo cuando había abierto la boca para ofrecerle una explicación decente, mi teléfono móvil vibró en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Lo saqué para ver que mi hermano me acababa de enviar un mensaje. Una foto de Bella entrando en su apartamento acompañada de Jacob, más unas cuantas palabras de Emmett, fue todo lo que me encontré al abrir el mensaje.

_Me alegro de no haberme apostado el Jeep porque tenías razón. Aquí tienes la prueba de que Bella y Jacob están juntos._

La prueba.

La prueba de que Jacob iba a pasar la noche con Bella. En su apartamento. Haciendo no-me-quiero-imaginar-qué.

La prueba de que ahora, más que nunca, debía continuar con el juego.

Tomé aire, deseando haber tomado la decisión correcta y que todas mis jugadas y mis decisiones no acabaran al final explotándome en las manos.

- Tienes razón, Tanya. Y lo siento – suspiré, girando la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos – Creo que deberíamos darnos otra oportunidad.

* * *

Buenoooo parece que con cada capítulo esto se lía más, ¿no? A ver cómo logran salir estos dos del lío en el que se han metido. Ya era hora de que Edward tomara decisiones estúpidas para que os metierais un poco con él, que la pobre Bella ya se ha llevado demasiados comentarios furiosos en los primeros capis. Pero tampoco se lo tomeis demasiado en cuenta; está celoso, así que ahora mismo no piensa precisamente con la cabeza. Y no, Bella y Jacob no van a pasar la noche juntos, simplemente Jake no tiene dónde quedarse en Washington así que Bella le ha ofrecido un cómodo sofá cama. Eso es lo que los amigos hacen, ¿no? ^^

En el próximo capi vienen los preparativos a contrarreloj del bodorrio, que va a dar mucho juego, y Emmett entra en acción para intentar arreglar las cosas. ¿Alguien duda de que lo va a liar todo más?

¿A que la pequeña charla de Edward y Bella se merece un bonito review? A mí personalmente me encantó escribirla, por fin algo de acción a solas entre estos dos. Y ya sé que es mucho pedir, porque os estáis portando genial con los reviews, pero si llegáramos a los 200 esto ya sería la leche =)

¡Hasta la próxima semana!

Bars.


	6. Intrusismo laboral

Lo conseguí, he contestado a toooodos los reviews =) Muchísimas gracias, hemos conseguido pasar de los 200! El capi se ha hecho esperar dos días más de lo habitual, en la nota al final os explico porqué.

Una cosilla que quería comentaros antes del capítulo. Por vuestros reviews he visto que muchos os sentís frustrados por las decisiones sobre todo de Bella, y después del último capítulo también de Edward. Lo entiendo, yo también me siento frustrada a veces cuando escribo. Pero supongo que a estas alturas ya os imaginais que a mí lo que me gustan son los finales felices, y que si el fic está en la categoría de Humor/Romance lo más seguro es que la historia no acabe de manera catastrófica. Así que mi pequeño consejo es que no os frustreis más de lo necesario y que disfruteis con la parte cómica de los líos y los malentendidos.

Gracias a Diana Prenze por betear el capi ;)

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight son míos._

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

_[AH, AU]: Edward Cullen es el novio perfecto. Hasta que decide comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio a Bella Swan, alérgica a las bodas para más señas._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6. INTRUSISMO LABORAL

**Edward Cullen**

Durante los días siguientes al inesperado anuncio de su boda, el apartamento de Jazz y Alice se convirtió en la perfecta base de operaciones. Ya que Alice contaba con tan sólo quince días para organizar el bodorrio del año, decidió captar toda la ayuda posible. Lo cual, en palabras de Emmett, significaba que nos tocaba pringar todos los días echando una mano con los preparativos de la ceremonia.

- Estoy seguro de que encargarnos de rellenar a mano todas las invitaciones es el particular castigo que Alice nos ha impuesto – murmuró Emmett entre dientes, después de haber sellado el sobre número 126. ¿Cuántos invitados tenía esta maldita boda? – A ti por haberte enrollado con Tanya y a mí porque cree que soy cómplice del crimen, cuando lo único que he hecho es…

- Alice me ha encargado esta tarea porque le gusta mi caligrafía, Em – le expliqué por enésima vez, harto de escuchar otra de sus teorías conspiratorias.

- Sí, claro – dijo mi hermano por lo bajo.

Resistí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y propinarle una buena colleja; sus constantes quejas lo único que hacían era dificultar una tarea ya de por sí tediosa. Después de casi dos horas garabateando direcciones y nombres completos con sus apellidos, aún no alcanzaba a comprender como todas las tías de Alice, las once, sin excepción, tenían nombres de pila tan anticuados y difíciles de deletrear. ¿Quién coño llamaba a su hija Gertrudis?

En lugar de descargar mi frustración sobre mi hermano, decidí concentrarme en mi tarea con la esperanza de acabar con el encargo lo antes posible. Pero para mi desgracia, Emmett, siendo Emmett, no estaba muy por la labor de hacerme la tarde más llevadera.

- En serio, Edward. Si hubieses logrado mantenerla bien guardada en los pantalones, es muy posible que Alice le hubiera encargado esta tortura a otro – vaticinó Emmett – A Jasper, seguramente. Ya sabes que es un calzonazos y nunca se queja.

Deposité la pluma con la que Alice me había obligado a escribir las direcciones sobre la mesa de la cocina, asegurándome de que la tinta no goteara sobre el montón de sobres ya cerrados y listos para enviar. Me veía en la necesidad de aclararle algunos puntos a Emmett y para ello necesitaba toda mi concentración, por lo que escribir la dirección completa de la señora Gertrudis Brandon tendría que esperar unos minutos.

- Emmett, por tu bien, espero no tener que repetir esto en lo que nos queda de tarde o en los días que aún nos restan siendo esclavos de Alice y su boda – le avisé con tono contenido – Primero, en lo escasos días que llevo con Tanya _nunca_ he sacado _nada_ de mis pantalones y no tengo la intención de hacerlo en un futuro cercano, ¿entendido? Y segundo, esto no es ni ninguna venganza ni ningún plan conspiratorio organizado por Alice. De lo contrario, ¿entonces por qué Bella no se ha llevado su parte del castigo?

Emmett tan solo se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta.

- Las mujeres se apoyan entre ellas – explicó, como si aquello fuera la verdad más evidente del mundo. Y, probablemente, lo era.

Negué con la cabeza, volviendo a centrarme en el encargo de Alice. Tomé de nuevo la pluma entre mis manos con cuidado, deslizándola sobre el papel perfumado que Alice había elegido para las invitaciones. Después de tantas horas aspirando el mismo olor dulzón, mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas – por no mencionar que mi concentración comenzaba ya a fallar y las letras se mezclaban unas con otras peligrosamente -, por lo que me propuse terminar lo antes posible.

Pero por lo visto, ni Emmett ni tampoco Alice tenían como objetivo hacerme la vida más fácil, porque en cuanto bajé la cabeza hacia el montón de sobres y comencé a escribir la dirección número 128, la aguda voz de Alice y el repiqueteo de sus zapatos contra el suelo resonaron por toda la cocina.

- … así que después de pasar por la floristería podemos ir por fin a la tienda de vestidos para hacer la primera prueba. ¡La primera prueba! No sabéis lo emocionada que estoy.

Levanté la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como Alice entraba en la cocina, gesticulando con las manos exageradamente y seguida por una Rose de gesto crispado y una Bella totalmente ausente.

- ¿Decías que Bella no se iba a llevar su propio castigo? – murmuró Emmett por lo bajo.

Arrastrar a Bella a la primera prueba del vestido de novia, conociendo su aversión por las compras, era mayor tortura que la que me había tocado a mí. Sonreí involuntariamente, pero la mueca se quedó congelada en mi rostro en cuanto mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Bella. Su expresión ausente se crispó en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando y sostuvo mi mirada durante unos segundos, antes de verse obligada a apartarla murmurando por lo bajo y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Al presenciar una reacción tan natural y tan típicamente Bella, una nueva sonrisa inconsciente se dibujó en mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerla, pero la borré enseguida al echarle un nuevo vistazo a la puerta y comprobar quién era la nueva invitada.

- Te agradezco mucho que me hayas pedido que os acompañe a la prueba del vestido, Alice.

_Tanya_.

Después de tres interminables días tratando de convencerme sin descanso para que le permitiera participar en los preparativos de la boda, Tanya parecía haber centrado todos sus esfuerzos en una presa mucho más participativa que yo. Estaba seguro de que una mirada de cachorro abandonado y una larga retahíla de _porfavorporfavorporfavor_ habían sido suficientes para minar la voluntad de Alice, que en cuestión de conseguir más opiniones para su prueba de vestido tampoco es que fuera demasiado férrea.

Había abierto ya la boca para preguntar cómo demonios había aparecido Tanya de la nada, pero Bella se me adelantó.

- ¿Y ésta qué hace aquí? – preguntó al aire como si Tanya no se encontrara a su lado, y sin molestarse lo más mínimo por edulcorar su tono cortante.

Pude ver cómo Rosalie luchaba en vano por ocultar una sonrisilla divertida y Alice se encogía ligeramente ante la que se le venía encima, pero fue Tanya la encargada de responder.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? – repitió airada – Por si todavía no lo sabías, yo también estoy invitada a la boda, así que tengo derecho a participar en los preparativos.

- ¿Desde cuándo invitas a extraños a tu boda, Alice? – quiso saber Bella, ignorando de nuevo a Tanya y dirigiéndose directamente a su amiga.

- Bueno, lo cierto es que… - comenzó Alice.

- Desde que esa extraña sale con Edward – interrumpió Tanya.

Por primera vez desde su inesperada aparición, Bella pareció reparar en la presencia de Tanya. Le dirigió una mirada glacial antes de girar la cabeza y descargar toda la fuerza de sus ojos sobre mí, alzando una ceja en señal interrogante. Yo tan solo me limité a encogerme de hombros, echando mano de toda la indiferencia que logré aparentar.

- La invitación a mi nombre dice que puedo llevar acompañante. Y Tanya es mi pareja – expliqué, queriendo dar por zanjada esa parte de la conversación lo antes posible.

- Bien. _Bien_. Si eso es lo que quieres… – murmuró Bella tras unos instantes de silencio, rebuscando su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de teclear unos cuantos números - ¿Jake? Sí, soy yo. Estoy en casa de Alice y Jasper, así que mueve tu culo del sofá y vente para acá. Te necesitamos con los preparativos de la boda.

¿Ése era mi castigo por dejar que Tanya echara una mano con la boda?

La observé con el ceño fruncido unos segundos después de que hubiera colgado, pero ella mostró total indiferencia ante mi mirada airada. Por el rabillo del ojo observé como Rose volvía a tratar de disimular una sonrisa divertida; estaba a punto de soltarle un comentario desagradable para liberar algo de mi furia, pero Emmett habló antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

- ¿Va a venir Jacob? - preguntó alzando las cejas en un gesto… ¿excitado? - ¡Estupendo! Todo el mundo aquí es un muermo.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Ahora incluso a mi propio hermano, el perro sarnoso le caía bien.

_Traidor_.

- ¿Qué coño pinta tu amiguito aquí?

Bella me lanzó una mirada helada antes de responder.

- Es mi pareja – sentenció para darse la vuelta y salir de la cocina con aires dramáticos.

Así que apenas veinte minutos después, la enorme figura de _Jake_ se había desparramado sobre una de las diminutas sillas de la cocina de Alice como si se encontrara en su propia casa. Intenté por todos los medios ignorar su presencia – si Bella había hecho lo mismo con Tanya minutos antes, ¿por qué no iba darle yo el mismo trato cortés a su _pareja_? – pero el simple hecho de tenerle a escasos centímetros de mí hacía mi sangre hervir y mis nervios ponerse de punta.

Tomé otra hoja de papel perfumado y la pluma entre mis dedos, con la esperanza de que una nueva remesa de nombres y direcciones consiguiera distraerme.

- ¿En qué se supone que tengo que ayudaros?

Mala suerte. El perro cansino tampoco estaba por la labor de hacerme la vida más fácil. Por supuesto.

- Lo cierto es que Alice tampoco nos ha dejado ocuparnos de demasiadas cosas por miedo a que metamos la pata – admitió Jasper esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, mientras mi hermano murmuraba "calzonazos" por lo bajo.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza.

- Entiendo – musitó, antes de girar la cabeza hacia mí con una sonrisa condescendiente plantada en su cara – Sólo deja que os encarguéis de rellenar sus invitaciones en papel perfumado, ¿verdad?

Sentí la sangre palpitar en mis venas con más fuerza de la necesaria y Jasper, siempre consciente de las emociones de los demás, puso una mano sobre mi hombro en un intento por tranquilizarme. Emmett, sin embargo, pareció indiferente a la provocación de Jacob.

- Oh, no. Los trabajos delicados son sólo para Edward – aclaró en tono burlón.

_Gracias, hermanito, por asegurarte siempre de dejarme en ridículo ante mis enemigos mortales._

Al escuchar la explicación de Emmett, Jacob estalló en carcajadas sin disimulo alguno.

- Entonces se supone que mientras las mujeres se ocupan de los asuntos importantes, ¿nosotros nos tenemos que quedar aquí de brazos cruzados? – quiso saber.

- Bueno, se supone que deberíamos encargarnos de conseguir un coche antiguo en el que Alice debería llegar a la iglesia – explicó Jasper – Pero con tan solo diez días de antelación es prácticamente imposible encontrar algo decente.

- Oh, bueno. Eso no es ningún problema – aseguró Jacob; resistí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y resoplar, _¿de verdad? _¿Ahora además del nuevo amigo de Bella, también era nuestro salvador? – Un amigo mío es dueño de un taller aquí en Washington y su padre aún conserva un Mercedes antiguo en muy buen estado. Estoy seguro de que nos puede echar una mano.

Jasper alzó las cejas sorprendido.

- ¿De verdad? – Jacob asintió - ¿Podríamos ir a echarle un vistazo?

Jacob asintió una vez más, por lo que rápidamente Jasper y Emmett se levantaron y salieron de la cocina en dirección a la puerta principal. Por su parte, Jacob se hizo el remolón mientras se ponía la cazadora, con la intención de quedarse a solas conmigo en la cocina unos instantes.

Abrí la boca antes de que pudiera decir nada.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a ir a la boda, _Jake_? – inquirí, imprimiéndole una nota burlona a mi voz al pronunciar la abreviación de su nombre – Todo el peloteo que estás haciendo no te va a conseguir una invitación.

Jacob rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza y esbozando esa sonrisilla condescendiente que me ponía de los nervios.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú puedes llevar a tu amiguita como acompañante y que Bella no puede hacer lo mismo conmigo?

Cumpliendo con su advertencia, y al igual que ocurría con Tanya, Jacob pareció convertirse en una constante en nuestra vida durante los siguientes días. Y a pesar de que, por alguna extraña razón que mi limitada mente aún no llegaba a comprender, a mi hermano Jacob le caía bien, pude comprobar que la invariable presencia día sí y día también de Jacob y Tanya estaba comenzando a irritarle.

No necesitaba preguntar para saber con seguridad cuál era la causa de su agitación. Desde nuestros primeros años en la universidad, nuestro grupo constaba de seis personas. No es que fuéramos exclusivistas o unos snobs repelentes que no aceptaban a nadie más en su círculo, pero determinadas actividades estaban reservadas únicamente para nosotros y existía un gran grado de complicidad que solo habíamos logrado alcanzar entre los seis. Discutíamos entre los seis, nos reconciliábamos entre los seis y, por supuesto, preparábamos bodas entre los seis.

Así que cuando dos personas ajenas al grupo aparecieron de la nada para participar en las actividades que habían estado siempre reservadas para nosotros seis, Emmett comenzó a soltar extraños discursos sinsentido sobre el intrusismo y la necesidad de defender nuestras tradiciones. Lo que, traducido al lenguaje común del resto de la humanidad, significaba que comenzaba a ver invadido su propio territorio.

La gota que colmó el vaso llegó el jueves, cuando a Rose y a Emmett les tocaba organizar nuestra tradicional cena mensual. Mi hermano y yo nos encontrábamos en el comedor, obedeciendo estrictas órdenes de Rosalie y preparando la mesa para la cena. Mientras colocaba los platos alrededor de la mesa, Emmett soltó un bufido frustrado que me obligó a levantar la cabeza hacia él y dirigirle una mirada interrogante.

- ¿No lo ves, Edward? – preguntó, señalando la mesa como si la respuesta a todos sus problemas existenciales residiera en ese pedazo de madera comprada en el Ikea – Esta mesa está diseñada para seis sillas, ni una más, ni una menos. Intentar colocar dos más a su alrededor es como… como ir contra las leyes de la naturaleza. Rompes la energía y el equilibrio, ¿comprendes?

Observé durante unos segundos la expresión airada de mi hermano, dudando seriamente sobre su salud mental. Demasiado estrés para una mente tan débil.

- Sé que nunca has sido demasiado bueno con las metáforas, pero supongo que la mesa representa nuestro grupo, y con las dos sillas que sobran te refieres a Jacob y a Tanya, ¿verdad?

Emmett asintió, escaneando con la mirada una vez más las ocho sillas apiñadas alrededor de su mesa y con la misma mueca frustrada reflejada en su rostro.

- No tengo nada en contra de tu novia y mucho menos de Jacob, pero, ¿cuándo coño vais a dejar Bella y tú de hacer el gilipollas? No me gusta el intrusismo y quiero que esto vuelva a ser como antes, pronto a ser posible – dijo Emmett, entonando sus palabras de modo que sonaran más a orden que a petición – Y por pronto quiero decir esta noche.

- Emmett – suspiré, tratando de no dejarme llevar por la desesperación – Ya sé que todo era estupendo antes de que las cosas entre Bella y yo se fueran a la mierda, pero la gente cambia, ¿sabes? Y los grupos de amigos también.

- Sí, pero no el nuestro – insistió con cabezonería – El nuestro era perfecto tal y como estaba. Jasper es el tío sensible y calzonazos, Alice la duende hiperactiva, Bella la patosa adorable, tú el melodramático sin remedio, Rose la voz de la conciencia, y yo el fortachón maravilloso al que todo el mundo adora. ¿No te das cuenta de que no necesitamos nada más? No queremos ni rubias despampanantes ni indios musculosos, gracias.

Me pasé una mano por la cara en señal de desesperación. ¿Cuándo comprendería Emmett que esto era la vida real y no una serie de televisión? ¿Que las personas son complejas y cambian, por lo que no les puedes asignar un rol con el que deben quedarse toda la vida?

- Emmett, por tu bien deberías aceptar cuanto antes que Bella y yo ya _no_ estamos juntos.

Emmett me observó durante unos instantes con gesto sombrío.

- Y por tu bien, hermanito, deberías aceptar cuanto antes que Bella y tú estáis hechos para estar juntos – aconsejó mi hermano, dándose la vuelta para irse - Cuando alguien ahí arriba se apiade de ti y te ilumine con esa verdad vital, pídeme ayuda para arreglar el lío en el que estás metido.

* * * * * *

**Bella Swan**

- … así que me encargué de dejarle bien claro que si su amiga la rubia podía ir a la boda, yo también.

Miré a Jacob, tratando en vano de contener las carcajadas histéricas que pugnaban por salir. En cualquier otra situación hubiera dado rienda suelta a mis instintos, pero teniendo en cuenta que nos encontrábamos sentados a la mesa y que el objetivo de nuestras críticas estaba tan solo dos sillas más allá, reírme abiertamente de las pullas que Jake le tiraba a Edward sin disimulo alguno no me parecía de lo más sensato.

A mi derecha, Rosalie no pareció compartir mi idea sobre la prudencia y el sentido común, ya que estalló en carcajadas sin la más mínima vergüenza.

- Le está bien empleado – afirmó entre risas – Por ser tan cerrado de mente y melodramático. ¿Crees que podrías hacer lo mismo con Bella? Me parece que ella también se ha quedado con grandes dosis de estupidez y necesita que alguien le deje las cosas claras.

Puse los ojos en blanco en cuanto Rose y Jacob se echaron a reír al unísono.

- Me voy a la cocina a por el postre – anuncié, levantándome de la mesa – Os dejo a solas para que me podáis criticar a gusto.

- Te acompaño – se ofreció Emmett, levantándose él también.

- ¡No necesitamos que nos dejes a solas para criticarte! – exclamó Rosalie mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Las carcajadas de Jake aumentaron de intensidad. _Maldito traidor_ - ¡Podemos hacerlo contigo delante!

Abrí la puerta de la cocina, respirando aliviada en cuanto las ruidosas carcajadas de aquellos dos conspiradores se apagaron. Abrí la nevera y saqué la enorme fuente de natillas que había preparado Alice justo en el momento en el que Emmett apareció a mis espaldas.

- ¿Cuándo vas a arreglar las cosas con Edward?

Me di la vuelta lentamente. En mi cabeza comenzaba a tomar forma una ligera sospecha sobre lo que Emmett pretendía al pillarme a solas en la cocina.

- Vaya, Emmett. La sutileza no es precisamente lo tuyo, ¿eh?

- No, siempre voy directo al grano. Deberías preguntárselo a Rose – aconsejó, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Mi cara se contorsionó en una mueca de asco.

- Argh, Em. Demasiada información, gracias.

Me di la vuelta hacia la encimera de la cocina con la intención de servir las natillas en los cuencos, pero Emmett decidió sacar toda la artillería pesada para llamar mi atención.

- He hablado con Edward.

Me gustaría poder decir que reaccioné con indiferencia, que lo que pasaba por la mente de Edward en esos momentos ya no era de mi incumbencia… pero, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para recibir la más mínima información sobre lo que pensaba Edward. Aunque eso significara suplicar a Emmett.

Hora de arrastrarse a cambio de información.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – pregunté, dejando a un lado toda la dignidad.

- Está intentando comportarse como el adulto sensato que nunca fue – explicó Emmett de manera críptica. Alcé las cejas, indicándole que continuara – Quiere que aceptemos todos que tanto tú como él habéis pasado página. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Pasar página. Puff… como si eso fuera posible. Quiero decir… ¡sois Edward y Bella! Hasta un cegato como él debería poder ver lo evidente

¿Pasar página? ¿Eso era lo que habíamos hecho? No me encontraba en el lugar de Edward, pero desde luego que el jueguecito de darle celos con Jacob a la más mínima oportunidad no entraba precisamente en mi definición de _pasar página_.

- Oh. Bueno, puede que… puede que tenga razón – mentí. _¿Pasar página?_ ¿En qué coño estaba pensando Edward? Aquí nadie había pasado página.

Emmett me miró incrédulo.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Bella! – exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Confiaba en que tú tuvieras más sentido común que él, pero cada vez está más claro por qué estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

El rostro de Emmett adoptó un semblante serio mientras me tomaba por los hombros y se agachaba para quedar a mi altura.

- Bella, necesitas ayuda profesional para arreglar de una vez el lío que habéis organizado.

- ¿Por ayuda profesional quieres decir que os necesito a ti y a tus maravillosos-y-oh-qué-ingeniosos-planes?

- Por supuesto – respondió Emmett, esbozando una contagiosa sonrisa.

Resistí a duras penas el impulso de devolverle la mueca sonriente.

- Emmett, agradezco tu ayuda, pero de momento creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están, ¿de acuerdo? – le pedí en mi tono más suplicante.

- Está bien – cedió él después de unos segundos de reflexión – Pero recuerda una cosa, Bella: no me gusta el intrusismo.

Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar sus últimas palabras. El discursito sobre el intrusismo otra vez no, por favor.

Definitivamente, hacer nuevos amigos le estaba causando demasiado estrés.

* * * * * *

- Em, ¿dónde dices que está ese álbum?

- Encima del armario, justo al lado de las cajas de cartón llenas de adornos de Navidad – indicó la voz de Emmett desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Resoplé una vez más, en un intento frustrado por hacer que el aire llegara a mis pulmones con facilidad. ¿Cómo había acabado buscando un álbum perdido de fotos que Emmett se había empeñado en volver a ver por enésima vez, cuando debería estar en el comedor tomando mi café y disfrutando de las pullas no disimuladas que Jake le tiraba a Edward? No tenía ni idea. ¿Cómo Emmett sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba el dichoso álbum si normalmente no era ni siquiera capaz de encontrar sus llaves cada vez que salía de su casa? Seguía sin tener ni idea.

Me puse de puntillas sobre la silla que había colocado para lograr alcanzar la parte alta del armario, estirándome lo máximo posible. Tanteé con las manos sobre la superficie, en busca a algo que se asemejara a un álbum de fotos, pero no encontré nada.

- ¡No lo encuentro por ninguna parte! – exclamé frustrada.

- ¡Sigue buscando, Bella! Estoy seguro de que está ahí.

_Sigue buscando_. Muy fácil decirlo cuando mides casi dos metros y alcanzas la parte alta del armario casi sin esfuerzo. ¿Por qué estaba yo aquí, a punto de caerme de bruces al suelo y romperme un par de huesos en el proceso, en lugar de Emmett?

Tanteé una vez más a ciegas con las manos, de nuevo sin encontrar nada. Lancé un pequeño grito de frustración justo en el momento en el que escuché el crujido de la puerta al abrirse.

- ¡Emmett! Emmett capullo, te juro que como por tu culpa…

Las palabras murieron en mi garganta en cuanto me di la vuelta y descubrí la identidad del nuevo visitante.

- No eres Emmett – musité de forma innecesaria.

- No soy Emmett – confirmó Edward.

Me quedé unos instantes en silencio, limitándome a observar la figura de Edward bajo la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación. Él me devolvió la mirada, con la misma expresión indescifrable que últimamente adoptaba siempre que nos encontrábamos reflejada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté en un susurro.

- Emmett me ha pedido que busque el viejo bate de béisbol que le regaló Jazz hace unos años. Por lo visto está encima de ese armario – explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y señalando el armario donde hasta hacía unos segundos yo estaba buscando un perdido álbum de fotos – Al lado de las cajas con adornos de Navidad – añadió.

No me hizo falta sumar dos más dos para saber quién estaba detrás de todo esto. Me bajé con cuidado de la silla sobre la que estaba encaramada y cubrí el espacio que me separaba de la puerta de la habitación. Tras poner una mano sobre el picaporte, comprobé que mis sospechas eran ciertas: Emmett había conseguido encerrarnos para que solucionáramos lo que él llamaba nuestras "diferencias reconciliables".

Me di la vuelta, apoyando la cabeza sobre la puerta y cerrando los ojos.

- Es una encerrona. La puerta está cerrada.

- ¿Una encerrona? – repitió Edward.

- Emmett – suspiré, como si su nombre debiera aclararlo todo.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada suspicaz de Edward.

- ¿Por qué debería creerme que todo esto es culpa de Emmett? – preguntó Edward, entornando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos en actitud defensiva - ¿Quién dice que no has sido tú la culpable?

- ¿Y por qué debería querer yo encerrarme en una habitación _contigo_? – contraataqué, sin lograr disimular el tonillo histérico de mi voz provocado por sus acusaciones - ¿Un lunático cuya principal afición es pensar lo peor sobre mí? ¿Y por qué… por qué no nos calmamos todos?

Lancé un suspiro frustrado, tratando de retomar el rumbo de la situación que, en escasos segundos, se había salido de control por completo. Me senté con cuidado sobre la cama, respirando profundamente unas cuantas veces. Sentí el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de Edward en cuanto se sentó a mi lado, y cuando por fin pude controlar mi respiración y toda la frustración que corría libremente por mis venas, me vi capaz de levantar la cabeza y encararle.

- Yo estoy tranquilo – afirmó tajante.

_Sí, claro_. Su gesto crispado, su ceño fruncido y su voz contenida eran la pura imagen de la _serenidad_.

- Bien. Porque yo también estoy tranquila.

Edward suspiró, apartando sus ojos de mí y clavándolos sobre la pared. Le observé en silencio, repasando con la mirada el contorno de su perfil, hasta que le oí tomar aire para hablar de nuevo.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – inquirió en un susurro.

Asentí y Edward captó el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, pero aún así continuó mirando al frente.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste aquella noche?

Bien. Así que por lo visto habíamos dejado atrás la fase de los insultos, los comportamientos estúpidos y la cabezonería, y habíamos llegado ya a la de la sinceridad y las conversaciones maduras. _Estupendo_. Tenía una ligera idea sobre en cuál de las dos fases me iba a manejar mejor, y desde luego no era en la que implicaba un alto grado de madurez.

_Vamos, Bella. Sé valiente por una vez en tu vida._

- Tenía miedo – confesé, con la vana esperanza de que mi sinceridad me fuera a ahorrar multitud de explicaciones rebuscadas que seguramente Edward no estaría dispuesto a escuchar.

Edward exhaló lentamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo y revolviéndolo nerviosamente. Cuando giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, la intensidad de su mirada me explicó perfectamente y sin palabras el daño que le había hecho, y le seguía haciendo, con mi reacción y mis estúpidas decisiones.

- Pero, ¿por qué? – presionó, sin elevar lo más mínimo la voz – Bella, podríamos haber solucionado juntos cualquier problema. ¿Por qué elegiste huir de mí?

- Soy cobarde, Edward. No quería estropear la única cosa perfecta que había en mi vida, aunque está claro que eso es precisamente lo que acabé haciendo – murmuré, soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa – Pero ahora todo eso no importa, ¿verdad?

Edward me miró entre interrogante y confuso.

- Quiero decir que ahora tú estás con Tanya y yo… bueno, supongo que es demasiado tarde para intentar arreglar nada.

_Por favor, por favor. Dime que no es demasiado tarde._

Edward me observó sin decir nada durante unos interminables segundos, antes de romper el contacto directo con mis ojos y fijar su mirada en algún punto lejano por encima de mi hombro.

- Hay muchas cosas que he echado de menos.

El murmullo fue tan bajo que por un momento me pareció haberme imaginado las palabras de Edward. Pero cuando él volvió a descargar toda la fuerza de sus ojos sobre mí, me di cuenta de que se avecinaba un momento importante que debía manejar con delicadeza si no quería fastidiar todavía más las cosas entre nosotros.

Asentí suavemente, indicándole que continuara.

- He echado de menos el olor al café que preparabas todas las mañanas, ya sabes que soy un auténtico inútil con la cafetera – confesó, dejando escapar esa risa ronca y profunda que hacía temblar todo mi cuerpo – He echado de menos llegar a casa después de un día duro en el hospital y encontrarte en el sofá, rodeada por un montón de hojas y frustrada porque te habían encargado revisar una novela que resultaba ser un tostón. He echado de menos despertarme contigo a mi lado pero sobre todo, _sobre todo _– murmuró, bajando la vista hacia mi boca – he echado de menos el sabor de tus labios.

Exhalé un suspiro tembloroso al escuchar su confesión. La primera conversación madura y sincera que habíamos mantenido en más de cuatro meses. Si aquello no era una señal divina de que debíamos arreglar las cosas justo en ese momento…

En un movimiento que hubiera pasado casi desapercibido de no ser por el hecho de que no podía apartar los ojos de él, Edward se acercó unos centímetros a mí, con la mirada fluctuando entre mis ojos y mis labios.

_Hazlo. Hazlo y todo el juego se acabó. Tanya, Jacob, los malentendidos y la falta de comunicación… todo se acabó._

Edward se acercó unos centímetros más, cubriendo casi por completo la distancia que nos separaba. En cuanto sentí de nuevo la cálida sensación de su respiración sobre mi piel y la cercanía de su cuerpo, cerré los ojos y me preparé para lo inevitable. Me dejé embriagar por su perfume familiar, ese que tan solo se podía apreciar con todo detalle en las distancias más íntimas, y permití que mis nervios vibraran con excitación ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Pero a estas alturas, debería saber ya que mi vida suele irse al traste en los momentos más perfectos.

Como Edward cuando me propuso matrimonio.

O como en este instante, cuando en el momento justo en el que debería haber sentido de nuevo el tacto de los labios de Edward sobre los míos, una voz al otro lado de la puerta rompió la atmósfera íntima.

- ¡Edward!

_Tanya._

La interrupción pareció sacarme del trance en el que me encontraba. Abrí los ojos repentinamente, encontrándome con la mirada confusa de Edward. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama, y sin decir ni una palabra o al menos girarme una vez más para contemplar la expresión de Edward, salí de la habitación casi corriendo.

Porque aunque por un momento lo hubiera olvidado, Edward y yo continuábamos metidos en un buen lío de malentendidos en el que aún faltaban muchas explicaciones por dar. Y sobre todo, él estaba en una relación con Tanya.

Mientras eso no cambiara, estaba segura de que andar besándose a escondidas, mientras su novia se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, no era la mejor solución.

* * *

Está claro que lo que estos dos necesitan es más contacto físico. No os preocupeis, estoy trabajando en ello =) Y al final Emmett no ha liado taaanto las cosas, ¿verdad? El próximo capi no creo que lo pueda subir este fin de semana porque estoy de mudanza, así que probablemente habrá que esperar hasta el martes o el miércoles que viene.

Para compensar la espera, tengo una sorpresa que he estado preparando esta semana. Mañana subiré un one-shot que se titula _El horóscopo nunca miente._ Es de humor (para variar XD), divertido y ligero de leer, para compensar la frustración que nos provocan a veces Edward y Bella en este fic. Y es un EXB, por supuesto. Así que si os pica la curiosidad, os invito a que le echéis un vistazo.

Ya que estamos con el tema, os recomiendo también que os paséis por el fic _Vamos a llamarlo amor_, de milesdehistorias (el link está en mis historias favoritas). Es un fic que estoy beteando, de momento solo lleva un capítulo pero es una historia dulce y bien escrita, y la autora se merece que le vaya genial porque se lo está currando mucho y muy bien con el fic.

Y ya para terminar, ¿a que ese casi beso se merece un bonito review? =)

Hasta el próximo capi.

Bars.


	7. ¿Y tú de qué lado estás?

He vuelto. Como he dicho en mi otro fic, sigo viva. Os podría dar mil disculpas sobre lo liosa que es mi vida y el poco tiempo que me deja para escribir, pero serían solo eso, excusas. Así que lo único que os voy a decir es que lo siento (repetido como unas mil veces, aproximadamente) y que soy un poco - vale, muy- desastre. Estoy intentando solucionar esto último. Lo bueno es que ahora estoy de vacaciones y, de momento, llevo un buen ritmo escribiendo. No me enrollo más, os dejo leer (por fin) el nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!

Resumen breve de lo que llevamos de fic (necesario en caso de autoras desastrosas, es decir, yo): Edward, siendo típicamente él, es decir, amigo de los grandes gestos, decide pedirle matrimonio a Bella. Bella es alérgica al matrimonio. A Bella le entra la neura y se vuelve a Forks unos cuantos meses. Vuelve acompañada de Jacob, en calidad de amigo, pero a su vuelta se encuentra con que Edward está de nuevo con su ex, Tanya. Para no quedar como la despechada, comienza con un juego de malentendidos, haciéndole creer a Edward que Jacob y ella son pareja. Por su parte, en realidad Edward no está con Tanya, pero como Bella y él son tal para cual, sigue con el juego de los malentendidos y hace creer a todos que también son pareja. Alice y Jasper se van a casar. Hay líos. Hay más líos. Hay todavía más líos. Edward y Bella se acusan mutuamente de traicionarse, pero en el último capítulo están a punto de besarse. Tanya les interrumpe. Uff... ya está. Creo que solo por este resumen me merezco un review XD.

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight son míos._

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

_[AH, AU]: Edward Cullen es el novio perfecto. Hasta que decide comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio a Bella Swan, alérgica a las bodas para más señas._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7. ¿Y TÚ DE QUÉ LADO ESTÁS?

**Bella Swan**

Si algo me enseñó el casi beso que había estado a punto de recibir el día anterior, además de lo tremendamente molesto que es el hecho de que el amor de tu vida tenga otra novia que no seas tú, es que la situación en la que nos encontrábamos atascados Edward y yo había pasado de la fase de pequeños malentendidos reparables, a la de absurdez elevada a la máxima potencia y sin perspectivas de arreglo.

Sí. Me encontraba fastidiada y, por lo tanto, necesitaba echar mano urgentemente del plan de emergencias.

—… y entonces Edward le hizo un reconocimiento básico al paciente y, de la nada, se sacó el diagnóstico correcto. ¡Nadie podía creer que un novato hubiera resuelto el caso con tanta facilidad!

Resistí el impulso de resoplar con fastidio y poner los ojos en blanco en cuanto Tanya terminó de relatar su asombrosa historieta. Vamos, todos en la mesa sabíamos ya de sobra lo maravilloso que era Edward; no era necesario que nos lo recordara a la más mínima ocasión. Y tampoco era necesario que me restregara por la cara una y otra vez que ellos dos estaban juntos mientras yo me moría de celos, por lo que las miradas envenenadas en mi dirección y los constantes besos que le robaba cuando Edward se encontraba desprevenido, estaban de sobra.

Le eché un vistazo disimulado a mi reloj de muñeca con la intención de saber cuántas horas de tortura me quedaban todavía por aguantar. Normalmente, salir a cenar con mis amigos se asemejaba a cualquier cosa excepto a un castigo, pero la constante presencia de Tanya, su pelo rubio, sus piernas largas y su asquerosamente perfecta perfección, empeoraban considerablemente cualquier escenario.

A mi izquierda, Emmett me dio un codazo y se inclinó hacia mí.

— ¿Problemas con la novia de tu prometido? – preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa burlona y señalando con la cabeza a la feliz pareja.

— ¡Emmett! – bufé – Edward no es mi prometido. ¿Y por qué iba yo a tener problemas con su novia? Aunque no te lo creas, tengo vida sentimental propia, así que no siento la necesidad de meterme en la de los demás. No es que pueda decir lo mismo de otros – añadí, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa.

Emmett se encogió de hombros, ignorando la indirecta.

—La situación es demasiado absurda, Bella. Y lo sabes.

Esa vez fui yo la quien se encogió de hombros. Recorrí la mesa con los ojos, buscando la manera de escapar de la conversación de forma disimulada, pero todo el mundo parecía enfrascado en interesantes conversaciones. Traté de mandarle una señal de socorro por debajo de la mesa a Jake, pero él pareció ni inmutarse tras mi patada.

Traidor.

—Emmett, por nuestra salud mental deberías dejar las cosas como están – le aconsejé en tono sombrío – La encerrona de ayer no tuvo ninguna gracia, por no hablar de que no sirvió para nada.

Aquello era una mentira y de las gordas. Emmett parecía haber dado con la solución a todos nuestros problemas y es que, tras el incidente del día anterior, estaba segura de que lo que Edward y yo necesitábamos era tiempo a solas. Y altas dosis de contacto físico, por supuesto.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco, soltando una carcajada burlona. _Estupendo_, pensé sombríamente. Ni siquiera había logrado colarle mi patética mentira a Emmett, el crédulo entre los crédulos.

—Bella, Bella, Bella – canturreó de manera condescendiente, como si fuera un padre sermoneando a su hija pequeña. Y, probablemente, un sermón era precisamente lo que planeaba sobre mi cabeza en ese momento – Tanto tú como yo sabemos de sobra que mi plan fue perfecto, algo totalmente predecible al tratarse de un plan ideado por mí, si te interesa mi opinión. Si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de la rubia despampanante… - añadió por lo bajo.

Emmett negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada a Tanya. El gesto, por supuesto, pasó desapercibido por completo. La Barbie recauchutada se encontraba demasiado ocupada poniéndole ojitos amorosos a Edward como para darse cuenta de que en la otra esquina de la mesa, Emmett y yo conspirábamos contra ella.

—Me pregunto qué pensará Rosalie al enterarse de que las palabras rubia y despampanante han salido de tu boca, y no dirigidas precisamente a ella…

La mueca asesina de Emmett se contorsionó durante un instante en un gesto de pánico.

—Por suerte no lo sabremos, porque nunca se enterará, ¿verdad, Bella? – sugirió, dirigiéndome una sonrisa diabólicamente angelical – Y retomando el tema del que tan desesperadamente quieres huir, ¿aceptarás de una vez que necesitas mi ayuda?

Adopté mi expresión más impasible en un desesperado intento por hacerme la dura ante los constantes ataques de Emmett, pero sabía que era un esfuerzo en vano. Había perdido la batalla antes incluso de comenzar a librarla y estaba claro que necesitaba ayuda profesional urgentemente. Y sí, jamás hubiera creído verme en una posición tan desesperada como para tener que aceptar algo así, pero por profesional me refería concretamente a Emmett.

Abrí la boca y tomé aire antes de pronunciar las palabras que firmarían mi rendición, rogando internamente para que Emmett no celebrara su victoria de una manera demasiado escandalosa. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que Edward se pispara de nuestros planes conspiradores.

—Está bien, Emmett. Tú ganas – refunfuñé entre dientes.

— ¿Perdona? – preguntó, componiendo una falsa mueca de confusión – Creo que no te he escuchado bien, Bella.

_Oh, por favor_. Encima con cachondeo.

—Tú. Ganas. Emmett.

—Me temo que sigo sin captar bien lo que pretendes decirme – repitió Emmett, manteniendo su estúpida expresión confusa - ¿Podrías hablar un poco más alto, Bella?

Bien. _Bien_. Si así era como quería hacer las cosas…

—Tú ganas, Emmett – cedí, hablando con la potencia suficiente como para que no solo toda la mesa, sino medio restaurante, escuchara con claridad mis palabras – Realmente Rosalie puede resultar un auténtico dolor de muelas, sobre todo en _esa_ semana del mes… tú ya me entiendes.

Sonreí con satisfacción al comprobar cómo, en el lapso de apenas dos segundos, la expresión falsamente confusa que adornaba el rostro de Emmett se transformó en una mueca de puro terror.

A mi derecha, Rose giró la cabeza a una velocidad sobrehumana para enfilar con su mortífera mirada a su novio. A pesar de encontrarme entre las dos partes en conflicto, al estar sentado Emmett a mi otro lado, no pude borrar de mi cara esa sonrisilla de satisfacción por el trabajo bien hecho. Puede que ser territorio intermedio tuviera sus consecuencias negativas en la guerra que Rosalie estaba a punto de desatar, pero si caía, por lo menos los haría arrastrando a Emmett conmigo.

—Emmett, ¿puedes repetir para mí lo que le acabas de decir a Bella? – pidió Rosalie, utilizando un engañoso tono servicial para pronunciar sus palabras.

—Hmm… eeeh – balbuceó Emmett durante un par de interminables segundos – Bella, ¿me acompañas un momento?

Sin esperar mi respuesta, Emmett me tomó bruscamente del brazo y me levantó de mi silla, arrastrándome fuera del amplio comedor del restaurante. Todavía con mi brazo como rehén, me guió por un pasillo mal iluminado, pasando la zona de las cocinas y esquivando a unos cuantos camareros distraídos. Cuando pareció decidir que la caminata era suficiente, se paró en seco en mitad del pasillo para encararme.

— ¿Tú quieres que Rosie me mate? – cuchicheó, entornando los ojos de una forma que pretendía ser amenazadora aunque, en realidad, aún conservaba trazos de terror en su rostro – O peor, ¿que me castre?

Me crucé de brazos y no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. _Por favor_. Creía que Edward se había quedado con todos los genes melodramáticos de la familia Cullen, pero por lo visto Emmett también había heredado parte de ellos.

—Teniendo en cuenta que tú pretendías dejarme en ridículo delante de todo el mundo, creo que es lo justo.

Emmett frunció el ceño, rumiando mis palabras. Tras unos instantes de profunda reflexión, pareció llegar a la conclusión de que mi razonamiento no era tan descabellado, ya que a continuación relajó sus facciones y habló en un tono mucho más calmado.

—Está bien – cedió finalmente – Haré un esfuerzo por pasar por alto tus traicioneras tácticas. De lo contrario, me temo que tendrías que buscar ayuda profesional por otra vía.

Se me escapó un bufido sarcástico al escuchar sus palabras.

—Emmett, de verdad, no te esfuerces en hacerte el ofendido. No cuela. El que haya acudido a ti en busca de ayuda es lo más emocionante que te ha pasado en todo el verano.

Esta vez fue él quien puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonreí al ver su mueca relajada y comprobar que no se había tomado a mal mis palabras. Pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros y me revolvió el pelo de forma juguetona.

—Bella, Bella, Bella – canturreó de nuevo - ¿Qué harías tú sin mí?

—Ser mucho más feliz, seguro – bromeé – Y ahora, ¿serías tan amable de iluminarme con uno de tus maravillosos-y-oh-qué-grandiosos planes?

—Vale, Bella – comenzó, inclinándose hacia mí de un modo conspirador que resultaba hilarante - El plan es sencillo: creo que ayer tanto tú, como yo, como la dura cabeza de Edward comprobamos que lo que vosotros dos necesitáis es altas dosis de tensión sexual y un espacio cerrado. Lo primero ya lo tenemos, así que es necesario preparar otra encerrona y mantener a Tanya al margen.

— ¿Y cómo piensas conseguirlo? Quizás no te diste cuenta, pero lo de ayer fue demasiado evidente.

— ¿Crees que Edward sospecha de mí? – inquirió Emmett, repentinamente preocupado.

A duras penas resistí las ganas de echarme a reír por su ingenuidad.

— ¿Sospechar? – repetí – Em, Edward sabe que el responsable de la encerrona de ayer fuiste tú. Deberías aprender a actuar de forma más sutil.

—Mira quién fue a hablar de sutileza. La que pretende hacer creer a todo el mundo que está liada con Jake cuando es evidente que sigue colada por Edward – replicó él entre dientes.

Abrí la boca para contraatacar, pero Emmett me interrumpió.

—Aunque hablando de evidencias, creo que está claro que necesitamos refuerzos.

Oh, por favor. Lo último que necesitaba en este momento era implicar a más personas en nuestros planes conspiratorios. Si acudir en busca de ayuda a Emmett ya era lo suficiente humillante, no quería imaginar lo que ocurriría si alguien más decidía meterse en el ajo.

— ¿Qué tipo de refuerzos? Creía que tú y tu maravilloso ingenio os las apañaríais solitos para echarme una mano.

—A veces es necesario trabajar en equipo, Bella. Necesitamos a los cerebros.

No fue necesario que Emmett desarrollara más su explicación para comprender a quién se refería. En su absurdo mundo yupi en el que nuestro grupo de amigos parecía una pandilla sacada de cualquier serie cómica de televisión, Emmett se había encargado de repartir los papeles protagonistas entre los seis. Sobra decir que tanto a Rosalie como a Jasper les había tocado la mejor parte. Y es que cuando había un difícil entuerto que deshacer, la solución más inteligente consistía en acudir en busca de Rose y Jasper.

Una pena que mi deficiente cerebro no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de ello.

—Siento decírtelo, pero en estos momentos le caigo bastante mal a tu Rosie. No creo que se muestre demasiado colaborativa.

—No hay nada que una buena sesión de sexo matutino no pueda arreglar, Bella – aseguró Emmett, alzando las cejas de forma bastante descriptiva.

Fruncí el ceño y me llevé las manos a la cabeza para taparme los oídos. ¿De dónde salía esa obsesión masculina por explicar su vida sexual con todo lujo de detalles, como si se tratara de un asunto de interés nacional?

— ¿Alguna vez te han explicado lo que significa el concepto "demasiada información", Emmett?

Emmett estalló en carcajadas, tomándome una vez más del brazo y guiándome de vuelta a la mesa en la que se encontraban nuestros amigos.

Apenas medio minuto después, aparecimos de nuevo en el comedor, ganándonos cinco miradas interrogantes y un par de ojos que descargaron toda su furia sobre nosotros, éstos últimos cortesía de Rosalie. Compusimos nuestra mueca más inocente e impasible al tiempo que tomábamos asiento, justo a tiempo para el postre.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde coño os habíais metido? – inquirió Rosalie, de un modo tan mortífero que cada una de sus palabras desprendía la misma ira con la que segundos antes nos había recibido su mirada.

—Baño – respondimos automáticamente Emmett y yo, al mismo tiempo.

Me sorprendí de la perfecta coordinación con la que Em y yo parecíamos habernos puesto de acuerdo para mentir, sin que fuera necesario mediar ni una sola palabra. Estuve a punto de sonreír por lo cómico de la situación, pero mis ganas se desvanecieron en el momento en el que eche un vistazo al furioso rostro de Rosalie.

Dudaba que incluso esa sesión de sexo matutino de la que Emmett tanto alardeaba fuera capaz de apaciguar sus ánimos y conseguir que colaborara por una buena causa.

Emmett me sacó de mis negativos pensamientos valiéndose de un doloroso codazo en mis costillas. Me giré hacia él inmediatamente, con la intención de fulminarle con mi mirada y unas cuantas palabras malsonantes en la punta de la lengua, pero toda mi mala leche se redujo a cero en cuanto él me señaló con la cabeza hacia un punto en concreto. En el extremo más alejado de la mesa, Edward y Alice habían juntado sus cabezas de una manera demasiado perceptible e intercambiaban palabras susurradas de forma sospechosa. Alice podría ser una curtida experta en confabularse a espaldas de los demás, pero las miradas nerviosas que Edward nos lanzaba de vez en cuando evidenciaban que él no era más que un principiante.

Intercambié una mirada cómplice con Emmett tras observar la escena.

—Traidores – musitamos a la vez, sin ni siquiera reparar en el hecho de que, tan solo escasos minutos antes, ambos nos habíamos escabullido para hacer exactamente lo mismo: conspirar.

Eché un nuevo vistazo a la parejita conspiradora, sin molestarme lo más mínimo en disimular el modo tan descarado en el que les estaba mirando. Traté de agudizar el oído para intentar descifrar alguno de los susurros apresurados que estaban intercambiando, pero me fue imposible captar nada.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Tanya relataba con su voz aguda otra historieta absurda sobre su vida como médico residente en el hospital para todo aquel que quisiera escucharle. Es decir, nadie. Le dirigí una rápida sonrisa de disculpa a Jake, que por desgracia había acabado sentado en la silla contigua a la de la Barbie recauchutada y que, por cortesía, simulaba escuchar su relato. Abrí la boca con el propósito de entablar conversación con él y sacarle de aquella incómoda situación, pero un nuevo codazo en mis costillas desvaneció mis intenciones, aparte de dejarme prácticamente sin respiración.

— ¿Y ahora qué ocurre, Emmett? – susurré, llevándome una mano a mi dolorido costado.

—Tenemos que empezar urgentemente con nuestro plan – respondió, todavía observando de reojo a Alice y a Edward, que aún seguían enfrascados en su misteriosa conversación – Yo lo intentaré con Jasper. Te dejo a Rose para ti.

_Te dejo a Rose para ti._

Maldito capullo.

Quise replicar algo, pero Emmett fue mucho más rápido que yo. Cuando fui capaz de encontrar algún comentario con el que responder, él ya me había dado la espalda para abordar a Jasper.

Suspiré con resignación, sabiendo que no me quedaba otra opción más que enfrentarme a mi destino cruel. Traté de mentalizar las palabras que utilizaría con Rose, pero me resultó imposible elaborar un rápido discurso con el que ablandar su impenetrable corazón y apelar a su inexistente caridad. Rose no conocía esas palabras, de modo que sabía ya de antemano que intentar despertar sentimientos compasivos en ella iba a ser una tarea prácticamente imposible, ¿para qué gastar energías en ello?

Tomé aire, optando por improvisar. Nunca había sido mi fuerte, pero esa noche me sentía especialmente suicida.

—Rosalie… - llamé su atención con un hilo de voz. Carraspeé, tratando de recuperar parte de mi compostura – Rosalie – repetí, esta vez con más seguridad. Aunque no la suficiente.

Rosalie se volvió hacia mí, dirigiéndome una mirada desdeñosa. ¿Cuándo se cansaría de tratarme como si fuera un trozo de chicle pegado a sus caros zapatos?

—Cuando dejes de hacer el gilipollas y vuelvas con Edward.

Mis ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. ¿Había hablado en voz alta?

—Sí, lo has hecho – respondió, adivinando mis pensamientos, antes de que pudiera formular mi interrogante en voz alta.

Maldito filtro mental defectuoso. Siempre se las apañaba para fallarme en los momentos de máxima tensión, justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella?

—Verás… el caso es que Emmett y yo hemos estado pensando – Rosalie alzó las cejas al escuchar la última palabra, pero por suerte se ahorró cualquier tipo de comentario jocoso – y hemos llegado a una conclusión. Tenemos una idea sobre cómo intentar que Edward entre en razón, pero necesitamos ayuda. Nos preguntábamos si tú serías tan amable de colaborar para…

—Ni hablar – me cortó Rose, sin ni siquiera darme la oportunidad de explicarle nuestra idea en su totalidad.

Fruncí el ceño. No es que no me esperara una respuesta de ese tipo, pero a mi juicio Rosalie estaba siendo un _pelín_ hipócrita.

—No quiero ser impertinente, pero creo recordar que has sido tú misma quien me ha recordado la necesidad de volver con Edward hace apenas unos… - hice una pausa dramática para echarle un vistazo a mi reloj de muñeca – ah, sí, diez segundos.

—Bella, déjame contarte una historia. _Tú_ misma has metido la pata hasta el fondo, así que lo justo es que seas _tú_ misma quien se encargue de sacarla, ¿entiendes? – habló Rose, pronunciando con claridad cada una de sus palabras – Si Emmett está empeñado en ejercer de psicólogo amoroso-salva relaciones no seré yo quien le reviente la ilusión, pero a mí no me metáis en vuestros líos.

— ¿Así que quieres decir que eres neutral?

—Completamente – afirmó, corroborando su respuesta con un asentimiento.

Me volví hacia Emmett, resignada, para encontrarme con que mi amigo ya me esperaba para comunicarme el parte de su conversación con Jasper.

—Dice que es Suiza – informó escuetamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y tu Rosie afirma ser neutral – completé – Lo cual viene a ser lo mismo.

Emmett volvió a centrar su atención en Alice y en Edward que, por lo visto, habían terminado de elaborar sus planes conspiratorios. Alice se encontraba ya enfrascada en una interesante conversación con su prometido, mientras que Edward volvía a ser el oyente más fiel de las historietas de Tanya.

Sin embargo, esa mirada culpable continuaba presente en los ojos de Edward. Le conocía demasiado bien como para detectar el más mínimo rastro de culpabilidad en su rostro.

—Oficialmente Alice se ha cambiado de bando – murmuró Emmett – Siento decirlo, pero estamos jodidos, Bella.

**

* * *

**

**Edward Cullen**

No pude evitar encontrar sospechosa la forma en la que Bella y mi hermano se escabulleron unos cuantos minutos. En fin, llámame mal pensado, pero levantarse de la mesa cuando aún no habíamos terminado de cenar y desaparecer sin dar más explicaciones para hacer quién-sabe-qué en quién-sabe-dónde, ciertamente, daba qué pensar.

Y estando Emmett de por medio, daba todavía _más_ qué pensar.

Cuando unos cuantos minutos después, ambos regresaron a la mesa, tratando de cubrir su huída con una vaga excusa, sentí la necesidad de saciar mi curiosidad.

— ¿Qué crees que han ido hacer esos dos? – susurré, inclinándome hacia mi derecha para que Alice pudiera captar mis palabras.

Ella se limitó a entornar los ojos, observándoles en silencio durante unos segundos antes de responder.

—Acompañarse mutuamente al baño como si se tratara de dos adolescentes en plena edad del pavo, colarse en la cocina para sabotear el postre de tu novia… ¡quién sabe!

Escudriñé el rostro de Alice con atención. A pesar de que había pronunciado sus palabras con suma tranquilidad y que su rostro reflejaba una expresión neutra, había algo que no encajaba. Su sonrisa, aparentemente natural, parecía más forzada que de costumbre y sus ojos, atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso en la mesa, no concordaban con el gesto alegre de sus labios.

—Esos dos estaban conspirando.

—Edward – bufó Alice por lo bajo, borrando su mueca sonriente para poner los ojos en blanco – Creo que no es momento para tus melodramatismos.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza, al tiempo que una teoría iba tomando forma en mi cabeza.

—No son melodramatismos – aseguré, inconscientemente hablando de nuevo en susurros apresurados y tomando carrerilla para soltar el caótico cúmulo de pensamientos que rondaba por mi mente – Estoy seguro de que Bella y Emmett están tramando algo. Y creo que tiene que ver con el perro sarn… con Jacob, me refiero. ¿Tú crees que realmente están juntos o solo es un rollo pasajero? ¿Podría ser que Bella le estuviera pidiendo ayuda a Emmett para hacer más oficial la relación? Porque en ese caso, creo que debería intentar hablar con Bella. No es que deba inmiscuirme en su vida amorosa, o que me importe en cualquier caso, pero…

—Mentira número uno – me interrumpió Alice, alzando el dedo índice – sí debes entrometerte en la vida amorosa de Bella, dado que eres una parte muy importante, sino la única, de la misma. Mentira número dos: aunque intentes negarlo, sí que te importa la vida amorosa de Bella. A tu favor he de decir que has dicho algo razonable por primera vez en varios meses: tienes que hablar con Bella.

Por el rabillo del ojo y de una forma que esperaba fuera disimulada, eché un vistazo a Bella.

—Si no fuera tan testaruda…

—Si no fuerais tan testarudos. _Ambos_ – puntualizó Alice – Y no intentes negar que lo eres, Edward. ¿A qué viene todo el numerito con Tanya?

—No es un numerito, sino una relación seria entre adultos.

— ¡Y una mierda! – replicó ella con un airado susurro – Vete a otro con ese cuento, Edward. Puede que Bella se lo trague, pero cualquiera con dos dedos de frente puede ver que vuestra relación es más falsa que las extensiones que lleva Tanya.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de exasperación. Había perdido la cuenta de la multitud de veces que había mantenido esta discusión con mi hermano. Deshacerse de Emmett en ese tipo de situaciones embarazosas era relativamente sencillo; normalmente bastaba con poner en duda sus habilidades masculinas para así herir su ego y distraer su mente hacia otro tipo de problemas.

Pero Alice era otra historia. Alice no era de las que se daba por vencida tan fácilmente.

—Alice, no voy a entrar a discutir los detalles de mi relación con Tanya, pero deberías creerme cuando te digo que no es ninguna farsa – aseguré – La historia con Bella fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero la gente cambia y ahora mismo Tanya es lo que necesito.

Traté de sonar lo más convincente posible, aunque tenía la certeza de que Alice no se iba a tragar mis palabras. Pero Alice, siendo típicamente Alice, es decir, imprevisible por completo, reaccionó de una forma totalmente opuesta a lo que esperaba.

—Está bien, Edward. Te concederé el beneficio de la duda – cedió, a pesar de que su rostro aún reflejaba reticencia – Pero no me negarás que aún así tienes una charla pendiente con Bella. Por lo menos para comenzar a comportaros como adultos civilizados.

Asentí silenciosamente. Necesitaba tiempo a solas con Bella, una charla relajada y comprobar algo que la noche anterior tuve que interrumpir por causas ajenas a mi voluntad.

— ¡Estupendo! – se regocijó Alice, esbozando una sonrisa sincera por primera vez desde que habíamos iniciado nuestra conversación – Tendré arreglar un par de detalles, pero creo que puedo conseguirte unos valiosos minutos a solas con Bella esta misma noche.

Correspondí su sonrisa, sin poder reprimir el ligero escalofrío que recorrió mi columna de arriba a abajo al escuchar sus palabras. Confiaba no haberme metido en un buen lío al haber dejado mi futuro inmediato en manos de la volátil Alice.

* * *

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer?

Aprovechando el pequeño barullo que se había organizado al término de la cena, cuando todos nos levantamos de la mesa y, entre charla y charla, comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta del restaurante, me situé al lado de Alice para ponerme al tanto de sus últimos movimientos.

—Continúa caminando como si no tuvieras nada que ocultar hasta nueva orden.

Sin dar más explicaciones, Alice se adelantó, desapareciendo entre las figuras de Emmett y Jasper, que caminaban justo delante de nosotros, enfrascados en una apasionante discusión sobre quién debería ganar el MVP ese año en la NBA. Y no, lo de apasionante no era en absoluto una ironía. Qué puedo decir, soy hombre, la afición por cualquier tipo de deporte debe ser una parte inseparable de la genética masculina.

Resistí las ganas de entrometerme en su discusión y adoctrinar a ese par de ignorantes con mis conocimientos baloncestísticos. En lugar de ello, me conformé con continuar caminando en solitario, cerrando la marcha, a la espera del regreso de Alice. Apenas dos minutos después, mi compinche ya estaba de vuelta a mi lado, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿Y bien? – apremié, tratando en vano de no revelar la impaciencia que sentía.

—Todo bajo control – aseguró Alice – He intentado que Rosalie nos echara una mano, pero me ha soltado una historia rara sobre Suiza, ser neutral y conspiradores de pacotilla que, francamente, ni me he esforzado en comprender. Por suerte se ha comprometido a no interponerse en nuestras maniobras de manipulación.

— ¿Qué consisten en…? – inquirí, ansioso por conocer el plan que había cocinado la cabecita de Alice. Más vale que fuera bueno.

—Sencillo, pero efectivo. Tenemos tres coches y ocho personas. Tan solo necesitamos un poco de ingenio y sutileza para arreglar a la gente de forma que Bella y tú acabéis juntos en el Volvo y… ¡voilà! Ya tendrás lo que necesitas: un espacio pequeño y cerrado, tiempo y a una Bella sin posibilidad de escapatoria. De tensión sexual andáis sobrados, así que debería ser pan comido.

—Alice, no veo para qué quiero tensión sexual si lo único que quiero es charlar civilizadamente con Bella.

Alice agitó la mano con ademan desdeñoso.

—Sí, sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Edward. Tú ocúpate de tu parte y a mí déjame la manipulación.

A pesar de que hacía años que conocía a Alice, su habilidad para manipular la voluntad de todos los incautos que la rodearan sin que éstos se dieran cuenta, no cesaba de sorprenderme. El modo en que lanzaba unas cuantas palabras inocentes disfrazadas bajo la apariencia de sugerencia cuando en realidad se trataba de una orden era un espectáculo digno de ver. Tan solo necesitó un par de frases bien entonadas, unas cuantas sonrisas inocentes y una caidita de ojos magistral para que todo el mundo actuara conforme a su maquiavélico plan. Resultado: Alice consiguió placar de manera soberbia a Tanya, colocándola en el _Jeep_ de mi hermano y sustituyendo su hueco vacío en mi _Volvo_ por Bella.

En cuanto Alice consideró que todo se encontraba a su gusto, tomó asiento en su flamante _Porsche_, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo al pasar por mi lado y desearme buena suerte.

Ciertamente, la iba a necesitar.

Tomé aire antes de encaminarme hacia mi coche, donde Bella ya me esperaba en el asiento del copiloto. Abrí la puerta y me acomodé en su interior, sin decir ni una palabra, pero sin poder evitar que mis ojos se desviaran hacia su rostro continuamente. Había adoptado una expresión neutral, poco habitual en ella, que no me daba ni una pequeña pista sobre lo que pudiera estar rondando en su cabeza en ese momento.

Introduje la llave en el contacto y arranqué el motor, sintiéndome ligeramente aliviado en cuando el familiar rugido llegó a mis oídos. El coche se deslizó con suavidad por el asfalto y, poco a poco, los músculos de mi cuerpo comenzaron a relajarse. A mi lado, Bella había girado la cabeza para observar por la ventanilla, de modo que me resultaba imposible escrutar su rostro. Su respiración era pausada y tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que debía mantener la vista fija al frente si quería llegar ileso a nuestro destino.

—No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que esto es una encerrona – musitó Bella al cabo de unos cuantos minutos – Lo único que no consigo averiguar es qué pretendes con esto.

Asentí con la cabeza para darle a entender que había escuchado sus palabras, pero opté por no comentar nada al respecto. En fin, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Sí, Bella, te he secuestrado con la ayuda de Alice para obligarte a hablar conmigo?

En cuanto enfilamos una calle de sobra conocida por los dos, reduje la velocidad del coche hasta estacionarlo en paralelo a la acera. Bella me miró de reojo, emitiendo un leve bufido.

—Ya tengo mi respuesta – murmuró, más para sí misma que para mí.

Una vez que el suave zumbido del motor cesó, me deshice del cinturón de seguridad para poder girar mi cuerpo con comodidad y encarar a Bella. Ella ya me esperaba, observándome con expresión crispada. A pesar de ese pequeño detalle, aquella escena – Bella sentada en mi asiento contiguo, el coche en penumbra, tan solo alumbrado por la tenue luz de las farolas, aquella calle que tanto conocíamos ambos – era tan familiar que, por un momento, no pude evitar sentirme levemente abrumado.

—Me preguntaba si te apetecería subir un momento al ático – sugerí con voz queda – Quizás quieras echarle un vistazo después de todo este tiempo.

Bella exhaló el aire que guardaba en un suspiro. Me observó durante unos instantes mientras parecía meditar su respuesta.

—No creo que me quede otra opción, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa a modo de respuesta. Sin alargar más nuestra pequeña conversación, abrí la puerta y puse los pies sobre el asfalto para, rápidamente, plantarme a su lado, con la intención de ayudarla a bajarse del coche. Pero Bella, siendo _tan_ Bella, es decir, cabezota hasta la médula, se levantó del asiento, ignorando mi mano extendida. Negué con la cabeza, pero volví a sonreír al captar una pequeña mueca alegre en sus labios. Ella conocía nuestras rutinas tan bien como yo, y aquella escena se había repetido tanto a lo largo de esos dos años y medio que se había convertido en algo típicamente nuestro.

En cuanto introduje mis llaves en el portal, no fue necesario guiar a Bella. Ella sola se encargó de iniciar la marcha, encaminándose al ascensor y pulsando con resolución el botón que conducía al ático.

—Tan solo han pasado unos pocos meses – recordó, rompiendo el momento de silencio – No creo que haya cambiado mucho.

Me reí por lo bajo al tiempo que el ascensor detenía su ascenso y sus puertas se abrían.

—Bueno, Bella, ten en cuenta que dejaste atrás a un hombre solo. Con todo un ático a su disposición. Eso siempre es sinónimo de desastre.

Rápidamente, me di cuenta de mi metedura de pata. La expresión de Bella, hasta ese momento algo suspicaz pero relajada, se crispó de manera perceptible. A pesar de que mis palabras no habían sido más que una pequeña broma, comprendí que a oídos de Bella aquello podría haber sonado como un reproche. Y si es cierto que su huída era algo que todavía recordaba con recelo, aquel no era el momento adecuado para _esa_ charla.

Abrí la puerta del ático, apartándome hacia un lado para dejarle paso a Bella. Ella entró con movimientos lentos, mirando a su alrededor, posiblemente jugando mentalmente a descubrir de las diferencias. Y a pesar de haberle insinuado que el aspecto del ático había cambiado mucho en su ausencia, realmente aquello no era cierto. Quizás se encontrara algo – _bastante_ – más desordenado, sus grandes tacos de hojas manuscritas esperando ser revisadas habían sido sustituidas por informes médicos y papeleo del hospital, y la nevera estuviera algo más vacía. Pero, aparte de esos pequeños detalles, nada había cambiado. En esencia, todo se encontraba en el mismo lugar que hacía unos meses, como esperando que Bella volviera de unas largas vacaciones.

—Eres un mentiroso – murmuró, dándome la espalda y revisando todavía con sus ojos el salón – Puede que esté algo desordenado, pero yo no lo calificaría como desastre.

—Siempre he sido un exagerado – repliqué.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro que pareció ser una afirmación. Aguardé en silencio, observando cómo caminaba a mi alrededor, fijándose en los más pequeños detalles. La foto de mi graduación aún continuaba colgada en la pared, justo al lado de una instantánea de nuestras últimas vacaciones juntos. El primer libro que su editorial le encargó revisar conservaba un espacio privilegiado en la pequeña biblioteca, junto con viejos manuales de medicina. Me pareció verla sonreír al comprobar que todo seguía en su sitio y aquel pequeño gesto, tan débil que incluso podría habérmelo imaginado, fue suficiente para desencadenar el torrente de pensamientos que esperaba vía libre en mi mente.

—Todo lo que dije ayer era cierto.

Mis palabras parecieron sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Bella levantó la cabeza hacia mí y, a juzgar por su expresión confusa, no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decirle.

—El pequeño discurso de ayer sobre lo que echo de menos de ti – comencé a explicar con dificultad. Las palabras que llevaban atormentándome en las últimas 24 horas parecían haberse desvanecido en medio de la nada – Todo era cierto.

—Edward – interrumpió Bella con brusquedad - ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

_Para tenerte de nuevo en casa. Para besarte de una maldita vez. Para olvidar todo y empezar de cero._

—Para hablar – dije finalmente, tras medio segundo de duda – Desde que has vuelto no hemos tenido un momento a solas para charlar tranquilamente – mentí deliberadamente. Recordaba de sobra el momento a solas de la noche anterior – Y, a pesar de lo que ha pasado, me gustaría pensar que seguimos siendo amigos, Bella. Quiero saber de ti, saber qué tal te va con… Jacob – aseguré, pronunciando con dificultad su nombre.

Bella se quedó en silencio, contemplándome con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. De nuevo aquella especie de armadura hermética que me impedía intuir lo que pudiera estar pasando por su cabeza. Con los años había aprendido a leer sus expresiones, a conocer el más mínimo de sus gestos, pero estos meses separados parecían haber anulado mis progresos como lector de mentes difíciles.

Tras unos instantes de silencio absoluto, Bella cerró los ojos durante unas décimas de segundo, antes de abrirlos y tomar aire.

—Edward, no sé de qué va todo esto. He intentado comprenderte pero, de verdad, estoy completamente perdida – aseguró - Llego aquí y, además de encontrarme con que estás de nuevo con Tanya, me tratas como si fuera la peor traidora del mundo. Ayer me sueltas un discursito emocional sobre lo que echas de menos de mí y estamos a punto de besarnos. Y hoy… hoy me traes a tu casa con una excusa absurda para decirme que solo quieres charlar sobre mí y saber cómo me va con Jacob, como si lo hubiéramos superado todo y pudiéramos ser ese tipo de ex que se van a tomar un café todos los viernes y se dan consejos amorosos mutuamente.

Abrí la boca para replicar algo, aunque no sabía exactamente qué, pero Bella no pareció darse cuenta de ello.

—No sé si es que tienes triple personalidad o yo me estoy volviendo loca y comienzo a sufrir alucinaciones, pero uno de los dos tiene un grave problema mental. O los dos. O… dios… ¡no sé! – exclamó, antes de cerrar los ojos y hacer un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse y calmar su agitada respiración – Edward, ¿para qué me has traído aquí?

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros en cuanto Bella repitió su pregunta. Clavó sus ojos en mí y, por la forma en que me miraba, estuve completamente seguro de que buscaba una respuesta en concreto.

Por desgracia, lo único que pude ofrecerle a cambio fue _silencio_.

Aquella no era la respuesta que Bella esperaba.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, se dio media vuelta y salió del ático. Me quedé observando el exacto lugar por el que había desaparecido, sintiéndome como un completo idiota. No tenía ni idea de cómo salir de aquel embrollo y sospechaba que ni con toda la ayuda manipulativa de Alice sería capaz de reconducir mi vida.

—Para terminar lo que comenzamos ayer, Bella. Para eso te había traído aquí.

* * *

Hasta aquí lo que se daba. Por hoy. No quiero adelantar mucho sobre el próximo capi, pero solo voy a decir unas cuantas palabras: despedidas de solteros/as varias. Bebidas espirituosas. Tanya con la lengua suelta. Y una Bella irritada. Va a ser un capítulo con mucha miga. Sé que no me vais a creer hasta que no lo véias con vuestros propios ojos, pero me doy como plazo máximo una semana para actualizar.

Aprovecho para daros mil gracias por los reviews. No me los merezco por dejaros colgados tanto tiempo y me encantan todos. Para animaros a dejar reviews este capi, propongo que respondáis a la pregunta del título: ¿de qué lado estais? Tengo la ligera sospecha de que Edward va a ganar por abrumadora mayoría, pero aún tengo la esperanza de que mi Bella no sea tan odiada.

Para terminar, quería comentar también una cosita que ya he dejado en mi perfil. Me he hecho una cuenta en Twitter, creí que no le iba a dar uso pero me gusta un montón, aunque me siento un poco tonta porque nadie lee lo que escribo XD. Voy colgando frases de los capis que voy escribiendo, aviso de cuándo actualizo, además de escribir mis chorradas varias, claro. Si teneis twitter seguidme, o agregadme... o como se diga, todavía no lo controlo mucho. Me encontrareis por bars_9 (/bars_9). Ademas, también me he hecho cuenta en Formspring, así que si quereis preguntarme algo, ya sabeis (.me/bars9).

Nos leemos en el próximo capi.

Bars.


	8. Voy a matar a alguien

Esto es para todos los incrédulos que no confiaron en mí cuando prometí actualizar en una semana. Vale, una semana y un día. ¡Lo conseguí!

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, habéis tenido muchísima comprensión conmigo y con mi nula capacidad para actualizar regularmente. No he contestado ninguno porque quería subir el nuevo cap ya, así que en cuanto actualice me pongo a contestarlos todos. Que son muchos... creí que ya habiais dejado el fic por imposible, ¡gracias!

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el mundo Twlight son míos._

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

_[AH, AU]: Edward Cullen es el novio perfecto. Hasta que decide comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio a Bella Swan, alérgica a las bodas para más señas._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8. VOY A MATAR A ALGUIEN.

******Bella Swan**

Era oficial. Alice Brandon había perdido el honor de ser mi mejor amiga para pasar a engrosar mi lista de personas-non-gratas-en-la-vida-de-Bella-Swan. De forma directa, además. Sin tener en cuenta nuestros interminables años de amistad ni sin que fuera necesaria una de esas discusiones que hacen historia como detonante.

Su alianza con Edward fue suficiente. Una traición en toda regla.

Ni siquiera tuve que indagar para conseguir sonsacárselo. En cuanto me percaté de sus maniobras a la salida del restaurante, tuve la certeza de que la misteriosa charla de Edward y Alice durante la cena había tenido como resultado un plan conspiratorio. Y, a juzgar por el modo en el que Alice consiguió meterme en el _Volvo_ sin que tuviera otra opción, se trataba de un plan mucho más avanzado de lo que pensaba. A su lado, la conversación que mantuve con Emmett se quedaba en una simple intentona de principiantes.

Como resultado, acabé la noche encerrada en el ático, más desquiciada que de costumbre y descubriendo una nueva faceta de Edward. O tres, mejor dicho. Al capullo que aprovechaba nuestro paréntesis en la relación para volver con su despampanante ex, se le añadían dos personalidades más: el embaucador que soltaba discursitos emotivos sobre lo mucho que me echaba de menos y trataba de besarme para, tan solo 24 horas después, mutar en un chico confuso que lograba llevarme a su casa para luego quedarse petrificado, sin tener la más mínima idea de qué hacer conmigo.

Y entre tanto lío, echaba de menos al Edward del que me había enamorado. A su sonrisa torcida, la forma en que aprovechaba sus poderes deslumbrantes sobre mí para conseguir cualquier cosa, su risa despreocupada y su increíble habilidad para encontrar la palabra perfecta en todo momento. Sabía que estaba ahí, perdido en algún lugar, detrás de la impenetrable fachada que Edward había construido en mi ausencia.

Pero necesitaba encontrarlo. Urgentemente.

El momento a solas en el ático hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar a desenterrar a _mi_ Edward. De hecho, conseguir un momento así era el objetivo del plan confabulador que Emmett y yo pretendíamos poner en marcha. Una lástima que ni Edward ni mis desquiciados nervios no quisieran colaborar esa noche. Intenté iniciar una conversación adulta. De veras. En realidad, incluso estaba dispuesta a iniciar _esa_ conversación que tanto temía y en la que tendría que dar tantas explicaciones. Pero el ver la expresión confusa en el rostro de Edward fue suficiente para desestabilizar mis ya de por sí sensibles nervios. Comencé a hablar a trompicones, sin ni siquiera ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo… creo que incluso le acusé de inestable mental cuando, realmente, quien estaba a punto de volverse loca era yo.

Su reacción, después de mi pequeño – está bien, _gran_ – ataque de histerismo, era de esperar. Silencio. Edward me recibió con silencio. Como siempre. Como aquellas discusiones que teníamos de vez en cuando, cuando aún estábamos juntos. Siempre que mis neuronas decidían tomarse el día libre, dejando que mis nervios hicieran de las suyas, Edward respondía con silencio. Era el mejor manual de operación en esos casos: permitirme que me calmara por mí misma y, después, hablar civilizadamente.

En ese momento, sin embargo, el silencio de Edward fue el revulsivo para mis nervios. Quería hablar. _Necesitaba_ hablar. Pero, por lo visto, Edward aún no había llegado a ese punto en el que la urgencia por sacar todas las cartas y dejarlas sobre la mesa para comenzar de una vez a deshacer los entuertos que habíamos montado, fuera una necesidad vital.

— ¿Así que has decidido retirarle a Alice la palabra?

La voz de Rosalie interrumpió mis pensamientos. La miré de reojo, sin querer encontrarme cara a cara con su mirada interrogante, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

Rosalie conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de Washington hacia el restaurante en el que Alice nos había citado para celebrar su despedida de soltera. Llevándonos la contraria a todos los que la conocíamos, mi amiga había decidido pasar de fiestorros a lo grande con multitud de invitados para decantarse por algo sencillo. Y aunque _Alice_ y _sencillo_ no eran dos palabras que conjugaran a menudo en la misma frase, en esa ocasión parecía haber controlado sus ansias por organizarlo todo a lo grande. Una cena con sus dos mejores amigas parecía ser su plan perfecto para despedirse de su vida en libertad.

Giré la cabeza para centrar mi concentración en el paisaje que podía vislumbrar a través de la ventanilla. La noche había caído ya sobre la ciudad, a pesar de que la actividad en las calles seguía siendo igual de frenética que a plena luz del día. Apoyé la cabeza sobre el cristal y cerré los ojos, preguntándome por enésima vez en qué punto del camino había perdido por completo el control de mi vida.

—Sabes que no lo hizo con mala intención, ¿verdad?

Asentí una vez más en silencio. A pesar de que Emmett se empeñara en martirizarla por, según palabras textuales, "confraternizar con el enemigo", sabía de sobra que Alice no trataba de fastidiarme. Al contrario, estaba segura de que, viendo mi nula capacidad para resolver mis propios problemas, había decidido intervenir para echarme una mano, aunque fuera por medio de Edward.

Una pena que su plan no sirviera para nada. El fracaso de nuestro pequeño encuentro en el ático tan solo sirvió para aumentar unos cuantos niveles mi mal humor. Objetivamente, Alice no era culpable, pero necesitaba un blanco fácil para desahogar mis frustraciones. Mi cerebro no estaba por la labor de sintonizar la frecuencia de los pensamientos objetivos. Prefería quedarme en la de los pensamientos irracionales.

Al menos, ese tipo no me hacía sentir culpable.

—Tienes que pedirle perdón.

La voz de Rosalie inundó de nuevo la cabina del coche, severa y cortante. No era necesario que continuara hablando. Tenía la certeza de que no se refería precisamente a Alice.

—Lo sé – aseguré con un hilo de voz, consciente que un asentimiento no sería suficiente esta vez.

— ¿Y a qué estás esperando para hacerlo?

Tomé aire lentamente, reflexionando sobre lo que Rose acababa de plantear. ¿A qué estaba esperando para tirar la dignidad por el retrete y asumir que mi grado de idiotez superaba lo socialmente aceptable? No estaba segura de ello. A que Edward dejara a Tanya de una vez. A que me besara y me diera seguridad. A que me recordara lo mucho que me quería. A que alguien me golpeara fuerte en la cabeza. No estaba segura de cuál era la respuesta, pero intuía que todo se reducía a una sola cosa.

—A que él esté dispuesto a que le pida perdón.

Sencillamente complicado.

El suspiro resignado de Rose quedó ahogado por el ruido del motor que, apenas unos segundos después, cesó por completo en cuanto ella estacionó el coche, envolviéndonos en el más absoluto silencio.

Decidí hacerme la valiente por una vez en la vida y me giré para contemplar a Rosalie, que ya me esperaba, dispuesta a dispararme una mirada cargada de sospecha.

—Por tu bien, Bella, deberías emplear tu tiempo en algo más productivo que buscar excusas estúpidas.

Con esa frase lapidaria, Rosalie pareció darse por satisfecha. Sin decir ni una palabra más, se bajó del coche. No tuve más remedio que imitarla, rumiando internamente su última frase, pero todos mis pensamientos se bloquearon en cuanto eché un vistazo a la puerta del restaurante.

Mi visión se tiñó de rojo y mis oídos comenzaron a zumbar furiosamente.

_La Barbie recauchutada_.

La Barbie recauchutada enfundada en un ceñido vestido con el que estaba segura de que era físicamente imposible respirar, para más señas. Su largo pelo rubio, sus interminables piernas y su asquerosamente perfecta sonrisa completaban la bonita estampa.

_Bien, Bella._ Tranquilidad ante todo. No queremos abrir mañana la sección de sucesos del Washington Post.

Inspira.

Espira.

Inspira.

Esp…

Seguro que era una coincidencia. Seguro que Tanya había decidido, de las 365 noches que hay en el año, salir precisamente _aquella_ a cenar. Y seguro que, de los cientos de restaurantes que había en toda la ciudad, había optado por reservar mesa precisamente en _aquel_.

Inspiré de nuevo, sumiéndome mentalmente en un falso estado de calma. Me encaminé hacia la puerta del restaurante, siguiendo los pasos de Rosalie, mientras en mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez las únicas palabras que podían evitar un ataque histérico, como si de un mantra se trataran: seguro que es una coincidencia. Seguro que es una coincidencia. Seguroqueesunacoincidencia.

Conseguí mantener mis nervios controlados. Por lo menos, hasta que decidí apartar mi mirada de la Barbie recauchutada y fijarla en su acompañante. Un simple vistazo a una mata de pelo corto e incontrolado fue suficiente para comprobar mis peores sospechas.

_Alice_.

—Maldita traidora – murmuré entre dientes.

Apreté el paso para alcanzar a Rosalie, que se encontraba ya en la puerta del restaurante, saludando a la Barbie recauchutada y a la mujer que parecía haberse marcado como propósito vital joder a Isabella Swan, anteriormente conocida como mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Bella! – exclamó Alice en cuanto me vio aproximarme.

Observé su sonrisa, tan amplia como tirante. Sus ojos me miraron suplicantes, al tiempo que extendía los brazos para abrazarme. Por lo menos la muy traidora tenía la decencia de mostrarse culpable.

Ignoré sus brazos extendidos hacia mí, optando por cruzar los míos y fruncir el ceño. Solo para asegurarme de que mi mal humor fuera captado.

—Hola, Alice. ¿Ésta es tu nueva mejor amiga? – quise saber, señalando con la cabeza a Tanya.

La mueca sonriente de Alice desapareció de manera automática. Le dirigió una mirada significativa a Rosalie que, sin mediar palabra, tomó a Tanya del brazo, llevándosela al interior del restaurante.

Alice, por su parte, se giró para encararme, apoyando sus brazos en la cadera.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta montar escenitas en público?

—Desde que tu pasatiempo favorito consiste en darle puñaladas traperas a tu mejor amiga para invitar a tu despedida de soltera a la tía que se está zumbando al hombre de mi vida – repliqué, alzando el tono de voz con cada palabra sin ser consciente de ello.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco, provocando que mi mal humor alcanzara niveles históricos.

—Realmente Edward y tú estáis hechos para aguantaros mutuamente. Menudo par de melodramáticos – murmuró para sí misma, pero asegurándose de que yo no me perdiera ni una sola palabra.

Me crucé de brazos sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Prefiero ser una melodramática a una traidora.

— ¡Bella! – exclamó una Alice más exasperada que de costumbre – No he tenido más remedio que invitarla. Los chicos celebraban esta noche la despedida de Jazz y Edward me pidió por favor que no dejáramos sola a Tanya. Además, es lo justo. Jasper ha invitad a Jacob y Edward lo ha aceptado.

—Oh, claro. Tenía que ser idea de Edward-salvador-de-damiselas-en-apuros-Cullen – refunfuñé.

—Bella – repitió Alice, suavizando considerablemente su tono de voz – Lo siento, cariño, pero no me ha quedado otra. Sabes que para Rose tampoco es plato de buen gusto. ¿Podemos ser civilizadas las cuatro e intentar pasarlo lo mejor posible?

Refunfuñé por lo bajo un poco más, solo para darme el gusto, pero sabía que no podía estirar mi rabieta por más tiempo. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Alice tenía razón. Si Edward se había visto obligado a aguantar la presencia de Jake esa noche – y sabía que, aunque incomprensible para mí, compartir espacio con Jacob era la peor de las torturas para Edward – lo justo era que yo hiciera lo propio con Tanya. Y civilizadamente, a ser posible.

Suavicé mi expresión al contemplar la mirada suplicante de Alice. La muy maldita sabía perfectamente cómo ablandar mi corazón, incluso cuando me había decidido a retirarle la palabra por traidora.

—Está bien – cedí finalmente, tras unos segundos de espera dramática – Intentaré aguantar la noche sin sacarle los ojos a Tanya por el camino. Pero no prometo nada.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. Por lo visto mi promesa descafeinada fue suficiente para ella. Me tomó del brazo para comenzar a caminar hacia el restaurante, donde Rose y Tanya esperaban ya desde hacía unos minutos.

— ¿Eso significa que me perdonas por la encerrona del otro día?

A pesar de intentarlo, no pude evitar reprimir una pequeña carcajada.

— ¡Desde luego que no! ¿De verdad creías que te iba a resultar tan fácil librarte de una traición como esa?

Alice sonrío al tiempo que rodaba los ojos de nuevo, murmurando por lo bajo algo que se parecía sospechosamente a "melodramáticas al borde de un ataque de nervios".

* * *

Intenté comportarme civilizadamente. Juro que lo intenté. Y, durante gran parte de la noche, estaba segura de haberlo conseguido. La cena transcurrió tortuosamente lenta, pero me sorprendí a mí misma cuando llegó el postre y los cubiertos punzantes aún seguían sobre el mantel, en lugar de clavados dolorosamente en distintas partes de la anatomía de Tanya.

Aguanté sus absurdas historietas, sus movimientos de melena, sus caiditas de ojos y su perfecta manicura. También pasé por alto sus sonrisas de plástico, sus comentarios falsamente aduladores y sus miradas envenenadas, éstas últimas reservadas solo para mí. Incluso sus referencias nada disimuladas a su Edward y el maravillosamente maravilloso mundo perfecto en el que parecían vivir los dos.

Lo aguanté todo.

Absolutamente todo.

Hasta que las neuronas de Tanya decidieron que hablar de su vida sexual en frente de la mujer de la vida de su novio era una magnífica idea.

—No es por alardear, pero las noches con Edward son de lo más excitante.

Enfoqué los ojos con dificultad sobre el rostro de Tanya. Las escasas luces que taladraban el pub al que Alice nos había llevado tras la cena dificultaban la tarea de escrutar su rostro. Aunque sospechaba que la botella de vino y las copas que Rosalie me había obligado a beber después también contribuían a ello.

Miré a mi izquierda, en busca de Rose. Ella había iniciado la conversación. Típicamente Rose. Cuando el alcohol comenzaba a fluir por sus venas, encontraba morbosamente interesante conocer cualquier detalle sobre la vida sexual de todo aquel incauto que la rodeara. Alcé las cejas, formulando una pregunta silenciosa.

La afirmación de Tanya había sido producto de mi hiperactiva imaginación, ¿verdad?

Tanya continuó hablando sin que nadie se lo pidiera, completamente ajena a la amenaza de muerte que sobrevolaba su cabeza.

—Sé que parece el prototipo de chico soso y poco imaginativo, pero cuando comienza a…

No pude escuchar más. Mis oídos comenzaron a zumbar con furia. Sentí el pulso repiqueteando sonoramente en mis sienes. Ceñí con fuerza mi mano alrededor del vaso de tubo que sostenía, en un desesperado intento por no estamparlo sobre la mesa. O sobre la cara de Tanya.

Sentí la mano de Rose agarrar con firmeza mi hombro.

—Haz oídos sordos, Bella – ordenó su voz, mientras su agarre se hacía más intenso.

¿Hacer oídos sordos? Tanya había comenzado a explicar con todo lujo de detalles lo maravilloso que era Edward en la cama.

Edward.

Mi alma gemela.

El amor de mi vida.

Mi prometido, al que debía recuperar con urgencia.

¿Esa chica sentía un irremediable deseo de morir prematuramente o qué? La Barbie recauchutada había mutado en Barbie suicida en cuestión de segundos.

—... y es justo entonces cuando comienza a mordisquear mi oreja…

— ¡BEBE!

El discursito de Tanya se vio interrumpido por la imperiosa orden de Alice. Mi amiga plantó una copa enfrente de las narices de la Barbie suicida, prácticamente vaciando su contenido a la fuerza en su garganta.

Demasiado tarde. La tormenta ya se había desatado y la ingenua de Tanya se había delatado por sí misma.

— ¿Y justo entonces te besa el cuello para después separarse y sonreír dulcemente? – inquirí, utilizando el tono más calmado que encontré dentro de mi limitado registro. Tanya asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. Solté una pequeña carcajada de alivio – Ese es el típico truco que Edward utiliza cuando no quiere que la cosa vaya a más y pretende deshacerse de una chica sin herir sus sentimientos. Evidentemente, no es algo que haya puesto nunca en práctica conmigo, pero supongo que con las novias postizas como tú es nec…

— ¡BEBE!

Esa vez fue Rosalie quien cortó mi gloriosa intervención, enchufándome una copa sin piedad. Pude observar con satisfacción como los ojos de Tanya se abrían desmesuradamente, pero Alice fue más rápida que yo. Aprovechando que, momentáneamente, mi boca se encontraba ocupada con el alcohol que Rosalie me había forzado a ingerir, tomó a Tanya del brazo y se la llevó rápidamente hacia la barra.

Vacié el contenido de mi copa de un trago, sin importarme el poco aguante que mi cuerpo solía demostrar al alcohol. Seguramente, mañana recibiría un castigo en forma de dolorosa resaca, pero mañana me parecía un día muy lejano. En ese momento solo podía esa ola de calor que se extendía rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo. Podía tratarse de la satisfacción por haberle callado la boca a Tanya o de la cantidad de alcohol que corría por mis venas. Quién sabe.

Y a quién le importaba.

Miré a Rose, incapaz de contener la enorme sonrisa que parecía tatuada de forma permanente en mis labios. Ella correspondió mi mueca divertida, negando con la cabeza.

—Creí que Tanya estaba a punto de cometer un triple homicidio – rió – A mí por iniciar la conversación, a ti por revelarle la cruda realidad y a Alice… bueno, a Alice por encontrarse en la escena del crimen.

— ¿Esa? Aunque lo intentara, no podría ni asesinar a su osito de peluche – aseguré, envalentonándome repentinamente.

Rose alzó las cejas, sin molestarse en esconder una sonrisa socarrona.

—Bella, es _rubia_ – afirmó, pronunciando las palabras con lentitud, como si me estuviera revelando una verdad vital – Bajo nuestra apariencia inocente, las rubias podemos ser unas arpías. Mírame a mí.

—Rose, siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero tu apariencia es de todo menos inocente.

De asemejarse a un escenario sacado directamente de mis peores pesadillas, la noche había dado un giro radical en cuestión de minutos. Tanya se había dejado en evidencia a sí misma y tenía la certeza de que, al menos por el momento, no había logrado colarse en la cama de Edward. No es que no lo hubiera conseguido en el pasado pero, por lo menos ahora, la Barbie recauchutada estaba a dos velas.

Como yo.

— ¡Chicas!

Rose y yo dejamos nuestras copas sobre la mesa y giramos la cabeza a un tiempo, para contemplar un espectáculo digno de ver. Alice. Con Tanya cargada sobre su hombro. Avanzando con dificultad hasta nosotras.

Alice-nunca-cargo-con-amigas-borrachas-Brandon.

—Tenemos un problema – anunció en cuanto fue capaz de alcanzarnos.

Depositó a Tanya con cuidado sobre el sillón, para después dejarse caer con cansancio a su lado. La Barbie suicida - ¿o debería decir alcohólica? – aún estaba consciente, pero por el modo en que sus ojos se encontraban desenfocados, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Rosalie se pasó una mano por la cara, suspirando con fastidio.

—Se suponía que tenías que vigilarla.

— ¡Y también se suponía que la Tierra era plana! – cuchicheó Alice, temerosa de que Tanya pudiera captar algo de la conversación y procesarlo en su cerebro. Ilusa. Como si eso fuera posible – Lo he intentado, Rose, pero es un auténtico embudo.

—Te lo advertí, Alice – la reprendió Rosalie – Cuando Tanya y Edward estaban juntos, las cenas familiares terminaban siempre con Tanya encaramada al piano de los Cullen, tratando de emular a Julia Roberts en _Pretty Woman_.

A duras penas reprimí una carcajada al reproducir aquella imagen en mi cabeza.

—Ya lo sé, pero…

—Me encantaría continuar escuchando vuestra interesante discusión – aseguré, cortando la réplica de Alice –, pero tenemos que hacer algo con la Barbie alcoholizada. Por mucho que la odie, no soy tan desalmada como para dejarla tirada en mitad de un bar. ¿Alguna idea?

Observamos a Tanya que, desparramada sobre el sofá, contemplaba el bar con una enorme sonrisa plastificada en su cara. Su perfecto peinado se había estropeado con el paso de las horas y el maquillaje se había difuminado hasta asemejarse a una mancha oscura e irregular alrededor de sus ojos.

Sonreí con malicia. Parecía una de aquellas Barbies a las que tanto me encantaba torturar cuando era una niña.

—Deberíamos llevarla a su casa.

Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar la sugerencia de Alice. _Evidente_. Pero el problema no era ese.

— ¿Alguna idea de dónde vive?

Tanto Rose como Alice se encogieron de hombros, guardando silencio.

_Mierda_.

Mierdamierdamierda.

Tanto solo se me ocurría una solución para desenredar aquel entuerto. Y la solución era casi peor que el problema.

Resoplé, mientras rebuscaba entre mi bolso hasta encontrar mi móvil. Lo saqué y lo sostuve durante unos segundos en la palma de mi mano, sopesando mis posibilidades. Pero no había nada que sopesar. Estaba en un callejón con una única salida. Tomé aire antes de marcar el número de teléfono.

Ese número que no me había atrevido a marcar durante meses.

—Edward – hablé en cuanto su voz, tan sedosa como siempre, me llegó desde el otro lado de la línea – Necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

Los chuchos no deberían tener permitido salir a la calle sin el consentimiento de sus dueños.

Y los chuchos bocazas no deberían poder salir a la calle sin el correspondiente bozal.

Jacob Black entraba en esta última categoría. En la de los chuchos bocazas.

De lo contrario, no alcanzaba a comprender cómo era capaz de felicitar repetidamente a Jasper por ser un hombre de verdad e ir a por la mujer de su vida, esbozando en todo momento una sonrisa socarrona al tiempo que me dirigía miradas envenenadas. Y por repetidamente quería decir veintisiete veces.

Sí, las había contado.

—Edward, hermano, esa chica no te quita ojo.

Seguí con los ojos la dirección que marcaba la mano de Emmett. Mi hermano, siendo tan sutil como siempre, señalaba con descaro a una chica que, bailando en el centro de la pista, parecía incapaz de desviar la mirada del lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Seguramente estaría marcándose como objetivo los musculitos del chucho, pero Emmett, demostrando una vez más sus envidiables dotes para comprender el comportamiento femenino, aseguraba que la chica no me quitaba ojo. _A mí_.

—Em, como médico te aconsejo que dejes de esnifar pegamento – hablé, utilizando el frío tono estándar de consulta – Sufrir alucinaciones es uno de sus efectos colaterales.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Edward. Deberías hacer algo al respecto. O romperle el corazón o alimentar sus esperanzas.

— ¿Es necesario que te recuerde que tengo novia?

— Cuando dices novia, ¿a cuál de las dos te refieres? – inquirió mi hermano - ¿A Bella o a Tanya?

Resistí con dificultad el impulso de propinarle una buena colleja. Solo porque los hermanos mayores no se merecen un maltrato de ese tipo.

—Muy gracioso, Emmett – reí falsamente, sin una pizca de humor – Aunque te parezca increíble hay hombres que, estando comprometidos con su pareja, no sienten la necesidad de andar en busca de su próximo objetivo.

La risa ronca y burlona de Jacob Black retumbó a mis espaldas.

— ¿Desde cuándo te muestras tan reticente a traicionar a tus parejas, Edward?

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con su expresión socarrona. Tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no borrarle esa expresión a base de puñetazos.

Yo era un hombre pacífico.

— ¿Qué insinúas, _Jake_? – pregunté, pronunciando con sorna su absurdo diminutivo.

Jacob se cruzó de brazos, sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara. El chico parecía poseer una extraña habilidad para sacarme de mis casillas sin ni siquiera esforzarse lo más mínimo.

—Nada – aseguró, componiendo su mueca más inocente - Tan solo constato hechos. No tuviste ningún reparo en aprovechar el pequeño momento de confusión de Bella para volver con tu ex, ¿verdad?

—Y tú no tuviste ningún reparo en aprovechar su pequeño momento de confusión para confundirla todavía más, ¿cierto? – contraataqué.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca, la mueca de Jacob se endureció considerablemente. Frunció el ceño de manera pronunciada y sus ojos, totalmente negros, brillaron peligrosamente bajo la tenue iluminación del bar. Parecía un animal a punto de atacar e incluso me pareció vislumbrar como se erizaban los pelos de su nuca. Sin embargo, no fui capaz de sentir ni la más mínima nota de temor.

Quizás estaba siendo demasiado suicida o demasiado valiente, pero sus acusaciones habían prendido una mecha de furia en mí. Y no precisamente porque hubieran salido de su boca, si no porque sospechaba que esas mismas insinuaciones podrían salir de los labios de Bella en cualquier momento.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, aunque aún no había decidido qué. Que lo de Bella no había sido un momento de confusión, sino un plantón y una huida en toda regla. Que él no era el más adecuado para darme lecciones morales cuando también había herido a Bella en el pasado. Sin embargo, mi defensa quedó interrumpida por la melodía de mi teléfono.

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón y parpadeé varias veces confuso al observar el nombre de Bella reflejado en la pequeña pantalla. Descolgué y la voz de Bella surgió desde el altavoz, suave pero un poco agitada.

—Edward. Necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? – pregunté, repentinamente alarmado.

Jacob abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre e intentó captar algo de la conversación, pero le mantuve alejado con un brazo.

—Tanya.

Solo la mención de su nombre fue suficiente para hacerme una idea del pequeño lío en el que Bella estaba metida.

— ¿Hay alcohol de por medio?

—Sí. Bastante – admitió Bella. Sonreí al imaginarme su expresión avergonzada – Está consciente, pero no tenemos ni idea de dónde vive y…

—No te preocupes, en diez minutos estoy allí.

Me deshice rápidamente de los chicos con una rápida excusa, esquivando las preguntas de Jacob, antes de encaminarme hacia el aparcamiento en busca de mi coche. Tal y como había prometido, en apenas diez minutos llegué al bar en el que Jasper me había indicado que las chicas estarían. Por lo visto, el dueño había decidido echar el cierre y la puerta se encontraba abarrotada de gente abandonando el local, por lo que tuve que estirar el cuello por encima de la muchedumbre para conseguir vislumbrar una cara conocida.

Visualicé la larga cabellera rubia de Rosalie. A su lado, sentadas sobre el capó de un coche y tratando de mantener a Tanya bajo control, se encontraban Bella y Alice con cara de pocos amigos.

Me acerqué a ellas, esbozando una rápida sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Cargué a Tanya sobre mis hombros y, con bastante dificultad, conseguí colocarla en el asiento trasero del _Volvo_, abrochándole rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad para evitar cualquier disgusto.

—Bella – la llamé, antes de abrir la puerta - ¿Por qué no te vienes? El apartamento de Tanya queda de camino a tu casa, puedo acercarte sin problema.

—Hmm…

Bella dudó. Se volvió hacia sus amigas, en busca de apoyo moral y Alice y Rose asintieron vigorosamente con la cabeza. Desde luego, la discreción no era lo suyo. Bella se giró de nuevo hacia mí, observándome con cautela.

—Supongo que no es una mala idea.

Sonreí complacido conmigo mismo. Las veces que Bella accedía a mis peticiones sin poner mil pegas por el camino eran tan escasas que no pude evitar sentirme satisfecho.

El camino hacia el apartamento de Tanya tenía todos los ingredientes para terminar en catástrofe: Tanya con altas dosis de alcohol en las venas, Bella con… bueno, Bella no necesitaba sustancias aditivas y un espacio cerrado. Sin embargo, en contra de mis pronósticos, la tranquilidad pareció reinar durante los primeros minutos de trayecto.

Por lo menos, hasta que Tanya se hartó del absoluto silencio que reinaba en el coche.

— ¿Sabes una cosa Edwarddddo…? - comenzó a hablar, con voz pastosa y arrastrando las palabras.

No. Por favor, _no_.

Tanya podía llamarme de todo, pero ese estúpido apodo que ella parecía encontrar tan divertido cuando se había pasado de copas era lo más humillante del mundo.

De buena gana hubiera estampado mi cara sobre la superficie plana más cercana. Una pena que necesitara mis ojos clavados en la carretera para mantener intacta nuestra integridad física. Miré de reojo a Bella y pude vislumbrar una mueca divertida en su rostro. ¿Debería sentirme orgulloso de que, al menos, había conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa, aunque fuera involuntariamente?

—Edwardddddo – volvió a la carga Tanya, sin ser consciente de la humillación pública a la que me estaba sometiendo – Echo de menos las reuniones con tu familia… eran taaan divertidas – aseguró, soltando unas cuantas risitas agudas y alargando exageradamente las palabras clave de su discurso ebrio - ¿Cuándo me van a invitar de nuevo tus padres a una de sus fiestas? Recuerdo que estabas tan guapo sobre ese piano que había en el salón de su casa…

Tanya pareció perder el hilo de sus palabras. En lugar de rememorar anécdotas de un tiempo que me parecía pertenecer a otra vida, se contentó con alargar sus brazos y echarlos alrededor de mi cuello, en un movimiento totalmente kamikaze.

Con gran agilidad, nada propia en ella, Bella logró librar la presión que los brazos de Tanya ejercían sobre mí, obligándola a recuperar su posición en el asiento trasero.

—Las manos quietas, Tanya – la oí murmurar, mientras forcejeaba con ella.

—Edwarddddo – gritó de nuevo - ¿Por qué ella tiene que estar siempre en medio?

—No estoy en medio – replicó Bella con dureza – Tan solo intento evitar que logres estamparnos contra el muro más cercano.

Sonreí por la ingenuidad de Bella. Las palabras de Tanya tenían un significado distinto. Un significado que, por desgracia, la lengua descontrolada de Tanya estaba a punto de revelar.

— ¿Cuándo pretendes superar que ya no estáis juntos, Edwarddddo? Estoy harta de ver sus fotos por tu casa, sus libros en tus estanterías… ¡por dios! Si incluso reservas su espacio en el armario.

Por favor, Tanya. _Cállate_.

—Estoy harta de que esté en medio – lloriqueó Tanya. Tomó aire y tuve la certeza de que estaba a punto de soltar la estocada final – Es difícil competir cuando aún estás enamorado de ella, ¿no lo entiendes, Edwardddo?

Solté el aire en un fuerte resoplido que, afortunadamente, quedó ahogado por el ruido del motor. Después de soltar una bomba de tal calibre, Tanya cerró la boca por completo y se limitó a observar por la ventanilla, esbozando una sonrisa calmada.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre nosotros como una pesada losa. No me atreví a mirar a Bella, ni siquiera por el rabillo del ojo, por lo que me conformé con continuar conduciendo.

En pocos minutos llegamos al apartamento de Tanya. La cargué de nuevo para sacarla del coche, pidiendo a Bella que me esperara un par de minutos. Conseguí dejarla a salvo en su casa, asegurándome de que en cuanto se levantara me llamara para comprobar si se encontraba bien. Dando por hecho que a la mañana siguiente se acordara de nuestra conversación, claro.

El trayecto hacia el apartamento de Bella transcurrió igualmente en el más absoluto silencio. Intenté mantener la concentración en la carretera, pero mi mente parecía encontrar mucho más interesante reflexionar sobre Bella y sobre lo que podría estar pasando por su cabecita en esos momentos.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, no tenía ni la más remota idea.

Cuando apenas unos minutos después alcanzamos su calle, estacioné el coche justo delante de la puerta de su bloque de pisos. Reticente a dejarla escapar tan rápidamente, me bajé del coche y la acompañé hasta el portal. Ella caminó unos pasos delante de mí, antes de darse la vuelta y lanzarme una de esas miradas que me dejaban sin aliento.

Lo peor de todo es que estaba seguro de que ni siquiera se daba cuenta del efecto que ejercía sobre mí.

—Ésta es mi casa – anunció innecesariamente, antes de soltar una risita levemente histérica. Esa que dejaba escapar siempre que sus nervios estaban de punta – Lo siento, ya sabes que cuando estoy nerviosa hablo demasiado.

Sonreí cálidamente, tratando de infundirle algo de tranquilidad.

—No hay motivo para estar nerviosa – aseguré, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Sí lo hay – me llevó ella la contraria, tozuda. Como siempre – Y lo sabes. Sobre todo cuando me miras de esa manera… ya sabes, _deslumbrante_.

—Lo siento – murmuré, bajando la mirada. No quería que se sintiera incómoda.

Bella rió suavemente.

—No importa. Sé que es algo involuntario.

Volví a encontrar sus ojos. Me miró a través de sus pestañas y, a pesar de que tenía multitud de motivos para desconfiar de su mueca inocente, para reclamarle todas las explicaciones que me debía y para culparle de lo jodido que había estado desde que se había escapado de mi vida, no pude encontrar en mí la voluntad para mostrarle ni el más mínimo mal gesto. Nunca había sido capaz de estar enfadado con Bella durante demasiado tiempo, y en esa ocasión ya llevábamos demasiados meses atrapados en una situación absurda.

No podía enfadarme con Bella. No cuando me miraba de esa manera.

—Lo siento mucho.

Y menos cuando abría la boca para soltar las únicas palabras que podían aliviarme. Esa corta frase que llevaba meses queriendo escuchar.

Asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos durante unos instantes, dándole a entender que, de momento, eso era suficiente. Ya tendríamos tiempo para hablar, para dar y recibir explicaciones, para deshacer el entuerto que habíamos construidos nosotros solos. Pero, en ese instante, tan solo quería quedarme ahí, disfrutando de sus grandes ojos, de su respiración pausada y de la calma que me envolvía siempre que estábamos juntos.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré rodeado por el resplandor rojizo de un semáforo cercano. Sonreí involuntariamente.

— ¿Te acuerdas de cuando aprovechabas los semáforos rojos para besarme? – pregunté, esbozando una media sonrisa. Exactamente esa que hacía temblar sus rodillas. Hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

En cuanto las palabras se escaparon de mi boca, las mejillas de Bella se tornaron automáticamente de un furioso color rosado. Mi sonrisa se amplió al contemplar aquella reacción tan típicamente Bella.

—Estoy segura de que alguna señora estuvo a punto de denunciarme por escándalo público – confesó, con una pequeña sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios y las mejillas aún sonrosadas – Nunca pued… podía controlarme estando a tu lado.

Sin ser plenamente consciente de mis movimientos, me acerqué a ella, prácticamente cubriendo el espacio que nos separaba. Mi reacción la tomó por sorpresa, pero no se alejó ni un solo centímetro de mí.

—Yo tampoco puedo controlarme cuando estás a mi lado – murmuré, con la voz ronca. Me maldije internamente, probablemente había sonado como un auténtico pervertido.

La respiración de Bella se agitó de forma violenta. No necesitaba más. Me importaba bien poco nuestra situación, nuestras rencillas y la cantidad de palabras silenciadas que se interponían entre nosotros en ese momento. Solo quería besarla. El resto era completamente secundario y prescindible.

Capturé sus labios entre los míos sin permitirme ni un pensamiento más. A juzgar por el modo en que ella respondió, tuve la certeza de que anticipaba ya mi movimiento. Correspondió a mi beso y, a pesar de que la sensación de los labios de Bella sobre los míos era completamente familiar, me había privado de ella tanto tiempo que la extraña idea de estar teniendo nuestro segundo-primer beso cruzó fugazmente mi mente. Profundicé el beso y, por un momento, Bella invadió todos mis sentidos. Su perfume, el sabor de sus labios, su cuerpo lleno de suaves curvas y la necesidad punzante de arreglar las cosas de una maldita vez.

Necesitaba a Bella de vuelta.

En cuanto el aire comenzó a escasear, se separó de mí lentamente, con movimientos reticentes. Una sonrisa perezosa comenzó a dibujarse en mis labios, pero se quedó paralizada en cuanto contemplé su expresión dura.

—No podemos hacer esto - murmuró con un hilo de voz.

—Bella, ¿qué…?

—No podemos hacer esto – repitió, esta vez con más fuerza, como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí misma – No podemos andar besándonos a escondidas cuando tú estás con Tanya.

—Oh… bueno… - comencé a decir, confuso. Tanya era lo último en mi cabeza en ese momento – Tú estás con Jacob.

Bella suspiró con cansancio.

—Lo de Jacob es… _diferente_.

Fruncí el ceño, sin saber exactamente qué quería decir.

— ¿Diferente en qué sentido? – quise saber.

—Es complicado de explicar, Edward. Jacob es mi amigo.

¿Tu amigo que te mete la lengua hasta la campanilla, quieres decir? A duras penas reprimí el impulso de pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta. Bella y yo también habíamos sido amigos y eso no impedía que fuéramos pareja. No eran términos excluyentes entre sí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que Jacob es mi amigo.

Bella dio por terminada la conversación con aquella frase críptica, pronunciándola de manera concluyente y dirigiéndome una intensa mirada, como si en esas pocas palabras se encontrara la solución a todos nuestros problemas. Sin decir nada más, me regaló una última mirada, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer tras la puerta de su edificio.

* * *

Poco a poco vamos avanzando. Decidme que con ese "lo siento" Bella se va redimiendo, aunque sea un poco. Comprendedlo, la chica es dura de cabeza, necesita su tiempo.

Sobre el tema actualizaciones, el próximo cap no estará hasta dentro de un par de semanas. He querido subir dos capítulos seguidos porque tenía la historia colgadísima, pero tengo otro fic en marcha que también tengo que actualizar. Que por cierto, si se da el caso de que os aburrís casi hasta la extenuación, os podéis pasar por allí (si no lo habéis hecho ya). Se llama _Las bodas no son para ligar _(sí, me van los títulos cutres) y os prometo que no es tan estresante como éste. Aunque por supuesto hay muchos líos y comedia.

Lo dije en el anterior cap, pero supongo que no pasa nada por repetirlo. Me he hecho Twitter para ir hablando un poco de los capítulos que voy escribiendo, fechas de actualización, adelantos de los capis y tonterías varias... si os veis capaces de aguantarlo, ¡seguidme! =). Me podéis encontrar por bars_9. Y si no tenéis Twitter haceos una cuenta, está genial. Además, desde que Kanye West está también por ahí, Twitter es mucho más divertido XD.

Y ya para terminar, ¿a que ese beso - qué digo beso, _besazo _- se merece un bonito review?

Hasta el próximo cap.

Bars.


	9. Ultimátum Última oportunidad

¡Nuevo cap! Muchíiiiiiisimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews (aunque nos hemos quedado a uno solo de los 400 XD). Siempre lo intento, pero siempre me pasa lo mismo: soy incapaz de contestarlos. Ya sabéis que soy un desastre. Pero como siempre os digo, me encantan todos y me animan muchísimo.

Un aviso antes de comenzar a leer: agarraos, vienen curvas. ¡Espero que os guste!

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

_[AH, AU]: Edward Cullen es el novio perfecto. Hasta que decide comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio a Bella Swan, alérgica a las bodas para más señas._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9. ULTIMÁTUM/ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD.

******Edward Cullen**

—No puedo creer que vaya a reencontrarme con Esme después de tantos años. Es tan elegante, tan educada. Y tu padre, Carlisle, un auténtico caballero.

Asentí con la cabeza, emitiendo un gruñido indescifrable, algo intermedio entre "tienes toda la razón" y "cállate la boca de una vez". Continué conduciendo con la mente en blanco mientras, a mi lado y ajena a mi nula implicación en la conversación, Tanya parloteaba sin parar ni un segundo para tomar aire. La borrachera de la noche anterior no era más que un recuerdo lejano. Un recuerdo totalmente borrado de la memoria de Tanya, afortunadamente. Y su sincera confesión, sobre Bella, mi nula capacidad para olvidarme de ella y yo, quedó en el fondo del váter, junto con sus vómitos y su resaca.

De nuevo, afortunadamente.

Siguiendo con la larga lista de celebraciones, Alice y Jasper – aunque, para ser sinceros, debería decir Alice y sus tendencias hacia lo exagerado, excluyendo de toda culpa a Jazz – habían decidido organizar una cena de compromiso la noche antes del día J. J de "voy a joderos a todos con una boda interminable", se entiende.

Aparqué el coche delante del restaurante. Alice había elegido un amplio salón de celebraciones como sala multiusos, tanto para la cena de esta noche como para la gran celebración del día siguiente. Una vez fuera del _Volvo_, le tendí una mano a Tanya para ayudarla a reincorporarse. Ella la tomó, esbozando una gran sonrisa, y se colgó de mi brazo, tirando hacia la puerta del restaurante con una ansiedad mal contenida. O, directamente, no contenida.

El relaciones públicas de local nos recibió a la puerta, con una sonrisa tirante plastificada en su cara, una larga lista de invitados en la que iba tachando nombres en su mano derecha y un walkie por el que daba constantes instrucciones y reprimendas en su otra mano. Nos guío por un amplio pasillo, dejando atrás el comedor del restaurante, hasta que alcanzamos dos puertas corredizas que conducían a un jardín tenuemente iluminado.

Asomé la cabeza por las puertas y observé que, congregados alrededor de la fuente que presidía el jardín, muchos de los invitados conversaban tranquilamente, con una copa de champán en la mano y picando de las bandejas que los camareros llevaban de un lado a otro. Al otro lado del jardín y cercada por enormes carpas de color crema, se situaba la zona del comedor. Entrecerré los ojos para vislumbrar su interior, pero la marea de invitados que se interponía entre medias me dificultó la tarea.

Alzando la cabeza, le eché un rápido vistazo a los que nos rodeaban, en busca de una figura menuda coronada por una cabellera castaña. O, en su defecto, en busca de ese armario empotrado de casi dos metros llamado Jacob Black que, desde su regreso de Forks, parecía haberse convertido en la sombra de Bella.

A mi lado, Tanya había comenzado ya con su retransmisión del evento.

—… no puedo creer que Alice haya sido capaz de preparar todo esto en tan poco tiempo. ¡Es de ensueño! Me encantaría poder… ¡oh! Por ahí viene tu madre. ¡Esme!

Abandoné mi escaneo en busca de Bella para centrar mi atención en Tanya. Agitaba disimuladamente los brazos con el objetivo de indicar dónde nos encontrábamos. Seguí la dirección que marcaban sus ojos y me encontré con la figura de mi madre, caminando en nuestra dirección. Sus labios se encontraban curvados en una sonrisa educada, aunque su mirada no concordaba en absoluto con su mueca sonriente. Me miró a los ojos y, a pesar de la distancia, pude ver cómo alzaba brevemente las cejas en una expresión interrogante, aunque, en el momento en que nos alcanzó, sus facciones ya se habían suavizado, recobrando su más que ensayada expresión neutra y educada.

Saludó a Tanya con una nueva sonrisa y un beso en cada mejilla.

— ¡Qué sorpresa, Tanya!

La exclamación de mi madre guardaba segundas intenciones. A pesar de que la entonación había sido la adecuada, yo conocía el verdadero significado que escondían sus palabras. _¿Qué demonios hace _ella_ aquí?_

Mierda. Quizás me había olvidado _accidentalmente_ de poner a mi madre al corriente del desastre en el que se había convertido mi vida sentimental.

— ¡Esme! – exclamó Tanya a su vez. El formal saludo no pareció ser suficiente para ella, por lo que se lanzó a los brazos de mi madre, quizás con más entusiasmo del necesario, y la estrechó en un abrazo - ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! Precisamente le estaba comentando a Edward el fantástico trabajo que está haciendo Alice con la boda. Todos los preparativos son de un gusto exquisito. ¿No crees, Esme?

Ni siquiera hice el esfuerzo por tratar de mantener la concentración durante los primeros minutos de charla. Opté por desconectar por completo de la conversación, retomando mi análisis de los invitados mientras, de tanto en tanto, sentía las miradas que mi madre me lanzaba como dardos envenenados.

_Lo sé, mamá. Tenemos una conversación pendiente. Ve preparando el sermón, me lo merezco._

—… el detalle de las invitaciones ha sido estupendo y… ¡oh! ¡Carlisle!

El nombre de mi padre en la voz de Tanya me distrajo de mi infructuosa búsqueda. Apareció de la nada a mi izquierda, tratando de mantener en su rostro la misma expresión neutra y educada que había lucido Esme al encontrarse con nosotros, pero fallando en el intento.

Las mujeres son unas expertas mentirosas en sociedad. Es inútil pretender imitarlas.

—Buenas noches, Tanya – saludó mi padre – Qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

Cuando lo de mi madre había sido una exclamación que encubría perfectamente una reprimenda dirigida directamente a mí, lo de mi padre había sido simplemente una afirmación. Sin más dobles sentidos.

Tanya frunció el ceño durante una milésima de segundo, antes de recuperar su expresión de encantada con la vida en general, y con reencontrarse con mis padres en particular.

—Por lo que veo Edward no os ha puesto al corriente de nuestra situación – comentó casualmente, lanzándome una mirada asesina de reojo.

—Lo cierto es que no – confesó Esme.

Todas las miradas del pequeño corrillo improvisado que habíamos formado se centraron sobre mí.

Me aclaré la garganta sin poder disimular mis nervios. Los ojos de mi madre, firmemente clavados sobre mí y exigiéndome una explicación razonable podrían alterar hasta los nervios más de acero. Si a eso le añadimos a Tanya, cruzada de brazos y cuya expresión comenzaba a crisparse a una velocidad alarmante a medida que avanzaban los segundos sin que de mi boca saliera ni una sola palabra, el cóctel resultante, más que explosivo, podía calificarse como mortal.

Mi padre, ingenuo, simplemente me observaba con sincera curiosidad, expectante ante lo que ocurriría a continuación. Y sin la más mínima intención de echarme una mano. ¿Dónde había quedado la solidaridad masculina?

—Tanya es mi acompañante a la boda.

Ahí estaba. Claro y conciso. Confiaba en la prudencia de mi madre y en que el interrogatorio del tipo "¿qué demonios ha pasado con Bella?" y "¿desde cuándo rescatas a antiguas ex novias para llevarlas como acompañante a la boda de la mejor amiga de la mujer de tu vida?" se quedaran en el tintero. O, al menos, reservadas para formularlas en una conversación posterior. En la que Tanya no se encontrara presente, a ser posible.

—Y su pareja – remató Tanya con retintín.

La mirada asesina de mi madre redobló su intensidad. Tanya, ajena a la reprimenda silenciosa que sobrevolaba mi cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, cazando casi al vuelo una copa de champán de una de las bandejas que los camareros paseaban entre los invitados.

En el momento en el que el alcohol - refinado y vertido sobre elegantes copas, pero alcohol al fin y al cabo – hizo contacto con los labios de Tanya, los ojos de mi madre se abrieron desmesuradamente, alarmados. Probablemente, recordaba a la perfección la estupenda relación que mantenían Tanya y las bebidas espirituosas.

—Tanya, querida, ¿por qué no me acompañas a saludar a Alice? – habló, camuflando hábilmente su orden bajo la apariencia de sutil sugerencia – Estoy segura de que estará encantada de escuchar tu opinión sobre el maravilloso trabajo que ha hecho con la organización de la boda.

Tanya asintió entusiasmada, dándole otro largo trago a su copa de champán, antes de dejarla, completamente vacía, sobre otra bandeja. Por lo visto, adular a Alice en presencia de Esme era un plan mucho más interesante que ingerir una copa de champán tras otra. Esme sonrió por el trabajo bien hecho y tomó a Tanya del brazo que, dócilmente, se dejó llevar entre los invitados, guiada por mi madre.

A mi lado, Carlisle agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, anonadado por lo que acababa de suceder.

—Llevo treinta años casado con ella y aún no comprendo cómo, bajo esa fachada de perfecta dama educada, se esconde una manipuladora tan eficaz.

—Años de entrenamiento y una mente privilegiada, supongo – lancé al aire, encogiéndome de hombros, con la vista aún fija en el punto por el que ambas había desaparecido – Sin contar con que la habilidad para manipular la mente de los demás es algo que las hembras llevan en los genes. ¿Crees que hay algún estudio serio sobre eso?

Me volví hacia mi padre, en busca de una opinión médica respetable. Sin embargo, me topé con que ni siquiera había procesado mis palabras. En lugar de eso, toda su atención se encontraba puesta en algún punto por encima de mi hombro.

Hice el amago de girarme, pero él me lo impidió poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

—No te des la vuelta todavía, pero el Jefe Swan se acerca hacia aquí. A las doce en punto.

Mis ojos se abrieron en la más pura expresión de terror.

El Jefe Swan.

_El Jefe Swan_.

Y su escopeta. Y su placa plateada. Y sus malas pulgas. Y sus largos silencios incómodos. Y su hija Bella, a la que tanto protegía. Y Tanya pululando por ahí. Y…

Y mi cabeza pendía de un hilo. El Jefe Swan había aparecido para completar su venganza. Estaba seguro de ello.

Carlisle me ofreció una sonrisa compasiva, palmeando amistosamente mi hombro y vocalizando un mudo "buena suerte" antes de escabullirse de la futura escena del crimen, dejándome a la deriva, completamente solo ante el peligro.

Arriesgándome a sonar repetitivo, ¿dónde coño había quedado la solidaridad masculina?

Charlie Swan carraspeó sonoramente a mi espalda. Cerré los ojos brevemente, preparándome para lo inevitable. Me di la vuelta con movimientos reticentes, saboreando mis últimos instantes de existencia en este mundo. Porque el Jefe Swan me iba a matar. De eso estaba completamente seguro. En cuanto descubriera lo que había ocurrido con su hija, el Jefe Swan me iba a matar.

Mi verdugo me recibió con la misma expresión adusta de siempre. Ni el menor atisbo de simpatía se reflejaba en sus duras facciones. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa a modo de saludo, sonrisa que borré inmediatamente. Charlie Swan parecía un auténtico sheriff, sacado directamente de los más mortíferos _westerns_. En su presencia, cualquier mueca sonriente era algo fuera de lugar. Un intento tan desesperado como inútil de suplicar una clemencia inexistente.

Mi destino estaba sellado.

—Buenas noches, Jefe Swan.

Mi saludo no fue más que una demostración de mi debilidad. Unas cuantas palabras pronunciadas con un hilo de voz.

De los labios de Charlie Swan se escapó un gruñido indescriptible.

—Hola, chico – habló, con su rasposa voz de sheriff a punto de sentenciar a su víctima.

El silencio incómodo cayó sobre nosotros. El Jefe Swan arrugó la frente, quizás rumiando sus próximas palabras. O quizás perfeccionando el modo que había elegido para terminar con mi vida.

—Mmm – comencé, en un patético intento por llenar con palabras el silencio - ¿Cómo le ha ido el viaje desde Forks?

Charlie Swan me observó de arriba a abajo antes de dar una respuesta.

—Largo.

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se contraían. No sabía exactamente qué hacer con mis manos, por lo que opté por ocultarlas, enterrándolas en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Mis movimientos eran envarados y torpes, una muestra más del pánico que se había apoderado de mí desde el momento en que mi padre había anunciado la presencia fatídica de Charlie Swan.

— ¿Y la vida en la comisaría?

—Como siempre.

Mi cabeza volvió a moverse de arriba abajo, en un nuevo asentimiento. Admiraba la capacidad de síntesis de Charlie Swan.

Abrí la boca para formular una nueva pregunta trivial, pero el Jefe Swan me interrumpió alzando la mano. Tomó aire y se dispuso a soltar la mayor cantidad de palabras seguidas que le había escuchado pronunciar en una misma frase desde aquel lejano día, hacía dos años, cuando Bella decidió presentármelo. A él y a su escopeta.

—Mira, chico – comenzó, lanzándome una mirada difícil de descifrar - Te llamaría capullo por haber aparecido acompañado de otra, pero viendo que mi hija está haciendo lo mismo con Jake…

Los labios del Jefe Swan enmudecieron durante unas décimas de segundo. La pausa dramática del reo que aguarda su condena. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, antes de pronunciar su sentencia definitiva.

—No quiero ni preguntar de qué va el juego.

Resistí el impulso de soltar todo el aire que aguantaba en mi pecho en un suspiro aliviado. No quería dármelas de listillo antes de tiempo. A pesar de que las palabras de Charlie Swan parecían materializar un perdón, decidí ser prudente y aguardar una señal más que confirmara mis sospechas.

— ¡Papá!

La voz de Bella, suave pero teñida de una leve nota de preocupación, llegó a mis oídos, tan solo segundos antes de que la propia Bella apareciera ante mis ojos. Nos miró alternativamente a uno y a otro, frunciendo el ceño al observar nuestras expresiones. Charlie, impasible. Yo… bueno, yo a punto de echar a correr y alejarme de allí en cuanto encontrara la más mínima oportunidad.

Bella tomó a su padre del brazo, obligándole a despegar sus ojos de mí.

—Papá – repitió, entonando su voz con suavidad. Como si se tratara de una educadora de perros tratando de lidiar con un ejemplar especialmente rebelde.

El Jefe Swan gruñó a modo de respuesta.

— ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Jake? – sugirió Bella – Parece tener problemas para encontrar la mesa en la que Alice nos ha ubicado.

Charlie Swan asintió, apretando los labios. Sin pronunciar ni una palabras más, me lanzó una última mirada de advertencia, antes de darse media vuelta y perderse entre el gentío.

En cuanto desapareció de mi campo de visión, dejé escapar ese suspiro aliviado que llevaba aguantando unos cuantos minutos.

—Parece que has salido ileso de un nuevo encuentro con el Jefe Swan – habló Bella, cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

De forma automática, una ola de bienestar mezclada con cierta excitación y un agradable calorcillo se extendió desde los dedos de mis pies hasta mi cabeza. Era el Efecto Bella Swan. Su presencia, su sonrisa y el aroma que desprendía su pelo a su paso actuaban como el mejor de los calmantes. Casi sin darme cuenta de ello, mis labios se encontraban curvados en una sonrisa relajada.

—Eso parece – corroboré, recordando el breve encontronazo con Charlie Swan como si tan solo se tratara de una lejana pesadilla.

Bella miró alrededor nuestro. Su pequeña sonrisa se había transformado en una mueca ansiosa. Arrugué la frente, confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud.

—Así que… - comenzó, alargando las palabras. Como si no quisiera pronunciar en voz alta aquello que fuera que rondaba por su mente – Alice me ha dicho que has traído a Tanya.

Oh, oh. Cuidado. Estaba a punto de adentrarme en terreno peligroso. Hablar de Tanya con Bella, sobre todo después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, era como caminar sobre una superficie cubierta de minas.

Asentí con la cabeza, receloso.

El rostro de Bella se transformó a una velocidad alarmante. Su expresión se crispó, entrecerró los ojos y aferró la copa de champán que sostenía entre sus manos con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Estupendo – bufó Bella.

Acababa de confirmar una de mis teorías: la mente femenina trabajaba a una velocidad mucho más superior que la masculina. De lo contrario, no alcanzaba a comprender como era posible pasar por tantos estados de ánimo en escasas décimas de segundo, tal y como Bella acababa de hacer. De serena y calmada, tratando de disuadir a su padre de cometer un homicidio, a ligeramente nerviosa y adorable, para, con tan solo un asentimiento por mi parte, mutar en una fiera con un carácter difícil de controlar.

—Bella, ¿qué…?

Mi pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, interrumpida por la llegada de Jacob Black. Se apostó tras Bella, como si de su propio guardaespaldas personal y a tiempo completo se tratara, cruzando los brazos con fuerza a la altura del pecho. Puse los ojos en blanco ante su provocación. Echarle un vistazo a sus monstruosos bíceps no iba a amedrentarme lo más mínimo.

Como toda respuesta, Jacob flasheó sus dientes en una sonrisa descarada. ¿Nadie le había enseñado un mínimo de educación al perro bocazas?

Cuando consideró que ya me había sacado de quicio lo suficiente, Jacob posó una de sus manazas sobre el hombro de Bella, forzándola a que le mirara.

—Bells – reprimí un gruñido al escuchar como Jacob se dirigía a Bella con más familiaridad de la necesaria – Charlie ya está sentado en la mesa.

Bella asintió, sin comentar nada al respecto, pero captando el mensaje a la perfección. Dedicándome una última mirada extraña, entre enfurecida y apenada, se dio media vuelta, desapareciendo entre la marea de invitados, seguida fielmente por Jacob.

Me quedé estático, con mi copa de champán en una mano y la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón. Después del beso y el "lo siento" de la noche anterior, esperaba que la situación con Bella se suavizara, hasta alcanzar el punto en el que pudiéramos mantener una conversación civilizada. Era evidente que me equivocaba. Había leído mal la mente de Bella.

_Una vez más._

* * *

**Bella Swan**

_Estupendo_.

Estupendoestupendoestupendo.

Mi vida se acababa de convertir en un drama patético, que ni siquiera era capaz de sacarle ni una lágrima al más sensible.

— ¿Algo va mal? – preguntó Jacob.

Apreté el paso, esquivando a los invitados que se interponían en mi camino. Riendo, bebiendo de sus copas de champán, parloteando sobre temas banales que a nadie interesaban. Felices con sus perfectas vidas.

Malditos cap…

— ¿Que si algo va mal? – repetí, incapaz de contener el histerismo que comenzaba a apoderarse de mí - ¿Aparte de que Edward haya presentado a Tanya en sociedad, delante de sus padres y del mío, quieres decir? Y solo 24 horas después de meterme la lengua hasta la campanilla. ¡Esme! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué va a decir Esme? ¿Y Carlisle? ¿Qué les diré cuándo me encuentre con ellos? "Oh, Esme, Carlisle, qué agradable sorpresa. Habéis sido unos suegros estupendos. Espero que disfrutéis con vuestra nueva nuera, de nombre ruso y grandes tetas. ¡Hasta la vista!"

Habría continuado con mi discurso delirante durante horas si hubiera sido necesario, tenía material suficiente para hablar y hablar sin tomar un respiro hasta el día siguiente. Pero Jacob, siendo el capullo insufrible e impertinente que es, no me lo permitió. Me tomó de los brazos, inmovilizándome, interrumpiendo mi carrera frenética y, de paso, mi vómito de palabras.

—Bella, ese no es el camino – habló, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y vocalizando lentamente. Como si fuera un psicólogo de pacotilla que en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a escribir libros de auto-ayuda – Nunca pensé que terminaría defendiendo al capullo de Edward, pero vuestra situación es complicada. No habláis, os morreáis a escondidas – y aunque digas que él fue quien lo inició, ambos seguisteis con el magreo – y, como consecuencia, no avanzáis.

— ¿Pero no crees que hubiera sido de buena educación dejar a Tanya en casa? ¡No sé! – exclamé, echando las manos al aire y tomando carrerilla de nuevo - Es lo mínimo, ¿no? Someterme a una humillación pública no es un gesto demasiado bonito por su parte.

Jacob resopló, llevándose una mano a la cara. El pobre estaba a punto de alcanzar su nivel máximo de paciencia.

—No seas melodramática, Bells. Además, ¿qué esperabas? – inquirió – No es solo que Tanya sea la acompañante de Edward a la boda, sino que están juntos. ¿Comprendes? Jun-tos. Es lógico que se haya presentado aquí con ella. Además, un beso no significa que hayáis arreglado ya todos vuestros líos y que hayáis recuperado vuestro mundo yupi y feliz.

Me crucé de brazos, enarcando una ceja mientras reproducía las palabras de Jake en mi mente. Puede, quizás, existía la remota posibilidad de que tuviera una mínima parte de razón. Pero… ¡argh! ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué tenía que haberse presentado con Tanya colgada alegremente de su brazo?

Tanya, pavoneándose de lo felices que eran.

Tanya, presumiendo de la buena pareja que hacían.

Tanya…

_Reconduce tus pensamientos, Bella._

Solté el aire y la mala leche acumulada en una bocanada.

—Además – prosiguió Jacob - ¿No has caído en el pequeño detalle de que, según él, tú estarías haciendo lo mismo, presentándote aquí conmigo?

—Ya le he explicado que la situación es diferente. Tú y yo solo somos amigos.

— ¿Le has dejado claro que tú y yo solo somos amigos y que, por consiguiente, _no somos pareja_?

Arrugué la frente por unos segundos, tratando de recordar la exactas palabras que le había dicho a Edward la noche anterior al explicarle mi situación con Jacob.

—Mmm… puede que se me olvidara mencionarlo. Pero queda implícito, ¿no? – pregunté, no muy segura de mi conclusión – Si digo "Jake y yo solo somos amigos", se da por hecho que entonces no somos pareja.

Jacob meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro de una forma nada alentadora.

—Bella, Bella, Bella – canturreó - ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que el cerebro de hombres y mujeres no trabaja en la misma frecuencia? No damos las cosas por hecho. No pronunciamos frases con doble sentido. Lo que piensas, lo dices. Sin dobleces y sin censurar.

Le observé en silencio durante unos instantes, reflexionando sobre su teoría.

—Comprendo lo que quieres decir.

—Bien – asintió Jacob.

—Bien – le imité.

—Y ahora, ¿serías tan amable de mover tu culo hasta la mesa? Tu padre debe de estar al borde de la muerte por aburrimiento.

Puse los ojos en blanco, antes de encabezar la marcha hasta la carpa que protegía las numerosas mesas redondas en las que Alice había distribuido a sus invitados. Le eché un rápido vistazo general al interior, localizando rápidamente a mi padre. Se encontraba sentado en una mesa cercana a la presidencial, rodeado por dos parejas de ancianos y con una expresión de soberano aburrimiento pintada en su rostro.

Tan solo dos mesas más allá, contemplé a Edward y a Tanya tomar asiento. Me enfurecí en cuanto hice recuento de los inquilinos de dicha mesa: Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie. Maldita Alice. Por lo visto, temía que no supiera comportarme en presencia de Tanya, de modo que, para evitar una posible desgracia, había optado por relegarnos a una de las mesas escoria. Esas mesas aburridas, soporíferas, de las que te pasas toda la noche deseando escapar.

Me acerqué a mi padre, seguida por Jacob. Tomé asiento a su derecha, flanqueada por ambos, antes de dirigir una rápida sonrisa a modo de saludo al resto de los comensales. No tenía ni puñetera idea de quién se trataba.

— ¿Cómo va la noche? – quise saber, volviéndome hacia Charlie.

Como buen hombre de pocas palabras, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Sin embargo, a mi no me engañaba. No a su hija. Sabía perfectamente la pregunta que se moría por formular. De un lado a otro en su cabeza. Tan solo era cuestión de tiempo y de esperar hasta que su paciencia se agotara.

Ni siquiera aguantó hasta los postres.

—Bella… - comenzó, reticente – No quiero ser un entrometido, pero hay algo que no comprendo del todo.

Asentí con la cabeza, animándole a que continuara.

—Tenía entendido que el chico y tú os estabais dando un tiempo.

Agité la cabeza de arriba a abajo una vez más. A mi lado, Jacob comenzó a prestarle toda su atención a la conversación.

—Entonces no entiendo qué hacéis aquí, cada uno con una pareja diferente.

—Es difícil de explicar.

—En realidad es bastante sencillo – me llevó la contraria Jake – Tu hija es una melodramática que decidió enrollarse con ¡oh!, ¡sorpresa!, un melodramático aún más insufrible que ella. Les gusta montar escenitas en público y utilizan a cebos indefensos e inocentes, como yo, para darse celos mutuamente.

Le dirigí una mirada ceñuda a Jacob.

—Lo de inocente no lo dirás por ti, ¿verdad?

— ¿Algo más que quiera saber, Jefe Swan? – ofreció Jacob, ignorando mi comentario, al tiempo que adoptaba su expresión más servicial.

Mi padre negó silenciosamente con la cabeza. Crucé miradas con Jacob, deseándole la muerte más cruel y dolorosa, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó. Pasó por alto mi mueca asesina, esbozando una sonrisa condescendiente que, más o menos, venía a decir algo así como "dame-las-gracias-por-haberte-salvado-el-culo-delante-de-tu-padre". Ah, sí, y adornada con una carcajada que escondía el mensaje "ambos-sabemos-que-soy-el-mejor".

_Maldito chucho descarado._

* * *

Logré escabullirme de la mesa con relativa facilidad. Tras los postres, mi padre y Jacob se enfrascaron en una apasionante discusión sobre cañas de pescar, los mejores gusanos para utilizar como cebos y quién había conseguido sacar las truchas más grandes y fieras de La Push. Y sí, lo de apasionante conllevaba una gran carga de sarcasmo. Así que, aprovechando la distracción, me levanté silenciosamente de mi asiento, dejando atrás la mesa infernal.

Me escapé por una de las aberturas de la carpa, rodeándola por el exterior hasta llegar a la esquina más recogida del jardín. Me senté sobre un pequeño banco de piedra, recostándome sobre el duro respaldo. Mis ojos se cerraron y acompasé mi respiración a la tranquilidad que me rodeaba, al lejano murmullo que provenía de la carpa y al susurro del agua correr por la fuente.

Me encontraba tan ensimismada en mi propio mundo, que ni siquiera me percaté de la llegada de un inesperado acompañante.

—Por fin te encuentro.

La voz de Edward, sedosa y susurrante, llegó hasta mis oídos, totalmente concordante con el pequeño concierto de sonidos que me había permitido relajarme. Esbocé un intento de sonrisa perezosa al escuchar aquel eco tan familiar, pero la mueca se quedó congelada en mis labios en cuanto reparé en nuestra situación.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su figura, ligeramente encorvada y con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Entornó sus ojos, algo temeroso, seguramente tratando de vislumbrarme mejor en la semioscuridad que bañaba el jardín. A pesar de estar segura de que mi expresión hostil no invitaba al acercamiento, él optó por ignorar todas las señales de peligro. Dio varios pasos con movimientos cautelosos hasta cubrir el espacio que nos separaba. Sin decir ni una palabra, tomó asiento a mi lado, guardando silencio durante unos instantes más.

—Llevo toda la noche buscando un momento a solas contigo.

Ni siquiera me molesté por acallar un bufido molesto.

—Entiendo que te haya resultado difícil, con Tanya pegada a ti toda la noche – aseguré, utilizando un tono falsamente comprensivo – Si no la hubieras traído, quizás habría sido más fácil encontrarme a solas.

Edward resopló a mi lado.

—Bella… - entonó con cansancio.

—Edward… - le imité, con el único propósito de sacarle de quicio. Un poco más.

—Bella – repitió, ignorando mi réplica – Creía que lo de ayer era un comienzo. Un paso hacia delante.

_Lo de ayer_, repetí para mis adentros. Lo de ayer había sido emocionante, excitante, algo de lo que me había privado demasiados meses. El recuerdo de lo maravillosa que era mi vida con Edward y la advertencia de que, si no hacía algo urgentemente, ese recuerdo podía quedarse en eso, un simple recordatorio de una vida pasada. Todo eso había sido el beso de la noche anterior.

Pero también era una traición. Jugarretas a escondidas, a espaldas de Tanya, sin dar la cara y sin admitir que lo que había entre nosotros no había disminuido ni un ápice en su intensidad. Edward no podía continuar jugando a dos bandas. Necesitaba decantarse ya por uno de los dos bandos. Y si no lo hacía por sí mismo, no me quedaba más remedio que obligarle a hacerlo.

—Yo también lo creía, Edward – aseguré – Pero quizás tenga que hacerte un resumen de lo que ha pasado.

—Bella… – volvió a decir Edward por tercera vez.

—No, no, déjame terminar, porque ni si quiera yo me aclaro – le interrumpí, tomando una bocanada de aire antes de soltar de carrerilla todo lo que me atormentaba – Tu novia, en un momento de lucidez ebria, admite que todavía estás enamorado de mí. Me besas a sus espaldas y, solo veinticuatro horas después, apareces aquí con ella. Delante de tus padres, que no tienen ni idea de lo que ha ocurrido con nosotros. Delante de mi padre, que creía que simplemente nos estábamos dando un tiempo. Y ella, delante de mi familia, de la tuya, de nuestros amigos en común, no tiene reparos en pavonearse de que es tu pareja.

Cerré la boca, consciente de que el bombardeo podría haberle dejado confuso. Le observé de reojo porque durante lo que llevábamos de conversación aún no me había atrevido a encararle. Sabía de sobra que en cuanto me taladrara con sus ojos verdes, cualquier posibilidad de mantenerme en mi postura se iría por el retrete.

Junto con mi autocontrol, mi propósito de no mantener más contacto físico hasta librarme de Tanya y mi capacidad para elaborar pensamientos coherentes.

—Puede que mi mente no funcione bien – continué – O puede que me estés tomando el pelo. ¿De qué va todo esto, Edward?

Edward meditó su respuesta durante un par de interminables segundos.

—Va de que hemos cometido errores. Tanto tú como yo, Bella. Va de que tenemos mucho que decir, muchas explicaciones que dar. Va de…

El murmullo quedo de su voz se apagó.

— ¿De qué, Edward? ¿De qué va? – quise saber, incapaz de contener la leve nota ansiosa que se apoderó de mi voz.

_Dímelo. Dime que aún estás enamorado de mí. No me basta con escucharlo de boca de Tanya. Quiero escucharlo de tus labios._

Edward continuó en silencio. Me atreví a mirarle de frente de una buena vez, a encararle para continuar escupiendo todo lo que guardaba en mi mente. Pero me encontré con sus ojos verdes, seguidos de sus labios sobre los míos, y me vi incapaz de hacer todo aquello que debía hacer.

Me besó. A pesar de las advertencias, me besó. A pesar de que ese no era el camino correcto para arreglar las cosas, continuó moviendo sus labios contra los míos. Con mucha más intensidad, con más descontrol y con más ímpetu que la noche anterior. Si lo de entonces había sido un beso cauteloso, un "déjame recordarte", lo de ese momento era desesperado, casi visceral, un "no te muevas nunca de mi lado".

Me separé de él, con la mente nublada, antes de perder la cordura por completo. Porque por muy maravilloso que fuera el contacto de los labios de Edward sobre los míos, ese no era el camino correcto. Crucé miradas con él durante una décima de segundo, pero rápidamente aparté mis ojos de los suyos. De lo contrario, toda mi determinación se desvanecería en mitad de la nada y nuestras posibilidades de retomar lo nuestro se irían al garete.

—Así no funcionan las cosas, Edward – hablé, con la voz ligeramente ronca y negando de un lado a otro con la cabeza – No puedes besarme a escondidas, para luego volver allí, tomarla por la cintura y decirle a todo el mundo que es tu pareja.

Me atreví a echarle un fugaz vistazo. Su rostro, relajado desde nuestro beso, se crispó considerablemente.

—Te olvidas de que tú estás haciendo lo mismo con Jacob.

Resoplé sonoramente. Por lo visto, y tal y como me había advertido Jake, mi mensaje subliminal de la noche anterior había sido demasiado _subliminal_.

Eso, o Edward era más duro de mollera de lo que pensaba.

—Edward, ya te lo dije. Lo de Jacob es _diferente_.

Edward alzó las cejas, en una expresión de falsa incredulidad.

—Perdóname porque igual ahora el obtuso soy yo, pero no veo la diferencia por ningún lado – aseguró con actitud petulante.

Me pasé una mano por la cara, soltando el aire en un suspiro exasperado. Si Edward no comenzaba por comprender que Jacob y yo simplemente éramos amigos, no había mucho que hacer. Ése era mi punto de partida.

—Edward, tienes razón – concedí, con intención pacificadora – Necesitamos hablar. Hay mucho que aclarar, te debo muchas explicaciones. Pero no puedo seguir adelante así. No con Tanya revoloteando a tu lado, contándole a todo aquel que quiera escucharlo lo maravillosa que es vuestra vida y el futuro tan perfecto que tenéis planificado.

Edward meditó durante unos segundos mis palabras, antes de levantar los ojos y fijarlos directamente sobre los míos. La expresión confusa que contraía sus facciones no auguraba nada bueno.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_ ¿En serio, _Edward_? Te abro mi corazón, te cuento todos mis miedos, te pido que hagas algo muy simple – deshacerte de Tanya – para poder pedirte perdón, darte mis explicaciones y salir de este puñetero atolladero de una maldita vez… ¿y a ti tan solo se te ocurre preguntarme qué se supone que debes hacer?

Me mordí la lengua con fuerza, en un intento por no vomitar todas las palabras furiosas que retumbaban en mi mente y en mis oídos, que empujaban con fuerza para escaparse de mi boca.

En lugar de dar rienda suelta al cabreo monumental que comenzaba a escalar de nivel en mi interior, opté por respirar profundamente un par de veces, rumiando el modo de reformular mis palabras de la manera más calmada posible.

—Edward, yo no estoy dispuesta a aguantar una situación como la de esta noche. Si de verdad quieres que arreglemos las cosas de una maldita vez, necesito a Tanya fuera del mapa – le pedí, tratando de que mis palabras no se asemejaran demasiado a una súplica desesperada. Misión imposible, lo sé – Mañana es la boda. Odio hacer esto, pero si mañana apareces de nuevo con Tanya, humillándome delante de todo el mundo, se acabó. Lo que sea que tengamos – un descanso, una relación rota con posibilidades de arreglarse, la esperanza de volver – se acabó.

Cerré la boca, aguardando la reacción de Edward. Él recibió mis palabras en completo silencio, con la cabeza gacha, pero en cuanto la levantó de nuevo y pude observar su expresión, el aire abandonó de golpe mis pulmones.

Me dedicó una mirada dura, carente de emoción. Tragué saliva con fuerza. Ni en el peor de los momentos – ni cuando le dejé plantado minutos después de proponerme matrimonio, ni siquiera cuando reaparecí meses después, acompañada por Jacob – Edward me había mirado de esa forma. Tan…

_Indiferente_.

Exacto. Indiferencia era la palabra.

—Puedes aplicarte el mismo ultimátum para ti. No quiero verte con Jacob en la boda.

* * *

Siento dejarlo ahí, pero era necesario. El capítulo que viene va a ser la gran boda de Alice y veremos si ambos hacen caso del ultimátum o deciden seguir liándola un poquito más. Actualizaré la semana que viene, sin falta. Ya veis que de momento llevo un buen ritmo de actualizaciones.

Quería pediros un favor. Estoy escribiendo un one-shot para un concurso y es obligatorio que contenga un lemmon. Nunca he escrito una escena de ese tipo y me siento un poco incómoda y perdida, así que estoy en busca de una beta que me eche una mano. Estaría genial que fuera alguien con experiencia escribiendo o, al menos, leyendo lemmons. Si hay alguna valiente... ¡MP! =)

Y como siempre, si os interesa estar al tanto de cómo llevo los caps, cuándo voy a actualizar, adelantos y chorradas varias, podéis encontrarme en Twitter como bars_9.

Ya para terminar, ¿a qué Edward preparándose para su muerte a manos del Jefe Swan se merece un bonito review?

Nos leemos la semana que viene.

Bars.


	10. La boda soñada de Bella

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Un par de semanas más tarde de lo previsto, peeeeero (como podréis adivinar) tengo una excusa. Y es que he estado preparando un OS demasiado largo, que me ha costado más de lo que esperaba y que me ha quitado muchísimo tiempo. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y por vuestros reviews =)

Y repito el consejo del capítulo anterior: agarraos, porque seguimos con las curvas.

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twlight son míos._

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

_[AH, AU]: Edward Cullen es el novio perfecto. Hasta que decide comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio a Bella Swan, alérgica a las bodas para más señas._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10. LA BODA SOÑADA DE BELLA.

**Bella Swan**

—Te lo advierto, Bella. Nuestra amistad se encuentra en serio peligro.

Le lancé a Jacob una larga mirada. Dura y fría. Su rostro, cubierto por una máscara de impasibilidad, ni siquiera se crispó lo más mínimo. Continuó observándome desde las alturas, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.

—No dramatices, Jacob.

Volví a mis quehaceres. Alice necesitaba dos bolsas enormes llenas de pétalos de rosa para su salida de la ceremonia, de modo que deshojar flores se había convertido en una especie de regalo para mí, esa tarea mecánica y aburrida que no me permitía pensar en Edward, nuestros mutuos ultimátums y lo decisivo de ese día.

Por desgracia, Jacob no se encontraba dispuesto a colaborar en la noble tarea de mantener la mente de Bella en blanco. En su lugar, prefería dramatizar y lamentarse a todo aquel que quisiera escucharle sobre su exclusión de última hora de la lista de invitados.

—No dramatizo —insistió él, con su enervante cabezonería—. Tan solo te recuerdo que estás a punto de tirar por la borda diecisiete años de amistad.

—¿Llevo aguantándote tantos años? —pregunté, componiendo una falsa mueca de sorpresa.

—El desagrado es mutuo —gruñó Jacob.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras deshojaba un par de rosas más. De todos los días de su vida —y mira que tenía dónde elegir—, ¿por qué tenía que optar precisamente por _aquel_ para sacar a la superficie una vena melodramática, hasta entonces desconocida en él?

Aquel era el gran día H que, en la jerga de Alice, más o menos venía a decir "hoy es mi gran día y nadie me va a robar el protagonismo". Jacob, con sus ataques de dramatismo, podría constituir una amenaza, pero su exclusión de la boda no hacía peligrar seriamente las ansias de brillar de Alice. Sin embargo, Edward y yo… bueno, Edward y yo éramos _otra_ historia. No es que quisiera acaparar las luces en el gran día de Alice, ni mucho menos, pero tenía la certeza de que aquella tarde algo iba a ocurrir. No sabía exactamente qué, un cataclismo, una gran discusión, una reconciliación de película. A estas alturas, me esperaba cualquier cosa.

—Jacob, no te entiendo —comencé, arrugando ligeramente la nariz—. Hace apenas una semana prácticamente tuve que obligarte para que aceptaras acompañarme a la boda, y ahora que te libro de esa tortura, solo se te ocurre quejarte y hacerme sentir culpable. ¿Estás seguro de que no sufres un trastorno de bipolaridad?

Jacob, hasta entonces firmemente apostado sobre el marco de la puerta de salón de Alice, puso los ojos en blanco. Descruzó los brazos y caminó hacia mí, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. Le lancé una rápida mirada de reconocimiento, comprobando con alivio que su mueca crispada había dejado paso a su típica sonrisa, serena y cálida. Por lo visto, el numerito de amigo indignado se encontraba en su último acto.

—Tenía la ilusión de verte en mitad de la boda, tratando de arrancarle la cabeza a la rubia tetona. Hubiera sido un espectáculo digno de ver —admitió Jacob, con mueca soñadora—. Además, no soporto verme excluido de la boda por órdenes de tu ex novio. ¿Qué pasa? ¿De perfecto caballero ha mutado en un amago de mafioso?

—Jake, no he tenido más remedio que…

Mi explicación sobre por qué me resultaba tan vital acudir sola a la boda se vio interrumpida. Un descomunal gritó se coló en el salón desde la habitación de Alice, reverberando por toda la estancia de una manera aterradora. Incluso podría asegurar que los cristales del balcón vibraron por la potencia de su voz.

—¡Bella! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Urgentemente! —precisó, como si su berrido atronador no lo hubiera dejado lo suficientemente claro—. ¡Necesito a mi mejor amiga! ¡Es el día de mi boda! ¿Es que pido tanto?

Su voz histérica, teñida con dramatismo en su última pregunta, no dejaba lugar a dudas. La crisis nerviosa pre-boda se había desatado. Y todavía quedaban cinco horas para la ceremonia. Había confiado en que mi amiga aguantara un par de horas más en ese estado de falsa calma que presentaba desde la noche anterior, pero, por lo visto, había sido demasiado optimista en mis cálculos. Suspiré con pesadez. Me quedaban por delante trescientos interminables minutos de miradas asesinas, gritos, manicura francesa, más gritos, risitas histéricas y… ¿qué más? Ah, sí. Todavía más gritos. Si para entonces Alice no se había quedado sin voz.

_Vamos, Bella. Llevas tres semanas preparándote mentalmente para esto._

Me levanté del sofá, agarrando a Jacob del brazo para tirar de él. Si iba a caer, me iba a llevar a Jacob conmigo. Por quejica insoportable.

—Acompáñame, Jake —pedí, tirando con más fuerza al ver cómo se hacía el remolón—. Vamos, hazlo por una buena causa. Las neuronas de Alice están a punto de cortocircuitar, es posible que se proponga cometer un crimen contra sus damas de honor y, en ese caso, necesitaremos tus musculosos brazos para detenerla.

El halago nada encubierto hacia su musculatura pareció surtir efecto. Aunque a regañadientes, Jacob se levantó del sofá y me siguió por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Alice.

La puerta se encontraba ligeramente entornada, permitiendo que los susurros histéricos de Alice y las palabras tranquilizadoras de Rosalie se escaparan hacia el pasillo. Tomé aire profundamente antes de empujar la puerta, preparándome para el espectáculo que me encontraría en el interior. Alice, sentada sobre la cama, lanzaba fuego por los ojos mientras, de pie y paseándose por la habitación, Rosalie trataba de controlar la fuerza incontenible de sus nervios.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Alice, girando la cabeza hacia mí a una velocidad vertiginosa y mostrándome dos botes de laca de uñas rosa— ¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿El número nueve o el veinticinco?

Mi mirada saltó de un color a otro. Eran iguales. Arrugué la frente, entornando los ojos en un intento por obtener una mejor visión. Mierda. Seguían siendo iguales. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?

_Vamos, Bella. Piensa. Piensa. PIENSA._

—Hmm… ¿el nueve? —sugerí dubitativa, sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando. Joder. Por más que los mirara, seguían pareciéndome iguales.

—¿El nueve? —repitió Alice, no muy convencida. Observó el pequeño bote, frunciendo el ceño— ¿No crees que es demasiado brillante? Quizás tanto color resulte agresivo para una boda.

—Demasiados estrógenos para mí —habló Jacob— Me voy, antes de que logréis cambiar mi orientación sexual.

Se dio media vuelta con la intención de escapar de allí, pero en cuanto su mano se aferró al picaporte, la autoritaria voz Alice se lo impidió. Y a pesar de que se encontraba de espaldas a ella y que, por tanto, era incapaz de ver la mirada asesina que mi amiga le lanzó, tuve la certeza de que un escalofrío de terror recorrió toda su columna.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte, Jacob —ordenó Alice —. Necesito un poco de cordura masculina para no volverme loca. ¿Por qué me pareció buena idea rodearme de mujeres horas antes de mi boda? —lanzó al aire, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto, como si estuviera pronunciando en voz alta un atribulado y dramático monólogo mental — ¿Y por qué, _por qué_, decidí nombrar como mis damas de honor a dos mujeres?

Rosalie, que hasta ese momento había sido capaz de mantener su mal humor controlado, decidió que aquello era suficiente. Lanzó un resoplido exasperado, cruzándose de brazos y componiendo su más aterradora mueca. Sin ni siquiera haber pronunciado ni una sola palabra todavía, había conseguido que, a su lado, los gritos histéricos de Alice se quedaran en simple anécdota, algo inofensivo.

—¿Porque las damas de honor son, por definición, mujeres, quizás? —sugirió con tono duro.

—¡Es mi boda y yo decido! —exclamó Alice— Además, entre tú y tus discursitos morales y Bella y sus ultimátums me lo estáis poniendo muy difícil. ¡Bella! —gritó, sobresaltándome por su bruscos cambios de humor. ¿Todas las novias se desquiciaban tanto?— ¿Era necesario dejarme sin dos invitados a escasas horas de la boda? ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido reorganizar a todos los asistentes? Los asientos en la ceremonia, las mesas del banquete… ¡todo! ¿No podíais haber arreglado vuestras cosas sin sacarme de quicio y sin alterar mi perfectamente organizada boda?

Observé a Alice, con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, la cara roja por el esfuerzo y los dos botes de laca aún en sus manos. Aquello se nos estaba yendo de las manos.

—Alice… —comencé suavemente, en un intento por hacer que la crisis nerviosa no fuera a más. Pero Rose me interrumpió.

—Alice, estás hablando de Edward y Bella. La pareja de melodramáticos, ¿recuerdas? Es imposible que resuelvan sus problemas sin montar un numerito. Asúmelo.

Haciéndose cargo de la situación, Rosalie tomó a Alice por los hombros, levantándola de la cama y obligándola a sentarse frente al tocador. Le arrebató uno de los botes de laca de sus manos, hablando con tono autoritario:

—Y quédate con este color. El otro parece directamente sacado del maletín de maquillaje de una stripper.

Durante los siguientes minutos, la situación pareció volver a la normalidad. O, por lo menos, a la normalidad esperada, teniendo en cuenta que Alice había mutado en una novia histérica dispuesta a sacarle los ojos a cualquier osado suicida que se atreviera a criticar su impecable vestido. Aprovechando un momento de descuido provocado por un pequeño incidente con los rulos de Alice, Jacob se escabulló hacia el salón, seguramente en busca de su masculinidad perdida. Rosalie, por su parte, consiguió mantener a Alice inmóvil en la silla frente al tocador, sin necesidad de echar mano de la camisa de fuerza. Y yo, viendo como todo el mundo había encontrado en qué ocupar su tiempo, retomé la agradable tarea de deshojar las rosas, consiguiendo dejar mi mente en blanco.

Ni siquiera era consciente del tiempo que llevaba allí, trabajando en silencio, ni de la ausencia de los gritos histéricos de Alice, cuando un pitido rompió con el estado de calma que Rosalie había impuesto. Saqué mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño al ver el nombre de Emmett, brillando insistentemente en la pantalla. ¿Habría sido víctima de un repentino ataque de inspiración para librarse de Tanya, ahora que ya no necesitábamos ninguno de sus brillantes planes? Abrí el mensaje de texto, leyendo ávidamente sus palabras.

_Última hora: Edward se lleva a Tanya a la boda. REPITO: EDWARD se lleva a TANYA a la BODA._

Edward. Tanya. Boda. Edward y Tanya y boda. ¿No se suponía que nunca más iba a ver esas tres palabras combinadas en una única frase?

Releí el mensaje un par de veces, incapaz de encontrarle el sentido. Por más vueltas que le diera en la cabeza, mi cerebro no parecía ser capaz de encontrar una conexión lógica para los caracteres que parpadeaban en la pantalla.

La voz de Rosalie me devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

Levanté la cabeza rápidamente. Tardé un par de segundos en enfocar mi visión, antes de descubrir los dos rostros preocupados de Alice y Rose.

—Edward —hablé. Por alguna extraña razón, mi voz, ligeramente ronca y falta de fuerzas, sonó extraña incluso en mis propios oídos—. Por lo visto no quiere presentarse en la boda sin acompañante.

Alice alzó las cejas, pero Rose, lejos de sentirse sorprendida, frunció el ceño, como si se esperara ya la noticia, y lo único incierto para ella fuera tan solo el momento en el que llegara a mis oídos.

—¿Tanya? —inquirió Alice, con la mueca estupefacta dibujada aún en sus facciones.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, sin añadir una explicación. Tampoco es que yo la hubiera encontrado.

—¿Quién sino? —murmuró Rosalie malhumorada.

Se cruzó de brazos y retomó sus crispantes paseos por la habitación de Alice. Me hubiera gustado gritar, encaramarme a su espalda o ponerle la zancadilla, en un desesperado intento por obligarla a detenerse. Sus rápidos movimientos, de izquierda a derecha, y de derecha a izquierda, me sacaban de quicio por completo. No había una razón lógica para ello, pero mis nervios se ponían de punta con cada paso que daba.

En lugar de dar salida a la rabia que comenzaba ya a burbujear furiosa en mi interior, opté por quedarme en mi sitio. Inmóvil, sobre la impecable colcha de Alice, y con el teléfono aún sobre la palma de mi mano.

—Creía que tu ultimátum había atravesado todas esas capas de orgullo y estupidez que parecen recubrir su cerebro —aseguró Rosalie.

_Sí, Rose. Y yo creía que había comprendido que mi ultimátum era, precisamente, un ultimátum. De esos que no admiten segundas oportunidades._

—¿Quieres decir que tengo que reorganizar a mis invitados en las mesas _otra vez_?

Alice acompañó sus palabras de un pequeño guiño cómplice. A pesar de que aquello no había sido más que un comentario bromista, no encontré en mí las fuerzas necesarias para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Contemplé de nuevo el mensaje de Emmett. Las palabras brillaban con la misma intensidad que segundos antes, y parecía como si los propios Edward y Tanya se encontraran en la habitación de Alice en ese momento, desternillándose de mí.

—Escúchame, Bella.

Rosalie detuvo sus irritantes paseos, tomando asiento sobre la cama de Alice. Me lanzó una interminable mirada antes de abrir la boca para hablar.

—Quiero que hagas dos cosas, y es extremadamente importante que me hagas caso, ¿de acuerdo? Primera —enumeró, alzando su dedo índice—, quiero que hagas desaparecer esa expresión de niña desvalida, que te coloques tu mejor sonrisa y que por nada del mundo se te ocurra borrarla hasta que vuelvas a tu casa. Y segunda, quiero que te pongas el vestido que Alice ha elegido para ti, sin rechistar, y que te presentes en esa boda como si Edward y Tanya fueran dos invitados más, como si su jugarreta de última hora no te afectara lo más mínimo, ¿comprendido?

Asentí con la cabeza. Puede que me muriera por cumplir con la fantasía de Jacob y arrancarle la cabeza a Tanya en medio de la ceremonia, pero no la iba a hacer. Me iba a convertir en esa mujer dura, fría y distante que nunca fui.

—¡Pero Edward se merece venganza! —protestó Alice.

Rose se volvió hacia ella, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia.

—Ya nos encargaremos de Edward más tarde —sentenció, alcanzando su teléfono móvil— Ahora lo que necesitamos es llamar a Em para que nos consiga un esmoquin. Jacob vuelve a estar invitado a la boda.

* * *

No soy de lágrima fácil. Aunque, pensándolo bien, lloro con las trilladas comedias románticas que parecen estar escritas por los mismo guionistas faltos de ideas. Y lloro con las películas de Disney, especialmente con ese dramático momento en el que Mufasa deja este cruel mundo. Y también se me escapa alguna lagrimilla rebelde con esos spots publicitarios navideños, en los que los hijos pródigos regresan a casa justo a tiempo para sentarse delante de una mesa repleta de comida, con una madre deshecha en lágrimas que les recibe con un abrazo asesino.

Está bien. Puede que sea de lágrima fácil.

Pero nunca, nunca, _nunca_ lloro en las bodas.

Por eso me sorprendí a mí misma con un pañuelo en la mano y la visión empañada cuando Alice, con un calculado retraso de quince minutos sobre la hora prevista, irrumpió en el salón de ceremonias, caminando erguida del brazo del señor Brandon. Su sonrisa era tan brillante, su vestido tan deslumbrante, su anillo de compromiso tan ostentoso, y todo era tan, tan perfecto que una nueva oleada de lágrimas indeseadas nubló mi campo de visión.

Realmente no había una explicación lógica para mis lágrimas. Puede que fuera el hecho de que se trataba de mi mejor amiga, casándose por fin. Puede que las culpables fueran las numerosas flores que abarrotaban el salón y una nueva alergia, hasta entonces desconocida. Puede que se debiera al traje con el que Edward había decidido acudir a la ceremonia, ese que le sentaba tan bien y le hacía parecer como un actor recién salido del rodaje de una película de ejecutivos brillantes y exitosos.

O puede que finalmente hubiera superado mi miedo irracional al matrimonio. Puede que ese fuera mi último paso en el proceso de desintoxicación. Puede que, en el rincón más recóndito de mi subconsciente, deseara ser yo la que se encontrara sobre el altar. Aunque, desde luego, mi boda no contaría ni con tantos invitados, ni con tantas flores, ni con un banquete tan ostentoso. Algo más práctico e íntimo…

_Dios mío_. Me llevé una mano a la boca, completamente horrorizada. ¿Estaba fantaseando despierta con mi propia boda? ¿Con Edward sentando tan solo dos filas por detrás de mí, con Tanya firmemente pegada a su lado?

—¡Chisst! ¡Bella!

El escandaloso susurro de Emmett me sacó de mi propia pesadilla. Giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda, mirándole con expresión interrogante.

—Tengo un plan para deshacernos de la rubia infiltrada.

¿Por qué tenía la extraña sensación de haber vivido esa exacta misma escena en un pasado no muy lejano?

—¿_Otro_? —pregunté, incapaz de censurar la nota de exasperación que se coló en mi voz.

Antes de que Emmett pudiera abrir la boca para exponer su, seguramente, brillante idea (¿alguien nota el sarcasmo?), Rosalie, sentada entre ambos, le interrumpió.

—¡Emmett! —exclamó en un susurro— Creo que una boda no es el lugar adecuado para dar rienda suelta a tu imaginación. Alice y Jasper están a punto de pronunciar sus votos.

—¡Pero Rosie! —protestó él— Mi plan va a ser algo épico. Tan épico como la batalla de David contra Godzilla.

—Goliat —corregimos Rosalie y yo al tiempo.

—¿Cómo?

—Goliat —repitió Rosalie, poniendo los ojos en blanco, sin comprender cómo una conversación tan absurda como aquella pudiera estar teniendo lugar en mitad de la boda de Alice—. David contra Goliat.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, contra Goliat también —coincidió—. El caso es que mi nuevo plan…

Jacob, sentado a mi derecha, decidió que aquella conversación era mucho más interesante que la ceremonia.

—A no ser que implique violencia, sangre y una Tanya decapitada, no nos interesa.

Emmett arrugó la frente ligeramente, sopesando durante unos instantes la sugerencia de Jacob. Rose y yo cruzamos miradas exasperadas, incapaces de encontrar una explicación lógica a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos atrapadas.

—¡Vaya! —se lamentó Emmett— He pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle, pero supongo que no es tarde para reajustar mi plan y…

Por enésima vez, Emmett vio como sus intentonas por deslumbrarnos con su maravilloso y o-qué-ingenioso-plan se vieron interrumpidas por causas ajenas a su voluntad. En esa ocasión, fue la señora Brandon quien se dio la vuelta y nos lanzó una mirada mortífera. Ni siquiera fue necesario que pronunciara una sola palabra. Cerramos la boca sin rechistar, comprendiendo al instante de quién había heredado Alice su habilidad para manejar la voluntad de todos cuantos le rodeaban a su antojo, sin ni siquiera esforzarse demasiado.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la amenaza silenciosa de la señora Brandon, Emmett no cejó en su empeño por exponer su fantástico plan. Fue al final de la ceremonia, mientras la feliz pareja de recién casados atendía a sus invitados, tras su celebrada salida del salón de ceremonias, cuando Emmett volvió a la carga. Luchando contra un nuevo ataque de lágrimas rebeldes, fui capaz de pillar algunas palabras sueltas de su discurso, un cóctel bizarro de somníferos en la copa de champán de la Barbie recauchutada, intoxicación por marisco caducado y, como colofón, una pelea en el barro.

—Lo del barro es una idea interesante —afirmó Jacob—, pero corremos el riesgo de que Alice intente asesinarnos. Ya sabes, por eso de que quiere una boda elegante.

—Oh, bueno. De Alice podría encargarse Jasper…

Emmett enmudeció en cuanto Edward irrumpió en nuestro pequeño corrillo informal. Edward con su mata de pelo ingobernable, su mirada cálida, su sonrisa torcida y su brazo derecho libre, para más señas. Oteé por encima de las cabezas, vislumbrando a Tanya entre la marabunta que rodeaba a los novios, cámara en mano y sonrisa plasticosa firmemente dibujada en sus labios.

—¿Dónde has dejado a tu mascota? —inquirió Rosalie, lanzando sus palabras como si se trataran de proyectiles mortíferos.

Durante varios segundos, Edward y Rosalie mantuvieron un silencioso duelo de miradas. Edward pareció comprender que, a mala leche, era prácticamente imposible ganar a Rosalie, por lo que desvió sus ojos precipitadamente, dejando que ella se regodeara en su rápida victoria.

—No seas grosera, Rose —le reprochó, sin levantar la voz ni un ápice.

No pude esconder la mueca irónica que contorsionó mi rostro. Y tampoco es que lo intentara.

—Exacto, Rose, no seas grosera —insistí, cruzándome de brazos— Ese papel ya está asignado a otra persona.

Después del baño de lágrimas de la ceremonia, la ira había recuperado su puesto en mi cuerpo. La sangre repiqueteaba furiosa contra mis sienes y, con cada segundo que avanzaba en su presencia, se me hacía extremadamente difícil acallar el impulso de lanzarme al cuello de Edward. Y no con buenas intenciones, precisamente.

A mi lado, Emmett carraspeó sonoramente.

—Rosie, tenemos que acercarnos un momento a las cocinas. Alice insistió en que nos asegurásemos por ella de que el marisco estuviera lo suficientemente cocido.

—¡Os acompaño! —exclamó Jake, con más ímpetu del necesario— Me encanta fisgonear en las cocinas de los grandes restaurantes y el olor de los limpiadores de vitrocerámicas me resulta… hmm… estimulante.

Como los dos grandes cobardes que eran, Jacob y Emmett huyeron hacia el extremo más alejado del salón, llevándose a una reticente Rosalie y dejándonos a solas.

Observé a Edward durante unos interminables segundos. Obviando la mezcla indescifrable de conversaciones que se desarrollaban nuestro alrededor, el más completo silencio nos envolvía, pero mi mente no paraba de repetir las instrucciones de Rosalie, que se habían convertido en una especie de mantra, una frase a repetir por tiempo indefinido.

_Soy una mujer fría, dura y distante. Soy una mujer fría, dura y distante. Soy una mujer fría, dura y dist…_

¿Por qué tiene que mirarme con esa expresión? ¿Esa mezcla de resentimiento, culpa y nostalgia?

—Bonito traje —comenté casualmente.

_Fría. Dura. Distante. Fría. Dura. Distante._

¡Y una mierda! No era ni fría, ni dura, ni distante. Era cabezota, incapaz de esconder mis emociones y aficionada a decir todo aquello que pasara por mi mente, sin perder mi valioso tiempo en analizar mis pensamientos. Y no podía reprimir por más tiempo el impulso de lanzar un comentario envenenado, unas cuantas palabras malintencionadas que le hicieran sentir culpable por no haber cumplido con su parte del trato.

—Y tu corbata —hablé de nuevo, estirando el brazo hacia él, jugueteando con la tela entre mis dedos—, a juego con el vestido de tu acompañante.

Levanté los ojos hacia su rostro, con la tela de su corbata entre mis dedos, tirando ligeramente de ella hacia mí y con la decepción y el resentimiento pintados claramente en mis facciones. Él aguantó el escrutinio de mis ojos, y la nota de desafío que vislumbré en ellos aumentó mi cabreo de forma considerable. Quizás la ira alterara mis procesos mentales y estuviera malinterpretando la situación, pero, ¿se atrevía a hacerse el ofendido, después de presentarse en la boda con Tanya?

Sus dedos se aferraron a su corbata, tirando de ella y devolviéndola a su sitio.

—Simple coincidencia.

Me lanzó una última mirada resentida, antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer entre el gentío.

_Maldito capullo traidor._

Me sorprendí en cuanto unas cuantas caras escandalizadas se giraron hacia mí. Por lo visto, no había sido capaz de mantener esas tres palabras en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente.

Suspiré con pesadez. Las siete de la tarde y ya había perdido mi filtro mental. Me esperaba una larga noche por delante.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, mi intención nunca había sido llevarme a Tanya a la boda. Me había tomado el ultimátum de Bella en serio. Me había tomado el ultimátum de Bella tan en serio que, incluso, había arriesgado mi integridad física presentándome en casa de Tanya para anunciarle en persona el cambio de última hora. Me había llevado una descomunal bronca y un jarrón de cerámica estampado en la pared a solo escasos centímetros de mi cabeza de regalo, pero, seis horas antes de la ceremonia, mi camino hacia la reconciliación con Bella se encontraba totalmente expedito.

—Seguramente Alice se habrá molestado por tantos cambios de última hora —habló Tanya en cuanto ocupamos nuestros asientos en la mesa que nos había sido asignada—. Por suerte, Edward recapacitó a tiempo.

Me guiñó un ojo, antes de dirigirle una mirada significativa a Bella.

La observé atónito. No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. El baile de invitados a escasas horas de la ceremonia era un tema prohibido, ese enorme tabú que se instalaría en nuestra mesa, ocupando dos asientos, como si se tratara de un invitado más, pero al que nadie se atrevería a dirigirle la palabra en toda la noche. Y Tanya, recién empezado el banquete, había mencionado el único tema que nos aseguraría una batalla campal como espectáculo amenizante de la velada.

Mis ojos saltaron hacia Bella, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrarme. Ni siquiera hallé en mi interior el resentimiento necesario para culparla por el modo en que estaba mirando a Tanya. Sus labios se encontraban firmemente apretados, dibujando una delgada línea crispada, y sus manos, aferradas sobre la servilleta, temblaban ligeramente.

Pero ella se lo había buscado. Ella me había obligado a colocarnos en esta situación. Deslicé mi mirada hacia su derecha y me encontré con la mueca socarrona de Jacob.

_Jacob_, repetí para mis adentros. Mi rostro se crispó de forma involuntaria ante la simple mención mental de su nombre.

Una vez logré escapar ileso del apartamento de Tanya, me dirigí al piso de Jasper, con la intención de calmar los típicos nervios de un novio a punto de sellar su destino para siempre. Unos cuantos minutos y la incontrolable lengua de mi hermano fueron suficientes para descubrir que Jacob, Jacob Black, el chucho descarado e impertinente del que confiaba haberme deshecho para siempre, se encontraba en el apartamento de Alice. Con Bella. A escasas horas del comienzo de la ceremonia.

No fue necesaria una reflexión particularmente profunda para llegar a la conclusión de que Bella no se había tomado mi advertencia todo lo en serio que debería.

Y la segunda charla en el apartamento de Tanya fue mucho menos complicada que la primera.

—¿Esme y Carlisle no están en nuestra mesa? —quiso saber Tanya, una vez que hizo recuento de los integrantes de la mesa.

A pesar de que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia mí, fue Rosalie quien respondió.

—Evidentemente, no. Alice les ha colocado en la mesa de la gente respetable.

—¿Y esta no es la mesa de la gente respetable? —prosiguió Tanya, en un intento por bromear, sin sentirse en absoluto intimidada por el gesto adusto que mostraba Rose.

—Evidentemente, no —repitió Rosalie, lanzándole una mirada bastante significativa.

Entorné los ojos, buscando los de Rosalie. Ella siempre se había declarado neutral en la guerra que había estallado tras el regreso de Bella. Y, a pesar de que Tanya nunca podría aspirar a convertirse en su mejor amiga, procuraba comportarse con ella con educación. Por esa razón, no comprendía cómo, en el breve lapso de veinticuatro horas, se hubiera posicionado tan claramente en el bando de Bella.

—Nos tienen a ti y a mí, Tanya. ¿Qué esperabas? —habló Emmett.

A pesar de que había utilizado su típico tono jocoso y socarrón, no pasé por alto que las palabras de mi hermano estaban cargadas de intención. Mala intención, quiero decir. Incluso podría asegurar que, tras el comentario, Bella y él chocaron las manos por debajo de la mesa. Le miré con suspicacia, pero él tan solo se encogió de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

—Aunque si lo que te inquieta es la opinión que Alice pudiera tener de ti —intervino Bella, hablando lentamente, como si todo aquello no fuera con ella y tan solo estuviera dando su opinión simplemente porque le daba la gana—, no te preocupes. Es demasiado educada como para acoger en su boda a todo tipo de invitados, incluso a aquellos que no soporta.

—¿Lo dices por tu amigo Jacob? —contraatacó Tanya, hablando del chucho impertinente como si no se encontrara presente— No quiero parecer grosera, pero permíteme que te diga que…

_Tanya, cállate._

—No, Tanya —la cortó Bella sin piedad—. Lo digo por ti.

La miré alzando las cejas, sorprendido por su reacción. Bella no era en absoluto la clase de personas que buscaban la confrontación directa, pero por lo visto Tanya lograba despertar facetas ocultas en su personalidad.

Ella ignoró mi mirada, optando por esbozar una sonrisilla satisfecha que dejaba ver que, a pesar de su máscara de indiferencia, todo aquello sí le afectaba. Y por el modo en que Rosalie la observó desde el otro lado de la mesa, por un momento creí que iba a estallar en aplausos de orgullo.

—Curioso comentario viniendo de ti, Bella —volvió Tanya a la carga—. Porque para presumir de ser su mejor amiga, no te has comportado como deberías. Siempre ocupando su tiempo con tus dramas y tus traumas, cuando lo que deberías haber hecho era apoyarla en el momento más importante de su vida.

Repetí en mi mente esas palabras que no podía pronunciar en voz alta. Tanya se estaba metiendo en un jardín con hierbas demasiado altas de las que le iba a resultar muy difícil escapar.

_Tanya, cállate._

—Tanya, cállate —habló Rosalie.

Murmuré un "gracias" mudo en su dirección, pero ella puso los ojos en blanco. En lugar de corresponder mi gesto con una mueca despreocupada, se volvió hacia Emmett, enfrascando a mi hermano, Bella y el chucho en una conversación privada, dejando claro con su lenguaje corporal que no admitía más participantes.

* * *

La velada estaba siendo insoportable. En algún punto de la noche que no conseguía recordar, me había quedado completamente solo en la mesa, acompañado tan solo por una botella de champán. E incluso la muy traidora se encontraba también a una copa de abandonarme.

Tanya había desaparecido en busca de algún hombre que la sacara a bailar, posiblemente con la intención de vengarse de mí por mi última jugarreta. Aún a riesgo de parecer un capullo insensible, no me importaba demasiado. No. Mentira. No me importaba _en absoluto_.

Pero lo que sí me importaba era el espectáculo que se extendía ante mis ojos. Bella y Jacob en la pista, bailando sin parar, riendo sin parar, y pasándoselo en grande. Sin parar, también. Bella nunca bailaba por iniciativa propia, ¿qué coño estaba pasando esa noche?

Antes de ser consciente de mis propios movimientos, me sorprendí a mi mismo de pie, sobre la pista de baile, con una mano firmemente ceñida alrededor del codo de Bella y tirando de ella hacia mí, tratando de arrancarla de los brazos de Jacob.

—¿Me permites que te robe a Bella durante un par de canciones?

Ni siquiera me molesté en esperar su respuesta. Francamente, me importaba una mierda. Tomé a Bella de la mano y me la llevé hasta la otra punta del salón. La agarré firmemente por la cintura y comencé con un baile lento, sin importarme que la música que sonaba en ese momento no fuera la adecuada para ello.

Bella me miró, ceñuda.

—Por si no te habías dado cuenta, estaba bailando con Jacob.

—Y también estabas pidiendo a gritos un cambio de pareja —gruñí, guiándola a través de los invitados.

Ella alzó las cejas, transformando su mueca malhumorada en una expresión de falsa sorpresa.

—¿Ah, sí? Vaya. No recuerdo haber abierto la boca para gritar si alguien estaba dispuesto a ser mi pareja.

Un resoplido exasperado se escapó de mis labios. Por lo visto, aquella noche me había tocado lidiar con una Bella especialmente desquiciante. Justo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Por qué has traído a Jacob?

Formulé la pregunta en cuanto se me presentó la primera ocasión, sin darle la oportunidad para enzarzarse en discusiones absurdas que tan solo aportarían más confusión a la gigantesca maraña de malentendidos, mentiras y ultimátums desoídos en la que nos encontrábamos atrapados.

Necesitaba las cosas claras. Y las necesitaba ya.

—¿Por qué has traído a Tanya? —atacó ella a su vez.

—Esa no es la pregunta, Bella. La pregunta es por qué has…

—No, Edward. _Esa_ es la pregunta.

Bella retomó el control de sus movimientos. Hasta entonces, se había dejado guiar por mi cuerpo, pero, en ese momento, logró zafarse de mis brazos, plantándose en mitad de la pista de baile, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza a la altura de su pecho y el rostro crispado en una mueca malhumorada. Me fijé en su figura y, por primera vez en toda la tarde y lo que llevábamos de noche, me percaté de que estaba completamente espectacular. En algún punto entre los monólogos interminables de Tanya y los puntos rojos de ira que nublaban mi visión cada vez que vislumbraba a Jacob, había pasado por alto lo perfecta que lucía Bella esa noche.

Me vi obligado a apartar mis ojos de su cuerpo para enfocarlos en su cara en cuanto me percaté de que sus labios comenzaban a moverse de nuevo a un ritmo vertiginoso.

—A pesar del numerito de niño resentido que estás montando, espero que sepas que me debes una explicación. Mi tarde se ha convertido en una auténtica pesadilla desde que me enteré de que te ibas a presentar con Tanya en la boda —confesó, en un discurso al que no lograba encontrarle el sentido— Por no hablar de lo difícil que fue encontrar un esmoquin para Jacob a última hora, una vez que logré convencerle de que me acompañara de nuevo.

Reproduje sus últimas palabras una par de veces en mi mente. ¿Convencer a Jacob para que la acompañara de nuevo? ¿Eso quería decir que, en algún momento de las veinticuatro horas que habían transcurrido desde nuestros mutuos ultimátums, había tenido que des-convencerle?

—¿Qué quieres decir con "convencerle de nuevo"? —quise saber, sin haber alcanzado todavía una conclusión.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, resoplando.

—¿Qué crees que quiero decir, Edward? Quiero decir que yo, al contrario que tú, me tomé en serio tu petición.

Las palabras de Bella comenzaban a tomar forma. Una forma que no me gustaba en absoluto, para ser exactos.

Eché un rápido vistazo a nuestro alrededor y descubrí que, para entonces, ya habíamos llamado la atención de gran parte de los invitados.

—Acompáñame.

Tomé a Bella del brazo y me la llevé hacia fuera, hacia el jardín donde la noche anterior habíamos mantenido la charla que había derivado en el desastre de ese día. La obligué a sentarse en el mismo banco, encarándola en cuanto el murmullo de los invitados y de la música me pareció lo suficientemente lejano.

—Quiero entender que tu intención nunca fue traer a Jacob a la boda —comencé a hablar, haciendo acopio de toda la calma que fui capaz de reunir—. Y quiero entender que, en algún momento, alguien (y por alguien sospecho del bocazas de mi hermano) te advirtió de que Tanya vendría a la boda, ¿cierto?

Bella asintió y un suspiro de puro alivio se escapó de mis labios.

—Bien. _Bien_ —repetí. La extraña sensación de que todo, por fin, comenzaba a encajar, se apoderó de mi pecho—. Todo ha sido un malentendido, Bella. Otro más, pero solo un malentendido. Yo tampoco tenía la intención de venir acompañado de Tanya, pero a Emmett se le escapó que Jacob estaba en casa de Alice, contigo, solo un par de horas antes de la boda, y supongo que saqué conclusiones precipitadas. Lo siento, Bella. Pero ahora que todo está aclarado, podemos comenzar con esa charla pendiente que tenemos.

La sonrisa que había dibujado de manera inconsciente se congeló en cuanto vislumbré la mueca derrotada de Bella.

—No puedo —murmuró, de forma tan suave que, por un momento, creí haberme imaginado sus palabras.

—¿No puedes? Lo entiendo. Podemos dejarlo para mañana. O… o cuando tú quieras, Bella. Podemos tomar un café en algún lugar tranquilo y…

—No, Edward —me cortó ella—. No puedo más.

La observé, completamente confuso, sin comprender lo que me estaba intentando decir con esas tres palabras.

—No puedo más —continuó, hablando en un suave murmullo, como si no tuviera fuerzas para levantar la voz. Su brusco cambio de actitud me había tomado totalmente por sorpresa—. Todo son malentendidos. Nuestra vida se ha convertido en un gigantesco malentendido que no somos capaces de aclarar. Hoy ha sido esto, ayer lo otro y mañana, ¿qué? ¿Un mensaje sospechoso? ¿Una conversación a escondidas? ¿Una explicación que no te doy y que no te atreves a pedir? ¿Una mala contestación fruto de un mal día que no consigues justificar? No puedo más.

La contemplé de nuevo, en el más absoluto silencio, incapaz de articular palabra. ¿Se estaba dando por vencida? ¿_Ahora_? ¿Justo cuando nos encontrábamos en el punto exacto para comenzar a deshacer nuestros errores?

Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, la confusión y la sorpresa comenzaron a dar paso al cabreo monumental por su actitud derrotista.

—No es eso, Bella —comencé a hablar, con una calma que incluso me sorprendió a mí mismo—. No puedes más, pero no porque estés harta de los malentendidos, sino porque no confías en nosotros. Nunca lo hiciste. Desde el momento en que decidiste huir de mí, en lugar de quedarte y dejar que afrontáramos tus miedos juntos, no confiaste en nosotros.

Repetí aquellas palabras en voz alta una vez más. Por primera vez desde aquella lejana noche en el ático, en la que Bella se desvaneció delante de mis ojos, comprendí a la perfección los motivos que la habían llevado a actuar de aquella manera.

—¿Sabes qué, Edward? Puede que tengas razón. Puede que estuviera falta de confianza —replicó ella. Su voz sonaba con más potencia y sus ojos habían recobrado esa chispa airada que habían perdido en los últimos minutos— Y sí, huí. Y sí, fui una cobarde. Además de una imbécil insensible. Y sí, también lo siento muchísimo. Porque tengo pavor al matrimonio, porque tenía miedo de estropear lo único perfecto en mi vida y porque opté por la solución más fácil. Pero no te equivoques. Mi falta de confianza no era en nosotros, sino en mí.

Abrí la boca para objetar, aunque no sabía exactamente qué. Era la primera vez que Bella hablaba con tanta franqueza, con tanta claridad, sin dar ni un solo rodeo, y temía romper ese momento único con mis palabras.

Pero, afortunadamente, ella me interrumpió.

—¿Y quieres que te diga algo más, Edward? Te quiero. De hecho, te quiero tanto, que estaba dispuesta a actuar de nuevo como una estúpida. Estaba dispuesta a volver a Washington, darme de cabezazos contra la pared si era necesario por mi estupidez congénita y dejarte que me pusieras ese anillo de una maldita vez en cuanto tú quisieras. Joder, incluso me habría arrodillado y te habría propuesto matrimonio yo misma.

—Pero Jacob…

—¡Olvídate de Jacob! —exclamó, llevándose una mano a la cara, en un ademán desesperado— ¿No lo entiendes, Edward? Jacob tan solo aceptó seguirme el juego. Cuando regresé y te encontré con Tanya, me sentí despechada y traicionada, de modo que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerte creer que Jake y yo estábamos juntos. Y sí, por brillante quiero decir desastrosa.

Aquello era demasiado. Bella estaba soltando toda aquella información a borbotones descontrolados y me veía incapaz de procesarlo todo. Tan solo podía ver malentendidos por todas partes, y comenzaba a comprender por qué Bella estaba tan harta de nuestra situación.

—Bella, yo… —comencé, sin saber muy bien qué iba a decir. Joder. Joder. Joder. Estábamos de mierda hasta el cuello.

—Déjalo, Edward —me cortó ella una vez más—. De momento tan solo… déjalo estar.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, se levantó del banco y, con movimientos apresurados, se alejó, desapareciendo tras la enorme carpa. Me quedé contemplando el lugar exacto por el que se había desvanecido, mientras la coherencia parecía regresar a mi mente paulatinamente.

Y, de repente, el peso de lo que acababa de suceder me golpeó con tal fuerza que tuve que cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos.

_¿Qué había hecho?_

Tenía la sensación de haber echado a perder lo único realmente importante que había en mi vida. Lo único que de verdad, _de verdad_, valía la pena.

Y era extraño. Porque no tuve esa sensación cuando Bella me pidió darnos un tiempo, apenas segundos después de haberle propuesto matrimonio. Ni cuando desapareció ante mis ojos, huyendo a Forks y sin dignarse a dar señales de vida durante meses. Tampoco cuando regresó de improvisto, acompañada por Jacob y dispuesta a seguirme la corriente en este absurdo juego de malentendidos. Ni siquiera la noche anterior, cuando observé su rostro desencajado al comprobar que Tanya todavía me acompañaba.

No. Por mucho daño que nos hiciéramos, en ninguno de esos momentos tuve la sensación de que lo nuestro no tuviera arreglo.

Pero la tuve en ese instante. En ese preciso instante en el que Bella, con los ojos enrojecidos, se dio la vuelta, caminando lo más lejos de mí sin ni siquiera volverse atrás, con sus últimas palabras flotando en el aire.

En ese momento, lo sentí. Sentí que no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Posiblemente me repita al decir esto, pero era necesario. Por todo aquello de que para salir a la superficie primero hay que tocar fondo. No escribo por escribir, todo esto va hacia un lugar concreto, solo os pido una pizca más de paciencia y que os quedéis conmigo un poco más. Os prometo que merecerá la pena ;). Mientras tanto, quejas, críticas y demás amenazas, en forma de review. Aunque también se aceptar reviews amables =)

La próxima actualización será a finales de la semana que viene. Pero si durante la espera os aburrís hasta casi la extenuación (espero que no), esta semana publicaré ese OS con el que tanto llevo dando la lata. Es largo. Vale, muy largo. Algo distinto a lo que suelo escribir y mi primer lemmon. Se titula _Autopista hacia el infierno_. Sí, porque me van los títulos cutres. Ya lo sabéis.

Como digo siempre, si os interesa leer adelantos de los caps, nuevas ideas que se me ocurren y desvaríos varios, podéis seguirme en Twitter bajo el nick de bars_9.

Y aunque resulta difícil encontrar algo positivo en este capítulo, ¿a que Jacob atrapado en los preparativos pre-boda de las chicas, temiendo perder su masculinidad, se merece un bonito review?

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bars.


	11. La conversación

Sé que el capítulo anterior no fue del agrado de muchas, pero os habéis portado genial con los reviews. ¡Muchas gracias! =)

Me temo que continuamos con las curvas de los últimos capítulos. Agarraos fuerte.

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twlight son míos._

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

_[AH, AU]: Edward Cullen es el novio perfecto. Hasta que decide comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio a Bella Swan, alérgica a las bodas para más señas._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11. LA CONVERSACIÓN.

**Edward Cullen**

Mi vida se había convertido en una resaca. En una enorme resaca, martilleante, punzante y que no parecía tener fin.

A la mañana siguiente de la boda, me desperté en el sofá del ático, con la camisa puesta y la corbata aún alrededor de mi cuello. Y, lo que resultaba más humillante, sin tener ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

A través de la pesada nebulosa de imágenes confusas de la noche anterior, del inhumano dolor de cabeza y de la necesidad, casi vital, de ingerir agua en grandes cantidades, encontré la decencia suficiente para sentirme avergonzado. Edward Cullen no hacía eso. Edward Cullen no se emborrachaba hasta perder la consciencia, menos en mitad de una boda. Y aún menos en mitad de la boda de su mejor amigo. Edward Cullen era el responsable, el que se encargaba siempre de conducir a los etílicos hasta la seguridad de sus casas. Mi hermano podría dar buena cuenta de ello. Edward Cullen no…

Un ronco gemido involuntario brotó de mi garganta en cuanto una imagen, una escena perdida e inconexa, relampagueó tras mis párpados cerrados.

No. Definitivamente, Edward Cullen no se encaramaba a la mesa presidencial, con la botella de champán precariamente sujeta en la mano, y con la intención de pronunciar un ebrio discurso sobre los afortunados hombres que conseguían colocar un anillo de compromiso en el dedo de sus parejas.

Me incorporé lentamente, sintiendo crujir todos los huesos de mi cuerpo, pero la molesta sensación quedó en un segundo plano en cuanto hice el primer intento por enfocar mi vista en un punto fijo. Misión imposible. No prácticamente imposible. Imposible de principio a fin. La enorme estantería de libros que cubría una de las paredes del salón se había convertido en una sinuosa cadena en movimiento, mientras que la televisión de plasma no era más que un gran agujero negro que cambiaba de ubicación a una velocidad alarmante.

Cerré los ojos, inspirando aire con fuerza. Me maldije interiormente. Solo a mí y a mi brillante cabeza se nos ocurría aceptar un turno de 12 horas seguidas en el hospital aquel día. Domingo, después de la boda. Si en condiciones normales, trabajar en urgencias durante tantas horas era todo un suplicio, con la resaca que acarreaba aquel día, la tarea pasaba de suplicio directamente a suicidio, saltándose todas las fases intermedias.

Unas cuantas dosis industriales de fuerza de voluntad y casi una caja entera de pastillas después, fui capaz de vestirme, salir del ático y montarme en el coche, emprendiendo el trayecto hacia el hospital.

—¿Una mala noche, doctor Cullen?

Saludé a Lauren Mallory, la recepcionista de mi planta, con la cabeza, al tiempo que tomaba mi acreditación y el busca que me extendía, con gran entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa plastificada casi de forma permanente en su rostro. Como todos los días.

—¿Solo mala? —dije, componiendo una sonrisa culpable involuntaria.

Lauren abrió la boca para continuar con la pequeña charla, pero una voz a mis espaldas la interrumpió.

—¡Mallory!

El gritó retumbó en mis oídos de una forma aterradora, logrando que mi dolor de cabeza, ese que había conseguido controlar hasta convertir en un zumbido constante pero soportable, alcanzara de nuevo el nivel 10 en la Escala de Dolores de Cabeza Históricos. Me di la vuelta en busca del blanco de mis iras para descubrir a Tanya, con un gran taco de papeles en la mano y una expresión asesina dibujada en su rostro, avanzando rápidamente hacia nosotros.

En cuanto alcanzó el mostrador de recepción, dejó caer con un ruido sordo la pila de papeles sobre la superficie de madera nacarada. Le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a Lauren antes de hablar.

—Mallory —repitió, entonando su voz con escalofriante frialdad—. Estoy segura de que tendrás algo más urgente que hacer que cacarear y distraer a los médicos residentes. El ala de pediatría te pidió que te encargaras de que estos informes llegaran a la planta de oncología.

—Pero Tanya, yo solo soy una recepcionista. No me encargo de los asuntos internos…

Tanya ignoró la réplica de Lauren. Regalándole una última mirada de advertencia, se giró, dándole la espalda para encararme. En cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, su expresión homicida se desvaneció, sustituida por una mueca complacida. Me tomó del brazo, forzándome a continuar caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la zona de urgencias.

—Buenos días, cariño —saludó, antes de inclinarse hacia mí para depositar un breve beso sobre mis labios.

En cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, una descarga eléctrica sacudió mi columna vertebral.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente para, apenas décimas de segundo después, volver a cerrarlos con fuerza. Aquel gesto, tan nimio como rutinario, desencadenó una tormenta de recuerdos dormidos. Tras mis párpados cerrados, la imagen de Bella la noche anterior, su rostro decepcionado y derrotado, relampagueó con insistencia.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, en un intento por ocultar mi momentáneo cuelgue mental. Pero la avalancha de imágenes, que por lo visto había pretendido enterrar la noche anterior a base de una intoxicación etílica, continuó inundando mi cabeza. Bella con su resplandeciente vestido. Bella con su sonrisa cautelosa. Bella con lágrimas en los ojos, deseándole a Alice toda la felicidad del mundo. Bella enfurecida, al escuchar mis reproches sobre su falta de confianza en nosotros. Bella decepcionada, al enterarse del nuevo malentendido que había terminado con Tanya y Jacob en la boda. Y, finalmente, Bella derrotada, hablando de explicaciones inútiles.

A mi izquierda, Tanya aún caminaba rápidamente, parloteando sin cesar. Pero mi cerebro era incapaz de registrar lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo. Tan solo podía reproducir las últimas palabras de Bella, una y otra vez, como si se tratara de un viejo radiocasete que hacía tiempo había dejado de funcionar.

_Déjalo, Edward. De momento tan solo… déjalo estar_.

Y en ese preciso momento, llegué a una conclusión. Una que posiblemente habría alcanzado la noche anterior, pero que el peso del alcohol había logrado ahogar en mi subconsciente.

_Estábamos de mierda hasta el cuello_.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Me volví hacia Tanya, haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por mantener una expresión neutra en mi rostro. Ella me correspondió con una mirada ceñuda.

—Nada —aseguré, moviendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro. Cualquier movimiento brusco era como practicar un deporte de riesgo.

—¿Seguro? —inquirió ella, enarcando una ceja— No sé exactamente por qué —continuó, tiñendo sus palabras en malhumorada ironía—, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que no me estás prestando la más mínima atención.

Volví a negar con la cabeza, con movimientos cautelosos.

—No seas melodramática, Tanya —pedí con exasperación, sin importarme el matiz crispado en mi voz. Quería concentrarme en la noche anterior. Quería esforzarme por buscar una solución al atolladero en el que me encontraba. No quería combatir las rabietas de Tanya—. Simplemente me duele la cabeza y me resulta algo complicado concentrarme. Es posible que anoche me extralimitara con el alcohol.

Una carcajada histérica brotó de los labios de Tanya. En serio. ¿Tan difícil era mantener un volumen de voz _bajo_?

—¿Es posible? ¿Extralimitarte? —repitió— Edward, si anoche se te hubiera ocurrido la feliz idea de ponerte al volante y hubieras caído en las garras de un control de alcoholemia, creo que no habría aparato capaz de registrar el nivel de tu borrachera. De hecho, estoy segura de que si ahora mismo te hiciera una analítica, encontraríamos más alcohol que sangre.

Decidí pasar por alto sus nada disimuladas pullas. En lugar de eso, opté por concentrarme en la pared de enfrente. Habíamos alcanzado el pasillo que conectaba con la sala de espera de urgencias, atestada, como siempre. El murmullo ininterrumpido de los pacientes nos envolvía, y vislumbré la oportunidad perfecta para escapar.

Pero, por lo visto, Tanya no estaba dispuesta a colaborar con mi noble plan de huída.

—Vamos, Edward —volvió a la carga, propinándome un pequeño golpe juguetón en el brazo—, no pongas esa cara de estirado. Fue divertido ver que por una vez, no era yo quien terminaba una celebración encaramada en una mesa o en un piano. Además —añadió, disminuyendo considerablemente el tono de su voz e inclinándose hacia mí con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos—, ¿nadie te ha dicho nunca que resultas increíblemente sexy cuando estás borracho?

Tuve que concentrar todas las células de mi cuerpo en un único esfuerzo: reprimir el bufido exasperado que se había formado en mi garganta.

Ya tenía suficiente. Definitivamente, ya tenía _más_ que suficiente. Le planté un rápido beso en la mejilla a Tanya a modo de despedida, antes de darme la vuelta y escabullirme con agilidad hacia la sala de espera de urgencias, mientras sus carcajadas despreocupadas retumbaban a mis espaldas.

En cuanto alcancé la puerta de la sala y posé una mano para abrirla, un único pensamiento se formó en mi cabeza. Un repentino ataque de inspiración divina, algo que debía haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Algo que no debería haber hecho nunca.

La farsa con Tanya debía terminarse.

* * *

Finalmente, la jornada intensiva en el hospital no había alcanzado la categoría de suicidio. Simplemente se había quedado en el escalón directamente inferior, en el de "pensamientos oscuros que te hacen replantearte seriamente acabar con tu vida".

Me deshice de la bata y del impertinente busca, enterrándolo en el fondo de mi taquilla, justo en el preciso instante en el que mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Descolgué, sin ni siquiera molestarme en comprobar de quién se trataba.

—¿Aún sigues en medio de un proceso de intoxicación etílica o te ves capacitado para elaborar pensamientos coherentes?

La voz de Rosalie, clara y dura, me llegó desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Llevo doce horas lidiando con jubilados en urgencias, creo que podría ser capaz de mantener una conversación por más de dos minutos seguidos —repliqué con ironía—. Aunque tampoco puedo prometerte nada.

Rosalie bufó, pero pude visualizar una pequeña sonrisa tomando forma en sus labios.

—Me lo figuraba —aseguró—. Y ahora que hemos aclarado el estado real de tus neuronas, ¿podrías explicarme qué ha pasado con Bella?

Todas mis alarmas se dispararon en cuanto escuché su nombre.

—¿Con Bella? ¿Qué ocurre con Bella?

—Eso es lo que acabo de preguntarte, Edward. He salido de su casa hace exactamente dos minutos. Esperaba encontrarme a la típica Bella de los últimos meses, cabezota y malhumorada. Pero, simplemente, está impasible. Como si nada le importara. Te lo repito, ¿qué le has hecho a Bella?

—Nada —negué rápidamente, reproduciendo de nuevo las palabras de Rosalie en mi mente, en busca de toda la información que pudiera recopilar sobre Bella.

—Edward, sé que ha pasado algo —insistió Rose—. Sé que sois incapaces de controlar vuestra vena melodramática, incluso en el día de la boda de Alice. Incluso en un día como ese no estáis dispuestos a compartir el protagonismo. Por no hablar de la estúpida maniobra de última hora para llevarte a Tanya a la boda. ¿Sabes que Bella estaba dispuesta a…?

No. Otra vez la misma historia, no.

—A acudir sola a la boda y cumplir con mi ultimátum —interrumpí—. Sí, lo sé.

Un nuevo bufido me llegó a través del auricular.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Todo? ¿Quieres decir que…?

—Quiero decir que anoche Bella y yo mantuvimos una conversación seria. Aclaramos bastantes malentendidos.

—Pero no los suficientes —rebatió Rosalie rápidamente—. De ser así, me habría encontrado a Bella dando botes por todo su apartamento. Y, créeme, esa no ha sido la escena que me encontré. Y de ser así, Tanya no sería más que un lejano recuerdo en nuestras vidas.

—Rosalie…

—Edward, voy a ser breve —me cortó ella—. Necesitas dos cosas. Necesitas a Tanya fuera del mapa. Y necesitas el anillo _dentro_ del mapa. Deja de hacer el gilipollas y ponle ese maldito anillo de una vez.

Fruncí el ceño, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Rosalie. En su boca, todo parecía sencillo. Tan solo tendría que regresar al ático, rescatar el anillo de compromiso de uno de los cajones de mi —nuestro— armario, presentarme en su casa y colocárselo de una vez por todas en su esquivo dedo anular.

Sencillo, ¿verdad?

Si no fuera porque de camino me tocaba deshacerme de Tanya.

La primera vez fue difícil. Sospechaba que intentarlo una segunda sería mucho más arriesgado que practicar puenting sin gomas.

—Tienes razón —concedí, tras unos instantes de profunda reflexión—. Tienes toda la razón. Me desharé de Tanya, cogeré ese anillo e intentaré ponérselo una vez más.

Casi pude escuchar la sonrisa complacida en los labios de Rosalie.

—Muy bien, Edward —habló, entonando con suavidad sus palabras—. Creo que vamos a tener que emborracharte más a menudo. Parece que solo así consigues pensar con lógica.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero no pude reprimir una breve carcajada. Me despedí de Rosalie, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en mis labios. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde provenía esa extraña sensación de bienestar que me había invadido durante la conversación. Quizás era la impresión de haber tomado una decisión, de saber exactamente lo que me proponía hacer. O igual era esa tensa calma que precedía a la tormenta, a la locura que me disponía a cometer.

En cualquiera caso, no me importaba. La decisión estaba tomada.

Me encaminé hacia la planta de pediatría, a la pequeña sala ubicada en uno de los pasillos laterales que la dirección del hospital había puesto a disposición de los médicos como lugar de descanso, esperando encontrarme a Tanya. Sola, si no era mucho pedir.

Empujé la puerta de madera para, de forma inmediata, hacer un rápido reconocimiento de la estancia. De espaldas a mí e inclinada sobre la cafetera, se encontraba Tanya. Bien. Sola. Y sin ningún objeto punzante a la vista.

_Estupendo_.

Abrí la boca para anunciar mi presencia, pero, como venía siendo habitual con Tanya, ella fue mucho más rápida. Se dio la vuelta, con un vaso de plástico humeante en la mano, y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa satisfecha en cuanto me vio.

—¡Edward! —exclamó, con igual entonación complacida— Creía que no terminabas tu turno hasta las diez. Lo siento mucho, pero aún tengo trabajo pendiente, no podemos adelantar la cena.

—Precisamente de eso quería hablarte —comencé, pero ella me cortó.

—¿Quieres anular la cita? Edward, sabes de sobra lo mucho que me desagrada que…

Tanya se enzarzó en un monólogo interminable sobre lo odioso que eran los cambios de planes a última hora, pero mi cerebro se encargó de enmudecer su voz.

_Vamos. Suéltalo ya_.

—Tanya, esto se ha terminado.

Tanya cerró la boca inmediatamente y, a una velocidad alarmante, los rasgos de su rostro se crisparon hasta formar una expresión escalofriante.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió, pronunciando lentamente sus palabras.

Inspiré profundamente antes de continuar. ¿Por qué tenía la extraña sensación de que aquellos podían ser mis últimos instantes de existencia? Ah, sí. Puede que se debiera al hecho de que la ira de Tanya era descomunal.

—A esto. A nosotros —expliqué, señalándonos a ambos con la mano—. Lo siento mucho, pero creo que no vamos a ninguna parte.

Me observó en silencio durante unos interminables segundos. Se llevó el vaso de plástico a sus labios, dando un largo trago al café, sin despegar sus ojos ni un momento de los míos. Casi pude vislumbrar el interior de su cráneo, sus neuronas trabajando al ritmo más rápido posible.

—Es por ella, ¿verdad?

No hizo falta que ahondara más. Asentí con la cabeza y ella volvió a dar un trago a su café. Debajo de la fachada de niña consentida, Tanya era una mujer inteligente.

—Vais a fracasar —afirmó con tal seguridad que, por un momento, no supe qué decir. Abrí la boca para replicar que, en realidad, no tenía ni idea de nuestra situación, pero ella me lo impidió—. Tú no eres más que un melodramático que no sabe lo que quiere, y ella es una niñata cobarde y demasiado asustada para luchar por lo que de verdad le interesa.

—Tanya, puedes decir todo lo que quieras de mí. He sido un capullo y estás en todo tu derecho. Pero no te permito que hables así de…

—¿Que no me permites? —repitió, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa con un movimiento brusco. Una nota de histeria se coló en su voz y pude comprobar que su fachada de frialdad comenzaba a desvanecerse— ¿_Tú_ no me permites a _mí_? Me engañas, me haces creer que quieres que nos demos una segunda oportunidad, cuando lo que realmente pretendes es sacarla a ella de quicio, y encima tienes la desfachatez de decirme lo que no me permites hacer.

A pesar de que tenía todo el derecho a interpretar el papel de mujer indignada, ambos sabíamos desde el principio a qué juego habíamos aceptado jugar. Pero, por el bien de mi integridad física, sabía que había cosas que era mejor callarme.

—Tanya…

—No, Edward. Ahórratelo. Pero ten clara una cosa: cuando fracaséis, yo estaré en primera fila para decirte "te lo dije".

Dejé que completara su despedida triunfal. Con una última mirada cargada de odio, Tanya pasó por mi lado, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas con un gran portazo.

Suspiré. Tan solo me concedí un par de segundos para regodearme en mi estupidez y en el daño innecesario que había causado. Después de aquellos instantes de auto-fustigamiento, me puse en marcha de nuevo. Me volví, siguiendo los pasos de Tanya, y salí de la pequeña sala, encaminándome al garaje y con la dirección del pequeño apartamento de Bella como único pensamiento.

Tenía algo que hacer. Y tenía que hacerlo ya.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

—¿Me prometes que tendrás cuidado?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Aquella conversación parecía no tener fin.

Un par de horas antes de tomar el avión rumbo al destino que Jasper y ella habían elegido para sus dos semanas de luna de miel, Alice había considerado necesario hacerme una visita rápida para darme unas últimas recomendaciones. Unas últimas recomendaciones, según ella. Una lista interminable de directrices estrictas y consejos de madre precavida, según el resto del universo.

Ni siquiera Renée me había sometido nunca a una tortura como aquella.

—Sí, Alice —repetí, con el mismo tonillo exasperado y la misma expresión aburrida que había utilizado las veintisiete veces anteriores que me había obligado a repetir esas mismas palabras desde que Alice había invadido la tranquilidad de mi apartamento—. Prometo ser buena, no abrirle la puerta a extraños y no montarme en coches ajenos.

Alice no pareció darse por satisfecha.

—¿Y prometes también hablar con Edward?

Fruncí el ceño. Aquello era más difícil. Aquello era _mucho_ más difícil.

Abrí la boca para contestar y, por un momento, tuve la certeza de que me disponía a soltar ese arsenal interminable de excusas que reservaba siempre para los momentos en que alguien me recordaba la necesidad de dejar las cosas claras con Edward de una vez por todas.

Por ese motivo, mi respuesta me tomó por sorpresa incluso a mí misma.

—Sí, lo prometo.

Alice me observó en silencio durante unos segundos. Su rostro se encontraba crispado en una mueca extraña, una mezcla entre tristeza, orgullo y esperanza.

—Espero que sea verdad —dijo, soltando sus palabras en un suspiro, antes de acercarse a mí y envolverme en uno de sus típicos abrazos asesinos. Cuando consideró que la presión mortífera había alcanzado un nivel suficiente, se separó, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa—. Te llamaré todos los días. Si ocurre algo, mantenme informada, ¿de acuerdo?

Resistí a duras penas el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Otra vez. En lugar de ello, me conformé con corresponder a su mueca sonriente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Dos abrazos asesinos más y unas cuantas sonrisas llorosas por parte de ambas después —aunque no entendía la razón de montar un melodrama como aquel, tan solo íbamos a estar separadas durante quince días—, Alice abandonó el apartamento. Cerré la puerta, recargándome contra ella y dejando que mi cuerpo resbalara hasta quedar sentada sobre el frío suelo de baldosines. Sentía los párpados extrañamente pesado, por lo que cerré los ojos, apoyando la cabeza contra la madera con un ruido sordo. Hasta ese momento, había esquivado hábilmente los recuerdos de la conversación que había mantenido con Edward la noche anterior. Pero no podía continuar huyendo.

El sonido del timbre reverberó por todo el pequeño apartamento. Abrí los ojos de forma repentina, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente contra mi pecho a causa de la inesperada interrupción. Tomé aire, levantándome del suelo para abrir la puerta, convencida de que se trataba otra vez de Alice.

Posiblemente, repetirme veintiocho veces que tuviera cuidado y que hablara con Edward no había sido suficiente.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón, con las palabras escapándose de mi boca a borbotones, sin molestarme ni siquiera en frenarlas.

—Alice, ya te he prometido que hablaré con…

Enmudecí en cuanto me di cuenta de que no se trataba de Alice.

—Hola.

Con una mano sobre el marco de la puerta y la otra hundida en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, Edward me recibió con su particular sonrisa torcida.

Durante unos cuantos segundos —o puede que fueran horas, me resultaba extrañamente difícil calcular el tiempo con la presencia de Edward nublando mi cerebro—, me sumergí en uno de mis momentos de cuelgue mental. Aquella escena me resultaba completamente surrealista, como sacada de mis recuerdos más lejanos, de un tiempo que parecía haber pertenecido a otra vida. En el quicio de la puerta del apartamento donde había comenzado todo, esperaba Edward, esbozando esa media sonrisa que me había atormentado durante las largas tardes de intento de estudio en la biblioteca universitaria, hacía ya casi tres años.

—Hola —fui capaz de articular finalmente.

A pesar de que mis labios habían logrado moverse, mi cuerpo continuaba sin responder.

—¿Puedo…?

—¡Sí! —exclamé, con más ímpetu del necesario— Claro, pasa.

Me hice a un lado, dejándole espacio para entrar en el apartamento. De dos grandes zancadas, Edward se plantó en el pequeño salón comedor. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, examinando la estancia, sin que en ningún momento la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios flaqueara lo más mínimo.

Me sorprendí a mí misma imitando su expresión sonriente. Su visita inesperada parecía haberme llevado de vuelta al pasado, a un momento en el que todo era mucho más fácil. Al artículo de la Cosmopolitan y a la absurda idea de Alice de intercambiar compañeros de piso. A las cuatro semanas de convivencia con Edward. A la complicidad, a la cena de despedida, a mi carrera desenfrenada por la estación de tren para evitar que huyera a Philadelphia. A mis intentos inútiles para no enamorarme de él. A mi lista de cinco razones.

Mi sonrisa se acentuó involuntariamente.

Dios. Hacía tiempo que me había olvidado de aquella lista.

Edward se volvió hacia mí. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo cálido, completamente diferente a la expresión casi desesperada que había mostrado la noche anterior.

—Todo sigue como siempre —habló, utilizando un tono grave y bajo, como si no quisiera elevar demasiado la voz. Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad al reparar en mi rostro—. ¿En qué piensas?

Las palabras se escaparon de mi boca antes de que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo.

—En la lista de cinco razones para no enamorarme de ti.

Edward rió por lo bajo.

—Tú y tu habilidad para intentar huir de lo inevitable.

Su comentario no había sonado a reproche, pero tampoco se me escapó el doble sentido de sus palabras.

Edward se acercó al sofá, dejando caerse sobre él en un movimiento descuidado. Me aproximé a él, cautelosa, tomando asiento a una distancia prudencial de su cuerpo.

—Pasaba por aquí —comentó casualmente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Vengo de un turno intensivo en urgencias y pensé que…

Enarqué una ceja. Tanto él como yo sabíamos perfectamente que estaba mintiendo. No "pasaba por aquí". El trayecto del hospital al ático no "pasaba por aquí".

—Está bien —suspiró—. He venido aquí con toda la intención.

Le miré interrogante.

—Lo de Tanya se ha terminado.

Tardé un par de segundos en comprender lo que me acababa de decir. Su presencia en el apartamento me había distraído momentáneamente de mi intento por dejar de esquivar la imagen de la noche anterior. Pero con unas cuantas palabras, había conseguido que todo volviera a mí en una especie de avalancha mortal: Tanya, los malentendidos, Jacob, las excusas.

Asentí con la cabeza en cuanto fui capaz de procesar la información.

—¿Alguna vez… —tragué saliva. No quería formular esa pregunta, pero necesitaba conocer la respuesta— fuiste en serio con ella?

—No —respondió él rápidamente. Había adquirido una expresión severa y de su rostro se había desvanecido cualquier traza de sonrisa—. No, Bella. Nunca fue en serio. Voy a parecer un auténtico capullo, y probablemente lo sea, pero en cuanto te vi regresar con Jacob me negué a jugar el papel del despechado, ¿comprendes?

Asentí una vez más. No dudaba de sus palabras.

—¿Qué hay de Jacob?

Volví la cabeza hacia él. Tenía la vista fija sobre la pantalla apagada de la televisión. A pesar de que la noche anterior le había asegurado que no éramos más que amigos, supuse que necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo.

—En cuanto regresé y te vi con Tanya, me negué a jugar el papel de la despechada —confesé, utilizando sus mismas palabras. La ironía de nuestra situación había pasado de ser curiosa a convertirse en un auténtico desastre hacía mucho tiempo. Estábamos muy jodidos—. Nunca fue en serio, aunque él se prestó conscientemente al juego. Sospecho que no ocurrió lo mismo con Tanya.

Los labios de Edward dibujaron una sonrisa triste.

—Ya te dije que soy un capullo.

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros. No sabía qué decir.

No. Mentira. No sabía cómo comenzar a decir todo aquello que debía.

Edward tomó la iniciativa por mí.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

Aquella pregunta ya se había escapado de sus labios en una ocasión anterior. Una semana antes, Emmett nos había encerrado en su habitación en un intento por obligarnos a hablar. Habían sido los primeros minutos de conversación medianamente civilizada que habíamos logrado mantener tras mi huida a Forks.

Tomé aire antes de comenzar a hablar. Aquella era la conversación que llevaba esquivando durante casi cinco meses.

Hora de dejar mi afición por escapar en los momentos oportunos a un lado.

—Aquella noche, durante la cena, te dije que tenía ideas encontradas respecto al matrimonio, ¿recuerdas? —Edward asintió. Por supuesto que lo recordaba— Renée y Charlie se divorciaron al poco de nacer yo. Nunca entendí el matrimonio como el paso lógico en una relación de pareja estable, sino como la manera más eficaz de terminar con ella. Sé que es ilógico y sé que lo que mis padres tenían nunca fue algo perfecto. Acababan de salir del instituto, mi madre se quedó embarazada y el matrimonio no fue el detonante; simplemente, aquello estaba destinado a fracasar desde un principio. Y también sé que eso no significa que irremediablemente yo vaya a repetir sus errores, pero en el momento en que te vi arrodillarte con un anillo de compromiso en la mano, tuve la certeza de que aquello era el principio del fin. Fue un pensamiento ilógico, absurdo y desquiciado, pero no pude evitarlo.

Tras mis palabras, Edward guardó silencio. Durante mi pequeño discurso, había mantenido la vista fija en un punto de la moqueta, sin atreverme a enfrentar los ojos de Edward. Pero a medida que avanzaban los segundos sin una respuesta, la curiosidad pudo con el miedo. Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con él.

—Podrías haberte quedado —habló finalmente. Su voz no había sido más que un susurro ronco—. Podrías habérmelo explicado todo. Podríamos haber tirado ese estúpido anillo a la basura y no volver a mencionarlo más. Podríamos haber seguido con nuestras vidas. Éramos felices, Bella.

—Soy una cobarde, Edward —le recordé. Por si todos estos meses jugando al juego del gato y el ratón no se lo habían dejado lo suficientemente claro—. Además de irreflexiva. No puedo cambiar lo que hice, pero puedo decirte que al menos he logrado aceptar que todo aquello fue una estupidez. Siento haber tardado casi cinco meses en hacerlo, pero ya sabes que mi cerebro funciona a una frecuencia alternativa —bromeé, en un desesperado intento por aliviar la tensión entre nosotros—. Siento mucho haberte hecho daño, Edward. El juego con Jacob, los insultos, las malas palabras… he sido una estúpida. Lo siento.

Edward asintió. Le concedí unos minutos para que reflexionara, para que decidiera si el rencor que sentía por mí le permitía aceptar mis disculpas.

—Los dos hemos actuado como unos estúpidos —aseguró.

—Unos más que otros. No intentes minimizar mi culpa, tengo derecho a sentirme mal.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Mis palabras aún flotaban en el aire como una pesada losa que se interponía entre nosotros. Pero me sentía aliviada de haberlo sacado todo. Hasta ese momento, no me di verdadera cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba aquella conversación.

Deseé no haber esperado tanto tiempo, tener un cerebro más útil y haber soltado todo aquello esa noche fatídica en el ático.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Edward con voz queda.

Me encogí de hombros. Aquella era una pregunta a la que no me atrevía a responder.

—¿Crees que todo podría volver a ser como antes?

Levanté la mirada para enfrentar sus ojos. Había formulado la pregunta al vacío, sin esperar una respuesta concreta, y su expresión no reflejaba la más mínima nota de esperanza. Sabía tan bien como yo que los cinco meses que habían transcurrido desde mi estúpida huída hasta aquel momento de lucidez mental eran imposibles de borrar.

—No lo sé —mentí—. Desde que he regresado de Forks, llevamos dos semanas haciéndonos daño continuamente, hay desconfianza y heridas abiertas entre los dos. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable cuando te miro, y seguramente tú no puedas reprimir el rencor que sientes cuando me ves. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en este tiempo.

Él movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, confirmando mis suposiciones.

—Deberíamos… —comenzó, pero dejó la frase en suspenso durante unos segundos. Tomó aire antes de continuar— dejar las cosas como están, al menos de momento.

—Sí —le apoyé—. Deberíamos…

Enmudecí repentinamente al caer en la cuenta de lo que venía a continuación. No quería pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta otra vez.

—Deberíamos darnos un tiempo —completó él por mí.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin ni siquiera reparar en el hecho de que era técnicamente imposible para nosotros darnos un tiempo. Ni siquiera éramos pareja.

Sin decir nada más, Edward se levantó del sofá. No quería mirarle directamente a los ojos por temor a lo que pudiera encontrarme, pero me obligué a hacerlo, solo para tropezarme con aquella expresión impasible, carente de emoción. La coraza que siempre se ponía cada vez que intentaba ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Suspiré resignada, consciente de que era imposible atravesar aquella máscara cuando Edward se proponía ocultarse. Él se acercó a mí, enterrando una mano en mi pelo y, por un instante, tuve la certeza de que iba a besarme. Contuve la respiración, a la espera de su próximo movimiento, pero él se limitó a depositar un suave beso sobre mi frente.

—Cuídate —murmuró contra mi piel.

Se separó de mí, recomponiendo rápidamente su máscara impasible tras aquel pequeño momento de debilidad. Cruzó el salón y se desvaneció tras la puerta, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para lanzarme una última mirada.

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá, sintiéndome derrotada. No se me escapaba la ironía de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Edward y yo habíamos logrado ponernos de acuerdo en algo.

* * *

Me merezco vuestro odio. Pero, como digo siempre, era necesario. Solo os vuelvo a pedir que aguantéis un poquito más conmigo, creo que con este capítulo hemos tocado definitivamente fondo. A partir de ahí, solo se puede ir hacia arriba. Explicaciones sobre el brusco cambio en la línea de pensamiento de Edward (de estar convencido a volver a sacar el temido anillo a decidir que necesitan estar un tiempo separados), en el próximo cap.

Sobre la actualización, creo que va a tardar un poco más que de costumbre por dos razones:

1. Tengo otro fic en marcha, _Las bodas no son para ligar_, que he dejado un poco de lado para avanzar con éste. Se merece una actualización ya.

2. Estoy preparando un two-shot para un concurso. Se va a titular _A la atención de Isabella Swan_, y el primer capítulo lo publicaré dentro de un par de días. No debería decir esto, pero es un fic bastante chulo, muy cómico para romper un poco con el "drama" de CTHCUA.

Si la espera se os hace muy larga, siempre podéis echarle un vistazo a esos dos fics. Además, hace un par de semanas publiqué un OS, _Autopista hacia el infierno_, así que me encantaría veros por allí y leer vuestros comentarios. Y si os interesan fechas de actualizaciones, adelantos de caps o desvaríos varios, podéis encontrarme en Twitter como bars_9.

De nuevo, es difícil encontrar algo positivo en este capítulo pero, ¿a que la pequeña/gran alusión a _Cinco razones para no enamorarse _se merece un bonito review? =)

¡Nos leemos!

Bars.


	12. Círculo vicioso

¡Otra vez estoy por aquí! He tardado un poquito más de lo previsto, lo sé, pero para compensarlo en este mes he subido un par de fics nuevos que me ha llevado un tiempo escribir y he actualizado mi otro fic, LBNSPL, que llevaba ya un tiempo colgado.

Espero que os guste este cap. Y mil gracias por los reviews, sois las mejores =)

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

_[AH, AU]: Edward Cullen es el novio perfecto. Hasta que decide comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio a Bella Swan, alérgica a las bodas para más señas._

_

* * *

_

CAPÍTULO 12. CÍRCULO VICIOSO.

**Bella Swan**

—Bella, dime que todo esto no es más que una broma pesada y de mal gusto porque estoy a punto de coger el primer avión de vuelta a Washington. Y, créeme, una luna de miel fallida es demasiado cargo de conciencia para ti.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Alice y sus tendencias hacia la exageración. Sin embargo, hasta que no escuché su voz filtrarse por el altavoz de mi teléfono, con ese punto agudo que se apoderaba de ella en sus peores momentos de histerismo, no caí en la cuenta de que, precisamente, eso era lo que necesitaba. Sus comentarios exagerados, su puntillo histérico y su habilidad para arrancarme una sonrisa incluso en los peores momentos eran el mejor antídoto, la perfecta distracción.

Al menos, mientras peleaba con ella por teléfono, me resultaba imposible darle una vuelta más en la cabeza al desastre en el que se había convertido mi vida. Al hecho de que Edward y yo nos hubiéramos visto obligados a darnos un tiempo. Otra vez.

Y ya iban dos.

—Alice —hablé con un hilo de voz, inspirando profundamente para hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas—. Sabes que nunca bromearía con algo así.

—¿Ah, no? —contraatacó ella rápidamente—. Pues es curioso, porque creo que es la segunda vez que intentas colarme una broma parecida. ¿Recuerdas a Edward, el precioso anillo de compromiso y tu absurda idea de daros un tiempo? En aquel momento no fue gracioso. No sé porqué os empeñáis en repetirlo otra vez.

Le lancé a Rosalie una mirada suplicante. Sentada de forma elegante sobre el sofá de mi pequeño apartamento, escuchaba en silencio mi conversación con Alice. O, mejor dicho, el monólogo de mi mejor amiga. Rose irguió la cabeza, desviando la mirada hacia otra parte con indiferencia. Habían transcurrido casi veinticuatro horas desde mi última conversación con Edward, y Rosalie todavía no se había dignado a darme su opinión.

Suspiré. Por partes, por favor. Primero me tocaba lidiar con la recién casada.

—Alice, no es tan sencillo como parece —aseguré. Mi voz sonaba débil incluso en mis propios oídos y, sin motivo aparente, me sentía realmente cansada—. Edward y yo hemos hecho muchas tonterías en estos meses… —un bufido airado de Alice me interrumpió— Está bien. Yo he hecho muchas tonterías y Edward se ha limitado a seguirme el juego. Pero no podemos volver a atrás, Alice, no podemos borrar todo este tiempo. No podemos volver a lo de siempre, actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Lo entiendo, Bella —Alice pareció imaginarse mi expresión incrédula, por lo que añadió—. En serio, aunque no lo parezca, puedo ser bastante comprensiva. Pero, ¿daros un tiempo? ¿_Otra vez_?

—Alice…

—¿Qué va a ser lo próximo? ¿Edward enrollándose con otra, tú acusándole de haberte puesto los cuernos y él repitiendo una y otra vez aquello de "¡estábamos tomándonos un descanso!"?

No pude reprimir una carcajada por su comentario. Sin embargo, borré rápidamente cualquier traza de humor al escuchar el gruñido malhumorado de Rosalie. Por lo visto y según su opinión, ser una completa idiota no te da derecho a pasártelo bien.

—Creo que ya hemos pasado esa fase, Alice. Tanya, Jake, ¿recuerdas?

—Cómo olvidarlo —murmuró, y no se me escapó el tonillo irónico de sus palabras—. Después de eso, creía que era imposible que se os ocurriera una idea peor. Es evidente que estaba equivocada.

—Sé que no voy a convencerte de que estamos haciendo lo correcto, pero, de verdad, lo estamos haciendo. Creo que un tiempo separados, sin drama, comportándonos como personas normales nos va a venir muy bien.

—Totalmente de acuerdo en lo de comportarse como personas normales —concedió Alice—. Pero, ¿y luego?

No supe qué contestar. No porque la cuestión fuera difícil, o porque la respuesta fuera tan terrible que no me atreviera a pronunciarla en voz alta. No supe qué contestar porque, simplemente, no sabía qué decir. Aquella era la pregunta que llevaba repitiéndome una y otra vez en la cabeza desde la tarde anterior, desde la visita de Edward, y aún no había logrado encontrar una respuesta.

—Luego… —titubeé— luego no tengo ni idea.

—Bella…

—Escucha, Alice —la corté—. No te preocupes por mí. Te prometo que te llamaré y que, si ocurre algo, serás la primera en saberlo, pero no te preocupes por mí. Ahora mismo deberías estar dándole un buen uso al jacuzzi de vuestra suite, en lugar de soportando a la inútil de tu amiga. Es tu luna de miel, no quiero reventártela. Además, Jasper me odiaría de por vida —añadí, bromeando.

Alice pareció reconsiderar mis palabras durante unos instantes.

—Está bien —cedió finalmente—. Pero como ocurra algo y me entere por alguien que no seas tú —y, créeme, me enteraré—, eres mujer muerta. Tomaré el primer avión a Washington y me encargaré yo misma de darte un final lento y doloroso con mis propias manos, ¿comprendido?

Sonreí, satisfecha. Primera vez que mis prácticamente nulos poderes de persuasión funcionaban con tanta eficacia.

—Totalmente —aseguré.

Me disponía a despedirme de Alice, aliviada de haber calmado sus ánimos y haberle arrancado la promesa de que disfrutaría de su luna de miel sin preocuparse por amigas inútiles. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Rosalie pareció salir de su letargo y, en un movimiento tan brusco como imprevisto, se abalanzó sobre el teléfono, arrebatándomelo de las manos.

Al parecer, veinticuatro horas mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar lo que pensaba habían sido suficientes para ella.

—Alice, soy Rose —comenzó. Puse los ojos en blanco, como si eso fuera necesario—. Te daré un sabio consejo: no te dejes embaucar. Bella, siendo típicamente ella, acabará haciendo lo que le dé la gana, sin pedir consejo a nadie y, por supuesto, sin llamarte para consultarte o, al menos, decirte si ocurre algo importante. Luego no digas que no te lo advertí. Ah, sí, disfruta de tu luna de miel.

Sin añadir nada más, sin dejarme ni siquiera unos segundos para recuperar mi móvil y despedirme de Alice, Rosalie colgó.

Me crucé de brazos, observándola con el ceño fruncido. Incluso yo podía notar las oleadas de mala leche que emanaban de mí.

Rosalie, sin embargo, no se amilanó lo más mínimo.

—¿A qué ha venido ese numerito?

Ella me devolvió una mirada indiferente.

—Las situaciones absurdas sacan lo peor de mí —se auto-disculpó, sin mostrar ni la menor señal de arrepentimiento. Había abierto la boca ya para replicar, pero me interrumpió—. Y sí, por situación absurda me refiero a Edward, tú y la estúpida idea de daros un tiempo.

—Ah, no —repliqué rápidamente—. No, no, no.

Me acerqué a ella, negando con la cabeza. Recuperé mi teléfono móvil, que aún aferraba con fuerza entre sus manos, y, a pesar de la evidente diferencia de altura que había entre nosotras, la miré desafiante a los ojos. Puede que mi actitud fuera valiente o, simplemente, irreflexiva. Me importaba básicamente nada, pero tenía una ligera idea sobre de dónde venía todo ese inesperado aplomo.

Esa vez yo tenía razón. Y nadie me iba a hacer creer lo contrario.

—No, Rosalie. La primera vez la cagué, la seguí cagando unos cuantos meses más y acepto toda mi responsabilidad. Pero no esta vez —aseguré, haciendo una pausa antes de proseguir—. Esta vez no voy a escuchar ningún sermón porque estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Rosalie calló durante unos instantes. Tuve que reprimir una sonrisilla de suficiencia bastante infantil al comprobar cómo había logrado noquearla, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos. Rosalie, observándote con el ceño fruncido y sin saber qué replicar no era algo que pudieras admirar todos los días.

Por desgracia, su pequeño momento de cuelgue mental no duró demasiado.

—Discúlpame, Bella —habló, disfrazando sus palabras con una falsa apariencia educada, pero incapaz de bajar el volumen a la crispación y a esa nota sarcástica y de mala leche que desprendían—, pero permíteme que discrepe con tu concepto de "lo correcto". Para mí, lo correcto es sentarse, hablar y afrontar los problemas en pareja. Para mí, lo correcto es aceptar las dificultades e intentar buscarles una solución. Repito: en pareja. Pero lo correcto no es agachar la cabeza y dar media vuelta, esperando que los problemas se solucionen por sí solos o que alguien los solucione por nosotros. Y, desde luego, lo correcto no es repetir los errores del pasado y volver a "darse un tiempo". ¿Cuándo desterraréis esa expresión estúpida de vuestro vocabulario?

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios y, por un momento, me sentí abrumada por sus palabras. No porque su sermón estuviera haciendo efecto en mí —por una vez en la vida, estaba convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto—, sino porque sabía que era mentalmente imposible hacer que Rosalie observara nuestra situación desde otra perspectiva.

Así que me rendí sin ni siquiera plantar batalla.

—No me lo vas a poner tan fácil como Alice, ¿verdad?

—No te lo voy a poner fácil en absoluto —aseguró, desafiante.

En ese preciso momento, el timbre de la puerta reverberó por el pequeño apartamento. Rosalie enarcó una ceja.

—Salvada por la campana.

Se dio media vuelta y, resignada, la seguí hasta la puerta. Al otro lado, Emmett y Jacob esperaban.

En cuanto Emmett reparó en la expresión malhumorada de su novia, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Una charla difícil? —inquirió.

—Una charla absurda —corrigió Rosalie, antes de hacerse paso entre ambos y desaparecer por las escaleras.

Emmett enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Lucía su característica sonrisa socarrona pero, por alguna inusitada razón en la que prefería no reparar, el humor no parecía alcanzar sus ojos. A su lado, Jacob observaba la escena, inusualmente callado.

—Deberías controlar el humor de tu novia —hablé, en un desesperado intento por romper el análisis silencioso de ambos—. En condiciones normales resulta bastante difícil soportar su carácter, pero en esos días especiales… supongo que ya me entiendes.

Una escandalosa carcajada brotó de los labios de Emmett. Jacob, tan inusualmente callado como prudente, se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa burlona.

—¿Por esos días especiales te refieres a aquellos en los que dos de sus mejores amigos se empeñan a jugar al juego de "seamos inútiles y tomemos decisiones estúpidas?

Resistí el impulso de alzar la cabeza hacia el cielo y pedir clemencia.

_Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo_.

—¿Tú también, Emmett? Creía que estabas de mi parte.

Emmett alzó los brazos en señal de inocencia.

—Me he nacionalizado suizo —respondió, su particular modo de anunciar que, en este nuevo conflicto, se declaraba neutral.

_Traidor_.

—Muy bien, capullo —repliqué, apoyando los brazos sobre las caderas y frunciendo el ceño. Por si todavía no había captado que su maniobra traicionera era bastante cabreante—. Huye como un cobarde. Pero la próxima vez que necesites un conejillo de indias para probar tus maravillosos-y-oh-qué-ingeniosos-planes, no cuentes conmigo.

Él se conformó con negar con la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriendo entre dientes. Palmeó un par de veces la espalda de Jacob a modo de despedida y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer por las escaleras, tal y como había hecho Rosalie apenas minutos antes, pero no sin antes de dirigirme una mirada de advertencia y lanzarme un "hablaremos" que no sonó nada bien.

En cuanto la enorme figura de Emmett se desvaneció, me enfrenté directamente a la mirada de Jacob por primera vez desde su llegada. Apostado en el pasillo, con los hombros ligeramente caídos hacia delante y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros desgastados, me observaba con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

En seguida, y de manera totalmente involuntaria, me puse a la defensiva.

—¿Algún problema?

Él puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo gala una vez más de su infinita paciencia conmigo.

—Sí, tú —afirmó con descaro—. Pero, aparte de ese detalle insignificante, en este pasillo hace un frío inhumano. ¿Piensas dejarme entrar algún día?

Me hice a un lado, murmurando alguna que otra palabra malsonante entre dientes. Tras la infructuosa conversación con Rosalie y el cambio de actitud de Emmett, mi mal humor, ese que había logrado controlar de una forma sorprendente mientras Alice se encontraba al teléfono, comenzaba a burbujear en mi interior, avanzando del nivel seis (ligeramente molesta) al nueve (cabreo profundo) a una velocidad alarmante.

Y, como siempre, ahí estaba Jacob para soportar estoicamente el huracán.

A través de la nube de cabreo que comenzaba a instalarse en mi mente, conseguí encontrar la decencia suficiente para sentir remordimientos de conciencia.

—¿De verdad es necesario que te vayas? —pregunté por enésima vez, dejándome caer sobre el sofá.

Jacob suspiró con cansancio. Por enésima vez también. Y, por enésima vez, se dispuso a darme la misma respuesta.

—Es lo mejor, Bella. Creo que ya hemos tenido la misma conversación unas… ¿diecisiete veces? ¿En solo veinticuatro horas?

—Dieciocho —corregí automáticamente—. Te olvidas de la de esta mañana, después de mi reunión en la editorial.

—Ah, sí —recordó él inmediatamente, frunciendo el ceño—. Esta mañana estabas particularmente difícil. Más de lo normal, quiero decir —añadió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me acaban de encargar revisar una novela romántica y pastelosa. Apenas horas después de que Edward y yo decidiéramos darnos un tiempo —puntualicé—. Creo que, por una vez, mi mal humor está justificado.

Me volví hacia él. Me observaba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una media sonrisa, prácticamente inapreciable, en sus labios. Su expresión se había suavizado, las constantes arrugas que parecían haberse hecho un hueco permanente en su frente y en la comisura de su boca durante las dos semanas que llevaba en Washington habían desaparecido por completo, y volvía a parecerse al Jacob despreocupado de dieciséis años que me perseguía por la playa de La Push para meterme en el agua en pleno enero.

De forma repentina, me sentí mal conmigo misma. Me sentí _muy_ mal conmigo misma. Había retenido a Jacob en Washington, intentando que arreglara mis problemas y olvidando que él tenía sus propios problemas.

Pero aún así…

—¿Ni siquiera puedes quedarte un par de días más?

No podía evitarlo. Me había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia. A su risa despreocupada, a sus sonrisas burlonas y a sus comentarios jocosos. Al modo en que me revolvía el pelo solo porque sabía que aquello entraba dentro de mi lista de cosas odiosas. Me hacía sentir como la Bella de Forks, la Bella del instituto, la Bella que no tenía más problemas más allá de la redacción que tenía que entregar al día siguiente.

Me había vuelto a acostumbrar demasiado a mi mejor amigo.

Jacob rió entre dientes.

—No puedo, Bells —repitió—. Leah me ha llamado, está dispuesta a arreglar las cosas.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás dispuesto a arreglar las cosas?

—De momento, estoy dispuesto a aceptar sus disculpas por haberse follado a mi mejor amigo en el sofá de mi salón —admitió, frunciendo el ceño.

Le observé en silencio. Por muchas advertencias y consejos que le diera, al final, estaba segura de que terminaría haciendo lo que le diera la gana. Y aquello, viniendo de una experta en el tema (en hacer lo que a uno le da la gana, se entiende), eran palabras mayores.

—Solo prométeme que se lo pondrás difícil.

—Eso ni lo dudes —aseguró, flasheándome con una amplia sonrisa deslumbrante—. No puedo creer que haya conseguido despertar tu vena protectora. Ven aquí, creo que eso se merece un abrazo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero, aún así, me lancé hacia él sin más miramientos, dejando que me envolviera con sus monstruosos brazos. No se trataba del genuino abrazo del oso que me regalaba Emmett de vez en cuando, pero no estaba mal.

—Emmett está abajo esperando. Me voy, antes de que te pongas emocional y sueltes alguna lagrimilla. Nunca sé qué hacer cuando las chicas lloran —bromeó, antes de levantarse y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—Llámame cuando llegues a Forks, y…

—Le daré recuerdos al viejo, Billy. Lo sé —me cortó. Ya se sabía la retahíla de memoria—. Ahora te toca a ti hacerme una promesa.

—Dispara.

—Pónselo difícil tú también.

No hacía falta que especificara más. Sabía a _quién_ se refería.

—¿Más? —pregunté, al tiempo que alzaba las cejas.

—Solo un poco —pidió, sonriendo con malicia—. Y llámame, quiero escuchar tu informe detallado sobre su sufrimiento.

Le propiné un golpe en el brazo. Seguramente, él tan solo lo sintió como una caricia.

—Pórtate bien, Bells.

Me envolvió en un nuevo abrazo, antes de separarse, regalarme una última sonrisa deslumbrante y dar media vuelta para desaparecer por las escaleras.

Cruzándome de brazos, me apoyé contra el marco de la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisa rebelde dibujada en mis labios. Le iba a echar de menos, pero Jacob tenía su vida y sus problemas esperándole en Forks.

Y yo debía empezar a hacerme cargo de los míos.

* * *

Quince días.

Quince días desde que Edward me había perdido darnos un tiempo. No había vuelto a saber nada de él. Ni siquiera por los canales extraoficiales. No había querido molestar demasiado a Alice en su luna de miel, a pesar de que me moría de ganas por desenterrar el teléfono del fondo de mi armario —lo había exiliado a aquel lugar recóndito, por aquello de no caer en la tentación—, y someterla al peor de los interrogatorios. Emmett continuaba nacionalizado suizo y Rosalie, por su parte, aún consideraba necesario hacerme saber con sus miradas malhumoradas y sus respuestas monosilábicas que mi actitud, desde su nunca humilde opinión, era una completa estupidez.

Así que, quince días.

No es que llevara la cuenta. El "incidente" había ocurrido el uno de octubre, de modo que era fácil calcular el tiempo…

Está bien. Puede que mi calendario estuviera repleto de marcas rojas. Puede que hubiera ido marcando uno a uno los días que habían transcurrido desde nuestra última conversación. Puede que llevara la cuenta. Puede.

Por ese motivo, inmersa en ese retiro social involuntario al que me habían obligado a someterme, me sorprendió el mensaje de Rosalie que, la tarde del día quince de mi tortura, llegó a mi móvil.

_A las 8 en mi casa. Cena. Ni se te ocurra faltar._

Puse los ojos en blanco. Típicamente Rosalie. Escueto, conciso, pero, de alguna manera que mi limitada mente no alcanzaba a comprender, siempre se las apañaba para, en tan pocas palabras, colar una orden y hacerte sentir ciertamente miserable. En cualquier caso, iba a ir. Por supuesto que iba a ir. No esperaba encontrarme a Edward allí, pero sí confiaba en toparme con un Emmett dispuesto a colaborar en la noble causa de chivarme algo de información confidencial sobre su hermano.

—¿Solo vamos a ser nosotros tres?

No pude evitarlo. En cuanto puse un pie en el recibidor del apartamento de Rosalie y Emmett, contemplé el panorama desolador y las palabras se escaparon de mis labios sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Hola a ti también, Bella —saludó Emmett desde el sofá, con ironía.

Me deshice de mi abrigo, antes de cruzar el pequeño salón y tomar asiento a su lado. Le eché un nuevo vistazo a la desierta estancia, excepto por nosotros dos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Esto es deprimente —murmuré con fastidio— ¿En serio solo vamos a ser nosotros tres?

—No, Bella. Está a punto d…

Tenía la certeza de que Emmett iba a revelarme algo. Algo importante. Algo importante y que no le estaba permitido confesar, para más señas. Lo sabía, por el modo conspiratorio en que había juntado su cabeza con la mía y por ese matiz inconfundible de culpabilidad que brillaba en sus ojos.

Pero, en ese preciso momento, Rosalie decidió hacer acto de presencia. _Siempre tan oportuna_.

—Solo nosotros tres, Bella —afirmó, rotunda—. ¿Te parece poco?

Me crucé de brazos, respondiendo a la mirada desafiante de Rosalie.

—¿Es necesario que responda a esa pregunta? Menuda mierda de fiesta.

—No es una fiesta —puntualizó Rosalie, sin ni siquiera parecer molesta por mi falta de educación—. Revisa mi mensaje, la palabra "fiesta" no aparece por ningún lado.

Lanzándome una nueva mirada desdeñosa, se dio la vuelta en dirección a la cocina. A mi lado, Emmett volvió a acercarse a mí con actitud conspiradora.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta —susurró, lo suficientemente alto como para que su novia le escuchara con toda claridad—. Desde que sus amigos han decidido comportarse como un par de estúpidos, está un poco susceptible.

Le miré, incrédula. No sabía exactamente cómo, pero en una breve frase había logrado ser irritantemente condescendiente con Rosalie y, al mismo tiempo, desquitarse con Edward y conmigo.

Desde la cocina, resonó el atronador grito de Rosalie.

—¡Te he escuchado perfectamente, capullo!

—Ese era el objetivo, cariño —murmuró Emmett, burlón, retomando el videojuego que se había visto obligado a interrumpir tras mi llegada y esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Diez soporíferos minutos después, aquella velada se perfilaba como una firme candidata a entrar en la lista de Cenas Para El Olvido. Y lo peor de todo era que ni los anfitriones parecían decididos a hacer algo por remediarlo. Apoltronado en el sofá, Emmett peleaba con algún estúpido juego de atropellar viejecitas imprudentes, mientras que Rosalie deambulaba de una forma desquiciante e ininterrumpida del salón a la cocina, de la cocina al salón, preparando la mesa para la cena y murmurando entre dientes constantemente. Sin olvidar, claro, las cinco miradas desdeñosas que me lanzaba por minuto.

Por lo visto, dos semanas no habían sido suficientes para que olvidara su cabreo con el mundo en general, y con las parejas que deciden darse un tiempo en particular.

—¿Quién se va a encargar de recoger mañana a Alice y a Jazz en el aeropuerto? —pregunté, en un desesperado intento por romper con el silencio que parecía haberse instalado de forma permanente entre nosotros.

Mi cuestión no debió parecerle relevante a Rosalie en absoluto, que continuó con sus desquiciantes paseos por el apartamento.

—La parejita feliz ha decidido que su luna de miel va a durar dos semanas más —anunció Emmett.

_¿Cómo?_

—¿Qué coño estás diciendo, Em? —inquirí con brusquedad.

—Que la parejita feliz, es decir, Alice y Jasper, han decid…

—Lo he pillado —le corté—. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿por qué nadie me ha comunicado la feliz noticia? ¿Os habéis unido todos al bloqueo de Rosalie contra mí o qué? ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo? ¿Enterarme por la cajera del supermercado de que mi mejor amiga está embarazada?

Rosalie regresó al salón, depositando los últimos platos sobre la mesa.

—No dramatices, Bella. Nadie te ha dicho nada porque…

—Porque Alice tiene prohibido… —comenzó a decir Emmett.

—Porque no era importante —interrumpió Rosalie con firmeza, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Emmett.

Ahí estaba otra vez. La persistente sensación de que Emmett había estado a punto de irse de la lengua y de revelarme algo importante y vedado, pero Rosalie, siendo la quisquillosa y controladora Rosalie de siempre, había logrado reprimir la incontinencia verbal de Emmett justo a tiempo. Otra vez.

Les miré alternativamente, frunciendo el ceño.

_¿De qué coño iba todo aquello?_

—Por muy increíble que parezca, no soy estúpida —afirmé, y me maldije internamente por haber sonado como una niñata inmadura en mitad de una de sus múltiples rabietas—. ¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme qué está pasando?

Ninguno de los dos se molestó en responder a mi pregunta porque, en aquel preciso instante, el timbre de la puerta reverberó por todo el apartamento. Rosalie ni siquiera se sorprendió por ello. Sin hacer ni un solo comentario y, como si ya esperara la llegada de un nuevo invitado, se levantó a abrir la puerta.

Tras ella, apareció la persona que menos me esperaba y a la que más deseaba ver.

_Edward_.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

Todo estaba saliendo según el plan previsto. Aunque, en un principio, aquello me había parecido una labor titánica. Aparte de una completa locura que iba a terminar rematadamente mal. Seguía pensando que el final de todo aquello iba a ser nefasto pero, al menos, había logrado acallar las bocas de todos y ser yo quien soltara la noticia, sin que nadie pudiera reventármela antes.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna de arriba a abajo al imaginarme la situación. Si alguien se hubiera ido de la lengua antes de tiempo…

Negué con la cabeza de un lado a otro. Nadie lo había hecho, de modo que era inútil pensar en "qué hubiera pasado si".

Mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Ni siquiera me resultó necesario echarle un vistazo a la pantalla antes de descolgar. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

—Está a punto de llegar —habló Rosalie desde el otro lado de la línea.

Me pasé una mano por la cara, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá en un movimiento pesado. Estaba harto. Estaba harto de la situación. Harto de mi vida. Harto de no verla desde hacía dos semanas. Harto de que verla fuera lo peor que podía hacer en ese momento.

_Harto_.

—Bien —fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

—Edward, lo voy a repetir por última vez. ¿Estás seguro de q…?

—Ahórratelo, Rosalie —la corté, sin la más mínima delicadeza. Sí. También estaba harto de _esa_ conversación—. Lo voy a hacer. Es lo mejor.

Rosalie chascó la lengua.

—Lo mejor, ya —repitió, y la ironía tiñó sus palabras como si se tratara de veneno—. Los dos sois expertos en tomar decisiones estúpidas creyendo que es lo mejor. Realmente, estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

Una sonrisa irónica se extendió en mis labios.

—¿Estás segura de que nadie se ha ido de la lengua? —pregunté, en busca de confirmación y en un intento por desviar la conversación hacia otros temas.

—Completamente —aseguró ella, y casi pude "escuchar" su sonrisa de auto-satisfacción—. Aunque ha sido difícil, especialmente con Alice. No he tenido más remedio que prohibirle terminantemente mantener una conversación de más de medio minuto con Bella estos días. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil ocultárselo también a ella?

—Jasper es mi mejor amigo, necesitaba su consejo —repliqué automáticamente, a la defensiva—. No es problema mío que Alice sea su mujer y tengan por costumbre contárselo absolutamente _todo_.

Un nuevo chasquido reprobatorio por parte de Rosalie y, al instante, me di cuenta de mi error garrafal.

—Una pena, ¿verdad? —habló Rosalie, modulando de nuevo sus palabras con ironía punzante—. Supongo que es uno de los inconvenientes de las parejas de verdad. Ya sabes, aquellas que no tienen problemas de comunicación.

Suficiente. Llevaba quince días soportando la tortura diaria de Rosalie, sus comentarios que nadie quería escuchar, sus consejos que nadie quería seguir, y sus discursos morales que nadie quería aguantar. Me consideraba un hombre sereno, razonable y paciente. Pero tenía un límite. Y Rosalie era una de las pocas personas que lograban alcanzarlo casi sin esforzarse en ello.

Mi madre era otra de ellas. Pero aquello era otra historia. Y, al menos, ella sí tenía que poner un poco de empeño para conseguir desquiciarme. Comenzaba a pensar que lo de Rosalie era una habilidad natural.

—En quince minutos estoy allí, Rose.

Colgué, sin darle tiempo a replicar y sin sentirme culpable por ello.

Apenas veinte minutos después, me encontraba en el pequeño salón-comedor del apartamento de mi hermano y Rosalie, con un plato lleno de humeante comida intacta delante y la mirada inquisitiva de Bella clavada sobre mí. Había hecho un buen trabajo en rehuir sus ojos desde el momento en que puse un pie en el apartamento, pero sabía que aquella pequeña tregua no iba a durar eternamente. La conversación entre los cuatro era prácticamente nula, de modo que la situación le daba ventaja a Bella para poner en funcionamiento su hiperactiva imaginación y comenzar a sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Porque se olía algo. De eso no había duda. Conocía demasiado bien su expresión suspicaz —el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el modo recurrente en que se mordía el labio cada diez segundos y la manera en que recorría con sus ávidos ojos mi rostro, en busca de cualquier pista—, como para no saber ya que mi plan de ocultación no había resultado tan eficaz como pensaba.

Eso, o Bella era demasiado inteligente. Puede que una combinación de ambas opciones.

Tomé el tenedor que descansaba sobre la mesa, removiendo con parsimonia la comida en el plato, al tiempo que dejaba vagar mi mente a su antojo.

Nada era como antes.

Es decir, todo estaba igual que siempre pero, al mismo tiempo, todo era _diferente_.

Quería a Bella. La quería. Y la quería en mi casa, en mi cama, llenando mi armario con su ropa, esparciendo por todo mi salón la nueva novela que su editorial le había encargado revisar, regalando besos por mi pecho para despertarme cada domingo por la mañana. Pero no quería mirarla y sentir esa nota de resentimiento en el fondo de mi mente, tan leve como real. No quería esconder el anillo de compromiso en el rincón más recóndito de mi armario, como si se tratara de una bomba a punto de estallar. No quería que me asaltaran nuevas ideas sobre el matrimonio y tener que guardármelas para mí, temeroso de una nueva huída.

Dos semanas antes, había estado convencido de tirar por la borda todo el autocontrol y lanzarme a la piscina, sin comprobar antes si estaba llena de agua y sin contratar un buen seguro de vida. Había puesto fin a la farsa con Tanya, solo para, minutos después, plantarme en el apartamento de Bella y volver a proponerle matrimonio. En el lugar donde había comenzado todo.

Pero, de nuevo, todo ya no era como antes. Todo había cambiado. Aquel era, a un mismo tiempo, el punto de partida y el punto final. El círculo vicioso con el que no lograba romper y que me impedía continuar hacia delante. Bella tenía razón. En todos estos meses, habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, y ninguna de ellas era positiva. Bella había actuado de forma irreflexiva, yo no había sido capaz de ponerme en su lugar, y ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente valiente para hablar con claridad. O hablar, simplemente. En aquellos meses, cualquier intento de conversación hubiera sido mejor que el juego de malentendidos en el que preferimos mantenernos.

Sin ni siquiera ser plenamente consciente de ello, me sorprendí a mi mismo pronunciando las palabras fatídicas. Las mismas que habían salido de la boca de Bella, meses atrás, segundos después de mi patética propuesta de matrimonio y minutos antes de su huida a Forks. Démonos un tiempo. Lo peor de todo, es que no las pronuncié como si fueran mi última alternativa. No, en aquel momento, estaba convencido de que eran la _mejor_ alternativa.

No podía negar que aquellos quince días separados nos habían venido bien. El resentimiento iba remitiendo y, por minutos, conseguía acallar aquella insistente voz que no paraba de recordarme que mi vida era una auténtica mierda. Pero aquello no era suficiente. A pesar de nuestro mutuo aislamiento, la presencia de Bella continuaba siendo una constante en mi vida. En las conversaciones con mi hermano, en las discusiones con Rosalie, en los interrogatorios a los que me sometía Alice por teléfono desde su luna de miel. En mis momentos de reflexión, en las largas jornadas en el hospital. En sueños, y también despierto.

Necesitaba liberarme de su presencia tóxica. Liberarnos a los dos de ese círculo vicioso. Aceptar de una maldita vez que todo había cambiado, y que no había nada malo en ello. O sí, asumir que el hecho de que todo fuera diferente había roto definitivamente con lo que quedara de nuestra relación. Movernos, hacia delante, juntos, o en direcciones opuestas. Pero movernos.

Necesitaba _moverme_.

Demasiado alterado por el rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos, me levanté de la mesa, arrastrando la silla por el parqué con escándalo y, de paso, ganándome una reprimenda silenciosa por parte de Rosalie. Mi comida continuaba prácticamente intacta en el plato, pero el resto había terminado ya su parte. Recogí la mesa con movimientos apresurados, antes de darme media vuelta y encaminarme hacia la cocina.

Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos.

—Es prácticamente imposible huir de mí en ochenta metros cuadrados.

_Uno_.

Me di la vuelta para, por primera vez en la noche, enfrentarme a Bella.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo intentándolo, entonces?

Bella dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, recargando su cuerpo sobre la mesa de la cocina. La encaré, apoyándome contra la encimera al tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos.

—Tácticas de distracción —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Qué está pasando, Edward?

Bella asestó el golpe sin más miramientos, sin anestesia previa. Reprimí una sonrisa irónica al escuchar sus palabras. Al menos, habíamos aprendido algo útil de aquellos meses nefastos: comunicarnos sin rodeos.

Decidí seguir su ejemplo.

—Me voy a Atlanta.

—Oh —murmuró Bella y, por unos instantes, pareció ser incapaz de añadir algo más—. Pues… ten cuidado. Uno de mis compañeros en la editorial pasó sus vacaciones allí y regresó sin su cartera. Por lo visto, es una ciudad bastante peligrosa. ¿Cuántos días vas a estar?

Si nuestra situación no hubiera sido tan deprimente, hubiera sonreído con ternura por su ingenuidad.

—Bella, lo que quiero decir es que me traslado a Atlanta.

Dejé que procesara la información durante unos segundos, antes de continuar.

—Hay un puesto vacante en el Medical Center. Pedí el traslado la semana pasada, hace dos días me han confirmado la plaza.

—¿Esa es tu manera de solucionar las cosas? —cuestionó Bella. Su voz sonó débil, pero observé como tomaba aire— Disculpa mi ingenuidad, pero creía que lo de "démonos un tiempo" significaba precisamente eso, darse un tiempo. Deberías haber puntualizado que lo que de verdad pretendías era aferrarte a la más mínima excusa para huir y desaparecer.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Curiosas palabras viniendo de ti —repliqué.

Ahí estaba otra vez. El resentimiento. Comenzaba a pensar que iba a ser imposible librarme de él.

—Lo siento, Bella. Es… —_mi forma de pedirte ayuda, de gritar socorro, de hacerte saber que no puedo más_— es temporal. Tan solo serán dos meses.

—Dos meses —repitió Bella.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—No pretendo huir. Solo quiero poner distancia entre nosotros, ayudarnos a pensar con claridad y…

Bella alzó una mano, indicando que cerrarla la boca.

—No quiero oírlo, Edward —pidió, mirándome a los ojos con dureza—. Espero que te vaya bien en Atlanta.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina. Apenas un par de minutos y una conversación entre susurros después, escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

Todavía en la cocina, con el frío mármol de la encimera clavándose en mis lumbares y la vista fija en la puerta tras la que había desaparecido Bella, me repetí las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

Era lo mejor.

* * *

Creo que esto último ha quedado muy canon. Como siempre, Edward decidendo qué es lo mejor por los dos (léase Luna Nueva y todo el drama). Aunque no lo parezca, aquí hay ya signos de mejoría (y sí, el fondo lo tocamos en el anterior cap, en este ya vamos hacia arriba, pero muy sutilmente). Lo comprenderéis mejor con la primera escena del próximo capítulo. Respecto a la conversación con Jacob, se lo debía al personaje, por haberlo aguantado prácticamente todo en el fic XD.

Sobre fechas de actualización, tengo una pequeña mala noticia. El próximo cap no creo tenerlo listo hasta aproximadamente dentro de un mes, por dos motivos. Primero: quiero alternar este fic con _Las bodas no son para ligar_. Segundo: dentro de una semana empiezo a trabajar, seguiré yendo a las clases en la universidad y mi vida se va a convertir en un pequeño infierno. No voy a dejar de escribir, no es una opción y tampoco es algo que que pueda decidir porque _necesito _escribir. Lo que si os pido es un poquito de comprensión si el ritmo de actualizaciones es más lento a partir de ahora ;)

Y como siempre, si queréis estar al tanto de fechas concretas de actualización, adelantos de caps y locuras varias, estoy en Twitter (bars_9).

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bars.


	13. ¿Eres de los que se rinden fácilmente?

Otra vez por aquí.

Antes de nada, quería comentaros una cosa. No sé si lo habréis visto en mi perfil, pero hace unos días colgué un aviso que, por si acaso, copio aquí: recientemente, me he encontrado con mi fic _Cinco razones para no enamorarse _colgado en fotologs, foros y páginas de Facebook sin mi permiso y, generalmente, sin hacer mención a que yo soy su autora o, al menos, colocar un link a este perfil o a la historia original. Quiero pensar que no se ha hecho con mala intención, que simplemente a alguien le ha gustado mucho y ha querido subirlo a otras páginas para compartirlo con más gente. Sin embargo, el hecho de no pedirme permiso y de no especificar que yo soy la autora me ha molestado y mucho. Por ese motivo, quiero aclarar que NO doy permiso a colgar mis fics en otras páginas. Así que os pediría que si veis alguna de mis historias colgadas por otras personas en alguna otra página (que no sea, evidentemente, mi perfil en o el foro de crepusculo-es, donde he comenzado a subir mis fics), me avisaráis por PM, por favor. Siento tener que hacer esto, pero me lleva mucho tiempo y esfuerzo escribir estas historias.

Pues eso. Os agradecería mucho que si veis alguna de mis historias en otro lugar, me aviséis.

Ahora sí, después de esa larga introducción, ya podéis leer. Espero que este capítulo os guste ;)

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

_[AH, AU]: Edward Cullen es el novio perfecto. Hasta que decide comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio a Bella Swan, alérgica a las bodas para más señas._

_

* * *

_

CAPÍTULO 13. ¿ERES DE LOS QUE SE RINDEN FÁCILMENTE?

**Bella Swan**

A Atlanta. Se iba a Atlanta.

A reflexionar. A poner distancia entre los dos. A buscar una nueva perspectiva. A ayudarnos a los dos a clarificar las cosas. En una especie de sacrificio, de actitud heroica, de último intento por salvar nuestra relación.

Se iba a Atlanta de excursión místico-trascendental-vete-tú-a-saber-qué.

A mil kilómetros de mí.

¿Qué coño se le había perdido en Atlanta?

Supuse que aquello era un castigo. Su forma en absoluto sutil de decirme "mira, Bella, no puedo con el resentimiento, necesito desquitarme y pagarte con la misma moneda". Bien. Aceptaba el reto y subía la apuesta. Pero, al contrario que había hecho él con mis maniobras esquivas y mi huída a Forks, yo no estaba dispuesta a respetar su decisión. No cuando había aprendido ya a no dar rodeos. No cuando llevaba quince días sin saber nada de él, desquiciada y a punto de cometer una locura.

Y, desde luego, no cuando de una maldita vez ya me había dado cuenta de que aquella no era la solución. Estaba harta de descansos, de retiradas a última hora, de períodos de reflexión. Había terminado con mi etapa de "darnos un tiempo".

Quería a Edward de vuelta y le quería ya.

—¿Se puede saber dónde vas?

Rosalie me fulminó con la mirada, sentada todavía en la mesa a medio recoger. La ignoré, recogiendo el bolso y mi abrigo, que descansaban sobre el sofá.

Que quisiera a Edward de vuelta no quería decir que en ese momento no estuviera terriblemente cabreada con él. Además de furiosa, rabiosa y todas las palabras horribles y malsonantes que terminaran con el mismo sufijo. Si no salía de allí —y por salir me refería a coger la puerta, pegar un portazo de esos que hacen historia y sentarme al volante de mi vieja camioneta—, estaba completamente segura de que, en el escaso intervalo de diez segundos, iba a cometer una locura. Como lanzarme al cuello de Edward, en un intento de estrangulamiento. Como comenzar a dar gritos hasta quedarme afónica. O como arrojarme a sus pies y suplicarle que no se fuera.

Gruñí mentalmente. Eso último sería demasiado patético.

—Bella, ¿dónde vas? —repitió Rosalie.

Me di la vuelta, sin molestarme en suavizar mi expresión crispada. Me encontraba inmersa en un atribulado monólogo mental, ¿por qué no era tan amable de dejarme en paz con mis propios pensamientos?

—A mi apartamento. De donde no debí salir en toda la noche.

Ni siquiera aguardé los cinco segundos de rigor que marcaba la buena educación, a la espera de una posible réplica. En aquel momento, y tras la revelación de la última maniobra escapista de Edward, el concepto buenos modales no entraba dentro de mi limitado vocabulario, que se reducía a venganza, capullo, le quiero de vuelta, capullo, Atlanta. Ah, sí, y capullo de nuevo. Palabra polivalente donde las haya.

Así que con el cabreo monumental tomando forma en mi mente a una velocidad alarmante, crucé el salón de dos zancadas y abrí la puerta, dejando la estela del tremendo portazo prometido a mis espaldas. No pude reprimir una pequeña sonrisilla satisfecha al escuchar el eco del golpe de la madera contra el metal. En cuanto me encontré en la seguridad del descansillo, libre de las miradas inquisitivas de Emmett y Rosalie, libre de la presencia de Edward, tomé aire, dejando que mis pulmones se expandieran en un movimiento lento.

Bajé la escaleras del edificio a buen ritmo, sintiendo que, con cada escalón recorrido, me sentía extrañamente más liviana. Una risotada se escapó de mis labios. No tenía ni idea de dónde salían aquellos pensamientos tan ridículos; puede que Edward me hubiera pegado algo de sus chorradas místico-trascendentales.

En la calle, había oscurecido ya por completo. Una neblina baja se había acomodado al nivel de las farolas y el ambiente estaba más húmedo que de costumbre. Ceñí el abrigo con fuerza en torno a mi cuerpo, rescatando mi teléfono móvil del fondo de mi bolso.

_Gracias por no ponerme al tanto de las novedades (sí, es ironía). Espero que disfrutes de tu luna de miel extendida (esto último no es ironía)._

Una nueva sonrisa complacida tomó forma en mis labios al releer las palabras que acababa de escribir para Alice. Reprimenda y buenos deseos a partes iguales, en su justa medida. Envié el mensaje, antes de guardar de nuevo el teléfono en el bolso y cruzar la calle hasta mi camioneta, que se encontraba aparcada en la acera opuesta. Los cristales se encontraban empañados y pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer del cielo, de modo que me apresuré a abrir la puerta, que cedió con el crujido quejumbroso de siempre, y meterme en el interior.

Ni siquiera habían transcurrido diez minutos cuando mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar insistentemente. Lo saqué del bolso, desviando la mirada de la carretera durante un par de segundos. El nombre de Emmett brilló en la pantalla.

Le ignoré.

El teléfono continuó vibrando.

Me fue imposible seguir ignorándole. Por encima del cabreo monumental, fui incapaz de reprimir la curiosidad.

Hice un giro brusco a la derecha, ganándome en el camino un bocinazo airado, y estacioné la camioneta.

—Si pretendes darme recados de tu hermano el escurridizo, ahórratelos. Ya es mayorcito como para andar con intermediarios —hablé en cuanto descolgué el teléfono.

Emmett rió con descaro.

—Sabes que Edward nunca haría eso. No es su estilo —me recordó.

No me quedó más remedio que coincidir con él.

—Ya. Su estilo es más el de decidir por los demás y no admitir réplicas, ¿verdad?

—Exacto —replicó él con una rapidez asombrosa. En fin, estábamos hablando de Emmett, por regla general necesitaba una media de cinco segundos para procesar las palabras—. Al igual que tu estilo es huir cuando más se te necesita.

—¡Ouch! —exclamé, contorsionando la cara en una falsa mueca de dolor, a pesar de que Emmett no pudiera verme— Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. ¿Se te ha pegado algo de la agudeza mental de Rosalie o eres víctima de un repentino ataque de inspiración divina?

—Ambas. Aunque te olvidas, por supuesto, de que estás hablando con Emmett Cullen. Quiero decir, Emmett-mi-inteligencia-bate-récords-Cullen.

No pude evitar esbozar una verdadera sonrisa; de una forma sorprendente, Emmett conseguía siempre pasar por alto mis malos modales, aparcarlos en un rincón y no darles la menor importancia. Con aquella sonrisa todavía dibujada con firmeza en mi cara, me recosté contra el asiento de la camioneta, expectante por comprobar el rumbo que iba a tomar aquella conversación. Con Emmett, podías esperar cualquier cosa. Un discurso aleccionador, una sucesión interminable de comentarios jocosos o, incluso, si se encontraba particularmente inspirado, una conversación seria y profunda en toda regla.

—Muy bien, cerebrito, ya tienes toda mi atención. Suelta lo que sea que quieras decirme.

—Por los escasos dos minutos que estuvisteis encerrados en mi cocina, deduzco que Edward se limitó a demostrar una vez más que dejó todos los genes valientes para mí y no te contó cuándo se va exactamente. Vas a necesitar ese dato si quieres detenerle —Emmett dudó durante un lapso de tiempo apenas perceptible—. Porque vas a detenerle, ¿verdad?

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero la cerré inmediatamente. Me removí incómoda en el asiento y la vieja tapicería crujió debajo de mi cuerpo.

¿Iba a detenerle?

La respuesta tomó forma en mi mente de una forma tan automática como involuntaria.

Por supuesto que iba a detenerle.

—Claro que sí —respondí, y no recordaba la última vez que había hablado con tanta seguridad—. La duda ofende, Emmett.

—Oh, perdón —se disculpó, modulando su voz de una forma falsamente arrepentida—. Olvidaba estar hablando con Bella Swan, experta en dejarlo todo para el último momento.

—Em —resoplé, acercándome peligrosamente al límite de mi paciencia— ¿Vas a echarme una mano o no?

—Vuelo HD-957. Dulles Airport. Dentro de dos días, sale a las 19.45.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendida porque Emmett hubiera sustituido sus siempre elocuentes discursos por aquel mensaje telegráfico. Pero, sobre todo, sorprendida porque…

—¿De verdad piensas que esa información es necesaria? No voy a esperar hasta el último minuto, Emmett, y mucho menos voy a repetir aquella carrera desenfrenada de hace un par de años en la estación de trenes.

La carcajada escandalosa se filtró a través del altavoz del teléfono.

—Bella, puede que resulte repetitivo porque hace solo diez segundos que te lo he dicho, pero eres experta en dejarlo todo para el último momento —reiteró—. Tan solo me aseguro de que tengas toda la información necesaria. No hace falta que lo admitas en voz alta, sé que en el fondo me lo agradeces —añadió de forma condescendiente.

—Emm…

—¡Suerte! Y recuerda, a mi hermano le encantan las escenas melodramáticas. No le defraudes.

Sin darme la oportunidad de replicar o, al menos, de recordarle una vez más que necesitaba mirarse aquello de su salud mental (cada vez iba a peor), Emmett colgó. Me quedé observando en silencio el teléfono, que descansaba sobre la palma de mi mano, aparentando inocencia. Fruncí el ceño al tiempo que una pregunta iba tomando forma en mi cabeza.

¿De dónde había salido aquel repentino impulso de detener a Edward?

Llevaba meses dando rodeos, danzando alrededor de la cuestión, ocultándome, encadenando un patético intento tras otro para evitar enfrentarme a los asuntos serios. Los de las personas adultas, los que me asustaban. Podría decirse que me había convertido en una auténtica experta en huir de mis problemas.

Y ahora, cuando había aceptado darnos un tiempo de nuevo, cuando estaba convencida de que aquella era la solución de todos nuestros problemas, cuando no tenía ninguna duda de estar haciendo lo correcto, Edward volvía a las andadas. A comportarse de forma heroica cuando nadie necesitaba un salvador.

No supe exactamente cómo sucedió. Volviendo a reproducir en mi cabeza las últimas horas, me resultaba imposible señalar el momento exacto en el que desperté de mi letargo, ese que había durado ya seis interminables meses. Quizás fue el hecho de descubrir que Edward pretendía poner kilómetros de distancia entre los dos, cuando en mi subconsciente estaba convencida de que nuestro período de descanso estaba agotándose y de que nuestra historia solo podía tener un final feliz. O puede que se debiera a esa enervante manía suya de decidir lo mejor por los dos, sin reparar en mi opinión. Pero el hecho es que verle ahí, en la cocina de Rose y Emmett, pronunciando la palabra "Atlanta" seguida de explicaciones absurdas sobre su traslado, fue todo lo que necesitaba. Como esa lámpara que enciendes y que, con un escandaloso chasquido, provoca un cortocircuito, dejando sin luz a todo el edificio.

Eso es. Mis neuronas habían cortocircuitado.

Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sabía exactamente qué hacer. Traer a Edward de vuelta, romper su billete de avión y hacer el amor en todas las habitaciones del ático, por aquello de recordar los viejos tiempos. Luego, hablaríamos.

Resuelta y con las ideas en orden, abrí de nuevo mi teléfono. Tecleé unas cuantas palabras apresuradas. Las observé en silencio durante un par de segundos, antes de borrarlas y, con una determinación que no sabía exactamente de dónde salía, marcar el número de Edward.

Dos tonos. Tres tonos.

Tamborileé con impaciencia mis dedos sobre el volante. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

Cuatro tonos. Cinco.

Al sexto, saltó automáticamente el buzón de voz. Bien. Mi idea no era entablar conversación con su contestador, pero aquello era mejor que nada.

—Edward… —comencé a hablar, sintiéndome realmente estúpida— Llamaba para… bueno, puede que mi reacción de esta noche fuera algo brusca… aunque tampoco demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que intentas huir de mí haciéndote pasar por un héroe —frené en seco mis palabras al caer en la cuenta de que ese no era el rumbo más adecuado—. Olvida esto último. No porque no sea verdad, sino porque… bueno, olvídalo. Necesitamos hablar. Llámame, por favor.

Tomé aire antes de colgar. Me sentía extrañamente satisfecha y reconfortada. Edward reaccionaría. Por supuesto que reaccionaría. Devolví el móvil al fondo de mi bolso, asegurándome de dejar la cremallera abierta para, en el caso de que Edward me devolviera la llamada, escucharlo enseguida.

Sin embargo, Edward no llamó.

Ni a los dos minutos. Ni a medianoche, cuando ya me encontraba en la seguridad de mi apartamento. Ni a la mañana siguiente, cuando mi teléfono parecía haberse convertido ya en una extremidad más de mi cuerpo. Tampoco lo hizo esa tarde, apenas veinticuatro horas antes de que su avión hacia Atlanta despegara. La mañana del día de su partida, observé la pantalla de mi móvil, concentrándome con fuerza en ella, como si eso fuera a provocar que comenzara a sonar repentinamente.

Para entonces, ya me había deshecho de la poca dignidad que me quedaba y le había llamado cuatro veces más, con los consecuentes mensajes en su buzón de voz, cada uno más furioso que el anterior. Es posible que en el último se me hubiera escapado algún insulto bastante malsonante.

—Puede que haya una explicación razonable.

Puse los ojos en blanco a pesar de que Alice, a unos cuantos miles de kilómetros de mí, no pudiera verme.

—¿Como cuál?

Alice se tomó un par de segundos antes de contestar.

—Puede que se haya dejado el teléfono en el hospital o en casa de Rose y Emmett. O puede que, simplemente, no haya escuchado tus llamadas. O…

—O puede que sea un auténtico capullo —completé por ella—. Le he llamado cinco veces en menos de dos días, Alice. Es imposible que no haya escuchado mis llamadas.

—Sí, supongo que al final todo se reduce a que es un auténtico capullo —suspiró Alice—. O, al menos, se está comportando como tal.

Mi vida era una mierda. Puede que hubiera repetido esas cinco palabras más veces de las que podía recordar en los últimos meses pero, de verdad, mi vida era una auténtica mierda. Cuando parecía haberme recuperado de mi adicción por las huídas sin sentido en los momentos menos oportunos, por lo visto a Edward le había dado por imitarme y hacer lo propio.

Dejé caer la cabeza sobre los mullidos cojines que descansaban sobre mi sofá.

—¿Crees que tiene arreglo?

—¡Por supuesto que tiene arreglo! —exclamó Alice inmediatamente. Quizás con más ímpetu del necesario, lo cual quería decir que no aquello no tenía arreglo.

—¿Jasper te ha dicho algo? ¿Sobre qué coño piensa Edward encontrar en Atlanta? ¿O sobre por qué su mejor amigo es tan capullo? —proseguí con mi batería interminable de preguntas— ¡Resuelve mis dudas existenciales!

—Bella —habló Alice con tono calmado, en un intento por abortar el ataque de pánico que comenzaba a tomar forma en mi cuerpo—. Concéntrate y respira conmigo.

Comencé a tomar y soltar aire el ritmo que marcaba Alice a través del altavoz del móvil. Tras un par de minutos de respiración asistida telefónica, mi cabeza había dejado de dar vueltas y me sentía capaz de entablar tres o cuatro frases seguidas y coherentes, sin verme invadida por la impetuosa necesidad de lanzar discursos furiosos sobre Edward.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó mi amiga.

—Bastante.

—Bien —dijo, con evidente satisfacción al comprobar que su plan de rescate había sido efectivo—. Y ahora, repite conmigo: todo va a salir bien.

—Todo va a sal… —dejé la frase en suspenso en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que Alice pretendía hacer— Alice, ¿intentas hacer una sesión de terapia conmigo?

Su risa, tan falsamente despreocupada como calculada, se coló hasta mis oídos.

—Por supuesto que no, Bella —negó.

Mentira. Ambas sabíamos que mentía y que no haber estudiado psicología era uno de sus mayores traumas. Desde entonces, una de sus aficiones preferidas era psicoanalizar a cualquiera de sus amigos que se encontrara de mierda hasta el cuello.

Es decir, casi siempre, yo.

—Solo intento que veas la luz —continuó, hilando un discurso de auto-ayuda—. Todo va a salir bien, Bella. En cuanto cuelgues el teléfono, descubrirás tres llamadas perdidas de Edward que, mientras hablábamos de él, ha estado intentando localizarte. Te llamará de nuevo para disculparse, decirte que ha sido un idiota y pedirte que esperes en el apartamento, que en diez minutos estará allí para recogerte a ti, a todas tus cosas y llevaros a todos de vuelta al ático. Y seréis felices y comeréis perdices.

Fruncí el ceño. No me creía ni una palabra. Y, lo que era más alarmante, estaba segura de que Alice tampoco lo hacía.

—De acuerdo, Alice —concedí, sin intención de ahondar más en el asunto—. Gracias por recrear la foto perfecta de lo que en estos momentos no es mi vida. Tengo que dejarte, posiblemente Edward me esté llamando en este preciso momento —añadí con ironía, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante lo improbable de aquello.

—Llámame con cualquier novedad —me recordó Alice.

—Lo haré.

Me despedí de ella y, al despegar el teléfono de mi oreja, observé con cierta ansiedad la pantalla. A renglón seguido, negué con la cabeza, autocompadeciéndome de mí misma. Edward no había llamado. No lo había hecho en prácticamente dos días, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo mientras hablaba con Alice?

Pero lo haría. Sentiría una punzada de culpabilidad y lo haría antes de coger su avión. De lo contrario… bueno, no había reparado en lo que ocurriría si no lo hacía. Era una situación remota, hipotética e imposible.

Y todo el mundo sabe que reflexionar sobre situaciones remotas, hipotéticas e imposibles es una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

—Te lo preguntaré por última vez, ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

Observé a Emmett unos instantes en completo silencio.

—Eso de "te lo preguntaré por última vez" es una promesa que no vas a cumplir, ¿verdad?

Sin añadir nada más, retomé mis interminables paseos por todo el ático, en busca de todo lo indispensable para llenar la maleta que, abierta sobre la cama, esperaba impaciente. Apenas quedaban dos horas para que el avión despegara y aún me quedaba prácticamente todo por hacer.

El que mi hermano se paseara pegado a mis talones, tratando de atraparme en una conversación existencial, no ayudaba a agilizar las cosas.

—¿No tienes nada más interesante que hacer? —pregunté mientras, apostado delante de la estantería, decidía qué libros de medicina me serían útiles en Atlanta. Probablemente, ninguno.

—¿Como qué? —replicó mi hermano,

No me hizo falta darme la vuelta para saber que se había cruzado de brazos, adoptando su típica postura intimidante de portero de discoteca, y esbozando al mismo tiempo esa sonrisa suya tan irritante, entre burlona y desafiante.

—Como ayudarme a hacer la maleta. Como contar las manchas de tomate que dejaste ayer sobre la mesa de mi cocina. Como desquiciar a tu novia. No sé —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Cualquier cosa.

—Nada es más interesante que dar lecciones morales a mi hermano. Además —añadió—, Rosalie está abajo, demasiado cabreada contigo como para responder a mis provocaciones.

Despegué mis ojos de la estantería para darme la vuelta y clavarlos sobre Emmett.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no piensa darme su propio discurso sobre porqué soy un capullo elevado al cubo?

Emmett movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Se niega a subir. Es su particular modo de demostrar su indignación.

Una amplia sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en mis labios.

—Bien —murmuré, congratulándome a mí mismo—. Un inconveniente menos. Ahora, si solo pudiera librarme de ti…

Una carcajada estruendosa brotó del pecho de mi hermano.

—Ni de coña, hermano. ¿Y perderme tu automutilación? Estás loc…

Su frase se vio interrumpida por el sonido insistente del timbre. Nos miramos el uno al otro con expresión confusa.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —inquirió mi hermano, frunciendo el ceño.

Negué con la cabeza. A nadie. A no ser que cierta persona se hubiera hartado de bombardear mi teléfono con llamadas sin contestar y mensajes irritados en mi buzón de voz, y hubiera decidido pasar a la acción de una vez. Algo que, por otro lado, no me extrañaría en absoluto. Agité la cabeza bruscamente, como queriendo sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Antes de que pudiera mover un solo músculo, Emmett ya había cruzado el salón de un par de zancadas y sus grandes manos se habían aferrado en torno al telefonillo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, aún con el ceño fruncido.

Alguien habló al otro lado y su expresión se suavizó considerablemente. Incluso, pude vislumbrar la sombra de su distintiva sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios. Mierda.

—Sí, claro. Sí, sí —continuó hablando—. Subid.

Pulsó el botón que abría la puerta del portal, antes de darse la vuelta hacia mí y lanzarme una sonrisa escalofriante.

—Vienen los refuerzos —anunció de forma enigmática.

—¿Qué…?

Dejé mi pregunta en suspenso en el momento en que la puerta del ático se abrió. En cuanto descubrí la identidad de mi visita inesperada, sentí la repentina necesidad de gruñir y comenzar a darme de cabezazos contra la primera superficie plana y dura que encontrara. En lugar de ello, compuse mi mejor intento de sonrisa —una mueca tirante y forzada— y me acerqué a los recién llegados.

—Mamá —saludé, dejando que me envolviera en un abrazo—. Papá. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Esme deshizo el abrazo y apoyó ambas manos sobre sus caderas, en la típica postura de madre-en-ebullición y a punto de soltar un discurso indignado. Carlisle miró disimuladamente hacia otro lado y Emmett se vio obligado a disfrazar sus carcajadas con falsas toses.

—¿Como que qué hacemos aquí, Edward? —repitió ella, la indignación tiñendo sus palabras— Mi hijo está a punto de irse durante seis meses, ¡seis meses!, a Atlanta. ¿Y todavía te preguntas qué hacemos aquí?

Busqué con la mirada la ayuda de mi padre y de mi hermano, pero ambos, que por lo visto compartían los mismo genes cobardes, se habían enfrascado en una falsamente animada conversación sobre quién ganaría la NFL aquel año, dejándome completamente a la deriva.

Malditos capullos.

—Hmm, bueno… mamá —comencé a balbucear. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, revolviéndome el pelo con nerviosismo—. Ya os dije que no era necesario que vinierais a ayudarme. Puedo apañármelas solo.

Mi madre puso los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose sobre el sofá en un movimiento elegante. Miró a su alrededor con gesto crítico y supe que tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no pasar un dedo por encima de los muebles del salón y comprobar por sí misma la considerable capa de polvo que los cubría.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes apañártelas tú solo? Porque esa maleta sin hacer a casi… —mi madre consultó su reloj con un rápido movimiento de muñeca— dos horas de la salida del avión parece decir todo lo contrario.

—Mamá —resoplé, dejándome caer a su lado en el sofá.

Ella me analizó en silencio durante unos instantes. Su expresión crispada se suavizó y, casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasó de la fase madre-en-ebullición al estado más propio y común en ella, a la Esme sosegada y razonable.

—Edward, probablemente hayas escuchado esta pregunta más veces de las necesarias, pero, ¿realmente estás seguro? —abrí la boca para replicar, pero me silenció con su mirada— Cariño, sé que Bella…

Creo que fue la mueca de terror que se dibujó en mi rostro lo que la obligó a dejar sus palabras suspendidas en el aire.

Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla. Un mal sueño, solo un mal sueño. Porque no era posible que mi madre se hubiera presentado en el ático para hablarme de _Bella_. No. Ella solo estaba allí para asegurarse de interpretar la perfecta despedida, para recordarme que comiera bien y que no trabajara más de lo estrictamente necesario, y para cerciorarse de que no me dejara nada importante fuera de la maleta. Para todo eso había venido. Para todo, excepto para hablar de Bella.

Giré la cabeza, de nuevo en busca de la ayuda de Emmett y mi padre, justo a tiempo para ver como mi hermano le propinaba un nada disimulado codazo a Carlisle.

—¡Papá! —exclamó con más ímpetu del necesario, al tiempo que estiraba el cuello y arrugaba la nariz, olisqueando el ambiente— ¿No hueles a quemado?

Por un breve lapso de tiempo, mi padre pareció desubicado pero, tras una elocuente mirada de Emmett, captó la indirecta.

—¡Oh, sí! Huele como a…

—Como a motor de Mercedes chamuscado, sí —confirmó Emmett, antes de volverse hacia nosotros para añadir—. Lo siento, mamá, Edward. Una emergencia, os esperamos abajo.

Y sin darnos ni el más mínimo margen de tiempo para detenerlos o, al menos, para reaccionar, huyeron hacia la libertad, desapareciendo tras la puerta del ático en apenas un par de segundos.

—Patéticos —murmuré.

—No puedes culparles por no querer escuchar esta conversación. Nadie en su sano juicio querría.

Me volví hacia mi madre.

—¿Significa eso que yo también puedo escabullirme?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa extraña, una mezcla entre condescendencia y ternura.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Bella? —preguntó, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y entornando los ojos con cautela.

Me tomé una pequeña pausa antes de responder.

—Se lo dije hace dos días. Desde entonces, me ha llamado cinco veces. Seis —corregí automáticamente. Olvidaba la llamada de aquella tarde y el consecuente mensaje en el buzón de voz, más plagado de palabras malsonantes que los cinco anteriores (y eso eran palabras mayores).

—¡Oh! —exclamó Esme, visiblemente sorprendida— Eso es bueno. Espero que esas conversaciones hayan sido… _fructíferas_ —completó, aunque ambos sabíamos que lo que realmente quería decir era "espero que esas conversaciones te hayan hecho darte cuenta de lo estúpido que estás siendo".

Me llevé una mano a la nuca, incómodo, y desvié la vista hacia la estantería repleta de libros que cubría una de las paredes del salón, evitando encontrarme con la mirada inquisitiva de mi madre.

—Hmm… lo cierto es que… —comencé, sin saber muy bien cómo exponer la situación— no ha habido conversaciones porque no he respondido a sus llamadas.

Pausa dramática. Silencio absoluto. Aguardé, a la espera de mi sentencia condenatoria, y sin atreverme a encarar a mi madre.

—Supongo que hay una explicación razonable para ello.

Por supuesto que había una explicación razonable. Porque la había, ¿verdad?

Mierda. No. No la había. Había ignorado las llamadas y los mensajes de Bella por una única razón: sabía que si respondía, estaba perdido. Bella no necesitaría más que unas cuantas palabras para convencerme de que me quedara en Washington. Y aunque a medida que las horas avanzaban y la salida de mi vuelo me acechaba con más insistencia, la idea de romper los billetes me parecía cada vez más tentadora, aquella no era la solución.

Levanté la mirada hacia mi madre. Ella pareció comprender que no tenía nada más que añadir. Simplemente, había tomado una decisión y estaba dispuesto a ser consecuente con ella. Hasta el final.

—Edward, sabes que siempre he sido respetuosa con vuestras decisiones —habló, y no parecía dispuesta a liberarme de la intensidad de sus ojos—. He dejado que tú y Emmett eligierais libremente, incluso cuando estaba segura de que ibais a equivocaros. Pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez no se trata de un error que debas cometer para aprender de él. Creo que esta vez estás echando por tierra algo que realmente merece la pena.

No quería pensar en ello. Dejé que sus palabras penetraran en mi mente, pero me aseguré de que permanecieran en una capa superficial. No podía permitir que llegaran más lejos, que alcanzaran esa parte razonable de mi cerebro que cada vez parecía más pequeña. No quería contemplar la posibilidad de estar cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida.

_Estaba haciendo lo correcto_, me repetí por enésima vez.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Sabes que ya he tomado mi decisión.

Esme asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Solo quería asegurarme de que has tenido en cuenta todas las consecuencias posibles —aseguró, al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y se encaminaba hacia la puerta—. Tengo que bajar, puede que lo del coche de tu padre fuera una verdadera emergencia y no una excusa. Ah, y Edward —añadió, con una mano ya sobre el pomo de la puerta—, recuerda que no os eduqué para huir de vuestros problemas. Y mucho menos para rendiros ante la menor dificultad.

Asentí con una movimiento seco, sin querer ahondar en esa línea de pensamiento. Vi cómo mi madre se llevaba una mano al bolso y sacaba de él su teléfono móvil. Lo observé con recelo, entrecerrando los ojos. Ella pareció leerme el pensamiento.

—No seas paranoico. Me he ausentado un par de horas en la oficina y necesito comprobar que todo va bien. Te esperamos abajo —repitió.

Sin añadir nada más, mi madre desapareció por la puerta del ático, tal y como lo habían hecho minutos antes mi padre y Emmett. Me quedé con la vista clavada en un punto fijo, las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y una extraña sensación de desasosiego en el pecho.

Si mi madre había pretendido sembrar la sombra de la duda con su discursito calculado y efectista, no lo había conseguido.

O, al menos, de eso intentaba convencer a mí mismo.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

Seis llamadas. No sé si el seis es un número mágico, de la suerte o maldito. Lo que sí sé es que el número seis es el que marcó mi límite. A la sexta llamada sin responder, decidí dejar de comportarme como una psicópata y mantener a salvo esa cantidad mínima de mi dignidad que aún se encontraba intacta.

Así que tras colgar el teléfono por sexta vez en apenas dos días, lancé a la soledad de mi apartamento la última retahíla de insultos y palabras malsonantes. Me aseguré de no dejar ninguno dentro pues, de lo contrario, sabía que regresarían en cualquier momento y que mi promesa de no volver a llamar a Edward se quedaría en nada. Después de haber sacado de todo por la boca, me encaminé resuelta hacia mi habitación, una mano aferrada en torno al infernal teléfono y la otra crispada en un puño. Abrí la puerta del armario de un tirón y desterré mi móvil al lugar más infame de mi casa: debajo de la pila de jerséis deformes y hechos a mano con los que mi madre me deleitaba cada Navidad. Al mismo lugar en el que había enterrado mi lista de cinco razones para no enamorarme de Edward.

Irónico, ¿verdad?

Por eso, fue una especie de intervención divina el que a media tarde, cuando me encontraba tirada en el sofá, compadeciéndome de mí misma mientras me autofustigaba con una insulsa comedia romántica, escuchara mi móvil sonar.

Mi primera reacción fue la de no moverme.

Mi segunda reacción fue la de preguntarme quién me estaría llamando.

La tercera, cuarta y quinta fase fue pensar que se trataba de mi madre, de Alice o de Edward, en ese orden. Me demoré cinco segundos recreándome en la quinta fase y en la de posibilidades que ello conllevaría.

La sexta fase fue la de, tras un breve pero intenso debate interno, deshacerme de esa dignidad que aún me quedaba en el depósito de reserva y lanzarme corriendo hacia el armario de la habitación. Recuperé mi teléfono móvil de su retiro en-absoluto-voluntario y tuve que echarle un segundo vistazo de confirmación para asegurarme de que el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla no era fruto de mi imaginación.

_Esme_.

—¿Sí?

—Bella —respondió inmediatamente, y el alivio era tan evidente en su voz que no supe qué pensar—. Necesito tu ayuda.

Tres palabras. Todas las alarmas se activaron en mi cabeza.

—¿Ocurre algo, Esme?

—Ocurre que mi hijo parece haberse olvidado de que él no es de los que se rinden fácilmente —respondió de forma críptica—. Y tú eres la única capaz de recordárselo.

* * *

¡Tachán! Ahí queda la cosa... _de momento_. El próximo capítulo va a ser bastante intenso, espero poder subirlo pronto (dos, tres semanas quiero decir, ya sabéis que mi vida últimamente es un poco infernal).

Creo que Bella ha espabilado bastante y se ha redimido en este capítulo, eso se merece un bonito review, ¿verdad? =). Y ya sabéis la fórmula: reviews=inspiración.

Nos leemos por aquí o en Twitter! (bars_9)

Bars.


	14. Estoy teniendo un deja vu

Nuevo capítulo. Increíble pero cierto. Podría escribir unos tres capítulos contando la larga historia de mi vida y porqué soy un completo desastre para actualizar, pero lo resumiré a un lo siento mucho, intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir. En mi defensa, este capítulo me ha costado un riñón y parte del otro escribirlo.

Pequeño resumen de la historia para los despistados: después de pedirle matrimonio a una alérgica al compromiso, de la huida de Bella, de darse un tiempo infinitas veces, de darse celos mutuos, de discutir, de jugar al despiste y de discutir (más), las cosas se calman entre Bella y Edward. Cuando parecen haber llegado al entendimiento de que todos esos meses de cabreo continuo han deteriorado mucho su relación, a Edward le sale su incontrolable vena melodramática y decide irse unos meses a Atlanta. Bella, siendo típicamente Bella, lo deja todo para el último momento. Es Esme quien tiene que llamarla para que espabile y para tratar de convencerla para que se vaya al aeropuerto a detener a Edward. Y eso es, en pocas palabras, los 13 capítulos que llevamos de historia.

Así que si todavía ahí alguien dispuesto a leerme, este capítulo es para vosotros.

Una última advertencia. ¿Recordáis la famosa lista de cinco razones para no enamorarse de Edward? Bien. Es la tercera protagonista de este capítulo.

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni el universo Twlight ni los personajes me pertenecen._

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

_[AH, AU]: Edward Cullen es el novio perfecto. Hasta que decide comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio a Bella Swan, alérgica a las bodas para más señas._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14. ESTOY TENIENDO UN DÉJÀ VU

**Bella Swan**

_Recuperé mi teléfono móvil de su retiro en-absoluto-voluntario y tuve que echarle un segundo vistazo de confirmación para asegurarme de que el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla no era fruto de mi imaginación._

Esme.

—_¿Sí?_

—_Bella —respondió inmediatamente, y el alivio era tan evidente en su voz que no supe qué pensar—. Necesito tu ayuda._

_Tres palabras. Todas las alarmas se activaron en mi cabeza._

—_¿Ocurre algo, Esme?_

—_Ocurre que mi hijo parece haberse olvidado de que él no es de los que se rinden fácilmente —respondió de forma críptica—. Y tú eres la única capaz de recordárselo._

Por unos segundos, no supe exactamente qué decir. Es más, es posible que la sangre hubiera huido desde mi cerebro hacia el resto de mi cuerpo; quizás esa fuera la razón por la que parecía haberme vuelto idiota por instantes y no conseguía comprender lo que Esme acababa de decir. Escuchaba sus palabras, pero no era capaz de ordenarlas de modo que tuvieran sentido.

—Esme… —comencé, dubitativa. Notaba la boca extrañamente seca y articular las palabras se me hacía bastante difícil— No quiero ser grosera, pero… creo que no es momento para grandes frases filosóficas. ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

Escuché como tomaba aire al otro lado de la línea antes de responder.

—Edward, el avión y su estúpida manía de huir. Tienes que hacer algo, Bella.

—Esme yo… Esme, ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que le he llamado estos días —confesé, a pesar de lo patético que pudiera parecer—. He intentado detenerle, pero es evidente que no quiere ni escucharme. No hay nada que pueda hacer.

—¿Cómo que no? —exclamó con fuerza, dejando entrever el matiz histérico que teñía sus palabras— ¡Eres la única que puede hacer algo, Bella!

Me quedé sin palabras por un momento, con la boca abierta y completamente noqueada, como si acabaran de propinarme un certero puñetazo en el estómago. Esme nunca, _nunca_ perdía la compostura. Y por alguna extraña razón que mi mente (poco operativa en ese momento) no alcanzaba a comprender, escuchar como el férreo autocontrol de Esme flaqueaba me puso más alerta aún, si es que eso era posible.

Podía sentir con claridad el pulso golpeando contra mis sienes. Incesante. Como un martilleo continuo que me empujaba a moverme, a hacer algo. Lo que fuera.

Y quería hacer algo. Necesitaba hacer algo. Pero Edward había dejado suficientemente claro que aquello no entraba dentro de sus planes. Con su actitud pasiva, con todas mis llamadas ignoradas, esas que habían terminado en su buzón de voz, me había hecho saber sin palabras todo lo que no se había atrevido a decir cara a cara. Nada de confesiones en el último minuto y, desde luego, nada de carreras desenfrenadas hasta el aeropuerto para evitar que se subiera a aquel estúpido avión rumbo a Atlanta.

—Edward no quiere que haga nada —hablé, e incluso yo misma me sorprendí de mi tono derrotado—. Ese es el verdadero problema.

—¿Y desde cuándo Edward sabe lo que quiere? —contraatacó Esme rápidamente—. Bella, odio entrometerme en vuestra vida, pero ver cómo mi hijo está cometiendo el mayor error de su vida es algo que no estoy dispuesta a tolerar.

—Esme…

—No, escúchame —me cortó, y aunque había recuperado su serenidad, sus palabras no fueron más que una orden. Educada, pero una orden—. No estoy dispuesta a que mi hijo se vaya a la otra punta del país. Y no porque padezca del síndrome del nido vacío, eso ya lo superé hace tiempo, sino porque Edward no tiene motivos para hacerlo. Excepto huir de ti, claro. Y eso ni siquiera es un motivo, sino un acto de cobardía. Desconocía esa faceta de mi hijo.

_Bienvenida al maravilloso mundo de Edward y Bella, Esme, metepatas de profesión y cobardes por afición_.

A duras penas me tragué esas palabras. Esme se merecía vivir en el feliz mundo en el que su hijo Edward era absolutamente perfecto. O, al menos, se merecía despertarse por sí sola de esa fantasía, sin que nadie (y yo era la menos indicada para ello) tuviera que encargarse de abrirle los ojos.

Me concentré en mantener la cabeza fría. Esme me estaba empujando hacia el borde del precipicio para obligarme a tomar una decisión y yo misma me dejaba a hacer. Porque necesitaba ese empujón para espabilar de una puñetera vez y hacer algo con mi vida. Pero, ¿qué? ¿Zafarme de las manos de Esme y huir hacia la seguridad de la tierra firme? ¿O tirarme en caída libre? No contaba con un buen seguro de vida y ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que Edward estuviera esperándome en el fondo del precipicio.

—¿Bella?

La voz de Esme me llegó, lejana, como si se encontrara en unas coordenadas espacio-tiempo radicalmente diferentes a las mías. Sacudí la cabeza y las palabras se escaparon de mi boca antes incluso de tomar forma en mi mente.

—Voy para el aeropuerto.

A la mierda con Edward. A la mierda con sus tácticas sobreprotectoras y con su huída a la otra punta de este maldito país. A la mierda con Atlanta, con el viaje místico trascendental de Edward y con su negativa a responder mis llamadas. A la mierda con todo. Me iba a plantar en el aeropuerto y no le dejaría subirse a ese avión hasta que me dijera a la cara que no quería volver a saber nada de mí.

Pero no llegaríamos a ese punto tan dramático. Haría todo lo posible para no llegar a ese punto. Sí, a la mierda con Edward y también con mi dignidad. No servía para nada y estaba sobrevalorada.

―Esme ―volví a hablar al cabo de unos segundos. La noticia debía haber sido tan impactante para ella que por lo visto se había quedado sin habla― ¿Sigues ahí?

Pausa dramática. Dime que no se ha caído redonda en el suelo y tengo que ir a socorrerla. Eso retrasaría demasiado la gran escena melodramática que me aguardaba en el aeropuerto.

―Sí. Claro, sigo aquí, Bella.

―Perfecto. Entonces espero que no estés demasiado ocupada. Voy a sacar a tu hijo del aeropuerto y necesito todo el apoyo moral que puedas darme. ¿Tienes la batería de tu teléfono bien cargada?

Dios. Aquello había sonado tan cutre que parecía directamente sacado de uno de los diálogos de _Los vigilantes de la playa_.

En fin, a estas alturas, ¿a quién le importaba?

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

Cambié el teléfono de mano, apoyándolo contra mi hombro para recuperar la movilidad de mis manos. Revolví el montón de ropa que había dejado sobre mi cama, sin ni siquiera saber qué estaba buscando. Debería estar ya en el aeropuerto y, sin embargo, todavía me encontraba en el ático, con la maleta a medio hacer y aguantando una retahíla interminable de sermones.

Tras la visita de mis padres, Alice parecía haber despertado de su letargo y había echado mano de su teléfono móvil para explicarme, desde su paradisíaca luna de miel, porqué yo no era más que un imbécil cobarde con tendencias melodramáticas incurables. Todo ello aderezado con varios insultos (más, si es posible) y algún comentario maternal del tipo "¡EdwardporDiostencuidado!".

El silencio al otro lado de la línea no se prolongó demasiado; tan solo lo suficiente para que el teléfono de Alice cambiara de manos.

―¿Edward?

―Ey, Jazz ―saludé aliviado al escuchar, _por fin_, una voz amable―. ¿Cómo va todo?

―Oh, ya sabes ―dijo de forma casual, y estuve seguro de que se había encogido de hombros―. Calor, clases de submarinismo, buffet libre y mucho sexo. Una luna de miel típica, supongo.

Reí entre dientes.

―Creo que prefiero seguir en la ignorancia sobre ciertos detalles ―bromeé, antes de guardar silencio durante unos instantes, dubitativo―. Vamos, Jasper, no hace falta que disimules más. Ya puedes soltarme tu sermón moralista.

―¿Mi qué?

―Tu sermón moralista ―repetí―. Todo el mundo me ha dado su particular versión sobre por qué Edward es un gilipollas que no sabe cómo manejar su vida. Estoy esperando la tuya.

Su respuesta fue rápida.

―No tengo.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Todo el mundo opinaba sobre mi vida. Por lo visto, era el nuevo deporte nacional.

―No tengo, Edward ―insistió Jasper y sonaba tan convencido que, por un momento, comencé a creerle―. No me apetece juzgarte y, además, estoy seguro de que estás haciendo lo correcto. O lo que crees correcto. Si resulta ser un error o te arrepientes… bueno, eso es problema tuyo.

―¿Estás seguro?

―La tentación es grande ―rió él―, pero no caeré. Supongo que con el discurso de Alice ya habrás tenido suficiente.

Con el discurso de Alice, con los comentarios jocosos de Emmett, con las miradas silenciosas y asesinas de Rosalie, con el sermón de mi madre… sí, ya tenía suficiente. Cuando, minutos después, colgué el teléfono, agradecí haber tenido la primera conversación normal y libre de reproches en unos cuantos días.

Devolví toda mi atención a la maleta que descansaba sobre el suelo de la habitación. Prácticamente estaba todo hecho, pero me faltaba algo… las corbatas, claro. Esas que mi madre había dejado cuidadosamente en el colgador del armario. "Porque no puedes mudarte a una ciudad nueva sin una corbata decente, Edward". En fin, no sé qué turbias ideas tenía mi madre sobre lo que iba a hacer en Atlanta, pero una audiencia con el gobernador del estado no ocupaba un lugar preferente en mi agenda.

Abrí de par en par las puertas del gran armario, prácticamente vacío, cuando un destello naranja me sorprendió. En el fondo, semi escondido entre ropa de invierno que se iba a quedar en el ático, desenterré un pequeño cuaderno de tapas naranjas. No tenía duda alguna de que era de Bella. Y tampoco me sorprendió el que hubiera permanecido allí oculto, durante todos estos meses. Ordenar el armario no era algo que hiciera a menudo. Ni a menudo, ni nunca, quiero decir.

Me senté sobre la cama con el cuaderno entre mis manos, ignorando que tenía un avión que coger y que el tiempo jugaba en mi contra. Los muelles crujieron bajo mi peso y una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en mis labios en cuanto abrí el cuaderno y me encontré con la caligrafía de Bella. Letras grandes y redondas que a veces, cuando estaba nerviosa o escribía apresuradamente, se convertían en un garabato ininteligible; excepto para ella. Su letra era tan familiar, tan irregular e imprevisible, tan… _Bella_.

Leí las palabras escritas en la primera página.

_Cinco razones para no enamorarse de Edward Cullen._

Reí entre dientes. No sabía si por lo irónico de la situación o porque mi vida era tan patética que lo único que podía hacer era reírme de mí mismo.

Por lo visto, Bella aún conservaba aquella lista. La que nos había llevado hasta aquí, hasta esta habitación, el ático y nuestra vida en común. Y de la que Bella parecía haberse olvidado en estos últimos meses. Tras enterarme de su existencia, Bella se negó en rotundo a mostrármela. Hicieron falta grandes dosis de paciencia y una retahíla interminable de miradas de cachorro abandonado para minar su fuerza de voluntad. La excusa de Bella era que aquella lista había desaparecido, desterrada al infame mundo del contenedor de reciclaje. No sé si aquello era una mentira o si simplemente se sabía esos cinco motivos de memoria y había logrado rescribirlos de nuevo solo para mí, pero lo cierto es que finalmente accedió a enseñármela.

Yo, por descontado, sí que podría recitarla de memoria. Pero ver aquellas cinco razones tan absurdas escritas por Bella sobre la hoja cuadriculada era completamente diferente. Aquello era casi como realizar un viaje al pasado, a un momento en el que todo era mucho mejor, en el que éramos capaces de controlar nuestra vena melodramática y en el que todavía existían los "felices para siempre".

En cualquier caso, aquella no era mi vida. Ya no. Y regodearse en las desgracias propias era mi placer culpable, pero incluso yo tenía un límite.

Arranqué la hoja de papel, doblándola un par de veces antes de guardarla en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Rellené apresuradamente la maleta con las pocas cosas que faltaban por empaquetar, casi sin prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo, y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera me di la vuelta para echarle un último vistazo al ático. Me limité a salir de allí, cuanto antes, con la maleta firmemente agarrada en mi mano, la lista de Bella a buen recaudo y la incertidumbre de cuándo volvería a Washington.

De hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si volvería.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

―¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí?

―¡Sí! ―jadeé a causa del esfuerzo― Aún estoy viva, Esme.

Me peleé durante unos segundos más con el volante de mi camioneta, tratando de colocarla en aquel espacio tan infrahumanamente pequeño. Muerte a los conductores inútiles que no saben aparcar su coche sin ocupar tres plazas. Y muerte a los cobardes que se van de excursión místico trascendental a Atlanta, obligándome a perseguirles hasta el aeropuerto en el último minuto.

Si es que, en el fondo, todo era culpa de Edward.

Medio minuto, dos bocinazos y algún que otro toquecito malintencionado después, conseguí aparcar mi camioneta en aquel reducido espacio. Desconecté el manos libres y me llevé el teléfono a la oreja, casi abalanzándome sobre la puerta de la camioneta.

―Acabo de aparcar, Esme. Dime que todavía estoy a tiempo.

―Claro que sí, Bella.

Era mentira. Esme sabía que era mentira. Yo sabía que era mentira. Pero la mentira piadosa era el único camino que nos quedaba.

―Perfecto ―murmuré mientras me encaminaba hacia una de las puertas―. Te voy a dejar Esme. Posiblemente tenga que recorrer corriendo todo el aeropuerto y si en condiciones normales soy un peligro, con el teléfono en la mano y hablando contigo eso puede ser una masacre. No te alejes demasiado, probablemente te necesite.

Me despedí de ella y devolví el móvil a la seguridad de mi bolso. Alcancé las puertas automáticas y, tras cruzarlas, el murmullo alborotado, el constante trajín de pasajeros y maletas y los avisos por megafonía me dieron la bienvenida al aeropuerto. Localicé los monitores con la información de los vuelos al otro lado del abarrotado vestíbulo. Tomé aire un par de veces antes de emprender la marcha, con la mirada fija en mi objetivo y, sorprendentemente, logré cruzar la estancia sin empujones ni contratiempos. Y, lo que es aún más asombroso, sin aparatosas caídas al suelo.

―Vuelo HD-597, vuelo HD-597 ―murmuré para mí misma, recorriendo a toda velocidad los monitores con mis ojos―. Vuelo HD… ¡ahí está!

Facturación en los mostradores 30 y 31. Hora de salida: 19:45.

Le eché un rápido vistazo a mi reloj de muñeca. Las siete y media.

Perfecto.

_Jodidamente perfecto_.

Tanto, que tuve que hacer un considerable esfuerzo para reprimir el impulso de gritar como una desquiciada y regalar abrazos al primero que se cruzara en mi camino.

Y sí, todo aquello era ironía.

Tenía al hombre de mi vida a punto de subirse a un estúpido avión rumbo a Atlanta y quince minutos para atravesar corriendo un jodido aeropuerto del tamaño de tres campos de fútbol. Sin exagerar. Yo. Bella-no-sé-caminar-durante-demasiados-metros-en-línea-recta-sin-caerme-Swan. No digamos ya correr.

Lo dicho. Jodidamente perfecto.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

Debería haberlo previsto. Llegar tarde a todas partes y dejarlo todo para el último momento parecía algo grabado a fuego en la naturaleza humana. Ni siquiera la advertencia, escrita y letras mayúsculas y negrita en los billetes, de que los pasajeros deberían presentarse en el aeropuerto con al menos una hora de antelación, podría cambiar algo tan innegable como aquello.

Resoplé, cambiando el peso de mi cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. Consulté mi reloj de muñeca por enésima vez; los minutos avanzaban a una velocidad alarmante, pero aquella cola en el mostrador de facturación parecía haberse congelado en un bucle espacio-temporal en el que el tiempo se había detenido de forma indefinida. Apenas quedaban diez minutos para la salida del avión y solo un retraso podría salvarme de quedarme en tierra.

La mujer que aguardaba delante de mí se dio la vuelta para dirigirme una rápida sonrisa. Supongo que ese era su particular agradecimiento por haberle cedido mi lugar en la cola. Había aparecido minutos antes, con su carga inhumana de maletas para facturar, su bastón y su carné de jubilada. Ese que les hace inmunes a toda cola y a toda espera. Solo cuando había situado sus maletas delante de mí y había asegurado su lugar, se había dignado a preguntarme si me importaba cederle mi sitio.

Claro que no. Y tampoco es que tuviera la opción de negarme.

Un nuevo vistazo a mi reloj. Si lograba subirme a ese avión, se habría obrado un milagro.

En cualquier caso, contar los minutos que llevaba allí esperando, los que aún me quedaban de tortura y los que me harían llegar tarde, era una excelente distracción. Un ejercicio para mantener la mente ocupada. Y, sobre todo, alejada de cualquier tema espinoso. Comenzando por Bella y terminando por Bella.

Ah, sí. Y también por esa lista que continuaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

La notaba a la perfección. Pesaba, me quemaba la piel, casi podía sentir cómo latía contra mi pierna. No sé porqué me pareció buena idea llevarla conmigo. Era como una advertencia constante e insaciable del error que estaba cometiendo. Un recordatorio doloroso de lo que había sido mi vida. De lo que _podría_ haber sido mi vida. Llevar esa lista encima era casi como escuchar constantemente las conversaciones de estos últimos días. Los silencios indignados de Rosalie. La charla moralista de mi madre. Las exclamaciones incrédulas de Alice. Las pullas de Emmett. El recuerdo incesante de lo que dejaba atrás. Mi último encuentro con Bella.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón, no me veía capaz de deshacerme de ella.

Me la llevaría a Atlanta. Probablemente la escondería en algún lugar olvidado de mi nuevo apartamento, pero que recordaría a la perfección. Y seguramente, de vez en cuando, la recuperaría, para releerla en letra de Bella, para recordar que aquello fue real. Porque, en palabras de Alice, era un melodramático incurable y porque me gustaba castigarme con las decisiones que no había tomado. Con las opciones que había dejado en el camino.

―Siguiente, por favor.

Levanté la cabeza. La cola de espera se había disipado como por arte de magia y el mostrador de facturación aparecía libre ante mis ojos.

Agarré mi maleta y tiré de ella hacia delante.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

―¡Lo siento! ―exclamé.

Ni siquiera me di la vuelta ni me digné en detenerme unos segundos para evaluar los daños de mi empujón. Aquel pasajero tendría prisa, seguro. Pero lo mío trascendía los límites mundanos de la mera prisa. Aún a riesgo de dramatizar, lo mío era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Continué corriendo, abriéndome paso a codazos cuando la situación lo requería. Niños despistados. Ejecutivos con maletas diminutas y la mirada fija en sus teléfonos móviles y en sus agendas electrónicas. Grupos organizados de viaje con su guía contratado a la cabeza. No importaba. Todos ellos eran víctimas potenciales de la furia de mis codos.

Vislumbré la fila de mostradores al fondo de la cinta mecánica. Una pareja extremadamente acaramelada ―malditos, seguramente se iban de luna de miel― se interponía entre mí y mi destino. Ocupaban el estrecho pasillo de la cinta, ignorando aquella regla no escrita, básica para la supervivencia en toda gran ciudad: el resto de la humanidad no tiene porqué soportar tu lentitud, ¡mantente a la derecha! Pero allí estaban, ajenos al mundo, agarrados de la cintura y susurrándose babosadas varias en el oído. Tampoco es que pudiera escuchar sus palabras desde la distancia, pero, en fin, sus caras de cuelgue mental continuo lo decían todo.

No quedaba otro remedio. Tendría que ser yo la que reventara su asquerosamente feliz burbuja. Una lástima.

Tomé impulso antes de acelerar mis pasos. Cuando me encontraba a escasos metros de la pareja, a mitad de la cinta mecánica, había adquirido tal velocidad que no habría podido detenerme ni aunque lo hubiera intentado. El hombre pareció darse cuenta del peligro que acechaba, ya que clavó sus ojos sobre mí, abriéndolos desmesuradamente. Tomó a su pareja por los hombros, apartándola justo a tiempo de mi trayectoria…

Pero no su maleta.

―¡Joder! ―exclamé, llevándome una mano a mi dolorida espinilla.

Dolía. Dolía tanto que comenzaba a replantearme si el capullo de Edward se merecía todo aquello.

No me detuve demasiado en mis pensamientos. La vía libre hacia los mostradores de facturación se había abierto, por lo que no perdí ni un segundo más y me lancé hacia ellos, cubriendo los últimos metros que me separaban de mi objetivo.

―¿Es este el mostrador de facturación para el vuelo HD-597? ―pregunté, abalanzándome sobre la superficie pulida.

Al otro lado, una chica rubia me dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa tan falsa como ensayada y practicada hasta la saciedad. Señaló con el dedo el monitor colocado encima de nuestras cabezas. Vuelo HD-597. Bien. Quizás sería una buena idea aprender a leer los carteles informativos antes de avasallar a la gente y quedar como una completa imbécil.

Puede que en otro momento.

―De acuerdo, necesito su ayuda ―logré articular. El aire no llegaba correctamente a mis pulmones, pero respirar se había convertido en algo secundario―. Estoy buscando a un hombre… alto, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Joven. ¿Ha pasado ya por aquí?

―Sí ―replicó ella rápidamente―. Hará un par de minutos. Justo antes de que cerráramos el mostrador de facturación.

―Bien.

_Mierda_. Mi carrera desenfrenada tendría que continuar hasta el control de seguridad.

―¿Sería tan amable de decirme cuál es la puerta de embarque de este vuelo?

―Lo siento, pero eso es información privilegiada. Si no tiene su billete, no estoy autorizada a proporcionarle esos datos.

Y una mierda.

―Mire, señorita ―comencé, tomando aire―. No quiero sonar maleducada, pero le contaré una historia. El hombre de mi vida está a punto de tomar ese avión rumbo a Atlanta para desaparecer durante seis meses. ¿Comprende? Seis puñeteros meses en la otra punta de este puñetero país. Voy a impedirlo y voy a averiguar la puerta de embarque, con o sin su colaboración.

Me observó durante unos segundos, perpleja. Mi expresión debía de ser lo suficientemente convincente porque pude apreciar a la perfección la sombra de la duda en sus ojos. Un empujón más y sería mía.

―No me ponga a prueba. Soy una mujer desesperada.

―Está bien ―cedió finalmente―. Puerta 3F. Pero no creo que llegue a tiempo. El embarque está previsto dentro de ocho minutos y sin billete, no podrá pasar por el control de seguridad.

Eso habría que verlo. Grité un "¡gracias!" por encima del hombro mientras me daba media vuelta y comenzaba a correr de nuevo.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

Reloj, cinturón, gafas de sol.

Palpé los bolsillos de mi pantalón, en busca de algún otro objeto metálico que depositar en la bandeja de plástico. Y allí estaba otra vez. La lista de Bella.

A solo un par de metros, había una papelera. Podría deshacerme de ella allí mismo. Sería limpio e indoloro. En cuestión de segundos, podría librarme de ese estúpido papel. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo, pero no me atreví a desdoblarlo. Si lo hacía y releía de nuevo esos cinco motivos, no tendría más remedio que llevármela a Atlanta conmigo. Y por alguna extraña razón, aquella lista hacía que la presencia de Bella fuera más insistente, casi real.

Estaba decidido. Me desharía de ella. Allí mismo, justo antes de cruzar el control de seguridad. No podía subirme al avión sin romper definitivamente con el círculo vicioso del que pretendía escapar. Ceñí los dedos en torno al papel, justo en el momento en el que una voz gritaba:

―¡Siguiente!

Mi turno. El guardia de seguridad apostado tras los arcos me lanzó una mirada impaciente.

―¿Su billete?

Fue un acto inconsciente. Devolví la lista al bolsillo de mi pantalón y, en su lugar, saqué el billete.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

Completamente inmóvil, ajena al trasiego de pasajeros que trataban de esquivarme, vislumbré mi objetivo. Era como si toda mi existencia confluyera en esos arcos metálicos. Si el guión de mi vida cayera en manos de algún productor de Hollywood ―una comedia para elevar la moral de los más desgraciados, por supuesto―, este sería el momento en el que la actriz que me encarnara debería cerrar los ojos, solo para ver pasar los fotogramas de su vida a toda velocidad. _Mi_ vida. ¿O eso era lo que ocurría cuando estabas a punto de morir? Daba igual. Aquel era un momento decisivo. Vida o muerte.

Alcé el cuello sobre el gentío, tratando de visualizar su mata de pelo ingobernable, su mandíbula cuadrada o sus ojos atentos. El intento fue en vano. Iba unos cuantos pasos por detrás de él, de modo que con toda seguridad habría cruzado ya el control.

Lo que me llevaba de nuevo al punto en el que me encontraba en un principio. De pie, en frente de los arcos de seguridad. El plan era simple: correr (más), atravesar el control sin que los guardias de seguridad pudieran interceptarme, seguir corriendo y, en el mejor de los escenarios, pillar a Edward en la puerta de embarque, justo antes de entregar su billete para subirse al avión. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Pero por alguna razón que se me escapaba, aquella escena al límite me pareció mucho más factible al ver _Love Actually_, cuando aquel chiquillo se recorría medio Heathrow persiguiendo a la chica que le gustaba. Sí, aquella que versionaba los villancicos de Mariah Carey en la función de Navidad de su colegio, delante de un Hugh Grant reconvertido en Primer Ministro. El niño era gracioso y adorable, y a su lado los guardias que le perseguían, incluidas sus porras, parecían lentos e inofensivos. Pero cuando en su lugar nos colocaba a mí y a mi torpeza crónica, la escena cambiaba por completo. Se sorteaba una noche en comisaría y yo tenía todas las papeletas para que me tocara el premio gordo.

Me encogí de hombros. Si había llegado hasta ese punto, tenía que continuar hasta el final. Tenía que intentarlo, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Tomé aire, pero justo en el preciso instante en el que me disponía a colocar un pie delante del otro, mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

_No lo cojas_.

Podría ser importante. Podría ser Edward.

―¿Sí?

―¡Bella! ―exclamó Esme al otro lado de la línea. No ha habido suerte… otra vez― ¿Cómo va todo?

―En una escala del cero al diez, nos quedamos sin escala, Esme ―murmuré sombríamente―. Edward debe estar ya a punto de embarcar, pero sin billete es imposible atravesar el control de seguridad.

―¿Qué pretendes hacer, entonces?

―¿Correr como una loca, con la esperanza de que los guardias de seguridad no me pillen y no piensen que me he escapado del manicomio?

No sé porqué las palabras se escaparon de mi boca entre interrogantes. Hacía escasos segundos aquello me había parecido una buena idea. Ahora, con la mente en frío, volvía a resultarme una gran estupidez, apta solo para guiones de película.

―¿Por qué no pruebas a llamar a Edward? ―sugirió Esme con suavidad; probablemente ella ya me tomaba por una desquiciada― Puede que por teléfono le convenzas para no subirse a ese avión.

― Por mil razones. Aunque ahora solo se me ocurre una: porque tu hijo lleva días esquivando mis llamadas. No veo porqué eso ha de haber cambiado. Lo siento, Esme ―me disculpé rápidamente por la brusquedad de mis palabras―. No puedo dejar que se vaya.

―Lo sé Bella ―me tranquilizó―. Así que seamos imaginativas. Si no puedes evitar que Edward se suba al avión, puedes impedir que el avión despegue.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―¿Has visto las noticias estos días? El otro día leí un caso muy curioso. Una mujer que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su marido se subiera a un avión ―explicó―, decidió llamar al aeropuerto y lanzar… una falsa amenaza de bomba.

―¡Esme! ―exclamé, atónita.

Puede que fuera ella la desquiciada. ¿De verdad estaba sugiriendo que intentara detener ese avión con un falso aviso de bomba? Pasar una noche en el calabozo con la escenita melodramática de la carrera a través del control de seguridad podría ser admisible, pero que me encerraran en un centro psiquiátrico de por vida no entraba dentro de mis planes.

Aunque quizás había una tercera opción…

―Creo que lo de lanzarme de cabeza hacia unos cuantos años en la cárcel no va conmigo ―hablé, mientras avanzaba sigilosamente hacia el control―. Pero puede que haya encontrado la solución. Te llamo en unos minutos… si todo sale bien.

Colgué, pero mantuve la atención fija en el teléfono. Quizás si caminaba de forma disimulada, fingiéndome entretenida y despistada, lograría pasar desapercibida. Vale. El plan era de principiantes y tenía muchas lagunas, pero era el _único_ plan.

Continué caminando despacio. Unos cuantos pasos más. Una falsa parada para rebuscar algo en el fondo de mi bolso. Algún metro más hacia delante. ¡Uy! Mi teléfono suena. Espera, que compruebo algo. Dos pasos más y, como quien no quiere la cosa, me planto al lado de uno de los arcos de seguridad. Solo unos metros más y…

―¡Señorita!

_Mierda_.

Está bien. Respira, no hiperventiles y, sobre todo, no mires atrás. Todo esto no va contigo.

―¡Señorita!

La táctica de fingirme despistada dejó de ser eficaz en el momento en el que la mano de uno de los guardias de seguridad se ciñó alrededor de mi brazo. No me quedó más remedio que darme la vuelta y, al encontrarme de frente con el rostro de la ley, supe que todo había terminado.

―Señorita, lo siento, pero este no es el procedimiento. Para cruzar el control de seguridad debe depositar todos sus objetos metálicos en esas bandejas ―indicó, señalándolas―, esperar su turno y tener preparado su billete. Regrese a la cola, por favor.

Hora de sacar la artillería pesada. Discurso melodramático, ronda dos.

―Agente ―comencé, modulando mi voz con suavidad―, no es mi intención hacerle perder su valioso tiempo, pero esto es un asunto muy importante. Probablemente piense que estoy dramatizando, pero es una cuestión de vida o muerte. Necesito pasar a las puertas de embarque porque…

―¿Porque el hombre de su vida está a punto de subirse a un avión y tiene que impedirlo? ―completó él por mí, componiendo una mueca de profundo aburrimiento.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Tan evidente era mi desesperación?

―Eh… sí. Exactamente. ¿Cómo lo…?

―Señorita, llevo diez años trabajando en este aeropuerto ―me interrumpió de nuevo―. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he tenido que escuchar esa misma historia. Algunas incluso han derivado en falsas amenazas de bomba.

Dios mío. Definitivamente, todo estaba inventado ya.

―Lo sé, agente ―insistí, a punto de deshacerme de toda mi dignidad. O de la poca que me quedaba―. Pero, de verdad, estoy desesperada. Necesito…

Mi boca continuó pronunciando palabras, pero mi mente estaba atenta a algo muy diferente. Era evidente hasta para mí que el guardia no iba a permitirme pasar. Por lo tanto, no me quedaba más remedio que distraerle con el patético relato de mi vida y, a la menor señal de debilidad, aprovechar la oportunidad para escabullirme y correr, correr y correr como si la vida me fuera en ello.

―… entonces él se planta delante de mí, de rodillas en el suelo y con un anillo de compromiso en la mano. ¿Puede creerlo? Esa misma noche le había confesado que tenía sentimientos encontrados en relación al matrimonio. Estaba claro que íbamos directos hacia el fracaso.

Ahí estaba mi oportunidad. Sin saber exactamente cómo, había logrado capturar la atención del guardia de seguridad con la narración de aquella noche fatídica en la que Edward me había propuesto matrimonio.

―… muchos prejuicios contra el matrimonio, agente, créame. Todo me viene de familia, porque mi madre…

Fin de la historia. Cerré la boca, agarré con fuerza mi bolso y, escabulléndome entre el cuerpo de mi interlocutor, de un par de zancadas alcancé el arco metálico más próximo. Las alarmas se activaron en cuanto lo crucé y mi acto heroico duró exactamente dos gloriosos segundos. Los suficientes para que el resto de guardias de seguridad que se encontraban apostados al otro lado del control se lanzaran sobre mí, interceptándome.

Para entonces, ya ni siquiera recordaba la existencia de la palabra dignidad.

―¡Tienen que dejarme pasar! ¡Libertad de circulación! ¡Esto es un atentado contra mis derechos! ¡Les denunciaré!

―¡Bella!

Los forcejeos contra mis captores cesaron en el momento en el que aquella voz me alcanzó. _Su_ voz. Me di la vuelta a duras penas y allí estaba él.

_Edward_.

Al otro lado del control de seguridad, con su maleta en una mano y una hoja de papel en la otra. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

―¿Edward?

Forcejeé un poco más hasta liberarme de los guardias de seguridad. Retrocedí sobre mis pasos para alcanzar a Edward, completamente ajena a las miradas de los curiosos pasajeros que nos rodeaban. Me acerqué hacia él, cautelosa, con movimientos lentos. Siempre había sido consciente de que mi cerebro funcionaba en una frecuencia diferente a la del resto de la humanidad, pero aquello era demasiado hasta para mí.

No comprendía nada y mi confusión no hizo más que aumentar en cuanto Edward extendió sus brazos hacia mí, aferrándose a mi cintura y capturando mis labios con un beso. Me pareció escuchar algún que otro aplauso, pero seguramente aquello era fruto de mi imaginación. Como también lo era la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y de su respiración agitada.

―Hola, Bella ―saludó al separarnos.

Sus labios se habían curvado en esa sonrisa torcida que tanto había echado de menos durante estos meses, y sus ojos brillaban con alegría y satisfacción, aunque aún no comprendía el motivo.

―¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? ―fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

Una pequeña carcajada de escapó de sus labios

―O puede que me lo haya dado yo ―continué―. Se supone que deberías estar en un avión, rumbo a Atlanta. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Me soltó y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que, hasta ese momento, sus manos continuaban aferradas a mi cintura. Inmediatamente, eché de menos la cercanía de su cuerpo. Edward alzó una de sus manos, tendiéndome una hoja de papel.

―Quería devolverte esto.

―¿Qué…? ―comencé a preguntar mientras tomaba la hoja, pero mis labios enmudecieron al descubrir de qué se trataba.

La lista. La lista de cinco razones para no enamorarme de Edward que, evidentemente, no me había servido para nada. ¿Edward había decidido no subir al avión y quedarse en tierra tan solo para devolverme la lista?

―Edward, no entiendo nada. ¿Qué tiene que ver la lista con todo esto? ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en el avión?

―Tiene que ver con todo ―respondió de forma enigmática―. Tiene que ver porque la descubrí esta misma tarde en el ático, justo antes de venir al aeropuerto. Tiene que ver porque podría recitar de memoria esos cinco motivos, pero aún así decidí llevármela a Atlanta. Tiene que ver porque he intentado deshacerme de ella, pero no he podido. Y tiene que ver porque mientras esperaba para embarcar, la he releído de nuevo y me he dado cuenta de todo.

La conversación había tomado un rumbo inesperado. Y vertiginoso. Y completamente imprevisible.

―¿Qué es todo? ―pregunté con un hilo de voz.

―Todo eres tú ―dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Gruñí, desesperada.

―¿Puedes dejar de ser tan críptico? Mi salud mental te lo agradecería.

Edward rió entre dientes y ni siquiera pareció molesto por la petulancia de mis palabras.

―Subirme a ese avión hubiera sido un gran error, Bella. Un grandísimo y absurdo error. No podía irme. No _puedo_ irme.

Ahí estaba. Todo lo que me había hecho huir aquella noche fatídica. Todo lo que me había costado comprender, tras meses de jugar al despiste, de reproches y de resignación. Todo lo que me había llevado hasta allí, hasta ese aeropuerto en una carrera desenfrenada. Todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Ahí estaba.

De pie, delante de mí. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si los últimos meses no fueran más que una pesadilla demasiado larga, pero que ya había llegado a su fin. Diciéndome que se quedaba, que no se iba, que me elegía a mí.

―Podrías haberte dado cuenta antes ―farfullé, y ni siquiera supe porqué. Esas no eran las palabras correctas. Eso no era lo que quería decir―. Me he recorrido a carreras todo este maldito aeropuerto que, por si no lo sabías, es jodidamente grande. Me he enfrentado a la ley. He cruzado esos malditos arcos de seguridad, jugándome una noche en el calabozo. Y tú… ―callé, incapaz de encontrar la expresión adecuada― ¡joder! ¿Por qué nos empeñamos en dejarlo todo para el último momento?

―¿Porque nos va el riesgo? ―sugirió tentativamente.

Un simple vistazo a su rostro y toda la frustración, todos los nervios acumulados y toda la tensión de los últimos días se desvaneció al instante.

―Lo siento ―susurré, abrazándome a él. Necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo; parecía ser el único antídoto contra mis alterados nervios.

Edward me acarició el pelo, dejando que me aferrara con fuerza a él.

―No puedo creer que estés aquí ―murmuré contra su cuello. Mi aliento debió de hacerle cosquillas a juzgar por el modo en que su piel se erizó.

―Y yo no puedo creer que haya estado a punto de irme ―replicó él.

Me recreé durante unos segundos en el calor de su abrazo y en su presencia. Probablemente, estábamos montando un espectáculo de aquellos que hacen historia, de esos que ni siquiera el guardia de seguridad que llevaba diez años trabajando en el aeropuerto había sido capaz de presenciar. Pero nada de eso importaba. Edward estaba aquí, conmigo. Y no en aquel avión camino de Atlanta. Estaba aquí y todo era más real que nunca.

Teníamos que llegar hasta este momento, hasta casi alcanzar el punto de no retorno, para hacer lo correcto. Porque esa era nuestra manera de hacer las cosas.

Reí por lo irónico de la situación.

―Creo que estoy teniendo un déjà vu.

Edward se separó unos centímetros de mí, los suficientes para ver mi rostro con claridad, y me lanzó una mirada interrogante.

―Tú, intentando huir de mí. Yo, apareciendo en el último momento para detenerte. Cambia avión por tren y creo que esta situación ya la hemos vivido.

Edward frunció el ceño.

―¿Crees que deberíamos patentar esta forma de reconciliación? ―preguntó.

―Absolutamente ―afirmé de inmediato―. Piensa en la cantidad de dinero que ganaríamos tan solo reclamando los derechos de autor a los guionistas de Hollywood.

―Si esta escena está tan manida, creo que entonces tendremos introducir algún elemento nuevo. Por aquello de la originalidad.

Sin aclarar el significado de sus palabras, Edward se liberó de mi abrazo asesino para, a renglón seguido, hincar una rodilla en el suelo. Y, en esa ocasión, también tuve la certeza de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pero los sentimientos eran radicalmente opuestos a aquellos que me embargaron meses atrás en el ático.

―Bella ―comenzó, regalándome una sonrisa brillante―. No es lo más romántico del mundo, no es nuestra primera vez y ni siquiera tengo anillo, porque nada de esto estaba planeado, pero… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

_¡Sí! ¡Ya! ¡Ahora mismo! ¿Hay algún sacerdote en la sala?_

Oh, bueno. Pensándolo bien, un poco más de drama no iba a empañar el momento.

―Siento reventarte tus ilusiones, Edward, pero esto _también_ lo he vivido ya.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

―No tientes a la suerte, cariño. Una vez ya fue suficiente.

Me encogí de hombros con fingida indiferencia.

―Edward, levántate del suelo y besa a tu prometida de una maldita vez.

No hizo falta nada más. El protocolo fue el esperado: beso, otro beso y aplauso de las masas enfervorecidas que contemplaban nuestro improvisado espectáculo mientras aguardaban su turno para cruzar el control de seguridad. Ni yo misma hubiera imaginado un entorno mejor.

―¿Eso es un sí?

―Eso es un ármate de paciencia, te queda toda una vida conmigo ―susurré; en vista de que aquello no era suficiente, añadí―. Sí, quiero casarme contigo.

* * *

Y que vivan los novios.

Algunas cosas respecto al fic en general y a este capítulo en particular:

1. No es el final. Después de soportar durante 14 capítulos a este par de melodramáticos sin remedio, creo que nos merecemos un bodorrio en toda regla. Así que los próximos capítulos van a ser relajados, ligeritos pero, como siempre, con mucha comedia.

2. Hay una pequeña explicación encubierta sobre un tema que me comentastéis mucho en _Cinco razones para no enamorarse_. Al final de ese fic, Bella le enseña a Edward la lista de cinco razones, aunque en un capítulo anterior ella la había roto y tirado a la basura. Recordar cinco motivos a los que has dado tantas vueltas no es difícil, así que Bella rescribió de nuevo la lista para darle el gusto a Edward. Las tontería que hacemos por amor.

3. Si no habéis visto _Love Actually_, no sé a qué estáis esperando.

4. El próximo capítulo no se hará tanto de rogar, lo prometo. No puedo poner fecha exacta, pero teniendo en cuenta que estoy de exámenes y que mi capacidad para buscarme excusas para no estudiar es infinita... probablemente me ponga enseguida a escribirlo.

5. Después de dejaros colgadas todos estos meses no tengo tanta cara como para pedir reviews, pero este capítulo es EL capítulo del fic, sobre el que ha girado toda la historia desde el principio, así que tengo muuuuucha curiosidad por saber qué os ha parecido.

Y creo que ya está todo. Si queréis estar al tanto de cómo va el próximo capítulo, otros fics y mis movidas varias, estoy en Twitter como bars_9

Hasta el próximo capítulo =)

Bars


	15. Mamá, tengo algo que contarte

Nuevo capítulo, después de unos cuantos (demasiados) meses. Pequeño recordatorio sobre el cap anterior: después de una carrera desenfrenada por el aeropuerto, Edward decide no huir a Atlanta, le propone matrimonio a Bella y ya tenemos bodorrio a la vista. Y una advertencia: este es el penúltimo capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste! ;)

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight no son míos._

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

_[AH, AU]: Edward Cullen es el novio perfecto. Hasta que decide comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio a Bella Swan, alérgica a las bodas para más señas._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15. MAMÁ, TENGO ALGO QUE CONTARTE

**Edward Cullen**

El camino de vuelta al ático, al volante de la vieja camioneta de Bella y con la propia Bella sentada a mi lado, fue lo más surrealista que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Y eso que mi vida, en los últimos meses, no había estado sobrada de lógica. Pero, sin duda, aquel ocupaba el primer lugar en mi particular lista de momentos irracionales.

No hacía ni siquiera una hora que me encontraba en el aeropuerto, a punto de subirme a un avión rumbo a Atlanta, para desaparecer del mapa durante unos cuantos meses y con la intención de cerrar un capítulo en mi vida. Y ahora, apenas cuarenta minutos y una petición de matrimonio después, me encontraba conduciendo la camioneta de Bella de vuelta al ático y ni siquiera tenía demasiado claro cómo habíamos llegado hasta allí.

Recordaba de forma muy difusa la espera en el aeropuerto, tras cruzar el control de seguridad. El avión llegaba con retraso y no me quedó más remedio que apostarme contra una de las columnas frente a la puerta de embarque, demasiado nervioso como para sentarme y esperar mi turno para subirme de una vez al avión. Demasiado frenético como para hacer algo más que quedarme de pie, completamente inmóvil, en un intento patético por mantener mi mente en blanco.

Era más consciente que nunca de que la lista de Bella continuaba en mi bolsillo. Minutos antes, había estado a punto de deshacerme de ella. Podría haberlo hecho. Debería haberlo hecho. Y también podría haberme inventado una retahíla interminable de excusas para explicar porqué finalmente no lo hice. Pero ambos, mi subconsciente y yo, sabíamos el verdadero y único motivo: no me había dado la gana. No se trataba de cobardía, ni de negarme de forma irracional a deshacerme de esa parte de mi vida por algún estúpido motivo sentimentaloide. Simplemente, quería conservar esa lista conmigo.

Lo que en absoluto entraba dentro de mis planes fue lo que vino a continuación: rescatar aquella hoja del fondo del bolsillo de mi pantalón, sentarme en uno de los bancos para amenizar la espera y releer los cinco motivos escritos por Bella una y otra vez. Aunque, por supuesto, aquello fue precisamente lo que terminé haciendo.

―¿En qué piensas?

Esbocé una media sonrisa al escuchar la pregunta de Bella. Acurrucada en el asiento del pasajero y luciendo una sonrisa serena, ni siquiera había protestado por el hecho de no ser ella quien llevara la camioneta de vuelta al ático. Por lo visto, la perspectiva de casarse conmigo le hacía más ilusión de lo que hubiera pensado en un principio.

―En lo bien que te va a sentar el apellido Cullen ―mentí rápidamente.

Bella me lanzó una mirada sombría, rompiendo esa fachada calmada que había lucido hasta el momento.

―Ni lo sueñes ―gruñó de forma amenazadora, antes de fruncir el ceño, pensativa, durante un par de segundos―. Creo que tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendido. Creía que después del "¿quieres casarte conmigo?", no había mucho más de lo que hablar.

―¿Sobre qué, exactamente?

―Sobre las condiciones de este… esta cosa del matrimonio ―farfulló y tuve que esconder una sonrisa al comprobar cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban ligeramente al pronunciar la palabra hasta entonces prohibida―. Sobre _mis_ condiciones.

―No sabía que hubiera condiciones ―repliqué―. De hecho, creo recordar que cuando te lanzaste a mis abrazos en el aeropuerto gritando que te querías casar conmigo, no mencionaste nada sobre "condiciones".

Bella rodó los ojos en un gesto exasperado.

―No fue así y lo sabes ―me contradijo, respondiendo a mis provocaciones―. Pero ya que lo dices, sí, siempre hay condiciones. Y la primera de ellas es que voy a conservar mi apellido. A Charlie le daría un infarto si el noble apellido Swan muriera el día de nuestra boda.

Una lástima. Me mordí la lengua, tragándome mis palabras y asintiendo dócilmente. Al fin y al cabo, había logrado que Bella pronunciara las palabras mágicas y aceptara casarse conmigo. Lo demás no eran más que efectos colaterales perfectamente asumibles.

Apenas diez minutos después, llegamos al ático. Abrí la puerta y dejé que fuera Bella la primera en poner un pie dentro porque sabía que, aunque no lo reconocería en voz alta, lo echaba de menos. Tras inspeccionar brevemente el salón, se dio la vuelta hacia mí con una sonrisa radiante:

―Es bueno estar de vuelta.

Correspondí su gesto sonriente, deleitándome con la simple imagen de tenerla de nuevo en el ático, de donde nunca debería haberse ido. Me senté en el sofá, mientras ella iba de aquí para allá, abriendo cajones y armarios, saliendo a la terraza para admirar la fantástica vista que desde allí se contemplaba y revisando las estanterías que cubrían buena parte de las paredes del salón, donde todos sus libros continuaban tal y como ella los dejó. Mi maleta seguía junto a la puerta, sin deshacer, como el recuerdo de lo que podría haber sido y no fue.

Dejé caer la cabeza contra el mullido sofá y cerré los ojos, recordando los últimos minutos en el aeropuerto. En cuanto saqué la lista de Bella del bolsillo de mi pantalón, supe que estaba sentenciado. Por más vueltas que le diera, aún no comprendía qué había ocurrido exactamente, pero conforme releía lo escrito en aquella hoja de papel, la sensación de que estaba a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida se había instalado en mi mente. Para cuando alcancé el quinto y último motivo, ya era incapaz de deshacerme de esa idea.

Era un pensamiento irracional y ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido. Creía haber cerrado todos los rincones de mi mente, pero de alguna forma Bella seguía siendo capaz de colarse en ella por cualquier rendija. Y la certeza de estar a punto de cometer un gran error —esa idea que había negado una y otra vez en las últimas horas— era tan fuerte, que me sorprendió a mí mismo.

Doblé la lista y la guardé de nuevo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. En la mano todavía agarraba con fuerza mi billete con destino a Atlanta. Esa había sido mi opción. Meditada, racional y de la que, hasta ese momento, había estado absolutamente convencido de ser la mejor. Pero, en realidad, nunca hubo opción. No con Bella.

Casi sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había roto el billete en pedazos. Era el momento de admitir que no me iba a ir, que Bella me tenía en la palma de su mano y que intentar huir había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Me quedaría para comprobar si después de todas las tonterías que los dos habíamos hecho, ella aún quería darme una oportunidad. Darnos un segundo intento.

Un pequeño golpe me sacó de mis pensamientos. Levanté la cabeza y, apenas un segundo después, Bella reapareció en el salón después de haber investigando a fondo mi ―nuestra― habitación.

―¿Todo en orden? ―pregunté.

―Más o menos ―respondió ella, dejándose caer a mi lado en el sofá y apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro―. Todo lo en orden que se puede esperar del ático de un soltero.

―Ya no ―repliqué rápidamente.

Bella rió por lo bajo y sentí como se removía a mi lado, buscando algo.

―Ya no ―coincidió―, pero aún falta algo por hacer.

Giré la cabeza hacia Bella para encontrarme con su mano extendida hacia mí. En la palma, aquella cajita cuadrada y forrada con terciopelo azul que tantos quebraderos de cabeza nos había dado parecía observarme, desafiante.

Alcé una ceja.

―¿De dónde has sacado eso?

―Lo escondiste, pero esta casa no tiene secretos para mí ―aseguró ella―. Y ahora, ¿me haces el favor de ponérmelo? Quiero presumir de pedrusco.

Solté una carcajada al escuchar sus palabras porque ambos sabíamos que aquello no era cierto. Posiblemente no aguantara más de dos días con él puesto, porque así era Bella, pero el hecho de que pareciera entusiasmada con la idea de que le colocara el anillo en su dedo anular decía mucho sobre cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en los últimos meses.

Tomé con cuidado la cajita que aún descansaba en la palma de su mano. La abrí para descubrir nuestra peor pesadilla y tomé aire antes de sacar el anillo y colocárselo a Bella. Esperaba que en aquella ocasión el numerito nos saliera mejor que la primera vez.

―Bueno… ―comenzó Bella, examinando con atención su mano derecha―. Supongo que no queda del todo mal.

―Qué romántica eres ―ironicé, lanzándole una sonrisa burlona.

Ella rió, abalanzándose sobre mí para plantarme un beso en los labios.

―Eso ya lo sabes desde hace mucho tiempo ―replicó Bella, sonriente―. Y ahora que ya hemos cumplido con todos los formalismos, ¿puedes contarme qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

Suspiré y, de repente, me sentí extrañamente cansado. Me recosté de nuevo sobre el sofá, llevándome a Bella conmigo porque, la verdad, aquella era una historia difícil de relatar.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

―¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!

En la cocina del apartamento de Rosalie y Emmett, Alice observaba frenéticamente el anillo con el que Edward había cerrado nuestro compromiso la semana anterior.

―¿El qué exactamente? ―quiso saber Rosalie, cruzada de brazos. Su expresión mezclaba la irritación y la diversión a partes iguales― ¿Que Edward haya logrado colocarle ese anillo? ¿O que te hayas tenido que enterar de la feliz noticia por Emmett?

―Pues, pues… ―comenzó Alice, indecisa― ¡Las dos!

Con esfuerzo y un pequeño tirón, logré deshacerme del agarre de Alice. Por lo visto, había regresado de su luna de miel con fuerzas renovadas.

—Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para contártelo —traté de defenderme, antes incluso del ataque de mi amiga. Me giré hacia Rosalie y la fulminé con la mirada, como si ella fuera la causa de todos mis problemas—. Y dile a Emmett de mi parte que es un bocazas.

—¿Que no has tenido tiempo? —repitió Alice, con los brazos en jarras y un matiz de incredulidad en su voz— ¡Te vas a casar! Después de que le rechazaras y…

—De que le dejaras plantado, huyeras y regresaras fingiendo que Jacob era tu nuevo novio —apuntó Rosalie, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

—Después de todo el drama —continuó Alice, agitando la mano en dirección a Rosalie—. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—¿Lo de este pedrusco en mi dedo y que finalmente vaya a decir "sí, quiero"? —me encogí de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia— Hace un año me hubiera reído al imaginármelo. Ahora me creo cualquier cosa.

Contemplé el anillo que, desde mi dedo anular, parecía mofarse de mí. Apenas llevaba unos cuantos días con él, pero era muy consciente de su peso. El peso del compromiso, del matrimonio y de toda una vida al lado de la misma persona.

Aunque esa persona fuera Edward. Maravilloso y perfectamente imperfecto para mí.

Los pensamientos melodramáticos acechaban detrás de las puertas y debajo de mi cama, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para lanzarse sobre mí. Cuando lo lograban, procuraba centrar mi atención en Edward. En su media sonrisa pícara, en la melodía serena de su voz y en todo lo que había aguantado por mí. Parte de mí sabía que toda mi vida a su lado me sabría a poco, pero deshacerme de esa otra parte que me recordaba a gritos que el matrimonio es la principal causa del divorcio no iba a ser fácil.

Y ese anillo no estaba siendo de gran ayuda. Era tan brillante, tan grande, tan…

Tan anillo de compromiso.

Quería quitármelo. De hecho, quería cerrar los ojos y materializarme en el día después de la boda.

—¿Y cómo fue?

La voz de Alice me devolvió a la realidad. La observé, confusa, por lo que ella repitió su pregunta.

—Sí, ya sabes —insistió, con una leve nota de impaciencia—. Un día Edward está a punto de subirse a un avión para huir de ti como si fueras su peor pesadilla, y al siguiente Emmett me llama para contarme que estáis prometidos. ¿Os han hecho una lobotomía o habéis logrado entrar en razón sin ayuda?

Me senté en uno de los taburetes de madera. Edward aún no me había aclarado porqué había cambiado de idea. Sí, durante los días siguientes a la debacle en el aeropuerto me había hablado vagamente de su espera en la zona de embarque, de la lista de cinco motivos para no enamorarme de él (esa que creía haber desterrado al feliz mundo del contenedor de reciclaje) y de lo estúpido de huir a Atlanta. En eso último estábamos de acuerdo. Pero seguía sin comprender exactamente qué le había empujado a abandonar el plan de emprender un viaje místico-trascendental para huir de mí y a proponerme matrimonio de nuevo, todo ello en el breve lapso de una hora.

Y sí, descartaba la opción de la bipolaridad.

Sospechaba que ni siquiera él mismo era capaz de encontrarle una explicación lógica a la desenfrenada tarde en el aeropuerto. Simplemente, alejarse de mí hubiera sido una gilipollez. Tanto como mi huida a Forks el verano pasado.

—No lo sé exactamente —confesé, devolviendo mi mirada de nuevo hacia el anillo—. Edward a veces es muy críptico.

—O muy previsible —me llevó la contraria Rosalie—. Vamos, es muy fácil. Os va el melodrama. De hecho, sois como una interminable película romántica llena de tópicos y clichés. Tenéis que montar una gran escena en la que parece que no hay marcha atrás para entrar en razón y hacer las cosas bien —se volvió hacia Alice en un gesto de complicidad—. Lo que yo te decía. Tal para cual.

Fruncí el ceño, cabreada. No por el discurso improvisado de Rosalie, sino porque sus palabras fueran la cruda realidad.

—Gracias por lo de románticos —ironicé—. Pero podías haberte ahorrado el sermón. Edward y yo ya hemos asumido que nos gusta hacer las cosas a lo grande.

—Fabuloso —replicó Rosalie, desafiándome con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. Tan sólo os ha costado una propuesta de matrimonio, dos huidas y unos cuantos meses de malentendidos intencionados. Enhorabuena.

Hice un gran esfuerzo por ignorar sus comentarios incisivos. Sabía que en el fondo —tan, tan en el fondo que, en ocasiones, dudaba de que tuviera corazón— Rosalie nos apreciaba. Y sus palabras estaban casi siempre cargadas de razón y de una dosis de realismo tan fuerte que, a veces, resultaba hasta cruel.

Pero precisamente realismo era lo que nos había faltado a Edward y a mí en los últimos meses.

—¿Entonces la guinda del pastel en esta historia puede ser una gran boda cargada de drama?

Un simple vistazo al rostro en éxtasis de Alice fue suficiente para comprender lo que estaba a punto de caer sobre mí. Alice pretendía hacer de mi boda todo eso que, por falta de tiempo, no había podido hacer en la suya. Un evento fastuoso, ostentoso y digno de cualquiera, excepto de mí.

—Ni hablar. Y tú —dije, señalándola con un dedo acusador—, limítate a escoger tu vestido y estar puntual el día de la boda.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerte cargo de todo tú sola? —contraatacó ella, enseñándome los dientes a través de una sonrisa sibilina— Del vestido, de las invitaciones, del restaurante, de cómo colocar a los invitados en las mesas y no morir en el intento, de…

La cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas.

—Ya basta, Alice.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y estuve a punto de lanzarme a los brazos de mi salvador, por aquello de seguir con el melodrama. En el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, Edward observaba a Alice con el ceño fruncido, mientras Emmett soltaba una gran carcajada. Jasper simplemente se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de censura a su mujer.

Dios mío. En apenas un mes yo también iba a entrar en la categoría de "mujer de".

—Sólo quiero abrirle los ojos —se defendió Alice, componiendo una falsa mueca de inocencia que todos conocíamos ya—. Organizar una boda es una tarea muy complicada. Va a necesitar mi ayuda.

—Y yo sólo quiero que llegue viva al día de la boda. Bastante tiene con asumir ese anillo en su dedo —dijo Edward. Me dedicó una rápida sonrisa de complicidad, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Alice—. No le des motivos para volver a huir.

—Curiosas palabras viniendo de ti —dejé caer, como si todo aquel asunto no tuviera nada que ver conmigo—. ¿Dónde estabas hace exactamente una semana, Edward? —pregunté, fingiendo una expresión de profunda reflexión— ¡Ah, sí! Ya lo recuerdo. En el aeropuerto, a punto de escapar de mí.

Maticé la ironía de mis palabras con una sonrisa que pretendía ser dulce. Por lo visto, fue suficiente para Edward. Su rostro se mostraba sereno y en sus labios podía adivinar la sombra de su característica sonrisa torcida.

Dejé escapar un disimulado suspiro de alivio al comprobar que podíamos abordar ese tema —el de las huidas, los malentendidos cargados de mala leche y las peticiones fallidas de matrimonio— con normalidad.

—Estupendo, ¡una boda! —retumbó la voz de Emmett en la reducida cocina. Se colocó entre Edward y yo, rodeándonos los hombros con sus gigantescos brazos— ¿Qué opina el jefe Swan al respecto?

_Oh, oh_.

Sentí la mirada alarmada de Edward antes incluso de volverme hacia él.

El jefe Swan aún vivía en la inopia. Y, si por mi fuera, preferiría que él y su escopeta de caza continuaran en el feliz mundo de la ignorancia.

* * *

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

Fue difícil, pero reprimí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué no se lo contamos por teléfono? —propuso por enésima vez.

Supe que ese "contamos" en realidad quería decir "llámale tú por teléfono y a mí déjame al margen de todo esto". Mala suerte. Él se había empeñado en casarse y él tendría que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias. De todas. Incluso de aquellas disfrazadas bajo la apariencia de futuro suegro duro de roer con una brillante chapa de policía colgada de su camisa.

—Porque soy su única hija y porque apreciará que le cuente en persona que nos casamos —dije, estirando el brazo hasta que alcancé la llave. Con un pequeño giro de muñeca, logré silenciar el rugido del motor del Volvo plateado—. Vamos, Edward. No es para tanto.

Sin aguardar su respuesta, abrí la puerta y salí del coche. Ceñí con fuerza el abrigo en torno a mi cuerpo en cuanto puse un pie sobre el asfalto. El otoño en Forks no existía y las temperaturas eran más propias del más crudo invierno que del mes de noviembre. Una ligera llovizna comenzaba ya a bañar las calles vacías del pueblo.

Edward me siguió, refunfuñando entre dientes.

—Si quieres que entre ahí —dijo, señalando la casa de mi padre—, tienes que prometerme que serás tú quien le cuente que nos vamos a casar.

Le miré de reojo.

—¿Cuándo te convertiste en un cobarde? —cuestioné, caminando hacia la puerta con paso resuelto.

—Cuando se me ocurrió pedirle matrimonio a la hija del Jefe de Policía de Forks.

Sonreí, ocultando mi rostro de Edward. Tampoco tenía porqué saber que su faceta de chico acongojado por su futuro suegro me resultaba hilarante y adorable a partes iguales. Estaba a punto de pedirle que actuara como un hombre cuando la puerta de la casa de mi padre se abrió. En el umbral, apareció la enorme figura de Jacob Black.

—¡No te preocupes, jefe Swan! Mañana me paso por aquí y… ¡oh!

Jake cerró la boca en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Me observó, sorprendido, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sibilina en cuando se percató de la presencia de Edward.

—¡Bells! —exclamó.

Se encaminó hacia mí, sin borrar la mueca burlona y sin apartar la mirada de Edward, y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. A mi espalda, creí escuchar un gruñido furioso de Edward.

—¿A qué se debe el honor? —quiso saber Jacob en cuanto me liberó de su abrazo mortífero.

Edward se adelantó, colocándose de forma protectora a mi lado y, como queriendo marcar territorio, me tomó de la mano. Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Jacob se toparon con el anillo de compromiso. Me miró, alzando las cejas, para, a renglón seguido, soltar una carcajada escandalosa.

—¿En serio? —rió. Volvía a sonreír con socarronería, con sus ojos clavados sobre Edward— ¿Cuánto te ha costado convencerla? Hmm… espera… ¿medio año?

—En cuanto me libré de ti, todo fue demasiado fácil —replicó Edward rápidamente.

Me volví hacia él, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa. ¿Demasiado fácil? Semanas de desencuentros, una plan de huida a miles de kilómetros y una carrera frenética en el aeropuerto no eran mi definición de _fácil_. Edward se limitó a regalarme una de sus medias sonrisas encantadoras, antes de encararse de nuevo a Jake.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes, Bells?

—Porque eres un bocazas —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Jacob abrió los ojos. Parecía que comenzaba a comprender el motivo de nuestra visita.

—Oh —musitó—. Así que el viejo todavía no lo sabe…

Frunció el ceño durante un par de segundos, componiendo esa expresión de intenso esfuerzo que adoptaba cada vez que reflexionaba sobre algo particularmente complicado. Entonces, sin previo aviso, volvió a soltar una nueva carcajada. Se giró hacia el interior de la casa, asomando medio cuerpo por la puerta de la entrada para vociferar unas cuantas palabras.

—¡Papá! ¡Cambio de planes! ¡Nos quedamos un rato más!

Genial. Sencillamente genial.

—Preferiría hacer esto en la intimidad, Jake.

—¿Y perderme el momento en el que el jefe Swan saque su arma reglamentaria y Edward tenga que salir corriendo? —preguntó. Sus ojos brillaban con burla y tan sólo le faltaba frotarse las manos ante tal perspectiva—. Ni hablar.

No alcanzaba a comprender cómo consideraba amigo a alguien que se regodeaba con tanto descaro de mis propias y numerosas desgracias. Pero sabía que iba a ser físicamente imposible deshacerme de Jacob. De él y de su firme determinación por asistir como espectador a la masacre que estaba a punto de desencadenarse en el interior de aquella casa.

Dejé escapar un suspiro resignado antes de aferrarme a la mano de Edward. Mostraba una expresión serena, pero sabía que no era más que una máscara. Si la perspectiva de tener que contarle personalmente a Charlie la noticia le horrorizaba, estaba segura de que la idea de soltar aquella bomba con Jacob presente despertaba en él sus instintos suicidas. Aunque lo disimulaba extremadamente bien. Le di un apretón cariñoso y esbocé una breve sonrisa, queriendo transmitirle toda la confianza que ni yo misma sentía.

Subí las pequeñas escaleras del porche con la mano de Edward firmemente agarrada entre mis dedos y las risitas burlonas de Jacob como acompañamiento y preludio de aquel momento fatídico. En el interior, el murmullo cálido de la conversación de mi padre y Billy y el sonido amortiguado de la televisión nos dieron la bienvenida.

Me asomé con cuidado al salón.

—Char… papá —saludé, rectificando en el último momento. Si apelaba a su sentimiento paternal, quizás sería capaz de conservar intacta la integridad física de Edward.

Charlie no fue capaz de ocultar la sorpresa por aquella visita inesperada. Debería haberle avisado, pero entonces me habría preguntado el motivo del viaje y… en fin. Me había propuesto seriamente darle la noticia en persona.

—Bella, hija —murmuró, envolviéndome en un breve abrazo. Su mirada se endureció perceptiblemente al cruzarse con la de Edward—. Has venido con el chico.

A pesar de que lleváramos años juntos, mi padre aún no había superado aquella primera fase en la que te refieres al novio de tu hija con el calificativo tan anodino como despectivo de "el chico". Lo hacía con el único propósito de intimidar y, a juzgar por el modo en el que Edward tamborileaba con nerviosismo sus dedos contra mi mano, lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Buenas tardes, jefe Swan —saludó Edward, inclinando levemente la cabeza con un movimiento rígido.

Resistí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. A veces me daba la impresión de que Edward vivía en pleno siglo XIX. De hecho, estaba convencida de que la idea de pedirle mi mano a Charlie había cruzado su mente en más de una ocasión.

Charlie gruñó por lo bajo algo que podría parecerse a cualquier cosa, excepto a un saludo. Jacob se había acomodado en el sofá, como si se tratara de su propia casa, y Billy observaba la escena con genuina curiosidad.

—No quiero que pienses que no me alegra verte, Bella, pero hmm… —murmuró mi padre, visiblemente incómodo. Las sorpresas no eran de su agrado— ¿a qué se debe la visita? No has avisado ni…

Tomé aire. Aquel era el momento decisivo. Iba a ser doloroso pero, por lo menos, podía intentar que fuera rápido.

Solté mi mano de la de Edward y se la mostré a mi madre. En mi dedo anular, brillaba aquel anillo. La fuente de todos mis problemas.

—¿Un anillo? —preguntó mi padre, sin comprender.

—De compromiso —puntualicé—. Edward y yo nos vamos a casar.

Ahí estaba. Mis palabras parecían flotar en el aire, sobre nuestras cabezas, y el arma reglamentaria de Charlie, que descansaba sobre la cómoda del salón, brillaba con más intensidad de la debida.

Mi padre abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no pareció encontrar nada interesante que decir, por lo que la volvió a cerrar. Sentí como, a mi lado, los músculos de Edward se tensaban y casi pude _escuchar_ la sonrisa burlona de Jacob.

Y entonces, cuando estaba convencida de que el silencio de mi padre tan sólo podía significar que nuestra sentencia no iba a ser de cadena perpetua, sino toda una condena de muerte, ocurrió la inesperado. Charlie abrió la boca por tercera vez y de sus labios brotó una carcajada.

Una estruendosa carcajada que debió escucharse en todo Forks, para ser más exactos. Una carcajada que mutó hasta convertirse en una risotada tras otra, en un ataque de risa al que rápidamente se unió el traidor de Jacob. Incluso pude intuir la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios de Billy.

Sentí el pulso palpitar con insistencia contras mis sienes. Mi humor se encontraba ya de camino a la fase de cabreo profundo, saltándome todas las etapas anteriores.

—¿Nos recorremos medio país en coche para contarte en persona que nos vamos a casar —comencé, cruzándome de brazos para escenificar mi indignación— y a ti sólo se te ocurre _reírte_?

—Lo siento —logró disculparse mi padre, entre risas—. Pero eso ha sido muy gracioso.

—¿Gracioso? —repetí, alzando las cejas—. Esperaba un discurso paternal y que trataras de intimidar a Edward con tu placa de poli malo, no que te lo tomaras a broma.

—¿Entonces es en serio? —preguntó. Todavía se le escapaba una carcajada de vez en cuando y le costaba respirar a un ritmo normal.

Agité la mano enfrente de su cara, por si aquel pedrusco no le había parecido suficiente prueba de que sí, íbamos en serio.

Él se dio por aludido.

—Oh —murmuró, súbitamente serio—. Suerte, entonces.

Entorné los ojos con cautela. ¿_Suerte_?

—Sí, suerte —repitió. Esbozó una breve sonrisa y volvió a reír entre dientes—. Vais a necesitar mucha cuando le cuentes a tu madre la noticia.

* * *

Sabía lo que se proponía. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan traicionero como para aprovechar que llevaba toda la mañana fuera de casa y preparar su trampa mortal en mi ausencia. En cuanto puse un pie en el vestíbulo del ático y eché un rápido vistazo al salón, lo supe. Allí estaba, sentado en el sofá, con el ordenador sobre sus piernas y su expresión de pura concentración. La mueca culpable que apareció su rostro en cuanto apartó la mirada de la pantalla para encontrarse con mis ojos fue la prueba definitiva.

Me deshice de mi abrigo, antes de encaminarme con pasos lentos hacia él.

—¿Qué haces, Edward?

La pregunta era innecesaria. Ya conocía la respuesta.

—Nada —respondió él. Demasiado rápido.

Apartó el ordenador en un gesto protector, pero fue en vano. Logré arrebatárselo de las manos y un simple vistazo a la pantalla fue suficiente para confirmar mis peores sospechas.

—Edward —comencé, modulando mi tono de voz de una forma engañosamente dulce—, ¿puedo saber para qué pretendes comprar dos billetes de avión con destino a Jacksonville?

—¿Un fin de semana romántico? —dijo, probando suerte.

Le observé en silencio, frunciendo los labios con fuerza. Si abría la boca, probablemente diría cosas de las que más tarde me arrepintiera.

—Está bien —suspiró, rindiéndose—. Tarde o temprano tu madre tiene que enterarse de que su hija se va a casar. Y debemos decírselo en persona. Es lo justo.

Me senté en el sofá, asegurándome de dejar el ordenador lo más lejos posible de sus manos.

—No decías lo mismo de camino a Forks.

—Tu madre no es jefa de Policía.

—No —convine—. Es alérgica al matrimonio. Y, créeme, eso es mucho más aterrador que el arma reglamentaria de mi padre.

Edward me observó en silencio. Examiné su rostro con atención; la sombra de su media sonrisa torcida se intuía en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban con alegría y una pizca de burla. No, por lo visto la amenaza de mi madre y su odio por el matrimonio no parecía perturbarle lo más mínimo. Quizás si se enterara de que mi huida a Forks se debía en gran medida a las ideas preconcebidas de Renée sobre el matrimonio, la cosa cambiara. Y mucho.

Estaba a punto de abrirle sus ojos a la realidad cuando él habló de nuevo.

—Vamos, Bella —pidió, casi suplicante.

Capté sus segundas intenciones rápidamente. Su mirada se había suavizado y su tono de voz se había convertido en un murmullo suave y persuasivo; ese que utilizaba cada vez que quería minar mis defensas y doblegar mi voluntad a su antojo, el mismo que siempre le daba tan buenos resultados.

Pero aquella vez iba a ser la excepción que confirmara la regla. Ni siquiera sus tácticas más seductoras iban a ser antídoto suficiente contra el pavor que me producía la idea de contarle en persona a mi madre que nos íbamos a casar.

Aparté la mirada de los ojos de Edward, fijándola en la pantalla apagada de la televisión.

—Ni lo intentes, Edward —le advertí.

Sentí sus labios en mi cuello y me permití cerrar los ojos durante apenas un par de segundos.

_Maldito manipulador_.

—Edward —repetí, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho para empujarle suavemente, apartándole de mí. Su boca en mi cuello me desconcentraba. Y era peligrosa—. Se lo contaré, pero no en persona.

—Se enfadará cuando se entere de que te has recorrido medio país en coche para contárselo en persona a Charlie, mientras que con ella te has limitado a llamarla por teléfono.

—¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que cada uno viva en una punta del país? —pregunté, justo antes de reparar en sus últimas palabras— Espera, ¿has dicho llamarla por teléfono?

—Claro —respondió él, como si fuera algo evidente—. ¿Cómo pensabas decírselo, sino?

Me mordí el labio inconscientemente.

—Por carta. Por correo electrónico. ¿Por señales de humo? —añadí, dubitativa, al enfrentarme a su expresión severa.

Por cualquier medio que evitara tener que hablar directamente con ella. Sí. Las señales de humo eran la mejor opción.

Edward no parecía compartir mi opinión. Tomó el teléfono que descansaba sobre la mesa y me lo tendió con un gesto firme que no admitía lugar a réplicas.

—Cógelo, Bella —insistió. Al ver que no me decidía, optó por sacar la artillería pesada—. De acuerdo. Tienes dos opciones: puedes coger este teléfono, llamar a tu madre y contarle la noticia. Será fácil, rápido e indoloro. O puedes dejar que sea yo quien se encargue de ello. Esos billetes a Jacksonville están tirados de precio y estoy seguro de que tu madre apreciara mucho la visita.

La simple perspectiva de tener que enfrentarme en persona a mi madre fue suficiente para arrebatarle el teléfono de las manos a Edward, como si me fuera la vida en ello, y marcar el número de Renée.

_Piiiiiiiii_.

Un tono. Dos. Tres y cuatro. Probablemente, no era capaz de encontrar el teléfono en su bolso. O puede que se lo hubiera dejado en casa.

_Piiiiiiii_.

Cinco tonos. Al sexto, colgaba.

_Piiii_—

—¿Sí?

_Mierda_.

—Mamá.

—¡Bella, cariño! —exclamó ella, con genuina alegría— ¿Cómo va todo? ¡Hace siglos que no hablo contigo!

Y preferiría que se hubieran convertido en milenios.

—¿Alguna novedad? —insistió mi madre, sin darme tiempo ni siquiera para responder—¡Vamos, Bella! Seguro que tienes algo interesante que contarme. Mi mañana ha sido demasiado aburrida. Phil ha desaparecido y…

—Edward y yo nos vamos a casar.

Edward tenía razón. Había sido rápido. Pero probablemente iba a ser muy doloroso.

Casi pude escuchar el preciso instante en el que la burbuja alegre de mi madre se pinchó con un sonoro _¡plop!_, mutando en incredulidad, para inmediatamente después pasar al ligero enfado que, en el breve lapso de un par de décimas de segundo, evolucionó en cabreo monumental.

—¿Casarte, Bella? —repitió Renée. Su voz sonaba crispada y supe que lo peor estaba aún por llegar— ¿Casarte? ¿_En serio_? ¿Después de todos mis consejos, de mis valiosas enseñanzas, de lo mal que…?

—De lo mal que os fue a Charlie y a ti —completé por ella; me sabía el sermón de memoria—. Sí, mamá. Después de todo eso, estoy lo suficientemente chiflada como para casarme. Ahora, ¿puedes ahorrarme el discurso sobre por qué el matrimonio es el peor mal de la humanidad y pasar directamente a la parte de las felicitaciones y al "me alegro mucho por ti, hija"?

Aquello era demasiado pedir.

—¿Y dejar que me hija camine voluntariamente hacia la peor forma de suicidio amoroso? Ni hablar —se negó con firmeza—. Bella, voy a ser franca y probablemente muy dura, pero créeme cuando te digo que es por tu bien. Casarte es el camino más eficaz y directo para estropear lo que Edward y tú tenéis. Y, la verdad, cariño, no estás hecha para el matrimonio. Lo llevas en tus genes.

—Qué pena —ironicé, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por bloquear sus palabras en mi mente y desterrarlas al limbo de los consejos absurdos e inútiles—. Tendremos que enfrentarnos a la biología, entonces. Mamá, nos vamos a casar y no hay vuelta atrás.

Mi madre guardó silencio durante un par de interminables segundos. Aquello de las pausas dramáticas era muy de su estilo.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente, tratando en vano de engañarme y hacerme creer que se había rendido. La conocía demasiado bien como para caer en la trampa—. Pásame a Edward.

¡Ja! Si no me encontrara al borde del colapso nervioso, hubiera soltado una gran y sonora carcajada. Como broma, era hilarante. Como opción —que Edward se pusiera al teléfono con mi madre para hablar sobre el matrimonio—, parecía directamente sacada de mis peores pesadillas.

—Ni hablar.

—Pásamelo, Bella.

Le lancé a Edward una mirada suplicante, pero el muy traidor se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dejar que fuera yo quien se las arreglara con Renée.

—No, mamá. Y estoy a cinco segundos de colgar y dejarte con la palabra en la boca —le advertí.

—Está bien —repitió por segunda vez—. ¿Tienes un bolígrafo y papel a mano?

—Eeeh… sí—respondí, descolocada por aquella pregunta sin sentido.

—Perfecto. Apunta este número —ordenó, antes de recitar una retahíla de cifras.

Escribí lo que me dictaba en una hoja de papel que descansaba sobre la mesa del salón, sin tener ni idea sobre qué se escondía tras la petición repentina de mi madre.

—¿Un número de teléfono? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño a releer lo que había apuntado en el papel.

—Exacto. Un número de teléfono —confirmó mi madre—. El de un excelente abogado matrimonial especializado en divorcios. Porque más temprano que tarde, lo vais a necesitar. Lo sé.

Levanté la cabeza para clavar mis ojos sobre Edward. Fácil, rápido e indoloro, ¿verdad?

Y una mierda.

* * *

Al fic le queda nada y menos. El próximo capítulo será ya el último, así que estaré encantada de leer lo que os ha parecido. Mil gracias por los reviews y a los que todavía me leéis a pesar de que soy una tardona sin remedio U_U

No puedo prometer fecha sobre la próxima actualización porque soy un desastre y porque estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic, pero igual os lleváis una sorpresa con el próximo cap en pocos días.

Nos leemos.

Bars


	16. La principal causa de divorcio

Lo nunca visto. Yo, actualizando en una semana. La ocasión lo merece. Sacad los pañuelos porque se nos viene encima una boda ;)

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**CARIÑO, TE HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO.**

_[AH, AU]: Edward Cullen es el novio perfecto. Hasta que decide comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio a Bella Swan, alérgica a las bodas para más señas._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16. LA PRINCIPAL CAUSA DE DIVORCIO

**Edward Cullen**

—¿Estás nervioso?

La voz de Bella no fue más que un susurro débil, que quedó prácticamente ahogado por el rugido del motor del coche. La miré de reojo, manteniendo parte de mi atención en la carretera. Se mordía el labio de tanto en cuanto y había atrapado un mechón de pelo rebelde entre sus dedos, jugueteando con él en un gesto que denotaba ansiedad. Aún no había decidido mi propio estado de ánimo, pero definitivamente ella sí estaba nerviosa.

—No estoy seguro.

Bella asintió, en completo silencio. Las calles de Washington se encontraban inusualmente vacías para ser la noche de un viernes y el trayecto desde el ático hasta la casa de mis padres estaba resultando más corto de lo que me hubiera gustado.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás nerviosa? —inquirí, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—A ver, déjame pensar —comenzó, tiñendo su voz con una ironía que, observando su inquietud, me resultaba hasta graciosa—. Tus padres y los míos nos esperan para celebrar una cena en nuestro honor. Estás a punto de conocer en persona a la temible Renée y… ah, sí. Mañana hay una boda en la que tú y yo seremos los protagonistas —Bella dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de rematar—. Nerviosa es quedarse corto.

No pude evitar reír entre dientes.

—Lo de hoy no es para tanto —dije, en un intento por templar sus nervios—. Tan sólo una pequeña reunión familiar para mofarse de nosotros. Y lo de mañana…

—Lo de mañana será la experiencia más aterradora de nuestra vida —completó ella por mí. Cerró los ojos, recostando su cabeza contra la ventanilla—. ¿No nos podemos saltar esa parte? Sólo quiero despertarme y poder decir que soy tu mujer.

—Y comenzar a disfrutar de la eternidad a mi lado —añadí, incapaz de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

Bella abrió los ojos y, aunque trataba de fingirse horrorizada, la sombra de otra mueca sonriente podía intuirse en sus labios.

—La eternidad es demasiado larga —aseguró.

—La eternidad nunca es suficiente.

Escuché la risita que se escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que la mansión de mis padres aparecía al final de la calle.

—No sé porqué —murmuró Bella, mientras aparcaba el coche enfrente de la puerta—, pero incluso cuando te comportas como un romántico pasteloso, me resultas irresistible.

Con un giro de muñeca, apagué el motor y me deshice del cinturón de seguridad, sólo para inclinarme sobre ella. Puse una mano sobre su rodilla y deposité un suave beso en su cuello, antes de susurrar unas cuantas palabras contra su piel.

—Porque lo soy y porque te vuelvo loca —aseguré, deleitándome en el modo en que se estremeció y su piel se erizó por la caricia de mi aliento—. Y ahora, Bella, deja de tentarme si no quieres que te lleve de vuelta al ático y nos olvidemos de la cena.

Bella ahogó a duras penas un gemido cuando mordí su piel, justo en el punto en el que su cuello se encontraba con su clavícula. Sentí sus manos moverse, en busca de mi cuerpo, pero me separé de ella, componiendo mi mejor mueca de inocencia. Ella me observó, con la boca semiabierta y la respiración agitada.

—¿Mejor? —pregunté.

—Mmm… sí. Supongo —añadió, frunciendo los labios—. Creo que los nervios han desaparecido, pero ahora tengo ganas de lanzarme a tu cuello.

Dejé escapar una breve carcajada.

—Eso tendrás que dejarlo para la noche de bodas.

Un gruñido irritado brotó de su garganta.

—Noche de bodas —repitió con desdén—. Suena horrible.

—Lo sé —convine. Los rituales bodiles tampoco eran lo mío; tener que dormir separados esa noche, aún menos—. Pero lo que de verdad será aún más horrible es llegar tarde a esa cena —dije, señalando la casa de mis padres—. Ya deben de estar todos esperando por nosotros.

No me equivocaba. En cuanto toqué el timbre a la entrada, a Alice le faltó tiempo para aparecer tras la puerta, con los brazos en jarras y una mirada mortífera, especialmente dedicada a los impuntuales en general, y a Bella y a mí en particular.

—Llegáis…

—Tarde. Somos los peores novios del mundo —la interrumpió Bella, agitando la mano como si quisiera hacer desaparecer la regañina de Alice—. Lo sabemos.

—Y lo sentimos —añadí rápidamente, al comprobar que la mueca enfurecida de Alice no había hecho más que aumentar de intensidad.

Alice pareció darse por satisfecha con mis disculpas. Se apartó de la puerta y, sin mediar más palabra, agitó la cabeza en dirección al comedor. A través de las dobles puertas, que se encontraban cerradas, se filtraba el murmullo inconfundible de las reuniones familiares, de las risas y de las conversaciones educadas.

Tomé a Bella de la mano y le di un apretón cariñoso. Un simple vistazo a su rostro fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que los nervios habían vuelto a apoderarse de ella y sabía que navegar durante las próximas horas, en una cena en la que se suponía que éramos los únicos protagonistas, no iba a ser plato de buen gusto. No para ella, alérgica a cualquier situación que la colocara en el foco de atención.

Pero en cuanto pusimos un pie en el amplio comedor, supe que yo no iba a poder ser de gran ayuda para calmar sus nervios. No aquella noche. Identifiqué en seguida a mi caballo de batalla para las próximas horas. Lo cierto es que no dejaba lugar para el error. Pelo corto, castaño y ligeramente ondulado. Grandes ojos marrones y unos rasgos que se parecían sospechosamente a los de Bella.

_Renée_.

Era curioso, rozando lo absurdo, cómo en casi tres años de relación aún no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer en persona a la madre de Bella. Hasta ese momento. Renée había esquivado hábilmente las reuniones familiares durante años, y Bella parecía perfectamente conforme con ello. Pero ni siquiera ella podía zafarse de la boda de su única hija. Y la perspectiva de enfrentarme finalmente a Renée y a sus particulares ideas sobre el matrimonio, precisamente el día antes de casarme con Bella, me ponía el vello de punta. El sentimiento era completamente irracional, pero no podía alejar esa idea de mi cabeza. La de que, a su lado, la expresión adusta de Charlie Swan y su placa de policía no eran más que un juego de niños.

—¡Por fin aparecen los novios! —anunció Emmett con su voz atronadora.

Las conversaciones murieron y los invitados giraron sus cabezas hacia nosotros. Sentada en el sofá, entre mi padre y el propio Emmett, Rosalie dibujó una media sonrisa que mezclaba la compasión con una pizca de burla. Por lo visto, la perspectiva de aquella cena, entre fuego enemigo —el odio infundado del jefe Swan y la propia Renée—, le resultaba extremadamente divertida.

—Lo de llegar tarde es para la novia —nos recordó Rose—. Y sólo el día de la boda.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta —intervino Jacob que, por supuesto, tenía que estar presente también aquella noche. Orden expresa de Bella—. Enfrentarse a los suegros es duro. Hay que mentalizarse.

Respondí a la mueca burlona de Jacob con una sonrisa serena.

—¿No me lo vas a presentar, Bella?

Bella y yo nos volvimos al mismo tiempo. Renée aguardaba, observando la escena con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una expresión difícil de leer. No resultaba intimidante en absoluto, pero en cuanto le colgaba el cartel de "suegra" mentalmente encima de su cabeza, su mera presencia me provocaba escalofríos.

—Ya le conoces, mamá.

Era cierto. Más o menos. Habíamos intercambiado unas cuantas palabras por teléfono en alguna que otra ocasión. Pero nuestro tema de conversación había girado únicamente sobre Bella. Más allá de eso, Renée era todo un enigma para mí.

—Un par de conversaciones telefónicas, cariño. No me has dejado indagar más —le recordó su madre.

A renglón seguido, se acercó a mí, con pasos resueltos. Había extendido ya la mano para estrechársela, pero ella optó por abrazarme y plantarme un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios ante aquel gesto tan inesperado, más propio de una madre cariñosa que de la suegra temible que me había imaginado

—Edward, cariño —saludó, de forma afectuosa—. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte—aseguró con sinceridad, antes de acercarse a mí y, en un gesto cómplice, añadir—. No te fíes de lo que Bella te haya contado sobre mí. Tienda a exagerar, aunque supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de eso.

No pude evitar reír entre dientes. Bella, que había escuchado todo, había abierto la boca para replicar, justo en el momento en el que mi propia madre apareció por la puerta del salón, cargando una pesada fuente que desprendía un olor delicioso y anunciando que la cena ya estaba lista. Renée nos guiñó un ojo, antes de girarse y encaminarse hacia la mesa.

Tomé a Bella por la cintura, susurrando unas cuantas palabras en su oído.

—No parece tan fiera como la pintaste.

Ella soltó un bufido.

—Sabe camuflarse bien —aseguró—. Espera a que saque su tema de conversación favorito y se transforme en una suegra insufrible.

—¿Su tema de conversación favorito?

—Sí, ya sabes —dijo Bella, agitando las manos en un gesto que denotaba impaciencia—. Lo horrible del matrimonio, lo poco que nos durará la felicidad y el excelente abogado experto en divorcios que nos ha recomendado.

—No puedes culparla por ser un poco paranoica. Todas las madres lo son —tercié—. Además, estoy seguro de que no lo hace con mala intención. Sólo quiere lo mejor para ti.

Bella clavó sus ojos sobre los míos.

—Lo mejor para mí eres tú.

Y así, dejando aquellas palabras en el aire como si se trataran de una frase más y no de lo más romántico —a su manera— que me había dicho en mucho tiempo, se encaminó hacia la mesa, donde todos habían tomado ya asiento. La seguí, probablemente con una gran sonrisa estúpida dibujada en mi boca. Tampoco es que me importara.

—Pareces tan asquerosamente enamorado que tengo ganas de vomitar. Y eso que aún no tengo nada en el estómago —comentó Emmett casualmente en cuanto me senté a su lado.

Carlisle y Esme, como buenos anfitriones, ocupaban los dos extremos de la mesa. A mi derecha, Bella había entablado una animada conversación con Alice y Jasper. Y en el lado opuesto, Rosalie mantenía un duro duelo dialéctico con su persona menos favorita de aquella sala que, por casualidades del destino —o porque alguien quería que aquella cena terminara muy mal—, se había sentado a su derecha.

Jacob no parecía amilanarse en absoluto con las miradas asesinas de Rosalie, ni con sus comentarios cargados de mala leche. En lugar de amedrentarse, respondía a los ataques con su típica sonrisa burlona y, de vez en cuando, se giraba hacia el jefe Swan para compartir alguna broma estúpida con él. Y no, el hecho de que mi futuro suegro adorara a aquel idiota y a mí me detestara sin merecérmelo, no me importaba, en absoluto. Pero me alegraba contemplar la expresión visiblemente incómoda del jefe Swan que, sentado al lado de Renée y del marido de ésta, Phil, parecía sentirse fuera de lugar.

—Y dime, Edward —habló Renée con voz clara desde el otro lado de la mesa; parecía dispuesta a tomar las riendas de la conversación—. ¿Cómo conseguiste que Bella accediera a casarse contigo? No ha querido darme detalles.

—No accedí a casarme con él, mamá —se quejó Bella—. No me va a arrastrar al altar en contra de mi voluntad, ¿sabes? Yo también quiero hacerlo.

Renée puso los ojos en blanco, en un gesto típicamente Bella, como si no se creyera ni una palabra.

—Eso, Edward —me instigó Jacob—. Cuéntanos a todos lo fácil que te resultó que Bella aceptara.

Exhibía una gran sonrisa desafiante y, a juzgar por la mueca igualmente sonriente y burlona que mostraba Rosalie a su lado, parecía que, por una vez, ambos compartían un mismo objetivo: joderme la noche.

—Miente —gruñó Bella, a mi lado—. Di que fui muy sencillo, que acepté a la primera y que…

—Fue muy sencillo —aseguré, esbozando una sonrisa serena—. Y natural. Bella quería, yo quería. Simplemente me puse de rodillas, saqué el anillo y…

—Y Bella te dijo que no —concluyó Jacob el relato, sin que nadie hubiera pedido su opinión.

Le fulminé con la mirada. A mi izquierda, Bella parecía a punto de saltar por encima de la mesa con la intención de cometer un sangriento y cruel asesinato delante de todos. Pero a Jacob ni siquiera le importaba. En una de las cabeceras de la mesa, mi madre dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato con brusquedad y, dos asientos más allá, Renée exhibía una sonrisa enigmática, como si se esperara algo así. Como si se enorgulleciera de que su hija me hubiera dejado plantado la primera vez que le pedí que se casara conmigo.

—Esa no es la historia que nos contaste a tu padre y a mí, Edward —dijo mi madre, con tono acusador.

—Mamá —intervino Emmett que, por supuesto, seguía sin ser capaz de mantener la boca cerrada durante más de cinco segundos seguidos—, ¿te suena de algo la historia de Edward, un avión a Atlanta y Bella en el aeropuerto?

Mi madre asintió con la cabeza.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta.

—Creía… —comenzó mi madre y, por una vez, la perfecta anfitriona había perdido el control de la conversación— creía que había sido una discusión sin importancia que Edward…

—¿Que Edward, siendo el gran melodramático que es, convirtió en una tragedia? —apuntó Rosalie, esbozando una falsa sonrisa servicial.

—Que Edward —continuó Esme— se había tomado demasiado en serio. No sabía que, en realidad, todo se debía a que…

—¿A que Edward me había propuesto matrimonio y yo, como respuesta, le pedí darnos un tiempo, dejándole plantado? —completó Bella—. No le culpes por no haberte contado toda la verdad, Esme. No quería que te llevaras una impresión equivocada de mí —aseguró Bella; al observar la expresión confusa de mi madre, añadió—. Ya sabes, la de mujer desquiciada, inestable y alérgica al compromiso.

—Eso no es nada de lo que debas sentirte avergonzada, Bella —intervino Renée—. Lo de ser alérgica al compromiso, quiero decir. Lo demás es horrible y no es tu caso, cariño.

—Gracias, mamá —murmuró Bella, con ironía—. Me alegra saber que no me consideras una desquiciada y una inestable. Creo que eres la única.

Rosalie tenía razón. En ocasiones, me dejaba llevar por mi vena más melodramática. Pero Bella había aprendido a imitarme a la perfección.

—Hablo en serio —insistió Renée—. Simplemente estabas siendo precavida. Sabes tan bien como yo que el matrimonio es el camino más rápido para terminar con una relación perfecta.

—También es la principal causa de divorcio —murmuró Charlie por lo bajo.

—Y la razón por la que nadie que quiera conservar una vida amorosa activa, saludable y madura debería casarse —concluyó Renée.

—Una pregunta, mamá. ¿Phil y ese anillo que llevas ahí —preguntó Bella, señalando primero al marido de Renée y, después, a la alianza que brillaba en su dedo anular— opinan lo mismo?

Un murmullo grave recorrió la mesa, cortesía de Emmett y de Jacob. Pero Renée ni siquiera se dio por aludida. Poseía la extraña habilidad de ignorar los comentarios que no le interesaba escuchar.

—Casarse joven es un suicidio amoroso —sentenció Renée, antes de volverse hacia Esme y, como si fueran dos madres cómplices que se conocieran de toda la vida, añadir unas cuantas palabras cuchicheadas que, en cualquier caso, todo el mundo en la mesa pudo escuchar—. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que casarse a los veintiséis años, como van a hacer Edward y Bella, es lo peor que le puede pasar a una pareja joven.

El silencio cayó como una pesada losa sobre la mesa y el comentario de Renée quedó flotando peligrosamente sobre nuestras cabezas. A juzgar por su mueca de confusión, no era consciente de lo que gran metedura de pata que acababa de cometer.

—Renée —intervino Alice rápidamente. Se levantó de la silla, haciendo más ruido del necesario y rodeó la mesa con movimientos apresurados para tomar a Renée suavemente del brazo—. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la cocina un momento? Esta mañana llegó la cubertería para la mesa presidencial, estoy segura de que te encantará echarle un vistazo.

—¿He dicho algo inapropiado?

—Oh, no. Tranquila, Renée —aseguró Rosalie, agitando una mano en un gesto casual y despreocupado. Entonces, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa maliciosa—. Esme, refréscame la memoria. ¿Cuántos años teníais Carlisle y tú cuando os casasteis?

Silencio dramático. El que precede a una gran tragedia. A esas alturas de la conversación, todos conocíamos la respuesta a la pregunta de Rosalie. Todos. Renée incluida.

—Veintiséis.

* * *

El gran salón de encontraba completamente vacío y sumido en el más absoluto silencio. Apreciaba esa soledad y la quietud de media noche. Sobre todo después de aquella cena que, tal y como Bella temía, y a medida que las horas avanzaban, se había convertido en un desastre difícil de arreglar. E imposible de detener. Conversaciones caóticas, carcajadas sonoras y una larga discusión sobre si nos debíamos casar o no. Renée no se había dado por vencida, pero había encontrado en mi madre un duro oponente.

—¿Aún sigues aquí?

Sus palabras me llegaron en un susurro apenas audible. Me di la vuelta y sonreí al encontrarla apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, observándome con atención.

—Quería despedirme de ti.

Bella caminó hacia mi con pasos lentos. Puso sus dos manos sobre mi pecho y tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para darme un suave beso en los labios.

—Si Alice se entera, te cortará la cabeza —me advirtió, antes de besarme por segunda vez—. Y, francamente —otro beso—, eres demasiado guapo —un beso más— como para dejar que eso suceda.

Arrugué la frente mientras una sonrisa perezosa tomaba forma en mis labios.

—¿A qué se debe tanta efusividad? —pregunté. Bella nunca había sido excesivamente cariñosa.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—¿No quieres dormir sola? Sólo será una noche y…

—No quiero dormir sin ti —me cortó.

El salón se encontraba en penumbra, pero podía adivinar con asombrosa facilidad su expresión. Se mordía el labio, estaba seguro que de forma inconsciente, y no apartaba sus ojos de mí. Estaba nerviosa. De hecho, llevaba un par de semanas sumida en un estado de inquietud permanente. Aquello debía de ser agotador.

La tomé por los hombros, acariciando la piel desnuda de sus brazos.

—Sólo será una noche —repetí—. Mañana…

—No quiero que llegue mañana —dijo—. No quiero ser el centro de atención, no quiero tener que estar pendiente de que todo salga perfecto y no quiero…

—Sshhh —la silencié, llevando un dedo a sus labios, para después sustituirlo con mi boca en un beso que pretendía tranquilizarla—. Olvídate de todo. Deja que Alice se encargue de ello. Tú sólo disfruta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero sabía que no se resignaba. No lograría calmar sus nervios hasta que todo hubiese terminado.

—Y duerme —añadí, tomándola por la cintura y enterrando mi cara en su cuello—. Lo vas a necesitar porque mañana no te voy a dar ni un segundo de respiro por la noche.

Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse y no pude evitar reírme entre dientes. Cuando me separé de ella, una pequeña sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios. Supuse que aquella sería la única que le arrancara esa noche, por lo que me di por satisfecho.

—Lo intentaré —cedió finalmente—. Pero prométeme que me llamarás en cuanto te despiertes.

—Se supone que no debemos hablar ni vernos antes de toda esta parafernalia, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé. Pero prométemelo —insistió—. No te lo cogeré. Pero me ayudarás para… ya sabes, para no volverme loca las horas antes.

Sonreí. Porque estaba siendo muy valiente, a pesar de que todo aquello la aterrorizaba. Porque, aunque ni ella misma fuera consciente de ello, iba a ser la novia más perfecta. Por lo menos para mí. Y porque no podía esperar para poder decir que aquella mujer tímida, cabezota y asombrosa, era _mi_ mujer. Sí, por eso también.

—Está bien. Te llamaré —accedí—. Y recuerda, mañana sólo somos tú y yo, diciéndonos que nos queremos. Sólo eso. Y ya lo hemos hecho unas cuantas veces, ¿verdad?

—No las suficientes —suspiró ella—. Nunca las suficientes.

Si se había marcado como objetivo derretirme allí mismo, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. La besé por última vez.

—Te quiero —susurré contra sus labios.

Ella se limitó a dibujar una media sonrisa adorable que mezclaba la timidez con los nervios que la comían por dentro.

—Te veo en el altar —me recordó.

Reí por lo bajo, mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta. Sólo cuando me imaginé de pie en el altar, vestido con el esmoquin que Alice se había encargado de elegir por mí y aguardando los diez minutos de retraso que toda buena novia debía respetar, caí en la cuenta de la que se me venía encima. Sólo entonces fui plenamente consciente de lo que ocurriría en apenas unas horas. Y mi estómago comenzó a burbujear con nerviosismo.

Pero eran nervios agradables. De los que preceden a los momentos que recordarás para toda la vida.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

Las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

La casa de los Cullen se encontraba sumida en el más profundo silencio, roto únicamente por el segundero del reloj que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche.

Cincuenta y ocho. Cincuenta y nueve. Sesenta.

Las cuatro y treinta y un minutos de la madrugada.

Sí. Mi desesperación era tal, que había pasado de contar ovejitas a contar segundos. Y no. Aún no había encontrado mi sueño. Quizás había huido de mí para no volver nunca más, dejando como sustituto a aquel insoportable dolor de cabeza que estaba camino de convertirse en una jaqueca de lo menos oportuna.

Cincuenta y ocho. Cincuenta y nueve. Sesenta.

Las cuatro y treinta y dos minutos de la madrugada.

Si consiguiera dormirme, aún tendría cuatro horas de sueño reparador, antes de que Alice irrumpiera en la habitación para comenzar con los preparativos. Si consiguiera dormirme.

Cincuenta y ocho. Cincuenta y nueve. Sesenta.

Las cuatro y treinta y tres minutos de la madrugada.

…

En algún momento de la noche, el cansancio le ganó la batalla a los nervios. Pero las escasas horas de sueño no fueron reparadoras. En absoluto. Mi mente no se había sumado al estado de relajación en el que había caído mi cuerpo, y había pasado la noche sumergida en un mar de pensamientos incoherentes y ensoñaciones absurdas. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había despertado en mitad de la noche, sólo para volver a caer rendida inmediatamente, incapaz de distinguir entre la realidad y mis sueños.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible.

Dejé escapar un gruñido áspero como toda respuesta.

—No quiero estar aquí cuando Alice vea…

—¿Cuando Alice vea qué?

Rosalie se volvió hacia la puerta de la habitación. Escuché el sonido apenas audible de los pasos de Alice, amortiguados por la mullida alfombra que cubría el suelo.

—Cuando veas esto —murmuró Rosalie, lanzándome una mirada de soslayo.

Me quedé inmóvil, sentada en la silla delante del tocador, y contemplé impasible la mueca de horror que crispó las facciones de Alice en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos a través del espejo.

—Oh, Dios mío —musitó, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—¿Tan horrible es? —quise saber.

—Peor —aseguró Rosalie.

—Es un desastre —gimió Alice, acercándose más a mí—. Una hecatombe. Un… ¿tú has visto esas ojeras? ¿Y estas rojeces?

Luché contra la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Llevo media hora aquí sentada, sin nada más interesante que hacer más que contemplar mi cara —informé—. Así que puedo decir que sí, lo he visto todo.

—Vamos, Alice —dijo Rosalie, colocándose a mi otro lado y examinando con atención el reflejo en el espejo de mi rostro demacrado—. Seguro que en tu neceser tienes la solución para esto.

—¿Una varita mágica, quieres decir? ¿O una máquina del tiempo para obligar a Bella a dormir ocho horas? —preguntó Alice, tiñendo sus palabras con ironía—. Me temo que no.

—¿Y algo para mi dolor de cabeza? —pedí.

—Voy a ver si hay algo en el botiquín —se ofreció Rosalie.

En cuanto salió por la puerta, la habitación quedó sumida en el silencio. Alice parecía incapaz de apartar sus ojos del reflejo de mi rostro, mientras murmuraba alguna que otra palabra entre dientes, lo suficientemente bajo como para que no pudiera captar su significado.

Desvié la mirada del espejo, clavándola sobre la ventana. Desde primera hora de la mañana, los operarios encargados de montar la gran carpa blanca para la ceremonia habían roto con la tranquilidad que reinaba en la casa de los Cullen. En cualquier otro momento, el ruido de sus conversaciones hubiera sido una distracción para mis nervios. Pero tras la peor noche de mi vida, sus risas y sus gritos eran el peor antídoto para mi dolor de cabeza.

Me volví hacia Alice, afanada en buscar algo en su neceser gigantesco, ese pozo sin fondo en el que parecía haber de todo, excepto el remedio para mi careto horroroso.

—¿Crees que podrás impedir que aparezca en el altar luciendo como el peor orco de Mordor?

—Algo tendremos que hacer —respondió Alice—. Hoy tienes que ser la novia más guapa de la historia de las bodas organizadas en quince días. Después de mí, claro.

Había hablado con total confianza en sí misma. Respiré aliviada al comprobar que, al menos ella, era capaz de distinguir el destello de la esperanza al final del túnel. Yo continuaba cegada por la imagen horrorosa de mi reflejo en el espejo. Alice siguió trabajando sin prestarme atención, murmurando palabras entre dientes de vez en cuando.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó de repente, levantando la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en mi rostro.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había escuchado aquella pregunta en los últimos siete días. La respuesta, hasta entonces, había sido siempre la misma: sí. Un 'sí' rotundo, normalmente aderezado con "por favor, no me lo vuelvas a preguntar", "en qué momento se me ocurrió la feliz idea" y "¿tienes una bolsa de papel a mano? Creo que voy a vomitar".

Pero aquel día era aún peor. Diferente. Llevaba tantos días en tensión, que había olvidado ya lo que era la tranquilidad, las respiraciones pausadas y la cabeza libre de cualquier pensamiento negativo. El nerviosismo se había convertido en mi estado natural y toda esa presión tenía que estallar por algún sitio. En cualquier momento. Tan sólo esperaba que fuera después de la ceremonia.

—¿Conoces esa sensación de que la cabeza te duele tanto que ya ni la sientes? —comencé a hablar— ¿El vacío constante en la boca del estómago? Tengo miedo de comer, porque presiento que en cualquier momento voy a vomitar. Y conociendo mi historial de mala suerte, ese momento probablemente llegue cuando me encuentre de pie en el altar.

Alice asintió, en silencio, y tuve la convicción de que me comprendía. Ella también había sido novia. Una muy diferente a mí, pero novia al fin y al cabo.

—Todo va a salir a la perfección, Bella.

—Lo sé. Sé que te encargarás de ello —asentí, plenamente convencida de sus palabras.

Vacilé, antes de decir algo más pero, qué demonios, Alice había trabajado duro; se merecía que me tragara mi orgullo de novia obstinada y reconociera que me había salvado la vida ocupándose personalmente de los preparativos.

—Gracias. Por todo —aclaré—. Por encargarte del vestido, de los zapatos, de las flores y de todos esos detalles que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Alice se limitó a encogerse de hombros con modestia, pero en la comisura de sus labios podía intuir la sombra de una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción. Probablemente había disfrutado organizando mi boda mucho más de lo que mi mente alérgica a los grandes eventos podría comprender jamás.

Correspondí su sonrisa, consciente de que aquel sería el único momento del día en el que podría disfrutar de una Alice serena. En cuanto saliéramos de esa habitación, que se había convertido en mi refugio en las últimas horas, estaba segura de que Alice mutaría inmediatamente en esa pequeña duende hiperactiva capaz de hacer cinco cosas a la vez y a la que era imposible seguir el ritmo.

—¿Has visto a Edward? —inquirí, tras un largo silencio.

Había recibido su llamada por la mañana, nada más despertarme, tal y como prometió. Pero, aparte de eso, no sabía nada de él. Y se suponía que debería ser así, pero francamente, las tradiciones previas a la boda me importaban una mierda. Yo sólo quería verle.

Y quería verle ya.

—No sé nada de él —aseguró Alice, esquivando mis ojos.

—Y si lo supieras, no me lo dirías.

—Exacto —dijo, y su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, la misma que precedía todos sus discursos importantes—. Bella, deberías saber que respetar las tradiciones es algo vital. No puedes ver ni saber nada del novio antes de que os encontréis en el altar. ¿O prefieres romper la tradición y arriesgarte a tener un matrimonio marcado por la mala suerte?

Sospechaba que la salud de un matrimonio no dependía de lo que hicieras antes de llegar al altar, sino más bien de cómo te comportarás después, pero opté por callarme mis conjeturas.

—Pero si esto te tranquiliza, sí —continuó hablando Alice—, le he visto. Y está guapísimo. A diferencia de ti, por lo visto él sí ha respetado sus ocho horas de sueño —añadió, lanzándome una mirada de reproche.

Reí por lo bajo. Mi estado de nerviosismo se había agudizado tanto, que lo horroroso de mi rostro demacrado ya hasta me resultaba cómico.

—¿Lo haces por ti? —quiso saber Alice— ¿O por él?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Desprevenida y con las defensas desactivadas. Quizás por ese motivo respondí con sinceridad.

—Por mí y por él —aseguré, con tanta naturalidad que incluso me sorprendí a mí misma. Había evitado formular aquella pregunta desde que Edward me pidiera matrimonio por segunda vez en el aeropuerto—. La primera vez, antes de huir a Forks, lo que me aterrorizaba era la idea de comprometerme. Pero ahora lo que me da miedo es la ceremonia para hacer oficial ese compromiso.

—¿Y la idea de comprometerte?

—Me… me gusta.

¿Me gustaba?

Me imaginé a Edward, vestido con un impecable esmoquin y luciendo su media sonrisa torcida, esperándome al pie del altar. El hombre con el que había decidido compartir el resto de mis días. Sonaba dramático, pero también sonaba bien. Natural. Como si todo lo que habíamos vivido nos hubiera llevado hasta ese instante, que no tenía por qué ser algo decisivo o que cambiara nuestras vidas, sino otro paso más en el curso natural de las cosas. Un momento más para el recuerdo.

—Sí —repetí—. Me gusta.

Alice había cumplido su promesa. Unas cuantas horas, algún que otro grito y varias miradas asesinas después, mi amiga había operado toda su magia en mi rostro para disimular todos mis (grandes y numerosos) defectos. Me observé en el espejo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y ojo crítico. Pero incluso yo tenía que aceptar lo evidente. Estaba… sorprendentemente bien. Guapa, incluso.

—Está irreconocible.

Decidí ignorar el tufillo a sorpresa e incredulidad que desprendían las palabras de Rosalie porque… sí. Estaba irreconocible.

—Está preciosa —dijo Esme, acariciándome con ternura la mejilla.

Sonreí, agradecida por su calidez.

—¿Alguien ha visto a mi madre?

—Sí y, créeme, preferiría no haberlo hecho —gruñó Rose—. Está abajo, amenazando con el peor de los males a todo aquel que quiera seguir vuestro ejemplo. Por lo visto, quiere impedir que se haga realidad el dicho aquel de que de una boda, siempre sale otra.

—Vendrá a verte. Estoy segura —añadió Alice rápidamente, adivinando mis pensamientos.

Asentí con la cabeza, a pesar de que sabía que aquello no ocurriría. Renée era un animal de costumbres y ni siquiera la boda de su única hija podría despertar en ella el instinto de madre orgullosa de su hija a punto de dar el 'sí, quiero'. Lo tenía más que asumido, pero no podía evitar sentirme extrañamente triste por ello.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de los rituales —anunció Alice con voz solemne.

—¿Más? —pregunté, incapaz de disimular el matiz exasperado de mi voz—. ¿Te parece poco ritual las dos horas de maquillaje y peluquería a las que me has sometido?

Alice me ignoró por completo. En lugar de responder, desapareció para regresar un par de minutos después, cargando cuidadosamente con el vestido de novia.

—Toda novia debe llevar algo nuevo —recordó—. En tu caso, el vestido. Mi regalo de bodas.

—Creo que es hora de ponérselo —dijo Rosalie, esbozando una breve sonrisa para infundirme valor.

Logré ponerme el vestido con la ayuda de las tres, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados en todo momento. Aquello era todo. Una vez me hubiera puesto el vestido, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Pero en cuanto contemplé mi reflejo en el gran espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación, tuve mi primer momento de verdadera novia emocionada. Probablemente, era un vestido más en la historia de las bodas, pero aquel era _mi_ vestido. Y era perfecto. Estaba tan embriagada por su corte clásico, por el tacto de la seda entre mis dedos y por la caída perfecta de la tela, que ni siquiera me sentí patética en cuanto aquel pensamiento, tan impropio de mí, cruzó mi mente.

—Y aquí tienes algo prestado —dijo Esme, sacando algo de su bolso de mano—. El broche que llevé en mi boda para sujetar el pelo.

—Y algo azul —la siguió Rosalie, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Un liguero? —pregunté, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada.

—Edward lo disfrutará —aseguró ella, guiñándome un ojo.

—Entonces tenemos algo nuevo, algo azul y algo prestado —enumeró Alice—. Nos falta…

—Algo viejo.

Me volví hacia la puerta, donde Renée nos observaba con una expresión recelosa, como si no se atreviera a entrar. En cuanto fijó sus ojos sobre el vestido, borró aquella mueca desconfiada por una gran sonrisa. Inmediatamente supe que ya no era Renée, la madre alérgica al matrimonio que no quería que su hija cometiera sus mismos errores. En aquel momento, era simplemente Renée, la madre. A secas. Era reconfortante.

Se encaminó hacia mí, con pasos lentos, sin apartar la mirada del vestido y sin que su gran sonrisa flaquera ni un instante.

—Tu abuela me dio este guardapelo el día de mi boda con tu padre —dijo, extendiendo la palma de mi mano para dejar allí la joya familiar—. Evidentemente, no nos fue muy bien, pero creo que eso fue por nuestra culpa. Y…

Guardó silencio. Aguanté la respiración, incapaz de adivinar su próximo movimiento.

Me imaginaba cualquier cosa. Pero lo que no me esperaba era que se echara a llorar.

—Estás preciosa, cariño —logró decir entre sollozos. Se abrazó a mí y, en cuanto caí en la cuenta de que yo también estaba llorando, supe que Alice nos mataría a las dos—. Sé que no vas a repetir mis errores. Y estoy feliz. De verdad, Bella. Aunque lo haya disimulado muy bien, estoy feliz porque vas a casarte enamorada. Sé que os va a ir muy bien.

Me volví hacia las demás y descubrí que ellas también estaban llorando, Rosalie incluida. La madre pródiga había logrado ablandar incluso el duro corazón de Rose.

—Vale, secaros esas lágrimas y devolvedme a Bella —gruñó Alice, haciéndose oír por encima de los sollozos colectivos—. Lo siento, pero tenemos que volver a empezar de cero. ¿Alguien puede acercarme mi neceser?

* * *

Algunas niñas soñaban de pequeñas con su boda ideal. Con su príncipe azul y con su vestido blanco y radiante. Con los nombres que les pondrían a sus futuros hijos. Con su casita en un barrio residencial, su porche pintado de azul y sus dos perros adorables.

Yo nunca fui una de esas niñas. Los príncipes azules sólo existían en los cuentos, los pasteles de nata no me gustaban y el blanco me sentaba mal. Nunca soñé con los nombres de mis futuros hijos porque nunca soñé con ser madre. Y las relaciones no eran más que un ir y venir, momentos para el recuerdo, a veces bonitos y otros dolorosos, pero que se esfumaban con tanta rapidez como aparecían.

En realidad, nunca había creído ni dejado de creer en el amor. En ese terreno, siempre había sido bastante agnóstica. Ni crédula ni incrédula. A la espera, con los ojos bien abiertos, pero sin aguardar nada en concreto. Sin saber exactamente _qué_ buscar. Y probablemente mi vida fuera un gran tópico, un enorme cliché manido de esos que tanto me gustaban, pero las cosas llegan cuando menos te lo esperas. Cuando no buscas nada, en absoluto. Pero un buen día, antes de darme cuenta, él se había colado en mi vida, en mi rutina, en mi día a día. En mis conversaciones, en mis absurdas listas para no enamorarme. En mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

En ese momento, mientras caminaba hacia el altar del brazo de Charlie, me convertí en una de esas niñas que soñaban con su boda perfecta. Pero, a diferencia de ellas, mi sueño estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad. Porque realmente mi boda era perfecta. Y no tenía nada que ver con el vestido, con las miradas expectantes de los invitados o con los acordes de la melodía que me acompañaba hacia el altar.

Tenía que ver con él.

Él, al que tenía la impresión de haber conocido ayer, y con el que sin embargo sentía como si lleváramos toda la vida juntos. Él, al que comprendía y el que me conocía mejor que nadie. Mejor que yo misma.

Me esperaba de pie, con una sonrisa nerviosa y sin apartar sus ojos de mí. No necesitaba tocarle para saber que todo aquello era real, pero en cuanto llegué al fondo del pasillo, solté rápidamente el brazo de mi padre para tomar su mano. Él me agarró con fuerza, como si temiera que en cualquier momento me fuera escapar. Le sonreí, tratando de prometerle con palabras mudas que no había nada que temer. Estaría allí, a su lado, como siempre había estado él.

No sabía lo que nos deparaba el futuro y tampoco aspiraba a la perfección. Éramos cabezotas, obtusos y poco dados a afrontar los problemas. Éramos humanos. Pero cada día, cada mañana, todavía me maravillaba de lo fácil que era mi vida desde que él se había colado en ella. Simplemente, encajaba. De forma tan imprevisible como perfectamente imperfecta. A nuestra manera. Como la pieza perdida del puzle, esa que te hace ver la composición completa. Como cuando descubres el título de esa canción que, de forma inconsciente, llevas tarareando toda la mañana.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó en un susurro.

Sonreí.

—¿Para ti? Siempre.

Encaja. Como cuando descubres que no eres más que una aprendiz, una aspirante a merecerte tanto.

**FIN**

* * *

Hay cosas que no se escriben con las manos, sino con el corazón. Y esto es lo más real que he escrito nunca. Aunque no me hagáis demasiado caso, terminar historias me pone sensible, pero terminar esta historia es aún peor. Porque son tres años escribiéndola, porque he disfrutado, he reído, me he frustrado, la he dejado colgada para luego retomarla y, finalmente, he llegado hasta aquí.

Espero que el viaje haya sido agradable. Que os hayáis emocionado, reído y enfadado con este par de melodramáticos. Y que me contéis lo que os ha parecido, eso también se agradece.

Y ahora que ya hemos pasado la parte ñoña que debe haber en toda buena boda, algún plan de futuro. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic que va a ser totalmente diferente a éste, aunque siempre en la comedia porque por lo visto no sé escribir otra cosa. Es la continuación de mi OS _El imbécil de oro_ y, salvo cambio de última hora, se titulará _Míster Capullo Seductor_. Sí, ya conocéis mi historia de amor con los títulos cutres y horribles. Ahí va el resumen:

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo._

Creo que podré subirlo relativamente pronto, dentro de dos o tres semanas. Espero leeros por allí y si no os atrevéis a seguir con mi nuevo viaje, que por lo menos hayáis disfrutado con éste =)

Nos leemos.

Bars


End file.
